


From My Past To Your Future

by imaginary_shadow



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, KaZe, Kaname/Zero- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mpeg, Romance, Shounen-ai, Time Travel, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 174,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_shadow/pseuds/imaginary_shadow
Summary: When you lose the most important person in your life, when they are snatched away from you in a blink of an eye, all anyone feels like doing is go back in time and change everything that led to that moment. But something like that never happens. However, Amaya Kiryu got just that. A chance to change everything. For the most important person in her life- Zero Kiryu. (mxm, mpreg)





	1. Separation

 

**Chapter 1: Separation**

 

The moon in the sky was obscured by the clouds. As if it didn't want to witness the atrocity happening underneath it. In an isolated abandoned corner of England, a pair was doing their best to fight off a horde of level E's. A boy and a girl who appeared to be of almost the same age. Though the boy looked two or three years older than the girl. Both of them were covered in dirt, blood and sweat. Undoubtedly they were beyond exhausted but it would mean certain death if they stopped fighting. The situation was already very bad. They were cornered and completely surrounded by monsters. There was just no countable number as to how many level E's were there; trying to get to them. Finish them off.

"Amaya watch out!"

The boy yelled out at the girl whose name revealed as Amaya. She looked about seventeen years old. And the boy who desperately tried to block an attack aimed for the girl, and doing so got hurt himself in the process was none other than Zero Kiryu. The girl he just protected had silver colored hair much like Zero's own. Though she did not share the same eye color with him. Instead of soft lavender colored eyes, Amaya had stunning red brown wine colored eyes. But despite the difference in that one feature, anyone could tell that they were related somehow. How exactly?

"DAD!" The girl exclaimed with horror as she watched Zero receiving a severe wound as he took the blow meant for her. Zero groaned out in pain. He felt himself bleeding but couldn't afford to stop fighting. He needed to protect his daughter and save her from this monster's den.

Yes, the girl named Amaya was actually Amaya Kiryu. Daughter of Zero Kiryu and- . Well that was a revelation for another time. Why Zero and his daughter were facing this dangerous situation where death was almost certain and inevitable? Well that was a long story and best suited for another time as well.

"I'm alright." Zero said for the sake of his daughter who already had tears in her eyes. Not because they were losing this fight and there was a huge possibility that both of them would die tonight but because Zero was hurt and there was nothing Amaya could do about it. She didn't care much about her own life but Zero, he was an entirely different matter. Ever since Amaya was little, she couldn't bear to watch Zero hurt in any way; whether physically or emotionally. It was because she loved him so much. Her father was the most precious person in her life. Not that she knew a lot of people but Amaya could do anything for her father.

Zero was the same. He loved his daughter so much. He called her his light. The reason for his existence. And that was no exaggeration. Zero certainly would've ended his life long ago if it wasn't for Amaya. If she hadn't come into his life. The lengths he was willing to go to, to protect Amaya. And why wouldn't he? She was his everything. His entire world.

"No, you are not. Dad we need to get out of here. There's too many of them. We can't keep fighting them off." Amaya said after stabbing the level E who hurt Zero with her twin set of ring daggers; making it turn into dust. Those daggers were deadly for vampires. After all they were anti-vampire weapons. She wished she could deliver the E a more painful death but there was no time or opportunity for that. Amaya tried to look and sound strong despite feeling fear inwardly. Just so that she wouldn't worry her father. But knowing Zero, he would be worrying nevertheless.

"I know" said Zero and he made a decision at once.

"Amaya would you be able to cast a barrier spell and hold them off for a moment? I've a plan to get us out of here." Amaya nodded to Zero, not questioning him at all and started doing what he told her to do. She cast the spell but it kept the E's only at an arm length from them. Zero on the other hand started casting a spell of his own which supposedly would save them from this very dangerous situation.

"Dad hurry up!" Amaya rushed Zero feeling that her spell was getting weaker by the second. It wouldn't be long now before the E's could attack them again. If Amaya wasn't so busy with keeping the monsters away from them, she would've noticed exactly what Zero was doing. She'd have stopped him immediately before it was too late. But alas! It was indeed too late.

"Done!" Amaya heard her father exclaim. She only had the chance to look over her shoulder and look at him before Zero put the spell on her that he had just completed. Upon seeing the spell, Amaya's eyes widened in horror.

"NO DAD! NO! NO!" She immediately screamed and struggled.

Amaya obviously realized it by then that only one of them was getting out of there. Her and her alone. Not her father. He was planning to sacrifice himself to save her. The spell Zero cast was a very powerful one. A spell that would hopefully take his daughter somewhere safe. Somewhere out of these and other monsters' reach. Hopefully. No one had dared to cast this spell before, therefore the end result of the spell was still unknown. Undoubtedly it was a risk. But a risk Zero had no choice but to take since there was no other way to save his precious daughter. It was either this spell or watching his daughter die before his eyes which Zero wasn't gonna allow for as long as there were breaths left in his lungs. Speaking of this spell, it was so powerful that the caster would certainly be sacrificing his or her own life anyway. Also not just anyone could do it. The caster had to be very powerful. But then again, Zero had always been special in one way or another.

"Please dad, please. Don't do this. Don't do this to me." Amaya sobbed hysterically. She was about to lose her father. Zero was about to sacrifice himself for her. How could she not lose her mind? How could she just let it happen? But sadly there was nothing she could do. She was completely helpless here. It was indeed too late.

"I am sorry my shining star; please forgive me. But I can't let anything happen to you." Zero held Amaya's face affectionately and kissed her cheeks and forehead. Tears were rolling down his face as well. Departing from his own flesh and blood was unimaginably painful. His only consolation was that she would be safe from now on.

"I love you. And I am so glad that you came into my life." Zero said with utmost happiness and pride in his eyes. It made Amaya cry harder.

"Dad!" She threw her arms around her father and embraced him tightly. She wasn't gonna let go. No matter what. She wasn't gonna let go of him. She wouldn't lose him. Certainly not like this. No, this was not acceptable in any way.

"Live my dear Amaya. Live from now on. No more hiding. No more running. Live as you were always meant to. That's my last wish. Live Amaya."

Zero kissed the top of her head one last time before activating the spell. Even though Amaya was holding onto him tightly but soon she started feeling as if her father was going far away from her; completely out of her reach. She tried her best to hold on, to not let go but nothing helped. Zero started fading away in her embrace. Or perhaps she started leaving his father behind. To face the death alone. The last thing she saw was her own barrier spell dropping completely and Zero, her father- her most beloved person in this entire world, getting attacked from all around. The horde covered him up in a way as if swallowing him down whole. More tears leaked Amaya's eyes at seeing such horror.  

"I'm sorry dad but before I live, I will avenge you."

Was Amaya Kiryu's last thought and promise as she lost her consciousness and let herself be consumed by the darkness.


	2. Reminiscing The Memories (Part-1)

 

 

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing The Memories (Part-1)**

 

Amaya could see Cross Academy from where she stood on a hill top. She could see the school building where classes are held, the moon dorm and- the sun dorm. Her heart was beating erratically, knowing that in one of the rooms of the sun dorm was her father. Still alive. It took all her resisting power to not just go running into that sun dorm and see Zero. Hug him and make sure he was breathing and that his heart was beating. Unfortunately for Amaya, she couldn't go anywhere near the academy for the time being, let alone enter the sun dorm. And even if she did manage to get in, what then? Her father didn't know her. He wouldn't be relieved to see her or embrace her affectionately. If anything, he'd shoot her without a second thought. After all she was giving off a very strong vampire aura at the time being. There was no way Zero wouldn't sense it. Amaya knew all too well about his father's reaction to any vampire in this current period of time.

When Amaya woke up after staying unconscious for who knew how long, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't anywhere in England anymore. The air felt different and so was her surroundings. Amaya didn't get much time to ponder on where she was because what she noticed next, completely distracted her from that issue. She noticed that the vampire part in her was no longer sealed. Her father must have broken the seal and released her vampire side before sending her off to this place. A place that's supposed to be safe for her.

Was that what her father meant? 'Live as you were always meant to'. As a vampire? But Amaya was just as much of a hunter despite having vampire blood running through her veins. She was the perfect hybrid of both vampire and hunter blood. All those years, she was being hunted down along with her father for a reason. Though it was not the only reason. But back to the fact that she was a hybrid, Amaya clearly favored her hunter side. In fact, she preferred to think herself a Kiryu, a hunter rather than a hybrid. Amaya more or less loathed her vampire side and for valid reasons. Reasons like being related to a certain pureblood. Though it wasn't her hatred of her vampire side that made Zero seal this part of her in the first place. Her vampire side needed to be sealed for her own safety. To make it easier for her to hide from the world. What she was or rather who she was.

But now that her vampire side was no longer sealed, Amaya felt uncontrollable bloodlust. So the first thing she did after coming to this realization, was hunt down a source of blood. Though as a hunter Amaya should've despised any and all vampire activities but her father was a vampire. And vampires needed blood to survive, just as humans needed water and food. It was as simple as that. Or at least that was how Amaya learned to see it. Because of Zero, she couldn't bring herself to absolutely loath everything about vampires. Because then she'd be hating him and Amaya couldn't even think of such a thing. Also grandpa Cross might have had some influence on her opinions.

Amaya didn't want to hurt any human and shame her father. Therefore she hunted down a wild boar and two squirrels which helped satisfy her bloodlust but only a little bit. But it made her stable enough. Soon she began to search about her location. Where exactly was she? It didn't take her long to find out that she was in fact in Japan. Neither it shocked her much. But the fact that she was over 25 years in the past certainly did. Amaya had to wonder- did Zero know he was sending her in the past? Was it an intentional move? Was it accidental? Amaya thought the spell was only meant to send her somewhere safe. Why was Japan 25 years in the past safe for her? True that humans and vampires were sort of living in peace in current times. Not to mention, no one even knew she existed in this time so no one would be hunting her down. And then it clicked in her mind.

She was 25 years in the past. In the past. Which meant-

Zero was alive. Her father was still alive. Not to mention she knew exactly where he was during this time period. Amaya didn't waste any time and she started traveling towards the famous Cross Academy. It took her some time but she finally reached her destination. And now that she watched the establishment from afar, she couldn't help but sigh out heavily.

"So this is where it all began and ended."

**Memory:**

_Zero entered the headmaster's office. Cross had sent message that he had something important to discuss with him._

_It's been over a year since Yuki left the academy with Kaname Kuran. Zero was in one phrase 'over her'. Though he couldn't exactly blame her for keeping him in the dark about her being a pureblood since she didn't know about it herself. However, the love he once felt for an innocent caring human girl was long gone. Since that girl herself was gone. True a part of Zero still cared about her but, the strong love he felt for the human Yuki was no more. Therefore it didn't break his heart anymore that she chose Kuran over him. In fact he was glad about it. Zero couldn't have loved Yuki the same way knowing she was the very thing that destroyed his life forever._

_"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Zero asked as he stood before the headmaster's desk._

_"Zero, please take a seat." Cross said politely and a little bit affectionately. Zero did as he was told. The hunter was a lot less grumpy now since he could actually ingest the blood tablets and the bloodlust wasn't tormenting him every waking moment of everyday. Zero was now stable enough to be considered a lower level C vampire. Though he couldn't careless about his vampire status._

_"How was your assignment?" Cross inquired Zero about his latest assignment that he went to with Kaito. Kaito Takamiya. He was a fellow vampire hunter.  
_

_"Same old" replied Zero with a shrug off his shoulders._

_"There wasn't any trouble on the assignment, was there? Did anything unusual happen?" Kaien Cross asked this a little more seriously._

_"No. Why? Did anything happen?" Zero asked curiously at Cross's concern._

_"No. Nothing happened. It's just- the reason I wanted to talk to you is because; I wanted to let you know that Kaname is coming back." For a moment there was complete silence between them._

_"Is Yuki coming back as well?" Zero asked. He certainly wasn't looking forward to see her. Last time they saw each other Zero promised her that the next time he sees her, he'd kill her. Though he wouldn't really go through with that promise but honestly Zero had enough of dealing with purebloods for one life time._

_"I don't know. Kaname didn't say anything about that. He only said that he's returning and that he's going to resume being the dorm president of the night class." Cross informed him._

_"Hmm." Was Zero's only response. What else could he possibly say?  
_

_"Well if you want to throw him a welcome party, then by all means do it yourself. I want nothing to do with him." Zero unsurprisingly declared. Cross however became uncomfortable, well more like tensed after hearing that._

_"Actually you have to be the one to receive him when he arrives. I received a call regarding a meeting at the association. In fact I'll be leaving in an hour." Now that Kaien Cross had taken over the post of president at the hunter's association, he had little time to spare. Keeping up with both occupations was exhausting to say the least. In fact he was thinking about transferring most school related work to Kaname once he settled down._

_Zero on the other hand groaned unhappily hearing the delightful news (insert sarcasm). "Why does he need receiving anyway? It's not like he doesn't know the ways around here. Or is it because he's king now?" The hunter asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes._

_"Precisely" said the headmaster with a matter of fact tone of voice._

_"So I'll leave everything under your care Zero. I know you'll handle everything well my wonderful son" said Cross becoming his stupid self again._

_"I am not your son." Zero snapped as usual throwing a glare towards his adoptive father. Though the glare was void of any real annoyance or distaste. Cross simply avoided that statement and tried to hug Zero, only for the hunter to move away from him, making the headmaster fall over._

_Once the conversation was over, Zero walked out of the office. Needless to say, he was in a sour mood. Zero was already detesting meeting that pureblood once again. One who used him so unapologetically and unabashedly. Little did Zero know at that time that the pureblood was nowhere near done using him?_

**End Of Memory**

As Amaya recalled that memory she couldn't help but curse the fate and a certain pureblood. Only if her father knew the real intention of Kaname Kuran returning to Cross Academy all on a sudden. Perhaps then everything would be different for Zero. And for herself as well. But knowing fate and how it liked to be cruel with Zero Kiryu, it would've found one way or another to make him suffer anyway.

Ever since her father was born, he truly only suffered. At first he suffered from the guilt of stealing away strength from his own twin brother. No one knew about it but Zero himself and now Amaya, exactly how much it ate at him to see Ichiru so weak and frail. All because of him. Even though by no means it was his fault but Zero still blamed himself and tried to make up for it. Only to be terribly betrayed by that said brother later in his life. Then his master Toga Yagari losing an eye because of him also put a stain on Zero's kind soul. And then the ultimate tragedy happened. One that changed his life forever. Zero suffered the horror of watching both his parents being murdered by a pureblood vampire. Moreover he was bitten and turned by the same vampire. Shizuka Hio. How he wished he had died that night along with his parents.

After Kaien Cross took Zero in, his daughter Yuki Cross brought a little bit of light and love into his life but even that was snatched away by fate as Yuki Cross turned out to be actually Yuki Kuran. Not only she was a pureblood vampire but she was related to someone (Kaname Kuran) who prior to the battle with Rido never let go of a single chance to torment Zero and remind him of his insignificance.

Obviously Amaya wasn't around at that time. Hell she wasn't even born. Neither anyone told her stories about her father's past. And yet she knew all about these things and more. Though the way she acquired all these knowledge made her ashamed of herself and guilty till this day.

**Flashback**

_"Dad, what's happening? Who are we running from?"_

_A six year old Amaya asked her father. Zero was in hurry to get them aboard a ship that would leave the port soon. They had been living in Australia for three years now. Before that, they were staying in Canada. Even within mentioned countries, Zero and his daughter never stayed in one place for long. Amaya had thought that her father just loved to travel. But given the circumstances, she was now starting to realize that her father was actually running away from something or perhaps someone._

_"Everyone." Was Zero's short answer._

_"Everyone?" Amaya had no time to ask for an explanation. They hurriedly aboard the ship and entered the cabin assigned to them. Closing the door and locking it properly, Zero started to pull out things from the travel bag. He was in a haste. And something was making him panic._

_"We've to change our appearances. Let's dye our hair first." Her father said. Amaya stopped Zero right there._

_"Dad, please tell me what's going on? Who was that woman that came to our house? She was a pureblood vampire, wasn't she? She said something about you being in love with someone named Kaname Kuran. What was she talking about dad? Not to mention, the other stuffs she said." Amaya refrained from saying what those 'other stuffs' were. She wasn't gonna tell anything until she got answers from her father first. Amaya was so determined with getting answers that she didn't realize how her interrogation was hurting her father. She didn't notice the way pain and anguish washed over Zero's face and reflected in his eyes._

_"Amaya don't say that name in front of me. Please." Zero begged his beloved daughter. He never wanted Amaya to know of his horrible past. Never wanted his pain and sadness to touch her._

_"But who is he dad? Who is Kaname Kuran? And if you love him then why aren't you with him?" It was no surprise that Amaya never heard that name before since Zero tried his best never to let her know that name._

_"I said DON'T." Zero yelled angrily at his daughter for the first time in his life. It shocked Amaya as well. The ex-human immediately felt bad about it. He closed his eyes and sighed out soundlessly but heavily. It showed his frustration and despair._

_"Amaya I'm sorry. Please just don't ask me about him." Zero pleaded. Amaya didn't take time to respond to that._

_"Okay, I won't. But tell me about my mother." She asked all on a sudden. Zero sighed out loudly this time._

_"Amaya, you promised never to ask about her." He said exasperatedly._

_"Why? You don't tell me about my mother. You don't want to talk about this Kaname guy. You don't tell me anything. Why do you keep me in the dark dad? Why?" Being a vampire child, Amaya was quite mature even at the age of six. Though a child in appearance but her behavior was of an young adult._

_"For your own good and because you don't need to know. Now go into the bathroom and change-" Zero didn't get to finish. It was very rare for him to act as a strict parent with Amaya. And even more rare for Amaya to argue with Zero like this. But what happened earlier that day with that pureblood vampire named Sara Shirabuki, had Amaya on the edge. And having no answers or explanations didn't help her at all._

_"No, you're wrong. I do need to know. I'm done staying in the dark. So if you won't tell me anything-" Amaya trailed off and before Zero could understand anything, he found himself under an immobilize charm. Being a hunter's child, Amaya already knew quite a few spells and charms but still learning more. She approached her father with determination in her eyes. Zero realized what she was about to do._

_"Amaya don't." But that warning was ignored. More like it went unheard. Amaya leaned closer to her father and slowly sank her fangs into his neck. Zero was so shocked at this act. He never thought his daughter would go this far for answers. Never before his little girl tried to hurt him let alone bite him. His shocked state prevented him from putting any guard on his memories. And the fact that Zero didn't wish to harm his daughter at all, forced him not to fight off Amaya as well. Therefore as Amaya drank Zero's blood, she learned all that was hidden from her._

_It seemed like forever (even though it was just a few minutes) before Amaya was done acquiring all the knowledge of Zero's tragic and bloodied past. As soon as she was done, she retracted her fangs from her father's or should say mother's neck. After that Amaya looked at Zero with a horrified expression. Horrified at her own action; at what she had just done._

_"Oh my god, what have I done! What have I done!" Amaya scurried away from Zero. How could she hurt him like that? Didn't that make her like everyone else who hurt her father? Perhaps even worse because Zero thought, she was someone who would never hurt him. But her act undoubtedly hurt him. Did she ruin everything between them? Was there no going back? No way to earn Zero's trust again?_

_Amaya hid her face in her hands. She was feeling so guilty and ashamed that she couldn't even look at her father anymore. Amaya started crying hard and hysterically; hating herself to no limits._

_"So sorry…. Dad…. I'm…. so…. sorry."_

**End Of Flashback**

At that time, Amaya's vampire side wasn't sealed yet. It happened later. When things started to get worse rather than better. Amaya still hated herself for what she did that day. And she was so sure that Zero would hate her too but that wasn't what happened. Instead the hunter spent hours afterwards, trying to calm down a hysterically crying Amaya, assuring her again and again that he forgave her and that she didn't need to feel so terrible about it. How he insisted her not to hate herself. Even went as far as to beg her to forget about the whole thing. Zero never could stand tears in his precious daughter's eyes. Only he could be so kind and understanding to a person who just hurt him. On that day, Amaya promised to herself never to hurt her wonderful father ever again (and she never did) and always listened to him without any question. Not that she needed to ask any more questions after what she learned. But that was beside the point.

Also there was this undeniable truth that no matter how much Amaya regretted her action that day, she knew that if she hadn't done what she did, she would've never found out- how her father's life was? What he went through all his life. Actually that was the first time, Amaya found out that, she in fact didn't have any female mother. Zero himself gave birth to her. How? Well that was a story for another time. But the point was, he was technically her mother. Though even after learning the truth Amaya thought of Zero as her father and her only parent. She also learned who Kaname Kuran was and how he was involved with her father. And also who he was to her.

But now that Amaya was in the past, 25 years back when none of those things that had happened in the future happened yet, could she change her father's life for the better? Could she stop Zero from making the biggest mistake of his life? Could she stop him from falling in love with 'Kaname Kuran'?


	3. Reminiscing The Memories (Part-2)

 

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing The Memories (Part-2)**

 

**Memory:**

_A limo pulled over in front of Cross Academy. Zero stood still and watched as the driver opened the door for whoever was inside. And as expected, Kaname Kuran stepped out of the limo. He said something to the driver, who nodded in response, bowed his head and then drove the limo away. Zero was watching Kaname with scrutinizing eyes. The pureblood looked the same. Breathtakingly handsome. Kaname Kuran radiated power and dominance; just as his presence demanded respect and obedience. He was every bit a king in every possible sense._

_However, just like in the past, Zero was immune to it all. He didn't give a damn if the pureblood was king now. And he certainly wasn't affected by his exotic looks. The only reason Zero was observing Kaname was because he was wondering, why the hell was he without Yuki? Not that Zero wasn't glad about not meeting her again. It was just that he couldn't help but wonder if anything happened between them or if anything happened to her? Though Zero highly doubted Kaname would be here at the academy if Yuki was in any danger._

_Zero's trail of thoughts abruptly stopped as Kaname finally looked at him and their eyes met. A shiver ran down Zero's spine all on a sudden. Though he didn't understand why. There was just something in the way the pureblood looked at him. There was something in his gaze that wasn't there before. But Zero couldn't put his finger on it. Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Believing it was the later, Zero shrugged off whatever uneasiness he was feeling. Meanwhile Kaname approached him._

_"Hello Zero." He said with his calm and silky voice that was undeniably sensual._

_"Welcome back." Zero said as bitterly and as flatly as possible which could very well be translated into 'go to hell' or better yet 'fuck off'._

_"I'll escort you to the moon dorm, as I was asked to do." Zero muttered the last part under his breath, trying not to show his annoyance too much. But Kaname obviously heard him and knew the hunter was annoyed._

_"Thank you." He said politely. Though his face was as stoic was ever._

_The two of them started to walk towards the moon dorm. Zero was walking ahead, while Kaname trailed behind. Making it seem like he was letting Zero lead the way. For the first two minutes there was complete silence between them and Zero was fine with that. However, Kaname wasn't._

_"So, how are you Zero?" He asked breaking the silence between them. Zero was surprised to hear that question. Why would the pureblood be interested to know about him? Or was there some other meaning behind that question? Whether there was or wasn't, it pissed off Zero all the same._

_"None of your business." He stated firmly with sternness in his voice. Kaname however acted as if Zero didn't just give him a rude answer._

_"Well you certainly look better than before. I heard the blood tablets are working for you now. I'm glad to hear it." Once Kaname said these things, Zero couldn't contain himself anymore and he blurted out the questions he wanted to ask._

_"Why have you come back Kaname? What is it that you want here?" By then they both stopped walking and now facing each other. Kaname stared at Zero for a moment before speaking up again._

_"Are you sure, that's all you want to know?" Kaname evaded Zero's questions by asking another question._

_"You don't want to know where Yuki is?" The pureblood asked. Obviously Zero wanted to know. He was indeed curious. Zero thought the pureblood couple would cling onto each other forever now that they were free to do so. So why after only one year, they were away from each other? And Kaname was here to stay! He wasn't just on a short visit. Something fishy was going on. But what? The said pureblood took Zero's silence as the answer. A small smirk appeared on his lips._

_"Yuki and I aren't together anymore." This definitely shocked Zero. He couldn't believe his own ears. Out of all the things Zero had expected, this surely wasn't one. Yuki was head over heels for Kaname and she was the only person the pureblood actually cared about. So why? What the hell happened?_

_"I overestimated her adapting capability. I thought after staying human for so many years, she'd be able to just embrace being a vampire. She tried but couldn't let go of the human morals she grew up with. Hence she couldn't be in love with her own brother without feeling guilty about it. It was best for her that we separated." Kaname explained. Strange though that his voice was void of any hurt. Perhaps he was very good at hiding it. Zero on the other hand was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. He could've been mean and say something snarkily like- 'Is that why you came here? To get over your heartbreak?'. But Zero by nature wasn't a cruel person. He couldn't be mean to someone when not necessary. Even though that someone was Kaname Kuran._

_"Ah- you didn't need to tell me this." The hunter said awkwardly. After all it was their business. He had no right to an explanation. Kaname however, shrugged his shoulders in response._

_"I'm just letting you know, you are free to pursue her again if you want. Since she no longer wants me like that. If it's not me, you're the next best lover for her." The pureblood said it so casually as if he just told Zero about the weather. Kaname started walking again as a dumbfounded Zero stood behind. Completely still. He was truly stunned. Never in his life Zero had thought that Kaname would say something like this to him. Not to mention so casually. As if he was perfectly okay with it. Okay with someone else pursuing Yuki. It took a moment but Zero got over his shocked state. He jogged to catch up with Kaname. There was something he needed to clear up to the pureblood. Immediately._

_"Wait a second Kaname." He stopped as Zero blocked his way. There was determination in the hunter's eyes._

_"It is true that in the past, when Yuki was human I had feelings for her. But those feelings are long gone since that girl herself doesn't exist anymore. If the reason you are here is because you want me to go and be with your sister wherever the hell she is, then you can forget about it right now. I don't want anything to do with a pureblood."_

_"Understood." Kaname said calmly. "Though that's not at all why I'm here. I'm only here to give Yuki some space and deal with my own feelings."_

_"Right" said Zero, feeling awkward again. Before he could say anything else, the pureblood spoke up again._

_"I must say Zero, the blood tables are really doing you good. You not only look well; but I'll go as far as to say you look beautiful now." Throwing a roguish grin at the stunned hunter, Kaname walked off towards the moon dorm._

_"Beautiful?!" Zero whispered under his breath with utter confusion. What the hell was that?_

**End Of Memory**

In the beginning everything was subtle. The flirting, the compliments, showing interest and attraction and of course the seduction. At first Zero got very confused by them. Not to mention the awkwardness it caused. No matter how much Zero tried to avoid the pureblood, the said vampire king always found one way or another to get close to him. Sometimes by suddenly intruding the dinner at Cross's. Sometimes by asking Zero to take some stupid paperwork to Cross or bring him something from Cross. Sometimes by following Zero on his hunting assignments. Much to Zero's annoyance. Or by now and then asking Zero to play bodyguard for him which was absolutely incredulous. Kaname Kuran was the freaking pureblood vampire king. What the hell he needed a bodyguard for? Well, he didn't. That much was obvious. Yet Zero could never say no, due to it being always an order from the association. Much to Zero's displeasure.

After a couple of weeks of such weird behavior, Zero simply started to ignore it altogether. He ignored the smiles Kaname threw at his way, ignored his bold compliments, ignored the fact that the pureblood now looked at him with desire rather than hatred and jealously like in the past. Zero ignored it all. He started to pretend as if nothing weird or confusing was happening at all. As if Kaname Kuran hadn't lost it completely. Or perhaps he was possessed by something. A spirit maybe. Did the break up with Yuki caused him to act like this? It was all very confusing. So, Zero simply preferred to assume that the pureblood got infected by some strange unheard vampire disease or something like that; and currently suffering from it. Hopefully, with passing time he'd be healed from this and then get back to his normal 'glaring at Zero and tormenting him' self again.

However, Kaname Kuran could not just let Zero ignore his; well to put it simply 'attempts of wooing the hunter'. And so the pureblood played his next move.

**Memory:**

_"Are you sure there was only three level E's here?" Kaname asked. Once again he volunteered to accompany Zero on his assignment since his usual partner Kaito was away on another mission. In the beginning Zero used to argue with the pureblood about this. But seeing that that never worked and Kaname followed the hunter anyway, Zero simply stopped arguing._

_"That's what the letter from the association says." Zero replied._

_"Well then, your job here is done I believe" said Kaname._

_"I'm gonna scout the area just to be sure. You can leave if you want. Honestly I don't know why you even bother to come along with me. You didn't before." Prior to the battle with Rido, Kaname couldn't careless about Zero's hunting assignments. Even though at that time, he needed the hunter alive for obvious purpose. But now even though the pureblood didn't really need the hunter alive, he insisted on accompanying zero on these trips. Why? What could be the reason? It couldn't be because Kaname wanted to assure he was safe and unharmed, could it? No it couldn't. There was no reason for Kaname to want to protect Zero._

_"I didn't enjoy spending time with you before." Was Kaname's straight forward answer. At which Zero unhesitatingly rolled his eyes._

_"I see no reason for you to enjoy it now. As I still hate you, just like I used to." Though Zero said it very civilly but he meant it all the same. Kaname on the other hand sighed out heavily hearing that. As if upset by it._

_"And here I thought, we were becoming friends."_

_"Well we are not." Zero stated at once. Kaname sighed out once again._

_"If it's like that then I'm sorry to bother you." Saying that Kaname started to leave with a sad look on his face._

_Despite not wanting to, Zero immediately felt bad. If he was being honest with himself then he must admit that ever since Kaname returned, not once the pureblood treated him badly. In fact he was being very nice with Zero. Purebloods were proud beings. Perhaps in some weird Kaname way, the vampire king was actually trying to apologize and make up for his past mistreatment towards the hunter. It was clear that Kaname wanted to be friends with Zero. Why? Perhaps he was feeling lonely. Ever since Yuki, not to be insensitive 'dumped him', Kaname was all alone; no one to share his pain with. Just because Kaname Kuran was a pureblood vampire king, that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Or that those feelings couldn't get hurt. Right? Zero could certainly sympathize with him on that. He knew all about being lonely and having no one to share your pain with._

_Perhaps he shouldn't have been so mean and harsh with the pureblood. After all he was only seeking ways to relinquish his loneliness and find comfort. But how could Zero just be friends with a pureblood vampire? He hated them. They were beasts in human form. Every vampire was._

_"And so am I." Zero didn't even realize that he said his thought out loud. However, the next second Zero vehemently shook his head. 'No, I'm a hunter' he firmly stated in his mind._

_"I'm nothing like them." But Shizuka was dead. The one who had committed that unforgivable crime against him. Did he really need to keep nurturing this hatred within him? Zero thought to himself. Would it be so terrible to just let it go now? But then again, why was he even thinking like this? Zero didn't do it before. But ever since Kaname Kuran came back-. Everything was becoming confusing to the hunter. Damn that pureblood._

_Zero didn't get to ponder very long on his confusions and conflicts. Unfortunately he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of another level E vampire there. He was attacked all on a sudden. Bloody Rose was knocked out of his hand. The silver chain connected with the gun was tore off as well. Before Zero could overpower that level E, another came out of nowhere and attacked him. What the hell was happening? How could the association miss two more level E's. Were they hiding somewhere? That must be it. It must be only a mistake and not something intentional. Kaien Cross was the president now. He had been working very hard these past few months to cleanse all the corruption within the association. So it couldn't be a ploy by them to get rid of the ex-human hunter._

_Zero managed to throw one of the vampires off of him. He turned and kicked the other E. It went flying out of the glass window and landed outside the building. When Zero turned around to deal with the remaining level E, he abruptly stopped. Because the E was holding Bloody Rose and pointing it right at him. If he got shot, he'd die. Not that Zero feared death. But he was extremely pissed off though. Never before he had Bloody Rose pointed at him. Other guns- sure but not the rose. It was his gun. His loyal weapon._

_Unfortunately a weapon didn't have a mind of its own. Therefore when the trigger was pulled, a shot was fired. Right at Zero. He couldn't move fast enough to dodge the bullet but still miraculously he wasn't shot. Though was it really a miracle? No. When Zero looked up, he found Kaname standing right in front of him. His back was turned towards him and his body was covering his. Kaname used his power and turned the E into dust in a blink of an eye. Zero was about to thank Kaname but the smell of blood hit him like lightening. The smell of pureblood._

_Kaname was bleeding. He took the shot meant for Zero. Thankfully, it missed the heart but only barely. The pureblood dropped on his knees. True he wasn't gonna die but the wound wouldn't close so easily and until then he'd keep bleeding._

_"Kaname?!" Zero stared at the pureblood with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. What Kaname just did for him. Zero tried to hold him but Kaname moved away from his hand._

_"You should leave before your bloodlust gets out of control." Kaname said quietly. Speaking of bloodlust, Zero's eyes did turn red. But he wasn't gonna attack Kaname. No way in hell. Not after the pureblood risked his life for him._

_"I'm not gonna leave you here alone." Zero stated at once. End of discussion._

_"You don't need to suddenly care about me Zero just because I saved your life. You shouldn't care what happens to someone you hate so much. Just leave. I'll be fine in a few hours." Kaname leaned against a nearby wall to be in a more comfortable position. Zero on the other hand didn't leave. Instead he swallowed Kaname's spiteful words and stayed put._

_"You can say whatever you want but I'm not leaving here without you. So tell me what can I do to help?" Zero spoke stubbornly._

_"There's nothing you can do. I just need to rest for a while." Saying that Kaname closed his eyes, as if ready to fall asleep. He truly needed rest. Getting wounded by an anti-vampire weapon was no joke. Zero understood Kaname wasn't gonna help. He needed to think of something on his own to help the situation. Well obviously blood would help the pureblood heal faster. But where would he get some right now? Zero didn't want to leave Kaname's side. Also he didn't want to linger in this place for long with a wounded pureblood. What if there were other E's out there ready to attack them? Or other level vampires. Surely they'd be drawn to the smell of pureblood and do god knew what to get it._

_There was really only one option. Zero needed to give his blood to Kaname. It certainly was no easy decision to make for the hunter. But he owed the pureblood and he'd rather not owe anyone anything. Specially a pureblood. With determination, Zero leaned closer to Kaname._

_"Kaname, open your eyes. Drink my blood. You'll heal faster. Then we can both get out of here." Zero offered his wrist instead of his neck. Well that was the best he could do. He was still terrified of a bite to the neck, specially by a pureblood. The reason he let Yuki bite him was because he really couldn't bring himself to believe otherwise that she really was a vampire now. Zero had thought he'd never let anyone else bite him again. Specially in the neck. But here he was, offering his wrist to a pureblood vampire. But this needed to be done; therefore Zero stayed strong._

_Kaname however simply looked at Zero's offered wrist and then closed his eyes again. Making it abundantly clear that he wasn't gonna feed from him. Zero growled out in frustration. The situation was already hard for him. He really didn't need Kaname to make it more difficult. Suddenly Zero heard a noise at a distance. He pointed the Bloody Rose in that direction. Half a minute passed but nothing happened. Hesitatingly Zero lowered his gun and crouched down beside Kaname again. It was clear that the sooner they left this place the better. And so Zero bit into his wrist, spilling blood. He offered it to Kaname again thinking that the smell of blood should make him give in. But the stubborn pureblood didn't._

_As a last resort, Zero decided to force feed the vampire king. He bit into his wrist again and let the blood flow into his own mouth. Once his mouth was full, Zero leaned over Kaname and pried his lips open. Zero then put his own lips on the pureblood's and let the blood flow out of his mouth and into his. At first Zero thought Kaname would fight him. But the pureblood didn't. Instead he greedily started to drink up that blood. So far it was all okay. But then Kaname suddenly darted his tongue into Zero's mouth. Startled, the hunter tried to pull back but Kaname didn't let him. A gentle yet firm grip on his hair prevented Zero from moving away. Before he could realize what was happening, Kaname's tongue was moving everywhere in his mouth. Exploring every inch of that warmth. Zero obviously struggled to get free. He couldn't understand for the life of him just what the hell was going on? Kaname on the other hand, to crease Zero's struggle and make him give in, nicked his own tongue a little with his fang. And as expected as soon as Zero tasted that blood, even though so little, he lost his control. The hunter closed his eyes instinctively. This time he was the one who pushed his tongue against Kaname's and began sucking on that soft muscle with earnest._

_Zero didn't even realize it but he was full on making out with Kaname within seconds. The pureblood was invading his mouth, sucking and nibbling on his lips and Zero was responding to all of it. The hunter didn't know what just got into him but he wasn't pulling away. He wasn't punching the pureblood right into his face. Zero was too caught up in his bloodlust to do so. And also- now he was never gonna say this out loud; but this was the first time something like this was happening to him. For the first time, someone was performing such an intimate and carnal act with him. To put it simply, Zero was at a loss. His head had long stopped working. So now he was only following his instincts. And his instincts told him to continue indulging in this act. Zero would be lying if he said all these biting and sucking of tongues and lips wasn't arousing unknown feelings within him. He even moaned out when Kaname softly started to caress the cavern of his mouth with that expert tongue of his._

_It wasn't until they both ran out of air, did they pull away from each other's mouth. Kaname looked into Zero's eyes. They were clouded with both bloodlust and the other kind of lust. He was completely in a daze. It made Kaname smirk to himself. Thanks to Zero's blood, he was almost completely healed. He leaned forward to capture the hunter's lips again. But unfortunately suddenly something snapped within Zero. As if he just realized what was happening and what he was doing, not to mention with who. He came back to his senses right that moment. Zero moved away from Kaname as if the pureblood was fire and he just got burned. Complete shock was written all over his face. What had he done?!_

_Before Kaname could say or do anything, Zero got up to his feet and ran away from there as if running away from a ghost. Back at the abandon building, a smile was gracing Kaname's lips. A smile that screamed arrogance and victory._

_"For a level D, you have quite the delectable blood Zero. Once again you've managed to surpass my expectations."_

_Soon, very soon the hunter would fall head over heels for him. Would do anything for him. The vampire king would make sure of that._

**End Of Memory  
**

One would think that the two level E's attacking Zero out of nowhere and then Kaname putting his own life in danger to save Zero was all just a coincident. Wrong. Nothing was ever simply a coincident when it came to the ancestor Kaname. Especially when it involved a certain silver haired hunter. The only thing that was different this time was the game itself that the pureblood was playing. In the last game Zero had the role of a knight. A protector. However, in this one he'd be nothing but a sacrifice. A 'scapegoat'.


	4. Reminiscing The Memories (Part-3)

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Reminiscing The Memories (Part-3)**

 

Yes, Amaya deeply regretted attacking her father and then drinking his blood to forcefully extract his memories in order to gain answers to her questions. However, at the risk of making it sound like an excuse, it wasn't entirely Amaya's fault that she took things so far. Some of the blame was well deserved by a pureblood vampire named Sara Shirabuki.

**Flashback**

_Six year old Amaya was very happy. Grandpa Cross had finally come to visit them in Australia. It had been a while since he last visited the Kiryu father and daughter. Amaya was missing him very much. At the moment though both Cross and Zero were out. They had some work to do apparently. Amaya on the other hand, was home and she was planting flower saplings in the backyard. Grandpa Cross brought them for her from Cross Academy garden. Beautiful white roses would bloom once the plants grow up._

_Till this point of her life, Amaya was living in oblivion. She knew nothing of her father's tragedies in the past, of his pain or his sadness. To her, Zero was her father. He was a vampire hunter. She was told that Zero was bitten in one of his hunting assignments by a pureblood hence he turned into an ex-human. But thankfully he was stable now and he continued being a hunter till this day. Amaya knew that her father's parents weren't alive anymore. However, she wasn't told the truth about what exactly happened to them. How they died. All Amaya knew was that she and Kaien Cross who was Zero's adoptive father, were the hunter's only family. And the only thing the six year old knew about her mother was that she died after giving birth to her. Even though curious, Amaya refrained herself from asking questions about her mother. She used to ask about her when she was younger. But then Zero would always be at a loss when asked questions regarding her. He never could answer Amaya properly. Thinking that she was hurting her father by asking questions about her mother, at one point the thoughtful child simply stopped mentioning her mother altogether. Amaya didn't know but Zero was indeed relieved and thankful about it._

_The thing was not only about her father and mother, but Amaya Kiryu was in the dark about herself as well. She knew that she was a hybrid. But she only thought that because her father had both hunter and vampire blood in his veins. So it was only obvious that she inherited them too. And since Amaya didn't know anything about her mother, she assumed she was a simple human. So yes, Amaya Kiryu was a hybrid in every possible sense. Having all kind of blood flowing in her body. And further proof was that, she could handle anti-vampire weapons just like Zero could. Also a shot from Bloody Rose didn't hurt her at all; just like it did nothing to a human. How she found out about that was a long story. Let's just say she was forbidden to go anywhere near Bloody Rose after that incident._

_Amaya also suspected that an anti-vampire sword might hurt her but just like a regular sword rather than as an anti-vampire weapon. All in all, she really couldn't wait to full on start training as a hunter and learn more about these things. The hybrid did wonder if she'd have any ability as a vampire as well. Would she develop any special power when she would grow up? But given that her father was only a level C vampire, her having any special ability was next to impossible. Besides, she never showed any such sign of any special power. She should've by now if something like that was to happen. As a part vampire, she only had the bloodlust and the usual amount of strength that all normal level vampires had. Amaya was fine with it though, not having any vampire special power. She wanted to be like her father anyway. A hunter. That was the only thing she cared about. Only if the girl knew exactly what kind of a hybrid she really was._

_Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. An unwelcomed presence was nearby. In fact it was very close to her. Amaya knew it was an aura of a vampire. Not to mention, a very powerful vampire. But how was that possible? Zero had every inch of the house and surrounding properties covered with spells that should repel any kind of vampire except for Amaya and Zero himself. How did this vampire break through them all? Amaya had no time to wonder about that though. She immediately stood up and frantically looked around. What the hell a vampire was doing here anyway? And what the hell she was supposed to do now? Her father always told her other than him, never let any other vampire get close to her. Not that Amaya encountered other vampires on a regular basis. Actually it'd be her second time only._

_Should she run away? But go where? If this vampire could somehow pass through all the anti-vampire barrier spells, then she wasn't safe anywhere. Her only hope was that her father and grandpa Cross came back home as soon as possible, should this vampire had any ill intention towards her. And even if there was no ill intention, Amaya still had to be careful. She knew never to trust a vampire and always be on guard around one. She wasn't Zero Kiryu's daughter for no reason. Amaya knew how to kill a vampire as well. But unfortunately she only had the theoretical knowledge, not any practical experience. But one day…. one day._

_"My, what a beautiful child."_

_Suddenly a voice spoke up. One second there was no one there within Amaya's sight but the next second, a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes was standing right in front of her. Amaya instinctively took a step back. The woman was clearly a vampire. Not to mention, a high ranking one. Possibly a pureblood. Her aura was just way too strong._

_"Who are you? How did you come in here?" Amaya asked with strong tone of voice. Trying to be brave and not show any fear. 'Never show any emotions to a vampire' her father always said. 'They will only take advantage of it'._

_"My name is Sara Shirabuki." The vampire said with a smile that was anything but warm or kind. In fact it sent a chill down Amaya's spine and made her stomach churn._

_"As for how I passed through the anti-vampire spells, well I had a little help from a hunter friend." She explained. Amaya didn't even bother wondering why a hunter would help a vampire? They were after all living in a pacifist world where humans and vampires were coexisting without blood shred. It was no crime for a hunter to assist a high ranked vampire with some task within proper reasons. And if it was something not within reasons or illegal, well there were always a few corrupted hunters in every corner of the world. Speaking of the peace between humans and vampires, 'Bullshit' her father always said. And Amaya would rather believe her father than what others said._

_"Though I must admit breaking through these spells was no easy task for the hunter. It took him quite a long time. Someone really loves you to protect you so thoroughly." For a few seconds Amaya and Sara only stared at each other. The vampire was trying to intimidate and the child was stubbornly refusing to cower._

_"Well now; I've given you MY name. May I have yours little one?" Amaya contemplated it for a moment. She didn't think giving merely her name would do any harm. On the other hand if she refused, the vampire could easily get hostile and at the moment, she had no way to escape. So in a way, she had no choice but to comply with the vampire's wish._

_"Amaya." She replied reluctantly._

_"Amaya what dear?" Sara pressed for the answer. A cruel smile dancing on her lips. It should've made Amaya piss in her pants. But instead she narrowed her eyes and glared at the vampire._

_"Amaya Kiryu." Amaya said strongly and proudly._

_"Ah, a Kiryu. So you're Zero Kiryu's daughter I believe" said Sara. Amaya merely nodded her head in reply._

_"And who is your mother?" The vampire asked with great curiosity._

_"Why do you wanna know about my mother? Why are you here? What do you want really?" Amaya didn't fear asking those questions. She wasn't just gonna answer the vampire's questions without knowing anything in return. Sara smirked at the girl instead of getting angry._

_"I see you truly are Zero Kiryu's daughter. Not fearing to speak up even when standing before a pureblood vampire."_

_"Tell me, how much does your father love your mother? Does he love her just as much as he loved 'him'?"_

_"Him?" Amaya asked with utter confusion. Suddenly Sara grinned very widely. It immediately felt like a bad news to Amaya._

_"Oh so you don't know about your father's colorful past. But I suppose that's understandable. One does not speak of such things with their own child."_

_"Just what are you talking about?" Amaya asked, getting really frustrated with the pureblood's toying. Was she really trying to tell her that her father Zero Kiryu was once involved with a man in a romantic relationship? Not that Amaya had any problem with a man being with another man. It was just that, she couldn't image her father swinging that way. He never showed any interest in any man or woman for that matter. Amaya thought that even after her mother's death, Zero loved her so much that he just didn't want to move on to someone else. And the six year old was perfectly happy with that. The two of them were the only ones needed in their perfect little world. Only Amaya was yet to find out that their world was far from perfect._

_"I'll tell you little one. Only if you tell me your mother's name and who she is. You see I thought Zero Kiryu won't be able to love or trust anyone ever again in this life time. So for him to be with someone and have a child with; your mother must be quite a woman. I'm simply curious to know."_

_"My mother is already dead. I've never met her as she died giving birth to me. And I don't know anything about her either since dad doesn't like talking about her. Now tell me about my dad. What happened to him in the past?" Amaya demanded answer. She was really getting impatient. The six year old was starting to realize that there was a part of her father's life that she knew nothing about. She was completely oblivious to it. So naturally she wanted to know everything._

_"What happened to your father, you ask. Well he fell in love, to put it simply. With a pureblood. Not to mention the pureblood is the king of all vampires. Such a fool, your father was."_

_"You see, I've always kept a close eye on Kaname Kuran- the king. Especially after he got rid of Rido and the old council. For a while he was with Yuki Kuran, his sister and fiancé and of course my biggest competition." Sara said Yuki's name venomously. Clearly she was not friends with her._

_"However, after some time suddenly I received a very shocking information from one of my spies. The information was that Kaname had taken a level D as his lover." Sara continued her story. Amaya on the other hand had no idea who were these people the pureblood was talking about but she got that her father was being referred to as a level D here. Amaya felt an urge to correct the pureblood. Zero was a level C vampire now. Not a D anymore. But she buried that urge and let the blonde pureblood continue speaking. She needed to know what happened._

_"I was so confused those days." Sara said dramatically._

_"After all, why would a pureblood, a king no less would have an ex-human as his lover? It made no sense at all. A pet I'd have understood but a lover. I personally took it upon myself to find answers." Seriously, by this point Amaya wanted to rip that pureblood's throat out right then and there. How dare she belittle her father like this! If her father was a pureblood king's lover once, then he was damn well worthy enough to be one._

"So _when I learned the 'truth', well- then everything made sense. Kaname was merely pretending to love your father as he needed the hunter to stop the ancestress. A willing sacrifice was necessary. I think you're mature enough to understand that one only sacrifices their own life willingly when it is for someone you love very much."_

_"Kaname did what he had to do. I understand his actions. But your father, now him I'd never understand. How could he just fall in love with Kaname in the first place? A person who was responsible for his family's death. After all IT was Kaname who let Shizuka Hio out of the prison knowing she'd go straight to the hunters to take her revenge. It was because of Kaname your father lost his parents and became a vampire. And yet, only years later he was warming the king's bed. Funny that Kaname maybe only pretending with Zero but I know for a fact that your father truly loved Kaname. The fact that the ancestress is now resting in peace is proof of that." Silence infested the air suddenly and it lasted for a moment._

_"I don't believe you." Amaya stated at once, breaking that unnerving silence. This pureblood vampire was telling her that her father Zero Kiryu fell in love with the person who indirectly murdered his family. How could Amaya believe such a ridiculous lie!_

_"And I don't want to hear any more of your lies. Why did you come here anyway? What is it that you want from us?" Sara wasn't surprised that Amaya didn't believe her right away though she was indeed telling the truth. Such was a hunter's nature. Never to believe what a vampire said. 'Zero's been raising his daughter well' Sara thought to herself._

_"I was merely keeping an eye on Kaien Cross as I do on everyone who has any sort of contact or connection with Kaname or Yuki Kuran. But when I learned just who it is that Cross comes here to visit, I just couldn't stop myself from coming over. After all Zero had disappeared from the face of the earth after that incident. I thought he was dead. So when I found out that he wasn't, I got curious to know how his side of the story going on."_

_"Seems like he has moved on from the past. Well good for him" said Sara as she looked at the house which was a nice little family home. And then back at Amaya who was still looking at her as if she didn't believe a single word to be truthful that came out of her mouth._

_"Yes, my dad is doing very well. And now that your curiosity is satisfied, please take your leave. My dad will be home soon. He doesn't like unwelcomed visitors." Amaya kept her voice flat and even. She didn't want to look too anxious to get rid of the pureblood._

_"Not yet little one" said Sara, suddenly sounding mirthful. However, with a hidden darkness underneath that tone._

_"You see, I have a purpose. To become the queen of the vampire world. Now I can achieve that in two ways. Either by marrying Kaname Kuran the current king or- by killing him."_

_"I want to marry him and have both of us rule together but stubbornly he keeps refusing me. Surprisingly he hasn't married his sister Yuki either. So there's still a chance for my purpose to be fulfilled peacefully without any bloodshed. But truth to be told, I'm losing patience."_

_"I may need to kill Kaname after all. But doing that all by myself would be utterly difficult since it's Kaname. The most powerful pureblood of us all. I need assistance. And who better than your father Zero Kiryu. Not only he has experience with killing pureblood but he should also want revenge against Kaname himself. We could be great allies." Her father killed a pureblood! What else she didn't know about her own dad?_ _Amaya thought to herself._

_"Well you can forget about it. My dad will never help you with anything." Amaya stated knowing or at least hoping for it to be true._

_"Yes, his lack of cooperation could be a problem. And that's why you'll have to come along with me. If I have you, I bet I can make your father do anything for me. How wonderful. I wouldn't even need to give him my blood or turn him into my puppet."_

_"You're delusional if you think my father will just let you take me." Amaya said with utter confidence. Even now she was not willing to show any fear. Though inwardly the girl was feeling some. Sara unhesitatingly smirked at Amaya's boldness, knowing the child was only trying to put on a brave face._

_"We'll see about that doll."_

_Sara's eyes glowed. She started using her power which was- generating extreme heat. So much so that it could melt glass, metal, stone everything. But Amaya stood completely still; as if nothing was happening to her. And nothing indeed was happening. This baffled both of them. Amaya had no idea why the pureblood's power wasn't working on her. Though she didn't waste this opportunity to run away as the pureblood stood completely stunned. Amaya may not be able to escape but still she had to try at least; and not let this kidnapping be an easy task for the wannabe vampire queen._

_On the other hand, as soon as Sara got over her shocked state and realized that her target was running away, she of course chased her. It didn't take her any time at all to catch the girl. Sara was about to knock Amaya out by hitting her head but suddenly she heard gun fire. Before Sara could completely dodge, a bullet pierced through her arm. A bullet from Bloody Rose. The pureblood immediately dropped Amaya who ran towards the person who just saved her. Sara looked up and there he was; Zero Kiryu in flesh and blood. He was embracing his daughter protectively with one arm. Strongly yet carefully as to not crush the girl. While his other hand held the anti-vampire weapon which was pointed right at Sara. Zero's eyes were so cold with murderous fury that the pureblood felt her heart skipping a beat._

_Kaien Cross was right behind Zero. He too was looking at Sara with anger. "Zero take Amaya and leave. I'll handle everything here." Cross instructed._

_Zero was reluctant but looking down at his daughter, he listened to what Cross said. Taking Amaya away somewhere safe was most important. Little did Zero know that his daughter already had a glimpse of his wretched past and no longer she'd quietly stay in the dark anymore?_ _And that their days of staying safe were numbered now_.

**End Of Flashback**

It was after that encounter with Sara Shirabuki, did Amaya discover her vampire power which she liked to call 'void'. Basically other vampire's special powers didn't work on her. They become null when used against her. Grandpa Cross even believed, if she exercised her power and let it grow then once she was old enough, Amaya would even be able to effectively take away other vampire's powers. Even if temporarily. And do many other things. Now that would truly make Amaya a force to be reckon with. Unfortunately, her vampire side needed to be sealed away for her own safety. Therefore she never got to exercise her void power. But now that she was in the past and her vampire side was no longer sealed, Amaya certainly intended to let her power grow as much as possible. And she was definitely gonna need it as she wished to change her father's life and make it better. No matter what.

Speaking of her father Zero Kiryu, Amaya finally understood after seeing through all his memories, exactly why he always looked into her eyes with a grim sadness. Zero had thought that he was hiding it well but Amaya could still see it. If not see it then at least sense that the sadness was there. It was because she had 'his' eyes. The eyes of the most cruel and heartless person. How many times Amaya wished to just gouge out her own eyes after finding out about her father's past. About 'him' and the things he did. She even started wearing contacts, just so that Zero would look into her eyes and not feel as if 'he' was looking back at him. Zero obviously assured Amaya again and again that he loved her eyes and that they didn't make him sad at all once he realized what she was doing. Zero even went as far as to forbid her from wearing contacts. But Amaya didn't believe him though. She didn't believe that Zero was not hurting. Not for a second.

How could he not feel hurt when every single day he had to see the eyes SO similar to that man's. The man he loved so much. The man he gave his heart to. The man he was ready to die for. The same man who only ever just used him. At first by making Zero protect his beloved sister and precious lover Yuki for as long as needed. And then having Zero kill Rido Kuran for him. As if one time wasn't enough, 'he' found another reason or should say excuse to use the silverette hunter for the second time. And this time more heartlessly than before.

It was a well-known story among both hunters and vampires that Zero Kiryu and his twin Ichiru Kiryu were the first hunter twins ever born. Somehow they successfully broke the curse that had been plaguing hunter twins for generations. In fact that curse existed ever since hunters were created by the ancestress. For years no one knew exactly how important this event was, the birth of the Kiryu twins. The breaking of the hunters' curse. That was until ancestor Kaname started having his dreams plagued by a nightmare. A nightmare that could've very well turned into reality.


	5. Reminiscing The Memories (Part-4)

 

 

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing The Memories (Part-4)**

 

 

**A Dream:**

_There was blood everywhere. Corpses lying around. It was an afterwards sight of a battlefield. There were dust and shards of glass as well; indicating vampires were involved in the battle. Both pureblood and other level vampires. Was it another battle between humans and vampires? The answer was no. Because in the middle of all the corpses and dust, stood a lone figure. A hooded woman. The woman who was an ancestress. One of the founders of the vampire race. And also the creator of the hunters. One who swore to fight with humans, against vampires. Mainly purebloods._

_"I have fulfilled my purpose" said the hooded woman with a smile on her lips._

_"They are all gone now. Now the humans are free." At her feet was lying Yuki Kuran. She was bleeding. Her body was slowly dispersing into small sparkles._

_"Now I can finally rest."_

**End Of Dream**

The ancestress or the hooded woman intended to kill all the purebloods of the world. And while doing so, she was willing to kill many other class vampires as well. Not only that but many humans would've been caught in between the crossfire and lose their lives if she wasn't stopped. The entire world would've turned into a war zone. There wouldn't be any peace anywhere. Not for vampires, hunters or even humans. However, it wasn't to save the world that Kaname Kuran was hell bent on stopping the ancestress. As always, it was all for his precious girl. Yuki. Since her life was in danger, Kaname was willing to do anything; go to any lengths to protect her.

At first, Kaname tried to reason with the hooded woman who was once his companion. He tried to assure her that killing purebloods was no longer necessary. That they were living in peace with humans. But the ancestress he once knew was no more. Instead there was just this purpose driven being who could not be reasoned with. It really was a curse actually. That she could not move on. Kaname even thought about sacrificing himself and finally put the ancestress to rest. But his sacrifice wasn't gonna break the curse that was trapping the ancestress in this world and keeping her from being free.

After a lot of searching Kaname did find the answer or rather solution to his problem. However, as if fate was playing a game with him, the solution turned out to be none other than Zero Kiryu. Why him? Because just by being born he already broke one curse of the hunters. That no twin would ever be born in a hunter family. His blood and soul had the power to break the curse on the ancestress as well who was in a way mother of all hunters and hunter weapons. But Zero needed to willingly give up his blood and life to the ancestress in order for the curse to break; and for her to be free. It couldn't be achieved otherwise. Definitely not with force. But it was crucial that the hunter sacrificed himself when needed. After all what was one hunter against an entire race or rather the entire world. It was evil. But a necessary evil.

And thus a plan was concocted. Zero already loathed vampires, specially purebloods. He also no longer felt grateful to Yuki and lost his feelings regarding her. There was no way the hunter was gonna sacrifice himself for any vampire. Not even for Yuki this time. Not to mention if he learned of the ancestress's plan of killing all the purebloods, he might happily assist her instead. Therefore, Kaname needed to give Zero a strong reason so that when the time would come he'd willingly sacrifice himself. And as such the reason couldn't have been anything else but a loved one.

After careful consideration and for the lack of options, Kaname decided that he himself would seduce the hunter and make him fall in love with him. Why himself? Why not Yuki or someone else? Well Yuki was completely out of the question. She'd never put Zero's life in danger. If anything she'd try to stop Kaname from endangering the hunter if she even got a hint of what was going on. Or worse she might try to sacrifice herself in order to save him. That was why Kaname carefully had to hide everything from her and keep her in the dark about his nightmares which were actually warnings of the impending doom of all vampires.

Someone else was out of the question as well. No one else but Kaname could know of what was really going on, lest making the situation worse. And if he had manipulated some other vampires or even humans to try and make Zero fall in love with him or her, well knowing the hunter, they'd have certainly failed. It had to be someone strong to tame that unruly level D. And who was stronger than Kaname Kuran? So it had to be him. It just had to. In a way, that was what his sacrifice was going to be in order to save Yuki. Pretending to love someone, he actually hated very much. Only if his precious girl hadn't loved Zero so much. Then perhaps Kaname wouldn't have hated the hunter like this. Yes, for Kaname it was indeed a sacrifice.

**Memory:**

_Zero was no longer a student at the Cross Academy. He was still a prefect though. He still patrolled the switch overs and kept watch over the academy grounds while the night class was in session. Zero along with Sayori Wakaba (Yuri) and two other young hunters who recently joined Cross Academy kept everything under control at night. Sayori was one of the few human students at the academy who knew about the vampires. She and a couple of others strongly refused to have their memories erased after Rido was killed._

_The strong iron gates of the moon dormitory opened and revealed the night class. The night class members weren't the same as before. For instance, Kaname's inner circle was no longer attending. Many of the previous students had left and numbers of new students had joined as well. Ever since Kaname had returned, he became the dorm president again. Therefore once again it became his responsibility to lead the night class to the academy building and see to it that they didn't cause any trouble._

_As soon as the gates opened, Kaname's eyes searched for someone. And there the silverette hunter was, standing tall with his head held high. He was looking straight ahead and not looking in any other direction. Specially not looking at Kaname's way. The hunter had disappeared for a few days after what had happened between them the other day. Kaname had expected something like that to happen; that Zero would run off but that didn't mean it still didn't piss him off. Must the troublesome hunter always make everything difficult for him._

_Truth to be told, Kaname was being impatient. He wanted the hunter in love with him as soon as possible. The pureblood didn't know exactly when the ancestress would strike them but if his nightmares were any indication then it'd happen sometime in the near future. Kaname needed to prepare Zero before that. He needed the hunter so madly in love with him that he'd be willing to give up his own life for Kaname's sake any second._

_Unfortunately despite Kaname's hurry, he needed to be patient and play some silly little games with the hunter first in order to make Zero if not love then at least lust for him. Though given the hunter's stubbornness, it indeed wasn't going to be any easy task. The proof was right in front of Kaname. Even though he was staring quite intensely at the hunter and he knew that Zero felt it but he absolutely refused to look at him. The hunter was pretending as if the pureblood wasn't even there. Now ignorance was something Kaname couldn't allow Zero the luxury of. He didn't do anything then but later….._

_Zero was walking nearby the pond. The cold breeze was caressing his cheeks. It was rather calming. The night was peaceful; unfortunately Zero's mind was not. What had happened between him and the pureblood was still eating at him. Zero still couldn't understand for the life of him, how the hell things turned out like that? What had happened; what exactly got into him that he allowed the pureblood to ki-? Zero vehemently shook his head to get rid of the memory of him and Kuran sucking each other's faces._

_The hunter's face turned red even at the memory of it. Zero had made up his mind. He was never gonna go anywhere near the pureblood ever again. If possible he wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. Only if Zero knew how this plan of his was going to fail._

_"Where have you been?" Zero almost jumped out of his skin as a calm yet stern voice suddenly spoke up from behind him. Kaname had hid his aura well so that he could sneak onto the hunter. He had a feeling the silverette would try to run away as soon as he sensed him nearby. Zero immediately pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it at Kaname._

_"What do you want?" He asked with hostility in his voice. But the amount of hostility was more than usual._

_"Your answer." Kaname replied. His voice more stern than before but still very silky._

_"Mind your own business." Zero snapped glaring at the pureblood and if glares could kill-._

_"I am actually." Was the spontaneous retort. Zero had to close his eyes and inhale a deep breath, just so he wouldn't lose it completely. Kaname also took a deep breath. He never knew seducing someone would be so taxing. Only because it was Zero Kiryu. A hunter who was famous or infamous for his stubbornness. Anyone else in his place and Kaname would've succeeded by now. For sure.  
_

_"Look, avoiding the matter won't help. We need to talk about what happened between us." Kaname spoke up. He watched as the hunter immediately turned a deep shade of red. From anger or from embarrassment, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both. But it looked rather cute though._

_"No we don't. In fact I've already forgotten about it. Now leave before I shoot you." Zero threatened. What he said about forgetting was obviously a big fat lie and Kaname knew that._

_"Is that so? Mind if I remind you then?"_

_Before Zero could understand what was happening, he found himself pressed up against a tree with the pureblood pressing into his body. Not only that but his lips were on his as well. One would think Zero was prepared for it, that he saw it coming. Wrong. He never even imaged that his lips would ever touch Kaname's lips again. For a second time! He was completely stunned. Zero believed that what had happened the other day was nothing but a disturbing accident. The pureblood was injured so he wasn't thinking straight. But for this to happen the second time...?!_

_"Mmm." Zero protested against Kaname's lips. He was ready to shoot the vampire king. How dare he do such a thing with him! Unfortunately, Kaname predicted his move. He bit his own tongue, making it bleed. Then he started licking Zero's lips with his bloodied tongue. The hunter froze right then and there. That divine blood, that sinful nectar, so close to his mouth. He only needed to open his lips and it'd be all for him to devour._

_Zero fought against that urge though. That was why he could neither give in nor push the pureblood away. But Kaname wasn't gonna let him resist for too long. He suspected that the stubborn hunter might find the will power to reject his purest blood. After all it had happened before. The very first time Kaname had offered his blood to the hunter, he had slapped his hand away. How had it angered the pureblood. Even then he had to force the petulant hunter, therefore he had no problem with doing that now._

_Kaname put one of his hands against Zero's lower abdomen. Then unhesitatingly he slid that hand lower and lower until it reached the target. Zero's eyes widened. His heart skipped a couple of beats all at once. And his face turned redder than before if possible. A loud gasp escaped Zero's mouth before he could stop himself. Kaname immediately took the opportunity and put his bloodied tongue into the hunter's mouth. That was all it took for Zero to lose himself to the bloodlust._

_Bloody Rose dropped from his hand as he clutched onto Kaname's long jacket. To pull him closer or to push away, he didn't know. Their tongues started dancing with each other. Kaname however didn't stop touching Zero's crotch; which was slowly turning into a bulge. Zero moaned quite loudly into his mouth, making the pureblood inwardly smirk. The hunter's reaction was quite amusing. It was the reaction of someone new to physical intimacy. Zero was a virgin through and through. Something Kaname planned to change very soon._

_Before they could completely run out of breath, Kaname pulled away from their animalistic kiss. There wasn't an ounce of gentleness in it. He'd never kiss Yuki so uncaringly. How he wished he was kissing his precious girl right now instead of this pathetic level D who was unfortunately very important for his plan. God knew he was going to wash his mouth thoroughly once he got back to his room. However, if Kaname was ever truthful about this, he actually quiet enjoyed this roughness he could have with Zero. He was after all a beast in human form._

_"Now, how was that for a reminder?" Kaname asked smugly._

_"You bastard." Zero growled gritting his teeth. He immediately started struggling against the pureblood. Kaname let him but made sure Zero wouldn't be pulling that Bloody Rose at him again._

_"Oh don't give me that look. I only wanted to talk right now. You forced me to refresh your memory." Kaname said with a smirk, making Zero glower at him more furiously._

_"Just why exactly are you doing this with me? Have you lost your mind? Or is this some ploy for you to get back Yuki? Answer me!"_

_"It's a ploy for me to get over Yuki actually." Kaname said all too casually. Inwardly he was dreading saying such things though. 'Forgive me Yuki for I must say such things even though I don't and I'll never mean them.'_

_"Go find someone else you bastard." Zero growled out with gritting teeth._

_"You've already used me as your pawn once. I'll be damned if I let you turn me into a toy."_

_"What about a lover?" Kaname asked without missing a beat. Zero couldn't help but gape at him. He couldn't believe what the pureblood had just said._

_"You are insane. You've completely lost your mind. I am a man. How can you say such things to me?" Really what was wrong with this pureblood? Was immortality finally screwing with his head?_

_"But I AM a beast. Man, woman it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is who I desire. And right now, it's you Zero." Kaname spoke as seriously as possible but Zero scoffed at it nonetheless._

_"Well as I said before- I AM A MAN. And I like girls. So stay the hell away from me." Zero meant it. He'd kill the pureblood the next time he dared to touch him._

_"Is that so? Your reactions contradict your claim Zeero." Kaname purposefully drawled out his name. Pissing off the hunter more._

_"You son of a bitch." Zero cursed at him. But Kaname ignored that._

_"You wish to prove me wrong?! If so I've a proposal for you. A challenge actually. If you win, I'll no longer pursue you. I won't even come anywhere near you-"_

_"What is it?" Zero asked impatiently even before Kaname could finish._

_"You didn't hear what will happen if you lose." Kaname said smugly with a faint smirk on his lips._

_"I won't lose." Zero stated at once. As if any other possibility was impossible._

_"Such confidence Kiryu-kun. Still I'll let you know. If you lose, you'll have to kiss me. Willingly. And admit that you in fact like kissing me."_

_"Over my dead body." Zero said growling out at the pureblood. Seething with anger. How dare he! For a moment the hunter thought about not accepting any proposal at all. But then the pureblood would just keep coming on him. On the other hand if he won the challenge, then he'd be getting rid of the vampire for good. That thought made the offer way too tempting to reject. Zero had to just make sure that he wouldn't lose. No matter what. Not at any cost._

_"What is your damn proposal?" He asked with clear anger and also determination in his voice._

_"Go out with me tomorrow" said Kaname calmly. Zero's reaction was obviously the exact opposite._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"If you don't enjoy spending time with me, even for a second. I'll never bother you again. And I also promise to behave the entire time you'll be with me tomorrow. But if you do enjoy being with me and I expect you to be honest about it; then you'll admit it to me and I shall receive a kiss from you." Zero blinked his eyes a couple of times. Was Kaname really serious? Well he certainly looked serious. When Zero realized that, he laughed out loud. He just couldn't help it._

_"I thought you said you're going to challenge me. This is no challenge. If anything it's a stupid joke. As if I'll ever enjoy spending time with you."_

_"Well then you should have no problem accepting it." The pureblood goaded the hunter. Zero's eyes narrowed dangerously._

_"Fine. I accept."_

**End Of Memory**

Obviously Zero didn't know at that time exactly what kind of fate he was accepting by accepting that challenge. The following day he did go out with Kaname. With the intention of not enjoying even a millisecond with the pureblood. But as it turned out, much to the hunter's shock and disbelieve, he did enjoy his time with the vampire king. Kaname made sure that there was no way Zero wouldn't enjoy the time.

What Kaname didn't do in order to win! He even made a fool of himself just to make the hunter laugh. Like trying to cook for the hunter himself and then seriously messing up. End result, he was covered in all kind of cooking ingredients. Kaname didn't need to try very hard though to mess up in the kitchen. He was terrible with cooking to begin with. In fact truth to be told, he never cooked anything in his life. Not even in his first one.

There were fun activities too, like riding a bike together. Swimming together in deep water. Kaname had Zero experience flying as well using his telekinesis power. It was truly amazing. Therefore in the end, Zero Kiryu lost the challenge. Irrevocably defeated.

**Memory:**

_It was dawn. So for the pureblood the day was finally over. He was standing at the entrance of the sun dorm. Zero was standing in front of him. The hunter was being very quiet. Because he too realized that he had lost the challenge. And that meant..._

_"So; did you hate spending the time with me- Zeero?" Kaname finally asked. Knowing all too well that he didn't. The pureblood was feeling euphoric due to this victory. It was a small win but at the same time a very important one._

_"Yes." Zero answered instantly. But it only made the pureblood smirk at him._

_"You were supposed to be honest about your feelings Zero. You promised. Are you not gonna keep your word? Where is that hunter pride of yours?" Kaname spoke playfully, toying with the hunter's honor. Zero immediately glared at him. But in the end helplessly surrendered._

_"Fine. I admit. I enjoyed your company today." Kaname grinned smugly hearing that._

_"Now then. Where's my reward?" If looks could kill, Kaname would've died ten times over the way Zero looked at him. But the pureblood remained unfazed. He instead waited patiently for the kiss. Zero wanted to run away. How could he just-? It was a nightmare. But on the other hand he was no coward. Running away definitely wasn't in his nature. Besides, it was just a kiss. 'Come on Zero. You can do it.' The hunter kept chanting in his mind. However suddenly an idea clicked into Zero's mind and he almost smirked. Why didn't he think of it before? Stupid._

_"As you wish Kaname." Saying that Zero leaned closer to the pureblood. Smiling with satisfaction, Kaname closed his eyes and puckered his lips a little. In a second, Zero's lips very lightly brushed against Kaname's. It was almost nonexistent. Then suddenly Zero moved his lips away and kissed the pureblood's cheek instead of his lips. After that the hunter swiftly pulled away. A proud and smug grin adorning his face. Kaname on the other hand was obviously not impressed._

_"What was that?!" The pureblood asked with controlled voice as if trying not to yell at the impudent hunter._

_"Your reward of course. You asked for a willing kiss as your reward, didn't you? It's not my fault you never specified where the kiss has to be" said Zero way too cockily for Kaname's liking. The pureblood glared at the hunter and promised to him-_

_"One day Zero, I'll have you beg me to kiss you."_

**End Of Memory**


	6. Reminiscing The Memories (Part-5)

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Reminiscing The Memories (Part-5)**

 

 

**Memory:**

_"You wanted to see me." Zero asked as he entered the pureblood's room in the moon dorm. The hunter had long stopped trying to avoid the vampire king. It was impossible anyway. But that didn't meant Zero stopped giving him a hard time since Kaname was so adamant on pursuing him as his lover._

_"Yes Zero, please come here." The hunter walked over to the desk where the pureblood was sitting. Kaname pulled out an envelope from the top drawer and put it on the table._

_"What is it?" Zero asked curiously._

_"See for yourself" replied Kaname. Sighing out soundlessly, Zero picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was two movie tickets. The hunter raised his eyebrows at the pureblood in a questioning manner with a hint of incredulousness in it. As he could guess what was going on._

_"It's a late night show. I really want you to come with me Zero." Kaname said very sincerely._

_"Forget about it. I'm not going anywhere with you." Zero said at once. The vampire king was obviously displeased to hear that._

_"If you don't wish to leave together with me then I'll be at the theater. And I will wait for you there as long as you don't come." How was Kaname? Childish? Stubborn? Blackmailing? Actually he was all of them. Sometimes Zero felt so frustrated with him._

_"Do whatever you want. I'll not be going." Saying that Zero walked out of the room._

_Later at night, while the hunter was lying on his bed after finishing his guardian duties, Zero tried very hard but couldn't sleep at all. Instead he kept thinking- was Kaname still waiting for him at the theater? The show must've already started and even half way finished. Perhaps he was watching the movie himself. Or maybe he was still outside the theater, waiting for him._

_"So what? I don't care." Zero said out loud to himself._

_But then again the image of Kaname standing alone outside the theater and looking at the entrance longingly, hoping that he'd show up, appeared in Zero's mind. He immediately felt a twist in his heart and felt no small amount of guilt._

_"Kaname." Zero didn't even realize whispering out that name._

_The pureblood was a completely different person with Zero now. He treated him so differently than before. He behaved so nicely with him. Kaname didn't even try to kiss Zero again after that day of their so called date. Apparently he was waiting for Zero to kiss him the next time something like that happened between them. As if Zero would ever initiate a kiss between them. Even the mere thought was ridiculous. But the topic of such intimacy aside, Zero was finding it hard these days to behave rudely with the pureblood. How could you be rude with someone who was constantly polite and nice with you? Only if someone was a real jerk. And damn Zero indeed felt like a jerk every time he'd snap at Kaname or speak rudely to him without any reason._

_"Aahh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What the hell is happening to me? I don't care. I don't care. I don't care about that stupid pureblood."_

_"I'm just gonna sleep. And I need to stop talking to myself." Zero forcefully closed his beautiful amethyst eyes. But sleep was a farfetched thing._

_In the morning, Zero woke up very early. He barely had two hours of sleep. Even then it wasn't without restlessness. Zero looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. 'Kaname must be sleeping right now'. Zero thought to himself._

_"I should go get some breakfast. And I definitely don't need to check up on the pureblood. And I'm talking to myself again."_

_But in the end, Zero couldn't stop himself. He went to the moon dormitory to inquire about the pureblood. If lucky he'd come across a night class student and find out when Kaname came back to the dorm last night without actually meeting the pureblood. As Zero went there, he did come across a night class student, who informed him-_

_"Lord Kaname hasn't returned yet."_

_Zero left with that information. Wondering where the pureblood had gone? Perhaps he had a meeting or something. But it was unlikely for a vampires' meeting to happen at daytime. But then Zero's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't still be-. The thought didn't let Zero waste a single minute. He borrowed chairman Cross's car and rushed towards the movie theater where Kaname said he'd be waiting for him as long as he didn't come._

_"I swear if I find him there, I'm gonna kill him."_

_Much to Zero's disbelieve, he indeed found Kaname there at the theater. Waiting for him. The hunter felt so pissed off. Especially when the pureblood smiled seeing him there. As if he hadn't just stood him up for an entire night._

_"Zero, you came." Kaname said but couldn't say more as Zero growled out at him._

_"Get in the car."_

_Sensing the hunter's enraged mood, Kaname quietly obliged. Though in all fairness, it was him who should've felt enraged. But seeing as his plan worked perfectly, Kaname stayed pleased and calm. The very appearance of the hunter told him, that he was thinking about the pureblood all night, worrying about him and now feeling very guilty as well. And Kaname wanted just that. It was proof that he'd already got under the hunter's skin and inside the hunter's mind. Now getting in his heart should be more achievable than before._

_Zero threw a pair of sunglasses at Kaname which the pureblood gracefully caught and put on. 'How thoughtful of Zero' he thought to himself, while hiding a smirk. The hunter started driving back to the academy. The ride was completely silent. Zero kept his eyes fixed on the road. Kaname however glanced at him now and then. It was when the silence was becoming too uncomfortable did Kaname speak up._

_"I overheard people saying last night that the movie was great. We should've watched it." Zero immediately slammed on the brake and stopped the car. It didn't cause any trouble since the road was practically empty as it was a road that led out of the town and towards the academy. Therefore not very used._

_"You asshole. You fucking asshole. What were you thinking waiting like that? Didn't I tell you I won't come? What were you trying to do huh, make me feel guilty? Well news flash, I couldn't careless you've been standing outside the theater for me all night. I bet you are waiting for an apology. So be ready to be disappointed as I will not fucking apologize at all." Zero was breathing hard as he yelled at the pureblood because no matter what he said, he was indeed feeling guilty. And angry that he was feeling guilty since he really shouldn't be caring about the pureblood at all. Zero inhaled a very deep breath, in order to calm himself down. All the while Kaname simply stared at him with his usual indifferent, expressionless mask on his face._

_"I despise you Kuran. When will that get through your thick skull?" Zero said it as convincingly as possible._

_Though despise may not be the correct word to describe Zero's feelings anymore regarding the pureblood. Of course there was still disliking and irritation. But in the past Zero hated Kaname for being a pureblood, for being his love rival for Yuki and for being an arrogant jerk towards him. Since the later two reasons weren't valid anymore and Zero had already seen Kaname as a person rather than a pureblood, well it was hard to downright hate the vampire anymore. Not to mention, he was still totally unaware of the role the pureblood played in his family's and his demise. So yeah, despise or hate were no longer the proper words for Zero's feelings towards Kaname. But- that didn't mean, the pureblood had to know about it. On the other hand, something flickered through Kaname's eyes for a second. Or perhaps it was just Zero's imagination. But the pureblood finally looked away from him._

_"No, it is clear to me now." He said to Zero._

_"Everyone has always pushed me away. I don't know why I thought you'd be any different." Kaname said that more to himself than to the hunter._

_"I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you Zero. I'll be staying away from you from now on." Saying that Kaname took off the sunglasses, opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. He started walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Zero behind in the car. The hunter wasn't gonna drive away though. Zero too got out of the car and went after Kaname._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Zero asked as he stepped in the pureblood's way, successfully blocking his path._

_"Staying away from you as I said just now. I can get myself back at the academy. You should leave now."_

_"Kaname, get back in the car. The sun is already up. You can stay away from me all you want after we reach the academy." As the hunter said that, Kaname narrowed his eyes at him. The pureblood's angry aura was so very palpable that Zero felt a shiver running down his spine._

_"You think this is all a joke? That I'm trying to pursue you, trying to have you in my life just because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. You think a pureblood vampire like myself would be wasting time on a level D if there was any other choice. You have any idea Zero how lonely I am, how desperate to have someone in my life! Well you don't, and you'll never understand."_

_"My entire life I've been alone. Even Yuki pushed me away whom I dreamed of spending my eternity with. And I had to let her go too as it was the right thing to do. You think after thousands of years loneliness becomes easy. Well it doesn't. It only gets worse. Lately it's been more intolerable. I want to have someone in my life. Someone to share my loneliness with and not be alone anymore. But alas I can't let just anyone into my life now, can I?"_

_"Do you know why I thought that I could let YOU in my life Zero? It's because I've seen you grown up. I know who you are and what kind of a person you are. I know you will never befriend me for my power or wealth. You'll not show concern for me because of some ulterior motive. You'll never sought to control me or try to possess my blood. You may try to kill me but I know you'll do it while looking me in the eye, not by stabbing me in the back. In short, I wanted to let you in my life because I trust you Zero."_

_"Even now, when it's clear that you want nothing to do with me. I trust you. But I've been a fool though. I see it now. You and me being anything else but enemies is way too impossible. And now that I've accepted this fact, I need you to act accordingly 'Kiryu'. And as such you no longer have any right to feel concerned that I'm going to walk back to the academy in broad daylight."_

_The pureblood started walking again, leaving a speechless Zero behind. He had no idea the pureblood was suffering so much. That he wanted him to be the cure for that suffering. Come to think of it a pureblood rarely let anyone close. So for Kaname to want Zero involved in his life, he really must trust the hunter a lot. Well that was how Zero started thinking anyway. And he felt guilty for not being able to see past his hatred and help the pureblood in his loneliness. Zero just couldn't help it. His nature was to be kind. He was a kind being even before he was born. He just couldn't stand someone suffering in front of him. Even if that person was a pureblood vampire. A being he should only wish to kill._

_"Kaname wait!" Zero ran after the pureblood and stopped him again. He couldn't just let him walk away after everything he said. Zero's guilt would eat him up, if he did._

_"Please stop." Inhaling a deep breath, Zero finally said what he never thought he'd say to the pureblood._

_"I am sorry."_

_"I- you're wrong. It's not impossible for us to be anything else but enemies." Zero didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He wasn't talented with words unlike Kaname. The ex-human inhaled a deep breath again._

_"Look, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. And I don't hate you, maybe." Kaname raised an eyebrow at the 'maybe'. Suddenly Zero felt more awkward._

_"What I'm trying to say is, you have to stop all this 'I want you as my lover' nonsense. But I think I wouldn't mind being friends with you. I mean I could give you a chance at least since for a pureblood, you're not that evil. Though you certainly have your moments, Kaname." Zero muttered the last part under his breath knowing the pureblood would hear him anyway._

_"So it's a charity friendship then." Kaname bluntly stated. Zero couldn't tell whether he was offended or not._

_"Even so I wouldn't have offered it, if I didn't really want to. Specially to a pureblood. As someone who has seen me grow up, you should know that." Kaname didn't say anything back to that. And Zero had already said all he had to say._

_"Let's get back in the car Kaname. Please." Zero stared at Kaname holding his breath. Would the pureblood accept being friends with him or reject it? Though it shouldn't have but for some reason it really mattered to the hunter what Kaname would say or do. After a moment, the said pureblood smiled a little and nodded his head._

_"Yes, we should go back to the academy. I do want to catch a few hours of sleep before the class tonight."_

**End Of Memory**

Zero really thought that he'd just be sharing a friendship with Kaname. That was all. After all Kaien Cross was friends with the pureblood too. So it wasn't that terrible of a thing. But little did Zero know that only his friendship wasn't enough for the pureblood? He needed more. Much more. Because Zero was no Aido or Ruka. The hunter wouldn't be mindlessly devoted to him or do anything for him just because Kaname graced him with his friendship. For Zero Kiryu to do anything for Kaname Kuran, his feelings needed to be way too stronger than that of a friend's.

As such it was never a possibility that Kaname would let Zero just remain his friend. Therefore, it was no surprise that within months, they kissed again. And this time, Zero initiated.

**Memory:**

_It was St. Xocolatl's Day. And as usual the day class girls and quite a number of boys were going crazy to give chocolates to their favorite night class students. Usually on this day Zero would be more pissed off than the regular days since the girls would be louder and crazier than usual. All their screams would grate on his nerves. However, this Xocolatl's day was different. Zero was not only not yelling at the girls but he was rather lost in his own thoughts. The guardian was present in the crowd indeed but his mind was elsewhere._

_The reason being his feelings. His feelings for a certain pureblood. Of course they were still friends. In fact they've become very good friends over the months. The problem was nowadays whenever the pureblood was around, Zero's heartbeat increased noticeably. His stomach did both forward and backward somersault simultaneously. He'd blush every time Kaname said something nice to him or praised him for something. Not to mention, the hours he'd stay awake at night simply thinking about Kaname Kuran or rather fantasizing about him._

_Zero couldn't tell exactly when his feelings started to change towards the pureblood. It could be the time when on one of Zero's assignments, the hunter got infected with something poisonous to vampires. The situation was rather serious. And Kaname had spent the entire time by his side. Taking care of him. Or it could be the time when Kaname rushed into the stable which was accidentally on fire to save White Lily. Just because the horse was important to Zero. Or it could be the time when Kaname recovered Zero's father's anti-vampire sword and gave it to him knowing that it was something important to the young hunter. Apparently the pureblood had spent quite a long time looking for it. The sword was lost after that night's attack. And then there were the numerous moments when Kaname made Zero laugh or made him feel happy and peaceful._

_In short any moment could've been the turning point for Zero's feelings for Kaname. The end result was same though. And that was Zero had feelings for Kaname now. Feelings that someone wouldn't have for a friend. Now whenever Zero looked at Kaname, he saw a very attractive and handsome man. One he longed to touch and embrace and kiss….._

_It wasn't that Zero was suffering from conflicted feelings. He had long recognized these feelings and even accepted them as well. The problem was, he didn't know what to do about them now? After all it was him who was determined to be just friends with Kaname in the beginning. What if the pureblood no longer had any interest in him that way? Wouldn't he be just humiliating himself if he expressed his feelings to Kaname now and got rejected? Only if the pureblood had showed any sign or given any hint that he still wanted Zero. Desired him as he once claimed. But Kaname was being a perfect 'friend' of Zero's. And it was so damn frustrating._

_Many a times, Zero had thought 'Oh hell with the fear of rejection. I need to let him know at least'. But every time he backed down from spilling his guts out. Even today, at the St. Xocolatl's Day, Zero was thinking about giving Kaname chocolate (yes like a stupid girl) and at least give him some sort of hint as to what he was feeling towards him. But then the hunter backed down at the last minute. Would he never be able to express his feelings to Kaname? Was he meant to take his feelings to grave? Normally Zero wouldn't have had any problem with that. But that one percent hope that Kaname might return his feelings, was making 'taking to the grave' thing rather difficult. The funny thing was, Zero wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't. Absolutely sure about that. It was just Kaname he had feeling for. He was gay only for the pureblood. How ironic was that!_

_"Hey Kiryu!" Someone called Zero's name, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and found that it was a night class student._

_"Lord Kaname wishes to see you. He said you'd know where to find him." Zero knew indeed. He and Kaname had a spot at the academy where they met to talk or sometimes just spend some peaceful moments together._

_"Sayori, Kou, I need to leave for a while." Zero let the other two prefects know._

_"Would you three be able to handle everything here?" The other prefect was Daisuke who was standing on the other side of the crowd._

_"Yes, Zero. Don't worry. We'll handle everything here." Sayori assured._

_Zero then left and went to their spot. Indeed Kaname was there, waiting for him. But it seemed the pureblood was ready to leave for somewhere. Probably another council meeting. The old council was no more but a new one was established. Even though extremely powerful but Kaname couldn't pay attention to every single matter of the vampire realm himself. For that reason, he needed a council. Zero didn't know who the new council members were but he suspected they were Kaname's inner circle. It made sense since none of them were at the academy with Kaname._

_"I see you're all ready to leave for another of your boring council meetings." Zero walked up to Kaname with a smile on his lips. Kaname obviously smiled back at the hunter._

_"Yes, ruling is no fun. In fact nothing is more exhausting."_

_"That's why it's a paradox because people still want to rule." A moment of silence engulfed them._

_"When will you be back?" Zero asked, trying his best not to sound shy or overtly curious or anything. But it still sounded as if a person longingly asking his lover when he would return. Heat started rising in the hunter's face. Damn it. 'Don't turn red. Don't turn red. Don't you dare turn red you damn face.' Zero cursed his overtly expressive face in his mind. Not to mention the way his heart was beating. No wonder the pureblood heard it._

_"Zero, are you alright?" Kaname asked cocking his head a little at the hunter. His gaze innocent and curious._

_"Ha, yeah… it's… I mean I'm fine. It's just the heat." Thank god the weather was hot these days, so Zero could easily blame the heat for his frequent red face._

_"I'll be returning in a couple of days." Kaname answered Zero's question._

_"Oh okay. I… I'll see you then." Zero said, stuttering like an idiot. Damn he was getting worse than Yuki. And it was no less than a nightmare. Zero was a man, a hunter no less. He should be able to speak with Kaname properly despite his attraction towards the said pureblood._

_"Before I leave, I want to give you something" said Kaname. Making Zero frown with curiosity. Kaname pulled out a small gift box from inside his jacket pocket and gave it to him._

_"Happy St. Xocolatl's Day Zero."_

_"As you know I'm completely incapable of making any chocolate on my own, I had them brought in from Switzerland for you. I hope you like it" said Kaname with a hopeful voice._

_"Kaname, you didn't need to-" Zero began to say but the pureblood stopped him._

_"No I needed to. You're important to me Zero." Kaname stated without an ounce of hesitancy. Only if he knew just what he was doing to Zero's heart that moment. Or perhaps Kaname did know. In fact he certainly knew._

_"Thanks." Zero said and opened the box. He smiled seeing what was inside._

_"White chocolate. My favorite." The hunter exclaimed. Then his eyes widened a little._

_"You knew." He said to Kaname._

_"Of course I know Zero. I know everything about you. Every little thing. What kind of a friend I'd be if I didn't." The pureblood spoke confidently, using that silky voice of his that always did something to Zero's stomach. Caused a fluttering feeling._

_"I'll take my leave now. Take care of yourself and don't get into any trouble while I am gone." Usually Zero would've snapped back saying- 'I don't get into trouble' which obviously wasn't true but this time he said nothing. And as he watched Kaname walking away, something moved him inside and out. Something just stirred up in him. Something happened that suddenly gave him confidence and he called out to the pureblood._

_"Kaname!" The pureblood stopped walking away and turned around to look back at him. Zero walked up to Kaname with determination in his eyes. Kaname on the other hand was looking at Zero with questioning eyes._

_"I've a gift for you too." The hunter said answering the pureblood's unasked question._

_"Although I'm not sure if you'll like it." Kaname only smiled hearing that._

_"If it's from you Zero then I'll most certainly like it." The pureblood assured._

_"Close your eyes Kaname." Zero requested. His voice was suddenly soft and sensual which was completely unintentional. Kaname raised his eyebrows at him in amusement but obliged anyway._

_Once Kaname closed his eyes, Zero stepped closer to him. He raised his hand and affectionately cupped the pureblood's face. Then Zero leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against Kaname's in the most gentle way possible. Zero stayed like that, with his lips pressed against Kaname's for a few seconds before he slowly pulled away. Kaname had already opened up his eyes and now he was looking at the hunter with a gaze that was a mixture of surprise and happiness and a little bit of relief. On the other hand, pink dust of blush was beautifully adorning Zero's temples. His heart was pounding against his chest. Now that he had done what he thought of doing, he didn't know what to do next. Except for one thing._

_"Safe travels Kaname." Zero said shyly and then he ran away._

_The pureblood stood still for a while as he watched the hunter disappearing from his sight. He raised up his hand and traced his bottom lip with his thumb. A smile appeared on his lips. But a smile that was laced with dark happiness._

_"Finally." Kaname whispered to himself. Finally it was time to make Zero completely his._

**End of Memory**

True to his intention, within three weeks, Zero was a moaning, panting, writhing mess underneath the pureblood as he took the hunter and made him completely his. But it was just the beginning. Simply the beginning of a very sinister plot.


	7. Knight To A3

 

 

**Chapter 7: Knight To A3**

 

 

The local playground was filled with laughter of children. Kids were running around and playing with each other joyfully. The parents were smiling at their kids while watching over them. Amaya was watching this scenario with unfocused gaze as if lost in her own thoughts. And she was indeed. She was remembering the times when her father Zero used to take her to the playground. He'd not only watch over but play with her as well. Oh how they used to make sand castles in the sandbox. Or make a snowman in the winter. They were indeed fun times. But such joyful moments became scarce when that pureblood Sara forced them into running. After that they could never stop and had to remain in the hiding until the very end.

Amaya titled her head back and closed her eyes. A deep sigh escaped through her lips. Amaya Kiryu knew what she wanted to do, what she was determined to do, now that she had a chance to rewrite her father's past. She was also aware of the consequences of her succeeding in her plan. She would simply never be born. Amaya knew that all too well. But for Zero's happiness, sacrificing her own existence was a very little price to pay. In fact, Amaya couldn't careless what happened to her as long as she could ensure that her father would live a happy and fulfilling life that he always deserved to live. Amaya was sure that her father would've disagreed with her. He always used to say that she was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

Certainly, her plan would never let Zero give birth to a child but he'd definitely father a child or two for sure. Like normal men. Besides, the Zero in the past wouldn't feel the pain of losing a child once she ceased to exist. Or so Amaya believed and hoped for. Speaking of her plan though, well first thing first. She needed to get close to Zero or in the very least stay around him. Obviously she couldn't protect the hunter from afar. For that Amaya needed to get into Cross Academy. Unfortunately it wasn't a task she could achieve all by herself. She needed help. And who better than her grandpa Cross.

**Flashback**

_"Excuse me Miss. Please can I borrow your phone? I've lost my friends and my cell phone battery is dead. Please help me. Please." Amaya gave the woman her best puppy dog eyes with pouting lips. Seriously no one could resist that look._

_"Sure sweetie. Here you go." The woman gave Amaya her phone._

_"Thank you very much Miss." She said with a huge smile that made the woman smile back at her._

_Amaya had to burrow the woman's phone since she neither had any working phone on her nor any money she could use. Amaya quickly dialed a number. Cross Academy's headmaster's phone number to be exact. As it was a contact number of a school, it was easily available. After a couple of rings, someone received the call._

"Hello Cross Academy. Headmaster Kaien Cross speaking." _A cheerful voice spoke up. Well it was about to get serious in a moment._

_"You know keeping a pureblood and a hunter under the same roof isn't a very smart thing to do." Amaya said with a smirk, knowing this was bound to work._

"Who is speaking?" _As expected the voice got serious right away._

_"There's a playground in the town. I'll be waiting there. Come alone if you wish to meet me." With that Amaya hung up the call. She returned the phone to the woman. Flashing a huge smile at her yet again and being all cute._

_"Thank you once again Miss."_

**End Of Flashback**

And so Amaya was waiting for the man who was grandpa Cross to her in the future. She knew he would come. There was no way he wouldn't come after what she had said. The thing Amaya was worried about was how much she should tell the ex-hunter. It was obvious she needed to tell him a few things if she wanted him to help her. And she also knew that Kaien Cross really had the best intention in his heart for Zero. He truly thought the silverette as his own son. But Amaya still had to be careful because in this time line, the man was also Yuki Kuran's father and 'his' (Kaname Kuran) friend and ally.

In the future, Kaien Cross was the first one (among the very few people who actually knew about it) to find out, accept, rejoice and bless the pureblood and Zero's romantic relationship. So much so that he even forgave Kaname Kuran for something he shouldn't have forgiven him for. After becoming president at the hunter's association, in one of the investigations, Cross found out about who really released Shizuka from her prison that led to the Kiryu family's demise. He obviously confronted Kaname about it. But the pureblood assured him that he sincerely regretted his action in the past and that he genuinely and deeply loved Zero now. Believing the pureblood's skillful words, and knowing that the truth would only shatter Zero and bring him nothing but pain, Cross kept quiet about it. He just didn't want to ruin the young hunter's happiness that had returned in his life after such a long time. He saw that being with Kaname made Zero truly happy. After all he was in love with the pureblood.

Kaien Cross indeed had the best intention in his heart for Zero. Only he didn't know that telling the ex-human the truth about his parent's death would actually have been the best and the right thing to do for him. He could have put a stop to the pureblood's seduction mistaken as love that was only leading Zero towards his end. But alas he didn't. But then again, it was doubtful that Cross could've stopped Kaname from using Zero. Quite a few times Zero himself was on the verge of breaking things off with the pureblood during their relationship which was really just a secret repulsive yet necessary affair for the pureblood; but the hunter could never do it. Their relationship was never rainbows and sunshine. Even though it was an unreal one. Unreal for the pureblood anyway. Many a times Zero was on the verge of breaking off from the love spell (not an actual spell but a figure of speech) Kaname had put on him. But every time the pureblood would snare him right back in the trap.

**Memory:**

_"Ah…. Ah…Kana-me. Plea-se slow down. You're hu-" A hand came up and clamped over the hunter's mouth, successfully silencing him. Only small groans escaped from the hunter as the pureblood pounded into him rather mercilessly._

_Kaname Kuran was in a terrible mood. He had just returned to the academy from vising his beloved Yuki. Zero was obviously told that he went to a council meeting as usual. Lying to the hunter was very easy. But the truth was every time Kaname left the academy for a few days in the name of attending a council meeting, he actually went to meet Yuki._

_Yuki- his precious princess, no queen. Yuki who had no idea what exactly he was doing when away from her. Kaname hated keeping her in the dark like this. Hated betraying her. Cheating on her. Yet he must. He was betrayed her for her own good. To protect her and keep her safe. But that didn't mean the guilt of it didn't weigh down on his heart. The pureblood's thrust only got harder and stronger as he continued thinking about her. Zero on the other hand, smelled his own blood in the air and knew exactly where it was coming out from. Sadly he couldn't even protest as the hand was still keeping his mouth shut. The hunter could only close his eyes tightly and let tears roll down from them. Kaname was never this rough with him. But even in his pain, Zero felt concerned about what happened to his lover that got him so agitated. Only if Zero knew exactly what the matter was._

_The matter was- every time in the past when Kaname went to meet Yuki, he had had a pleasant experience. They'd spend the entire time together. Talk to each other. Yuki would tell him all about what she had done while he was gone. Which consisted of Aido giving her academic lessons and Ruka teaching her how to be a lady. Also about her shopping trips and the food she recently ate. Yuki still loved food. Then they'd drink blood off of each other. Make out and then make love. In short very pleasant experience indeed._

_Yuki being the docile obedient girl, never questioned Kaname about where he went off to so frequently and for so many days. She in fact had no idea that her fiancé was actually staying at the academy. Kaname made sure there was no way she'd ever find out about it. And yes they were still very much engaged. The entire vampire world still knew Yuki to be their future queen and Kaname Kuran's fiancé. It was his depraved affair with Zero that was kept a secret from the world, not his engagement with Yuki. And Zero was aware of this. The vampire king's explanation being-_

_'If he officially ended his engagement with Yuki, other purebloods and nobles would immediately start sending him marriage proposals; since he couldn't exactly announce it to the world that he has already taken an ex-human, not to mention a hunter as his lover. That would be the end of his reign. He'd only officially end the engagement with Yuki when she found someone for herself.'_

_And Zero being the good oblivious lover he was, tried to be understanding of this matter rather than question it. Kaname obviously had the hunter fooled here. Also the never happening communication between Zero and Yuki helped the matter._

_Everything was going on smoothly for the Kuran ancestor. His Yuki was safe, protected, and happy and still very much in love with him. On the other hand preparing Zero for the ultimate sacrifice was going on without much hassle. The hunter had fallen hard for him. Regrettably, this time's visit to his beloved Yuki was anything but pleasant. The reason being her all on a sudden wish to get married to him soon. In fact within a month. But Kaname couldn't comply with that wish for obvious reasons. Because if a certain hunter even heard a whisper of rumor of their marriage, then their much crucial affair was over and done with. The pureblood simply couldn't let go of the hunter until the ancestress was dealt with. All he had done, all the stupid games he had to play with the hunter in order to make him fall for him would be for naught if things ended between them before time._

_And so Kaname had to refuse Yuki. Not that the female pureblood argued with him or anything. She was even understanding of the fact that Kaname needed time. He was king after all. And there were many matters he needed to solve first before getting married and settling down. But the fact that Yuki was a little upset, even though she tried to hide it from Kaname and that he hurt her by not being able to fulfill her wish was enough to put Kaname in a very bad and dangerous mood. And so when he came back and got his hands on the hunter, the pureblood didn't hesitate to take out his bad mood on him. In some twisted way Kaname felt that Zero needed to pay for the hurt he himself caused his dear Yuki._

_"Argh!" Kaname let out an animalistic grunt as he shot his load into Zero and collapsed on top of him. Finally he removed his hand from the hunter's mouth, leaving a visible hand print behind but no noise came from the hunter. Kaname raised up his head and looked at Zero, only to find his face bruised and eyes flooded with tears. The pureblood did feel a pang of guilt when he saw what he had done. He quickly rolled over the hunter._

_"Zero I'm sorry." Kaname quickly bit his wrist and offered it to Zero but the hunter looked away. Zero was obviously very hurt, more emotionally than physically._

_"Zero please take my blood. It'll heal you faster."_

_"Why? Why did you hurt me like this?" Zero asked. His voice barely above whisper. He looked back at Kaname. Wanting an explanation. The pureblood lowered his gaze from Zero and sighed out heavily._

_"It's no fault of yours. I'm just troubled about some matters. I am really sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention. Please believe me." Seeing his lover in distress Zero momentarily forgot his own pain and immediately sought to inquire what was bothering Kaname so much and comfort him as well._

_"Kaname, did something happen at the council meeting?" Zero asked worriedly. Kaname exhaled a deep sigh and nodded his head. But didn't offer any further explanation._

_"Please don't worry yourself Zero. Once again I'm really sorry I lost control over myself. Please drink my blood. I can't bear to see you in pain like this." This time Zero accepted the offer and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck. The pureblood had his mind strongly guarded as to not let any memories leak._

_As Zero drank the divine blood, he immediately healed up. And as always, he started to feel aroused as well. Zero retracted his fangs and licked the bite mark until it healed. He pulled away a little only to capture his lover's lips with his. He started kissing Kaname and the pureblood kissed him back wholeheartedly. Zero moaned in the kiss when Kaname thrust his tongue as deep into his mouth as possible. Before they knew it, they were lying on the bed again, mouth still attached with each other. Kaname was about to get on top of Zero but the hunter reversed their position and got on top of Kaname instead. He let go of the pureblood's mouth and started showering his jawline and neck with kisses. Zero sucked onto a particularly sensitive spot right under Kaname's ear, making the vampire king moan out in pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction, the hunter pulled away and seductively whispered of his desire to the pureblood._

_"Tonight, I want to make love to you Kaname." Saying that Zero looked into his lover's eyes. He had expected a smile, a nod and a kiss in response to his request. He hadn't expected his lover to look at him with an icy glare. And Zero definitely didn't expect to be thrown out of the bed with telekinesis power. To say that he was absolutely shocked was the understatement of the century. Lying on the floor as he tried to understand what just happened, Zero heard Kaname talking to him._

_"Get out." The pureblood said to him with calm tone of voice but the rage underneath that calm was unmistakable. The mere thought of being mounted by a lowly level D or anyone for that matter was severely revolting to the pureblood. Any guilt Kaname felt earlier for hurting the hunter had vanished completely. Now he wished he had done more damage. How dare the pathetic D thought about taking him! Him! The king of all vampires. At that moment, Kaname couldn't act loving towards the hunter even for the sake of his plan. He was too caught off guard and enraged to do that._

_"Did you not hear me? I said leave." Kaname snapped as he saw the hunter not moving at all. Zero was simply sitting on the floor and staring at him with wide eyes filled with shock and disbelieve and a broken expression on his face. Truth to be told, Zero would've been less shocked if Kaname had slapped him instead. And the fact that they both were stark naked at that moment didn't matter at all._

_"Kaname." The name escaped Zero's lips in a shocked whisper without him even realizing it._

_"Have you forgotten what you are? There are things a level D like yourself should never even dare to think of. The sooner you understand the better off you'll be. Now leave; before I do something regrettable. LEAVE!"_

_Zero didn't need telling again. Even though still in a very shocked state, he wasn't paralyzed anymore. The hunter somehow gathered his scattered clothes and jumped out of the window. He wasn't allowed to use the door anyway. For the sake of keeping their affair a secret and all from the night class students. Once Zero was back in his own room at the sun dorm, the hunter completely broke down. He didn't start crying, no; he was too shocked for that. He just couldn't stop shaking. How could Kaname say those things to him? How could he treat him like that? Did the pureblood even love him or was it just a fling for him? Just a passing affair? And to think that he had gone and completely fallen for the vampire king._

_No, it didn't matter what Zero felt anymore. After what happened, he couldn't be with the pureblood any longer. In fact he never wanted to see his face again, nor show his face to him. Within moments Zero made up his mind. He was going to leave Cross Academy and stay the hell away from here as long as the pureblood was residing in. Very early in the morning, Zero packed up, taking only the things necessary and left academy grounds. He had left a message for chairman Cross saying he needed to be away for a while and not to look for him. Zero really thought, it would be simply that easy to leave and get away from the pureblood. Well he was proven wrong very soon._

_Zero was in a motel room. The establishment was cheap therefore the room was barely usable. It didn't matter though. Zero was there only for the night. He obviously had no plan about where he'd go. Kaito was on a mission in another country. Zero was thinking about joining him. The further he was away from here the better anyway. The hunter reached into his bag and searched for his passport. He took it out once he found it. He absentmindedly opened the passport but dropped it from his hand the next second as a voice startled the life out of him._

_"I hope you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing." Zero was on his feet in a blink of an eye. He looked at the pureblood with shock and disbelieve. What the hell was he doing here? And how did he find him? Well he could guess how but why though. It was over between them or hadn't the pureblood realized it yet?  
_

_"What are you doing here?" Zero asked. Keeping his voice cold and void of any emotions. He would be damned if he let the pureblood know just how much he was hurting._

_"Stopping you from running away." Was Kaname's to the point answer._

_"Why? Have YOU forgotten that you're a pureblood and should have no business with a level D?" Zero didn't hesitate to speak bitterly._

_"Zero I'm sorry about yesterday-"_

_"Don't. I don't need your apology. Just leave me alone." The hunter said at once._

_"I won't. Please understand, purebloods are alphas in vampire society. And I'm the alpha of alphas. Being submissive to someone is simply not in my nature. It's unacceptable to the beast inside me." The pureblood tried to explain. Zero on the other hand narrowed his eyes at him instead of just nodding and accepting this, much to Kaname's disliking._

_"That's not what you said to me Kaname. And what you had said, I completely understand it now. I'm a level D and will always remain one. Nothing is going to change that. Therefore I'll never be good enough for you. You're saying being submissive isn't in your nature, you think sneaking around and sleeping with a pureblood was in my nature? Yet I did that because I loved you."_

_"From the beginning I knew there are things I'll never be allowed. I'll never be allowed to say 'I love you' to you in front of people or touch you or even look at you longingly. I'll never be accepted as your lover by your people. I'll never be able to stand by your side when you attend soirees and parties. Our relation will never go any further than a secret affair. I will not be marrying you Kaname or make any family with you. I knew all these but I didn't care simply because I thought you felt the same way I feel for you. That was enough for me. But now I don't know anymore. Now that I don't know what you really feel for me; I can't be with you anymore." Zero inhaled a deep breath._

_"This is where it ends Kaname. Nothing you say will change my mind." Saying that in the end, Zero grabbed his bag, ready to walk out of the room. He was on the verge of breaking down again, and so he needed to get away from the pureblood as fast as possible. But before he could leave, the said pureblood's voice stopped him._

_"If you really want to walk away from me Zero then I won't stop you. I know I deserve that. But before you leave, you have to do something." Kaname said, his voice as serious as ever. Zero turned around again to face him._

_"And what is that?" He asked trying to sound very annoyed._

_Zero's eyes widened with shock and fear as a gasp escaped his mouth. Kaname had suddenly ripped open his own shirt and plunged his own claws in his chest. He tore off a hole on his chest right above his heart. In fact Zero could see the loudly beating heart in plain sight. The hunter could not believe his own eyes at what he was seeing. If he was a girl he would've screamed out and fainted by now._

_"Rip out my heart Zero." The pureblood said calmly. Now how he could speak calmly at that moment was beyond the hunter. As if his chest wasn't wide open._

_"KANAME HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Zero was completely horrified to say the least._

_"This is the only way I can let you go Zero, by dying. Otherwise I won't let you leave. So kill me. All you need to do is reach into my chest and pull my heart out."_

_"NO! Stop it Kaname. STOP IT!"_

_"Or do you want me to do that for you? You want me to rip my heart out for you? Very well then." Kaname was about to plunge his claws back into his chest, this time to pull his heart out but Zero rushed to him and held his hand. Stopping the pureblood from doing such madness._

_"Stop this madness Kaname. Stop it." The kind of fear Zero was feeling for Kaname, he never felt that even for his own life. His own heart was trying to beat out of his chest. The thought of Kaname dead, was something he just couldn't bear at all. The thought that Kaname maybe bluffing never even crossed Zero's mind. The pureblood looked way too serious to be faking his threat anyway. And Zero couldn't let Kaname hurt himself. Just no way. To hell with the fact that he had just broken up with the pureblood._

_"You know what to do to stop me Zero." Kaname said looking straight into Zero's eyes. Determination shining in his wine colored orbs. Determination of keeping Zero all to himself._

_"You bastard." Zero cursed the pureblood for being so insane and quietly cursed at himself for loving his crazy pureblood so much._

_"Kiss me." The pureblood demanded. And boy did they kiss as if there was no tomorrow.  
_

**End Of Memory**

It was easy to blame Zero for being so naïve and blind to Kaname's manipulation. It was easy to say that he should've known better and that he should've seen through Kaname's lies and his pretense. That he should've been careful and not be so trusting of the pureblood. But Amaya knew better. Zero had no chance of saving himself since his pursuer was king Kaname himself. And that man certainly knew how to plot well and deal with any inconveniences or unwanted situations with deft hand. And the fact that he didn't have any boundaries or lines or moralities and willing to go to any lengths made him all the more dangerous than he already was.

And to think that Amaya would have to go against someone like that was no pleasant thought at all. Her only weapon was her knowledge of the past, present and the future. There were times when Amaya wondered, had the pureblood felt nothing for her father at all during the entire time they were together. And they were together for quite a long time. After such intense level of intimacy, how could one not feel any attachment to someone, even if only a little bit. Perhaps he did. Perhaps the pureblood felt something. There were certainly moments in Zero's memories when Kaname was too sincere to be only pretending. No one could be that good of an actor.

**Memory:**

_Zero led Kaname inside Cross's house. He had his hands covering the pureblood's eyes so that he wouldn't be able to see._

_"Zero what is it, tell me?" Kaname asked for the third time._

_"Be patience. It's a surprise." Zero told him. Cross wasn't home therefore Zero had the house to himself and he intended to make good use of it. The hunter walked Kaname over to the dining table and finally removed his hands from the pureblood's eyes. As Kaname looked, he found a cake on the table with happy birthday written on it and a bouquet of red roses; both items Zero had clearly made himself._

_"Happy birthday Kaname." The hunter said embracing the pureblood affectionately. Kaname however felt a bit puzzled._

_"Thank you Zero but you know it's not my birthday today. It's already passed two months ago."_

_"I know and I also know that's not your real birthday. That's the birth date of you know 'his' (Haruka and Juri's real son). I wanted to find out what your real birthdate will be in present times. I've actually done some research and calculation. Wait, I'll show you." Zero went inside his room that he had at Cross's and brought back a few flowcharts, notebooks, and pictures._

_"Well you once told me, when you were born, roses were blooming in your village. So-" Zero then proceeded to explain his calculation and research. It was clear that the hunter had spent hours on this. Just to find out his lover's real birthday. Something that the pureblood himself was never concerned about._

_"So according to these calculations which I hope are correct, your birthday should be today or tomorrow. Well we can celebrate on both days" said Zero with a shy awkward smile while scratching his head. Yes he was blushing a little bit. Okay well a lot. He just didn't want Kaname to think he was being weird obsessing over finding his birthdate. It was just that the hunter really wanted to know when his lover was actually born._

_"So? What do you think? Are my calculations correct or have I messed up big times somewhere?" Zero was good at math yet he couldn't be too confident about this. The hunter waited for a reaction from his pureblood lover and he indeed got one. A very unexpected one at that. One second Zero was standing there, looking at Kaname, and the next second he was pinned on the couch with Kaname hovering over him._

_"Kaname?!" Zero blinked couple of times at the pureblood, feeling a little confused._

_"Why do you love me so much?" Kaname for the lack of a better word growled out at Zero. His usual impassive face and calm voice was filled with raw emotions. And for the pureblood to show emotions so openly, he must've felt very moved. Zero smiled at him softly, feeling happiness inside._

_"Because I can't help it. Because loving you makes me happy." The hunter replied honestly. Kaname stared into his eyes for a moment before collapsing on the hunter. He buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck and inhaled a deep breath. The young hunter's scent was very soothing to the pureblood. He always wanted to breath in it._

_"You don't make things easy for me Zero. You shouldn't love me like this. What if I betray you and break your heart?" Kaname asked looked back into Zero's eyes again. Even though this was what the pureblood wanted all along, for Zero to love him madly but now that it was actually happening, Zero's love was affecting Kaname's own feelings._

_"Then I will die." Zero said humorously but Kaname could sense the seriousness behind those words. It made him close his eyes and inhale a deep breath._

_"Zero since it's my birthday I want a present from you. I want you to promise me something." Kaname never spoke so seriously before. Which in return made Zero serious as well._

_"Anything Kaname." He said._

_"No matter what happens in the future, even if I betray you, even if you start hating me for it, please believe that RIGHT NOW, at this moment- I TRULY love you with all my heart." Kaname was no fool. He knew that he too was falling for the hunter or perhaps he had already fallen. He now had feeling for Zero that he never thought he would. It was just that they were not strong enough to spare the hunter from his diabolic plan. His Yuki and her safety still came first. The difference was that now Kaname knew once Zero is sacrificed to the ancestress, he'd be dealing with a hell lot of guilt and heartbreak. A part of him would die along with the hunter. That was for sure._

_"Please promise me Zero." Zero smiled at Kaname and nodded his head._

_"I promise Kaname, I'll never forget this moment."_

_Zero then pulled Kaname's face to his and they shared the most passionate kiss ever._

**End Of Memory  
**

Even if the vampire king had indeed felt something for Zero, he was still every bit a cold hearted bastard. And Amaya would never let those memories of her father's cloud her judgment regarding the pureblood or second guess her plans. Anyway the past was in the past or rather the future was still in the future. Amaya wouldn't worry about things that were yet to happen. In fact should her plan work, those things would never come to pass this time.

"Are you the one who called me?" A voice snapped Amaya out of her thoughts. A voice she knew all too well and belonged to none other than Kaien Cross. The fangless vampire. A smile appeared on Amaya's face. Even though this man wasn't her grandpa Cross yet, she was still happy to see him again.

"Yes that's me."

"We need to talk."


	8. How I Came To Be

 

 

 

**Chapter 8: How I Came To Be**

 

 

Kaien Cross and Amaya were sitting across from each other at a table in a café. The waitress had just served them their tea. Kaien wasn't being his usual stupid self though. Instead he looked very serious and appeared every bit the renowned hunter he once was. Kaien could obviously tell that the girl sitting in front of him was a vampire of noble status. But there was something unusual about her as well. Something he couldn't put a finger on. And her appearance was no less baffling either. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't tell who or rather didn't want to admit who.

Amaya on the other hand quietly took a sip from her tea. She knew the headmaster was scrutinizing her as a scientist would observe a sample under microscope. She was prepared for it, but still it was no less unnerving. Amaya never thought being in Kaien Cross's presence would ever be this uncomfortable for her. But then again, in the future he was always her dear grandpa Cross. Right now however she was not only a stranger but also someone who was nothing less than a threat to his beloved daughter Yuki.

"I bet you've a lot of questions for me." Amaya spoke up, not wanting to prolong the uncomfortable silence longer than necessary.

"Of course I do. I'll start with a simple one. Who are you?" Kaien Cross asked. His voice not hostile but not friendly either.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know headmaster Cross. But before I do, I must ask that you keep an open mind and not think that I'm crazy as soon as I answer your question."

"Alright. Now answer my question." Even though the ex-hunter said so but Amaya knew this meeting wasn't going to be anything easy.

"My name is Amaya. Amaya Kiryu. Daughter of Zero Kiryu." She said loud and clear. And after saying that Amaya waited for the headmaster's reaction but for quite a few seconds, no response came.

"Headmaster-?!"

"I take back what I said before. I definitely think you ARE crazy." Amaya sighed out exasperatedly, though somehow she had expected this reaction.

"There's no way you're my son Zero Kiryu's daughter. He's barely seventeen himself and you look around his age…"

"That's because I'm from the future" said Amaya interrupting the ex-hunter. The response she got this time was also expected.

"Oh dear, you need help. Immediately." The headmaster said worriedly. Amaya on the other hand stood up on her feet and loomed over the table to get close to the ex-hunter.

"Look at me headmaster. Look at me carefully. Do you really see no resemblance between me and your son?" Cross really looked and he couldn't deny it. He just couldn't. Amaya's silver hair and her snowy white skin screamed Zero. In fact if her eyes weren't different color then she'd have looked like the female version of the young hunter.

"I know it's hard to believe but I AM Zero Kiryu's daughter. I AM from the future and YOU are my grandpa Cross."

"Besides, how else do you think I know who Yuki really is? Her being a pureblood isn't exactly a secret in the future." Amaya said this bit with nonchalant tone of voice. Headmaster Cross on the other hand took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as if extremely stressed. And he probably was. Questions. So many questions he had now. And the ex-hunter really couldn't decide which one to ask first.

"Who is your mother?" Cross finally asked, stopping his inner monologue.

"So you really believe me?" Amaya asked hopefully. Though it seemed way too easy but it wasn't supposed to be. And she was right.

"No." Cross said at once.

"But I'm willing to listen to what you have to say before deciding whether to believe you or not."

Now Amaya knew better than to tell Kaien Cross that she maybe daughter of Zero Kiryu but he wasn't actually her father but instead her mother. The ex-hunter would absolutely not believe that his son gave birth to a child in the future. She'd never be able to convince him of that. After all her birth was a singular miracle. Something that never happened before. And most likely never would.

**Flash-Forward**

_Kaname was still sleeping but Zero got out of the bed. He needed to go to the bathroom. His skin was covered with blood, sweat and semen. Kaname's fluid was still dripping down his inner thighs. The pureblood had taken him three times last night. Not that Zero was complaining. Actually Kaname wanted another round but in the end, had to give the hunter a break._

_'Insatiable bastard.' Zero thought fondly about his lover._

_After taking a shower and cleaning up thoroughly, Zero walked out of the bathroom. He was about to go back to bed and into Kaname's arms but then noticed all his and Kaname's clothes were lying around scattered across the pureblood's bedroom and adjoined study. Sighing to himself, he started to pick them up. While doing so, his eyes fell on a letter on Kaname's desk. Zero would've ignored it as he normally did but for some reason this time he got curious. Besides, what could possibly happen by his reading a boring letter from the council? Only if he knew how wrong he was. Because the content of the letter was anything but boring._

_Zero was standing still, holding the letter in his hand and looking quite shocked and troubled. On the other hand, sensing the absence of warmth on the bed, Kaname woke up and found that the hunter was missing from his bed. As he looked for him, he found Zero near his desk, holding a letter in his hand. Kaname immediately knew, the rest of the night wouldn't remain peaceful anymore. How could he be so careless as to not hide the letter? But then again, he kept letters on his desk before but Zero never touched them._

_"When were you gonna tell me about this?" Zero asked, sensing Kaname standing there and looking at him._

_"You shouldn't read someone else's letter Zero." Kaname said with light scolding voice as if speaking to a child. He couldn't afford to get mad at the hunter right now for his nosiness. The situation was sensitive. He must handle it delicately._

_"Kaname!?" Zero exclaimed, getting pissed off._

_"Never. You didn't need to know about this." Was the pureblood's straight answer. It obviously pissed off Zero more._

_"How could you even think that the council wanting you to marry Yuki as soon as possible and have an heir with her is not something I need to know?"_

_"Because I'm going to ignore it anyway like I have been doing. Why let you know about this and make you unnecessarily worried? And the way you are reacting right now, I was right not to tell you anything." Kaname said defending himself._

_"But how long would you be able to ignore it?" Zero asked only getting worried more instead of relaxing that Kaname was ignoring such demands._

_"For as long as I can. What else can I do anyway? You know Yuki and I are no longer together even though we are officially still engaged to save ourselves from unwanted marriage proposals. We just don't feel that kind of love for each other. And I won't take another woman as my wife just to have an heir. I want to always be with you Zero. Only you." Kaname said pulling the hunter into an embrace. Zero let him and rested his head on his pureblood lover's shoulder._

_"But don't you want children Kaname?" Zero asked suddenly feeling very numb._

_"Not if it means I won't be able to be with you anymore." Kaname replied without a second thought._

_"But you are a king Kaname. You'll need to have an heir lest anyone challenges your rule." Zero didn't know what exactly he was asking Kaname to do? Was he trying to tell him to leave him and be with someone who could give him a child? No, the thought of Kaname leaving him for someone else was unbearable for the hunter. But then again, the thought of Kaname sacrificing something so huge (having a child of his own) just to be with him was no less torturous and guilt ridden._

_"Zero if I could have a child with you, I'd have been the happiest person alive. I'd have even announced to the world about our love and take you as my spouse and make you my consort. No matter what anyone said. But it's something beyond impossible. You are a male. You can't give me an heir. Not to mention, if the council or other vampires find out about us and they start suspecting that you're the reason I'm not marrying my fiancé or unwilling to have any child; they'd definitely try to get rid of you. And I simply cannot allow your life to be put in any danger. Specially because of vampire politics."_

_Kaname said many things that night but the one thing that got stuck in Zero's mind was- 'I'd have been the happiest person alive if I could have a child with you'. The hunter obviously never even considered that Kaname's words were just that, words. They meant nothing. But since Zero was unaware of that, and thus he started wondering and pondering. Was it really beyond impossible? Well duh of course it was. They were both males. But still Zero's curious and desperate mind started searching for answers. At first he looked towards science. But no such luck there. He wouldn't be able to give birth even if he went through some major sex changing operations or mess up his hormones big times. Also having to change everything about his body was to say the least horrifying. Besides, Kaname would never let him do something so drastic and risky._

_So then Zero turned towards supernatural. Towards magic and spells. And there he found a sliver of hope. But even though it was only a sliver of hope, Zero held onto it tightly. Then after months of research, calculations, experiments and hard work, Zero created a spell which should allow him to conceive a child. But of course since the creation of the spell was so difficult, using the spell on himself wasn't going to be any less painful. Zero was prepared though. He was prepared to do anything to give Kaname happiness. He just loved him so much. However, in a way it wasn't just about making Kaname happy though. Zero wanted a child with his pureblood lover just as much._

_"Zero, think about it one more time. Are you really sure about this?" Kaito asked with concern in his voice. The older hunter knew all about Zero being in love with the pureblood Kaname Kuran. And even though, Kaito wasn't overtly thrilled about their relationship, he didn't shun it either. Mostly because he didn't want to lose the silverette's friendship. Whether anyone believed it or not, Kaito felt like an older brother to Zero._

_Therefore, when Zero asked Kaito to help him with using some spell on himself, he grilled the younger hunter for details. Zero reluctantly told Kaito everything about what he intended to do. The thing was, Zero had no other choice but to confide in Kaito and ask him for help since he couldn't do it alone, all on his own. And Kaito was the only person he could manage to persuade into helping him. Kaname and headmaster Cross, the only other two people he could ask for help about this, would not only not help him but do anything to stop him as well since using this spell could be a little bit dangerous for his life. Okay scratch that, using the spell was very dangerous but Zero had to try. He just had to._

_Kaito at first as expected downright refused. He even threatened to let headmaster Cross know about what Zero was up to. But after a lot of begging and persuading Kaito gave in to Zero's request and agreed to help him with performing the spell. The elder hunter figured that if Zero was this determined, there was no stopping him. And since there was no stopping him, he better be with the stubborn hunter and do his best to not let him die. Truth to be told, Kaito didn't know how to feel about Zero loving someone so ferociously as to do something like this for him. It seemed that was how Zero was. When he hated, he hated passionately and when he loved someone, he loved just as passionately. Kaname better know how lucky he was. Kaito thought to himself.  
_

_"Don't ask stupid questions Kaito, of course I am sure. Just start the spell already." Zero said even though confidently but then he inhaled a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Of course he was nervous. He was so damn nervous. And not just because of the risks on his life but because he really wanted the spell to work. And failure would break his heart._

_"Tell me Zero would this spell permanently enable you to conceive and birth babies or just once?" Kaito asked because he was both interested to know and having small talks was his way of dealing with his nervousness._

_"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see." Was Zero's honest reply._

_"Your boyfriend 'his majesty' should know about this." It was a normal thing for Kaito to speak mockingly or bitterly whenever mentioning the pureblood. But what he said, he said seriously. Kaname definitely should know what Zero was doing for him. And be thankful for it._

_"This is some serious shit you are doing Zero. What if his majesty doesn't even want a kid? What would you do then?"_

_"Kaname wants children of his own. There's no doubt about it. And he'd be very happy to have a child with me. He once told me about it himself. I just know that he'd be thrilled about me giving him a child."_

_"But I won't tell him anything now though. He'd know about this only after I've conceived with his child. Don't wanna get his hopes up so soon. But Kaito I'm telling you, the day I am pregnant and tell Kaname about it, it'd be the happiest day of his life. I can already imagine how shocked he'd be at first but then he'd be overjoyed about this." Kaito quietly listened to Zero. Hoping and praying that the selfless pure hearted silverette wouldn't get his heart broken and that the pureblood would really be happy and acceptable of this. That he'd understand and appreciate what Zero was doing for him._

_"Ready?" Kaito asked, looking hopefully at Zero. Still wishing that he'd back down on this last minute. But alas, the silverette hunter nodded his head with utter determination._

**End Of Flash-Forward**

A miracle had happened within two weeks of Zero using his self-created spell on himself. He got pregnant with Kaname's child. Zero's happiness knew no bounds. He wanted to tell Kaname immediately. Wanted to see the shock and then later the happiness on his face. Wanted Kaname to hold him dearly and say that he loved him so much. And that it was the happiest day of his life. But alas, Zero never could tell Kaname about his pregnancy. Because before he could, he found out about Kaname's betrayal. His treachery. How he didn't really love him at all but merely using him; once again as a pawn. No this time it was worse. Much worse.

"I can't tell you who my mother is. Letting anyone know too much about the future would jeopardize it big times." Amaya intended to do that herself but she couldn't let Cross know that.

"If you can't tell me anything then how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I have proof." Saying that Amaya pulled out a smart phone from inside her jacket pocket. Sure she couldn't call anyone with this phone in the past but the device itself was up and running smoothly. Amaya noticed, Cross eyeing the phone intently. This type of phone wouldn't be on the market any time soon.

Amaya opened up a folder and inside were many pictures. She selected one where she was three years old. She was laughing at Grandpa Cross while Zero was holding her up in his arms. A smile on his face as well. A moment of pure happiness. She handed the phone over to Cross. The ex-hunter was definitely shocked to see the picture.

"Go to the next one. Just tap on the screen." Amaya said and Cross did so. The next picture was of Amaya when she was fifteen. She was cutting a cake as it was her birthday. Zero had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Holding her close to himself affectionately.

"There's one more." Cross tapped on the screen again. This picture showed Kaien Cross bottle feeding an infant with silver hair. In the end, the headmaster had to consider in the very least that whatever this girl was saying might be true after all. But still believing something like this was just too much.

"But time travel is just impossible." Cross said though with doubt in his voice. Who knew what was possible in the future?

"Well it is certainly difficult. The spell is very complicated. And before you ask, no I can't tell you anything about that either." The headmaster's face visibly fell hearing that.

"But truth to be told, I hadn't intended to time travel in the first place. I was only supposed to go somewhere safe. But I ended up here. In the past." Amaya said confusing Cross to no limits.

"Somewhere safe? Were you in danger in the future?" The headmaster asked worriedly. Even though he was yet to completely believe Amaya but the chance that she might be his granddaughter, already made Cross concerned for her. Amaya obviously noticed that and it made her very happy. Meeting with headmaster Cross turning out to be the right thing to do after all.

"Yes, both me and dad were. It was dad who performed the spell to get me out of that dangerous situation and take me somewhere safe." Amaya spoke with utter sadness in her voice. Reliving that memory was unbearably painful. Cross realized that something terrible had happened in the future.

"Was your dad-? Did Zero-?" Cross knew what he wanted to ask but he couldn't. Amaya understood though and she nodded her head. Much to the headmaster's horror.

"Dad sacrificed himself in order to save me." A moment of silence engulfed them. Amaya feeling miserable and Cross was feeling- well there was no right word to describe exactly how the ex-hunter was feeling that moment.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." Amaya spoke up with determination in her voice. It got Cross confused again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in the past now. My dad is still alive. I have a chance to prevent his death. But for that I need your help; grandpa Cross."

"How can I help you?" Cross asked seriously. His son died tragically in the future for some reason. How could he not take it seriously?

"I need admission in the Cross Academy" said Amaya.

"That's easily-"

"In the day class." She said interrupting Cross. At this the headmaster became quiet. After all this particular request wasn't so easily grantable.

"But you are a vampire." Cross stated the obvious.

"I know thus I should be in the night class. But I need to get close to my dad. Because the things that happened in the future, the events that led to his death, are consequences of what is yet to happen in the present. I must protect him grandpa Cross." Amaya knew it was within the headmaster's power to enroll her in the day class. Despite her being a vampire. She just needed to convince him.

"I have to talk to Kaname about this. Explain him the situation. Otherwise he'd want to know why a vampire is getting admission in the day class?" Hearing the pureblood's name made Amaya's blood boil but she controlled her emotions and tried not to react on them. However, she couldn't allow the headmaster to do what he was intending to do.

"No. No one else can know who I am. Not even my dad. The only reason I'm telling you is because I need your help and I've no other option. Letting anyone else know would be putting my life in danger. Don't you understand, I'm from the future. People will be after my knowledge like blood thirsty beasts are after blood."

"Kaname won't betray my trust if I ask him to keep this information to himself. He's different than other vampires." Cross tried to convince his future granddaughter.

"I know exactly how he is." Amaya snapped in response, not being able to contain her anger. It startled the ex-hunter a little. He stared at the girl with confusion. Amaya on the other hand inhaled a deep breath first to calm herself down before speaking up again.

"Look, you don't know what will happen in the future. I do. And I'm telling you, no one else but yourself can know about me."

Cross was at a loss. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Should he really listen to everything the girl was saying? So far Cross could tell that she wasn't lying about anything. Well what little information she gave him about herself anyway. Unless she was an Oscar deserving actress which she didn't seem to be. And she genuinely seemed concerned for Zero. Not to mention, the girl definitely resembled him a lot. One could not fake appearance to such extent. And then there were those photos. The biggest evidence. In short, Cross had no choice but to believe Amaya; that she was indeed Zero's daughter in the future. The ex-hunter's gut feeling was telling him to listen to Amaya and protect her identity at any cost. But his head was telling him that he could confide the pureblood in this secret. That he was trustworthy. If not for anything else than simply to avoid a lot of questions from Kaname that the pureblood was bound to ask. But then again, Amaya was right too. He didn't know the future. What if his action caused more trouble than help? Yes headmaster Cross was at a complete loss.

"But then how are we supposed to explain your being a day class student? Every vampire attending Cross academy is supposed to be under Kaname's authority. Not to mention Zero and Yuki would question it too."

"I'll be in the day class for the same reason my dad is. He's a hunter. And so am I." Saying that, Amaya pulled out her twin ring daggers. Her anti vampire weapons. She made a cut on her hand with a dagger that healed almost immediately.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but hunters are no business of Kaname Kuran." Cross was astonished to see a vampire so immune from an anti-vampire weapon. He didn't need to touch to know that those daggers were indeed anti vampire. He could sense it with his hunter senses.

"You're a hunter, yet you give off the aura of a Class B vampire. You are both?!" Cross couldn't believe his own conclusion.

A hunter turning into a vampire thus being both was one thing which Zero was. But being a noble class vampire and a hunter or rather being born both was an entirely different matter. Suddenly even Cross realized how important it was to keep Amaya's identity a secret. The ex-hunter was no fool as to not realize yet that Amaya's mother was a vampire of at least a high born noble class if not a pureblood. Could Yuki be Amaya's mother? Cross briefly wondered to himself for a moment. Yuki did care about Zero a lot. And Zero too cared about her even though he never admitted it out loud. Cross wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together in the future. It could also explain why Amaya was hell bent on not telling Kaname about herself. Kaien could already foresee the pureblood not being very happy about Zero and Yuki ending up with each other.

"Yes, I'm a hybrid." Amaya confirmed. The headmaster inhaled a deep breath and exhaled through the mouth.

"We need a plausible story about you to tell everyone" said Kaien Cross. Finally agreeing to help Amaya on her terms. It made the girl smile happily.

"Thank you grandpa Cross. I knew I could count on you."

"About that as much as I love hearing you call me grandpa, you need to start calling me headmaster Cross for obvious reasons or perhaps 'CALL ME FATHER'." The headmaster tried to hug Amaya and much to his delight, the girl moved away from him with an impassive look on her face. She was Zero's daughter alright.

"I'm not calling you father. I already have a father (Zero)." The headmaster shred a couple of buckets of tears before sitting back and getting normal again.

"So what would your story will be…. Actually first of all what your name will be? You obviously can't use Kiryu anymore." Amaya thought about it for a moment. Then a smile appeared on her lips.

"Amaya Knight. I'll go by Amaya Knight." After all she'd indeed be a knight here. She'd be Zero Kiryu's self-anointed knight.


	9. Story After Story After Story

 

 

 

**Chapter 9: Story After Story After Story  
**

 

 

Amaya was relieved to be finally inside the academy though she knew it was only a small accomplishment and she was yet to go a long way. A very long way. But all of that later. Now that she was finally on the academy grounds, Amaya was set out to do what she wanted to do the moment she realized that she was in the past. And that was finding Zero and assure herself that he was alive and well. That his heart was still beating. Amaya knew her father was alive in this time period but still she just had to see for herself. With her own two eyes. Thus, Amaya sneaked into the boys' sun dorm. But sadly, Zero wasn't in his room much to her disappointment. He wasn't at Cross's either. Neither Amaya heard about him going out to the town.

"Then there's only one place he'd be." Amaya said to herself.

She sneaked out of the sun dorm without wasting any time, and let her sense of smell guide her. Amaya was still not very used to her heightened senses yet. Suddenly becoming a vampire after keeping that side of her sealed for so long was rather nerve wrecking to say the least. But she was certainly getting better with passing time. Amaya soon found herself approaching the horse stable. With each step she took forward, the hybrid found her heartbeat quickening. She was anxious, excited, nervous, impatient, yet a little bit reluctant knowing she wouldn't be receiving her father's affectionate looks that she was so used to. Amaya didn't want to think too much about Zero's reaction on meeting her. Sadly, she had a clear idea that it wouldn't be anything friendly but rather it'd be downright hostile. However, that wouldn't deter her from trying to get close to the hunter though. Amaya was stubborn like that. After all like father like daughter.

As Amaya reached the stable, she struggled to bring her vampire aura under control. The last thing she wanted was to spook the horses and create a commotion. After a while, she was able to conceal her aura as much as possible. She inhaled a deep breath first then finally looked inside the stable. The other horses didn't react but there was this one particular horse of white color, a mare actually that immediately reacted to her presence and looked as if ready to attack her. The horse seemed to be in a protective mode as well, as she tried to cover something from Amaya's view or rather 'someone'. A smile appeared on Amaya's lips as she fearlessly approached the horse; even though the horse looked ready to trample her.

"You're Lily, aren't you?"

"Of course you are." Amaya said to the white horse. There was no mistaking it. Amaya had heard quite a lot about white Lily from her father. Easy to anger and ferociously protective of Zero. Unfortunately the horse wasn't alive in her time. Amaya never got to meet her.

"You don't know me yet but I know we're gonna get along just fine." She said to the horse confidently. As if White Lily understood what she said which kind of confused her, the horse titled her head a little at Amaya. Though not losing her angry protective glare.

Amaya on the other hand looked past white Lily and her heart immediately skipped a beat. There he was, her father Zero Kiryu. Lying comfortably on hay and sleeping peacefully. Amaya felt her heart warming up and her sight getting blurry because of tears. She couldn't stop herself. She took a step forward to go to him. But was threateningly stopped by White Lily. If Amaya didn't know that the horse had the best intentions in her heart for Zero, she would've hurt Lily for daring to stop her. Reluctantly Amaya looked away from the past self of her father and back at White Lily.

"I love him too you know. More than anything else. More than my own life." Saying that Amaya stretched her hand towards Lily. The horse was about to bite that hand but then she suddenly stopped and started sniffing the offered hand. A moment later white Lily looked up at Amaya with a questioning and confused gaze. The horse was indeed intelligent. Just like her father claimed. Lily sensed what was there. Though it certainly confused her.

"Yes, you sensed it right." Amaya said and she gently started to stroke White Lily's withers and surprisingly she let her.

"He's a part of me. I've his blood flowing through my veins. And that is why-" Amaya made Lily look right into her eyes.

"You don't need to protect him from me. In fact since we both want to protect him, I want us to become allies." Lily looked as if contemplating whether to believe this stranger or not who somehow seemed Zero's familial. Sensing the conflict, the said stranger tried to convince her more.

"You can trust me." Amaya spoke earnestly.

After a moment or two of her and white Lily simply staring at each other, the horse surprisingly moved away and doing so she stopped blocking Amaya's path. This action clearly meant that Lily was giving Amaya a chance. Smiling happily and thankfully, Amaya walked over to Zero and knelt down beside his sleeping form. She was a little surprised that Zero hadn't sensed her presence yet and woken up already. In the future, Zero's senses were very sharp. A vampire couldn't sneak up on him even if he was dead asleep. Guess he wasn't that skilled yet as he was in the future. Besides, the hunter certainly seemed tired the way he was sleeping so deeply. As if he was awake all night. And given that he was a prefect at the academy, he probably was. Or perhaps it could be the fact that Zero's hunter senses didn't perceive Amaya's presence near him as dangerous or threatening, thus they didn't go haywire. Her father in the future certainly claimed that her aura was very comforting to him. Could it be possible that it was still having that same affect in the past? Well Amaya certainly hoped for it.

She reached out her hand, suddenly feeling this strong urge to caress Zero's beautiful face. But had to stop herself from doing so. She couldn't risk waking him up. Reluctantly, Amaya pulled back her hand and held it tightly with her other hand; just so she wouldn't give into that urge in the end. Even though not wanting to but Amaya stood up and walked away from Zero. Oh how she wished, she could just stay here. Simply watching her father breath was enough for her at the moment. To Amaya it felt as if only a moment ago she watched her father sacrifice himself for her and die oh so horribly. She thought she'd never see him again. That she lost him forever. But now that Zero was right in front of her. Yes, simply watching him breath was more than enough. But Amaya had to leave. Headmaster Cross would want to rehearse the story they've made up before officially introducing her to anyone.

"Thanks." Amaya said to white Lily really meaning it.

"Not just for giving me a chance but for protecting him as well. I promise I won't let you down." Amaya said. Then a grin appeared on her face.

"I'm really glad to meet you Lily. Ending up in the past certainly has its perks." With that Amaya walked out of the horse stable. Although not before throwing Zero one last glance. Very soon they'd finally meet each other. Amaya was both looking forward to and dreading it at the same time. Undoubtedly it was going to be one hell of a meeting.

Later in the evening, right after Zero and Yuki were done with their prefect duties; headmaster Cross asked them to come into his office. As they arrived, he gave them a very normal news.

"We are having a new student enrolling in the academy." Zero immediately lost interest in the conversation. He figured that the headmaster was simply going to ask them to show this new student around and make him or her feel welcome. He also knew, he wouldn't be doing any of those and it would be Yuki's job to deal with the student.

Speaking of the hunter, Zero was in a very good mood actually. He had a nice afternoon nap. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in the afternoon. In fact it was an everyday occurrence. It was just that today he slept very peacefully. For the first time in a long time, Zero didn't see her (Shizuka) face while getting some shut-eye. As if some outer force chased away his nightmare. Zero knew he was making a big deal out of nothing. He was most certain his nightmare would return the next time he closed his eyes. It was just, for the moment he felt relaxed and calm. And he was thankful for it.

"Is it a day class student or a night class student headmaster?" Yuki asked immediately getting more interested unlike Zero.

"It's a day class student. Her name is Amaya Knight. She was living in England actually. But due to some recent unfortunate events, she had to move here. You'll understand it better when you meet her but know that Cross Academy is the only place where she could stay safe and live peacefully. I want you two to not only make her feel welcome but to make her feel at home here. Is that understood guardians?" Headmaster spoke with a very serious voice. Way too serious.

Both Yuki and Zero got curious about the new student now. What unfortunate events was the headmaster talking about? They wanted to ask but realized everything would be explained to them eventually. They simply needed to wait and be patient.

"Is she already here headmaster?" Yuki asked. Excited to meet a new girl from abroad.

"Yes. Amaya please come in." The headmaster said.

The door of the office opened and walked in a girl about the same age as them. She had long silver hair (Just like Zero's own) flowing past her rear. Snow white skin faintly glistening as if she was a goddess of the moon. Most of her features were soft and luminescing. Except for her eyes. Her predatory red-brown wine colored eyes. Eyes that screamed 'I'm not someone you should mess with'. They were so very intimidating. The girl probably never had to glare at someone to make them scared of her. The darkness of those eyes marred the rest of her angelic features. As if an angel was touched by the devil himself. Or rather both were co-existing in the same body. Obviously no one could guess how true that analysis was.

On the other hand as soon as Zero saw Amaya, his eyes widened with shock. He as a very talented hunter, immediately sensed that she was no human.

"Vampire!" Zero gasped out loud in shock. By then Yuki realized it too and she got shocked as well. What the hell the headmaster was thinking, letting a vampire join the day class? Zero was on the verge of losing it.

"Zero calm down" said the headmaster with a calm tone of voice. It only pissed off the hunter more.

"Calm down?!" Zero exclaimed loudly while looking at the eccentric headmaster incredulously.

"You're letting a vampire join the day class students. What's next? You're gonna let them feed off of the students too."

"Zero that's enough-" Before the ex-hunter could say more, Amaya cut in and spoke up.

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical here?" That statement made Zero's heart stop for a moment. Someone like Yuki who was oblivious to his condition wouldn't understand what she was saying but Zero certainly did. How the hell did she know? Did Cross tell her?

"Besides-" Amaya continued as if the past self of her father wasn't gaping at her with a shocked face. She hated to behave this way with him but unfortunately there was no other way. Only Amaya knew what it was taking for her not to stride over to Zero and demand that he hug her and kiss her cheeks and pat her head. Thankfully, she had already seen her father before otherwise the girl would certainly be having an emotional breakdown at the moment.

"I'm more a hunter than a vampire." Amaya said proudly. Keeping all her overwhelming emotions carefully wrapped up within her. She couldn't afford any blunder here. Not if she wanted this meeting to go as smoothly as possible.

"Huh? But how's that possible?" Yuki asked feeling extremely puzzled. Even Zero got confused enough to calm down a little.

"It's because her mother was a hunter. She was a very good friend of mine." Kaien Cross replied to the question. Funnily, he himself didn't know that he was in fact telling the truth. Amaya's 'mother' was indeed a hunter. Obviously Cross was still under the impression that Zero was Amaya's father and some unknown vampire was her mother. He was simply telling Yuki and Zero a made up story which coincidentally was more closer to the truth.

"Was?" Yuki asked titling her head a little.

"She was recently killed on an assignment." Amaya answered. Sadness clearly evident in her voice. Yuki and Zero suddenly realized what unfortunate events Cross was talking about earlier.

"Oh I am so sorry." Yuki immediately apologized. Amaya simply nodded her head in acceptance of that sympathy. Zero however didn't care about these formalities. He was so full of questions at the moment.

"But then how are you a vampire? Were you bitten?" In which case Zero could obviously relate to her. But her aura simply wasn't of an ex-human.

"No, I was born a vampire. My mother was indeed a hunter but-"

"Her father is a vampire. Though Amaya doesn't know who he is. Her mother never spoke to her about him." Headmaster explained on her behalf since Amaya seemed to be hesitating a bit there. A pin drop silence was suddenly presence in the room. It only broke when Zero spoke up again.

"A hunter and a vampire, huh? I've never heard such a ridiculous thing before." He looked at the headmaster with narrowed eyes.

"How do you even know she's not lying? Have you seen her birth? Have you attended a vampire and hunter wedding?"

"Neither of them but I know she's not lying. Amaya." The headmaster gave her a meaningful look to which she nodded back.

"Zero take out your Bloody Rose." Cross said. Zero hesitated for a moment but only a moment before taking out his gun.

"Now shoot at her." The headmaster said without an announce of doubt in his voice.

"Headmaster!" Yuki Cross exclaimed with shock. Even Zero was stunned at that order. What was he thinking? The young hunter wondered about the ex-hunter. Did he no longer want peace between vampires and humans?

"Now now don't be shy. You want proof right?" Amaya said mirthfully, baiting Zero to shoot her. The hunter glared at her before finally pointing Bloody Rose at the soon to be dead vampire.

"This is going to kill you, you know. Not that I'm complaining. Better tell the truth while you still have the chance."

"I AM telling the truth about myself. If you don't want to shoot me, you can always take my word for it" said Amaya smirking a little at Zero. This only made the hunter growl at her.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't give you a chance vampire." Zero said hatefully and he prepared to shoot but for some unknown mysterious reason, his hand did shake a little. Nevertheless he pulled the trigger. A bullet fired from Bloody Rose and hit Amaya. Yuki had her eyes closed already. She didn't want to witness a murder. Everything that was going on, had her confused to no limits.

Zero obviously expected the vampire to turn into dust but much to his shock and disbelieve, Amaya was still there. Still standing as if nothing happened. Not a single scratch was on her body. Did Zero miss? No, not possible from this close range. Then how was it possible that this vampire was unaffected by Bloody Rose? Hell even purebloods weren't immune from an anti-vampire weapon. A moment passed in complete silence once again.

"So, you believe me now?" Amaya asked Zero who still looked too shocked to response.

"Amaya is both a hunter and a vampire. A hybrid actually. That's why anti-vampire weapons don't work on her. In fact she wields her own anti-vampire weapons." Headmaster explained. Amaya took out her ring daggers and threw one of them at Zero who caught it expertly. He ran his fingers on the smooth and sharp blade. Admiring the weapon's immaculate design. Only if the hunter knew, he was the one who made them in the future for his beloved daughter.

"They are called thorns." Amaya let Zero know.

"Thorns. Why thorns?" Yuki asked curiously. She was already over the shock that Amaya survived getting shot at by Blood Rose. The said hybrid shrugged her shoulders at Yuki.

"It just fits them." She replied. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips though. Clearly from remembering a memory. Amaya vividly remembered the day she received those daggers.

**Flash-Forward**

_"Amaya come over here sweetie, I've got something for you."_

_A seven-year old Amaya came running to her father. Zero first gave his daughter a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead. Then he got on his knees so that he'd be the same height as his little girl._

_"Now this is an early birthday present for you." Zero said. Amaya was already beaming with happiness. Even before seeing what the gift was. Receiving any present from her father made her happy. Zero pulled out a designed wooden box from the gift bag and handed it to Amaya. The girl excitedly opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside._

_"Are they-?" Amaya was too happily shocked to speak properly. Zero smiled knowingly._

_"Yes, they are anti-vampire weapons. Your very own ones."_

_Zero obviously knew how much Amaya wanted to become a hunter like him. Now even though Zero wanted to always protect his little girl but the hunter also knew that she needed to learn how to protect herself. It was a right time for Amaya to begin her training as a hunter. Therefore what better gift would be for her other than her own hunter weapons. Zero made those daggers from his father's sword that 'he' (Kaname) once recovered and gave it to him. That anti-vampire sword was his father's therefore Zero didn't throw it away just because 'he' gave it to him. Zero had a right to keep that sword. And now, that weapon existed in the form of his daughter's anti-vampire weapons._

_"They are beautiful dad. Thank you very much." Amaya wrapped her arms around Zero's neck. Embracing him tightly. She pulled away and picked up the twin ring daggers from the box. She simply couldn't stop admiring them. She was so happy to receive them that her happiness was shining brightly in her eyes._

_"How do they feel? Is the weight light enough?" Zero inquired._

_"It feels great. They're perfect dad."_

_"Well you can name them if you want" said Zero, feeling happy that his daughter was happy with the gift._

_"Of course I have to name them" said Amaya as she started to think of names for the daggers. After a moment, she exclaimed happily._

_"Aha, I got it. Thorns." She said grinning widely._

_"Thorns?!" Zero asked with a little confusion._

_"Yes, a rose needs thorns to protect it. Yours is Bloody Rose. So it's only fitting that my weapons are called thorns because I'll be protecting you with them dad." Amaya said embracing her father again, nuzzling her face in Zero's neck much like a cat._

_"Oh my little koneko. I must've done some very good deed in my past life to deserve you."_

**End Of Flash-Forward**

"So you really are a hybrid" said Zero, finally unwillingly accepting the fact.

"But headmaster why have we never heard of her before? Considering Amaya is a kind of her own, she should've been famous among both hunters and vampires." Yuki asked with utmost curiosity.

"Try infamous" said Amaya to her.

"I maybe both but neither world would accept me with open arms. For hunters, I'm a vampire and for vampires, I'm a hunter." Now that was a situation Zero understood all too well.

"Not to mention there would be some other serious problems should vampires and hunters find out about her. That's why Amaya's mother kept her hidden from the world all these years. But now that she's no more, I've taken Amaya's responsibility. I'll do everything I can to protect her secret and keep her safe. And I want you guardians to help me with that." Yuki nodded her head zealously but Zero apparently still had some problems with a vampire, even though half attending day classes.

"But why she has to join the day class? She could be safe in the night class as well. Don't the vampires of the night class share your pacifism idea as well headmaster?" Zero didn't bother to hide the mocking in his tone as he spoke of night class and pacifism in the same sentence.

"Zero-" Cross spoke exasperatedly. Knowing he was about to enter yet another argument with the hunter.

"Night Class won't be safe for me." Amaya stated loudly and firmly. Zero looked at her, expecting an explanation.

"As headmaster has already said before. I don't know who my father is. For all I know he could try to kill me the moment he finds out about me. Having the night class students know about me increases the possibility of him finding out about me since there's no telling which student maybe acquainted with him."

"Besides, I am raised a hunter. So I much prefer killing vampires rather than play co-existence with them." Amaya said that more to impress Zero than to mean it. Not that she didn't mean it at all. Besides, it seemed to work because Zero was suddenly looking at her with amazement. He must be thinking how alike his and Amaya's thoughts were. This could be their common ground of building a friendship. Their brief moment of understand was interrupted by a frantic headmaster.

"Now listen here Amaya, you're forbidden to speak like that while attending this school. Am I understood?" Cross spoke seriously while being his stupid self.

"Perfectly headmaster. My apologies." Amaya unhesitatingly apologized, though the sincerity of it was doubtful.

Speaking of the fact that Amaya's fathe- well her other parent (Kuran) wanting to kill her the moment he found about her. Well that threat was all too real. At least her father Zero in the future thought so and feared it very much.

**Memory:**

_"Did you tell him about this pregnancy?" Kaien Cross asked his son Zero who instantly glared at him angrily._

_"So that the bastard can kill my child. Or worse find out a way to use him or her the way he used me."_

_"He must never know Cross. Never." Zero stated at once. If the situation wasn't so terrible, Kaien would've argued that the pureblood had a right to know since he was the father of this child. Besides it was possible for the Kuran ancestor to accept and support the child rather than do what Zero was thinking he'd do. But alas after the way the vampire king betrayed Zero, the ex-hunter could never speak on his defense. Not without losing his son. Besides, Kaien was mad at the pureblood himself for what he did._

_"I don't understand, why do you even want to keep that leech's spawn?" Said Kaito, earning a murderous glare from Zero for that._

_"Mind your tongue Kaito. The baby inside me is mine. He or she is completely innocent."_

_"This topic will never be discussed again, so let me make it clear to you now. My child will not be punished for what that bastard did to me."_

_"Besides, it is my believe that this child is the reason I'm still alive. The ancestress- she had sensed its presence inside me. Maybe that's why-"_

**End Of Memory**

"Yuki, Zero you two, Amaya and I are the only people who know that Amaya is a hybrid and it must stay this way. Tomorrow I'll put a charm on her so that should she come across any vampire, he or she would sense Amaya as a level C vampire. Or in other words, a stable ex-human. Of course it'll be nothing but an illusion, unfortunately at the moment, that's the only solution for it."

"For curious vampires her story will be that she was bitten by a pureblood when she was merely at the age of ten. But she was given her master's blood that's why instead of falling to level E, she became a stable vampire eventually. But since she's of hunter lineage and had bad history with vampire kind, her request of joining the day class rather than the night class was approved by the amazing headmaster after much consideration." Zero rolled his eyes at the amazing part whereas Amaya shook her head to herself.

"Any questions?" Cross asked enthusiastically. Yuki raised her hand.

"Yes my dear daughter."

"Shouldn't Kaname know about her too? Since it's such an important matter." Suddenly Yuki felt chills running down her spine as two pairs of eyes glared daggers at her. Amaya for obvious reasons. And Zero also for obvious reasons. Sensing the animosity, Cross immediately got into action.

"I'll deal with Kaname Yuki. You don't have to worry about that. Just make sure Amaya's secret stays safe okay."

"Okay headmaster." Yuki agreed quickly. Not wanting to feel both silverettes' glares any longer.

"And I have another good news. Since Zero's been complaining about the short number of people on the disciplinary committee, Amaya will be joining with you as a prefect as soon as she's settled down." Headmaster announced happily.

"Oh that's really great headmaster." Yuki exclaimed. Amaya glanced at Zero. He didn't seem thrilled but didn't seem to hate the idea either. Which for starter was a very good thing.

"Now off you go you three. It's getting very late. For the night Amaya will be staying at my house but tomorrow Yuki, you'll help her settle in the girls' sun dorm and show her around the academy and the nearby town as well. And Zero will of course accompany you. Okay."

"Good night everyone. Have sweet dreams."

"Good night headmaster." With that two silverette and a brunet left the headmaster's office.


	10. Growing On You

 

 

**Chapter 10: Growing On You**

 

 

The night sky was adorned with stars. No cloud was hiding their beauty. A romantic person would've found this view to be perfect. But Amaya Kiryu was hardly noticing the beauty of the starlit night. Instead, she was playing her favorite melody with a Japanese flute. It was actually the tune of a lullaby her father used to put her to sleep to when she was little. Usually hearing this lullaby made Amaya really happy but at the moment, she was playing it because she was sad. She felt very sad.

**Flashback**

_After headmaster Cross dismissed Amaya, Zero and Yuki after the official introduction of Amaya, the three returned to Cross's house. A bedroom was already prepared for Amaya, so there was no need for her to share room with Yuki. Say what you want about the hybrid girl but she wasn't too keen on becoming best friends with the sealed Kuran princess. No matter how innocent, kind, naïve and overall nice girl Yuki was at the time being. Yes, it was unfair of Amaya but the fact that Yuki was related to 'him' was reason enough for the silverette to want to stay the hell away from the oblivious pureblood._

_Anyway, Amaya was getting ready for bed. For the first time in a long time she was going to sleep without a worry in her mind that she might've to wake up any moment to either fight or run away because someone had attacked them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amaya immediately sensed who it was on the other side of the closed door. A huge smile appeared on her lips. She quickly walked over and opened the door._

_"Zero!" Amaya exclaimed happily._

_"Um, I can call you Zero right?" She asked looking at the past self of her father with hopeful eyes. She really didn't want to be all formal with him and address him as Kiryu. For a second Zero looked like he wanted to complain but the look Amaya was giving him..._

_"Whatever. I came because I wanted to ask you something." He said. Getting straight to the business._

_"Sure. But do come in first." Zero nodded and walked in. He didn't want Yuki to overhear the conversation he was about to have with the new girl. Amaya smiling happily closed the door behind them._

_"Please make yourself comfortable." But Zero didn't do that. Instead he turned to face her while giving her a very serious look._

_"You know about me, don't you? You know what happened to me. Did Cross tell you about it?" Zero asked, not wasting any time to get straight to the point._

_"He did" confirmed Amaya._

_"But even if he hadn't. I would've known about you anyway. As I've said repeatedly before. I'm a hunter. I know what that tattoo on your neck means."_

_"I see" said Zero barely hiding a scoff there. It was clear he was unable to see Amaya as a hunter instead of a vampire._

_"Anything else Zero?" Amaya asked saying Zero's name rather affectionately._

_"Yes. There's something else I'm curious about. You said your father might try to kill you if he finds out about you. Why is that? As far as I know, vampires tend to be protective of their offspring."_

_"Well humans tend to be protective towards 'their' offspring as well. But then there's also reports of child abuse. Not every human is the same. And the same goes for vampires. It was my mother's believe that he'd try to harm me. Besides, from a scumbag like 'him' what else could you expect?" Bitterness clearly evident in Amaya's voice as she thought about that wretched pureblood._

_"Was your mother raped?" Zero asked feeling horrified at the mere thought of it._

_"No but what happened to my mother wasn't any less terrible. She was truly in love with him but he- he was merely using my mother." Any sympathy Zero had started feeling for this unknown hunter disappeared instantly. Not to mention, he scoffed out loudly as well._

_"What did she expect? As a hunter, she should've known better than to fall for a vampire. I say she got what she deserved for being a fool" said Zero without any remorse. Clearly, a hunter falling for a vampire was a concept beyond Zero's comprehension. On the other hand, Amaya's stare hardened upon hearing that. She didn't hesitate to look at Zero coldly._

_"You are so lucky that I like you Zero. Anyone else speaking about my mother like that and I'd have ripped their tongue out." And of course Zero himself being her 'mother' made Amaya let go of the insults without any violence._

_"Like me? Just what the hell that's supposed to mean? You don't even know me." Zero looked at Amaya with an angry glare. What the hell was this girl playing at? Amaya on the other hand grinned at Zero knowingly._

_"Oh relax! I don't mean like as in I'm attracted to you. I mean like as in you remind me of my mother, that's all." Hearing that Zero glared at Amaya more heatedly._

_"Of your mother! Do I look like a female to you?" The hunter spoke angrily. The nerve of the half-breed. Insinuating that he was feminine like._

_"Of course not." Amaya spoke light heartedly as if she wasn't being subjected to the famous Kiryu glare at the moment. Not to mention she was even bold enough to lean closer and sniff the hunter._

_"It's just your smell, it's so similar to my mother's. it's very comforting to me." It was not a similar smell rather it was same. But Amaya couldn't really say it now, could she?_

_"My smell?!" Zero said, feeling at a loss for not knowing how he should react to such a confession._

_"Yes. Also I must admit, you may not be a female but you're certainly more beautiful than most women I've met in my life." Amaya spoke truthfully with a happy grin on her face. Zero however immediately glared at her._

_"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He growled out._

_"Not at all. Just stating a fact here. If I wanted to flirt with you I'd have called you handsome instead" said Amaya not losing her happy and mirthful composure at all. Which was really getting on Zero's nerves to be honest. What the hell was she so happy about? Only if Zero knew just being able to talk to him made the hybrid so happy._

_"Argh. I see you're going to be nothing but a nuisance here. A word of advice. Stay the hell away from me." With that Zero stormed out of the room. Standing behind Amaya's smile only widened._

_"No can do dad."_

**End Of Flashback**

Amaya was determined and no less desperate to get close to Zero. Yes, he wouldn't be calling her his daughter and she wouldn't be able to call him dad but Amaya wanted a strong bond between them nevertheless. It was just not possible for her to keep distance from Zero. She didn't want to protect him from afar and be aloof towards him. She wanted to protect Zero while becoming friends with him. Or better yet become his family if possible.

And for that Amaya was willing to do anything. She was going to be persistent, stubborn, annoying, and clingy. She'd make a fool of herself if needed be. Just whatever it took; except for being patient about it. She would grow on Zero whether he liked it or not. And as soon as possible. Hence, her mission 'bonding with Zero' started.

**Flashback**

_**Morning:** _

_The following day in the morning, both headmaster Cross and Yuki were pleasantly surprised when they found the dining table full of delicious looking breakfast._

_"Good morning headmaster, Yuki. I hope you don't mind me invading your kitchen. I just thought of making breakfast for you as a way of saying thank you for welcoming me to your little family." Amaya said humbly._

_"Oh of course not. In fact you can cook for us anytime you want. The food looks delicious. Thank you Amaya" said the headmaster very happily._

_"Yes, thank you Amaya" said Yuki with a smile._

_"And wow, you've made all of Zero's favorite dishes. He's definitely going to enjoy eating breakfast today." Yuki said that, not suspecting anything and believing that it was merely a coincident. And Amaya obviously wasn't gonna clear up that misunderstanding._

_"Oh really. I didn't know. Actually these are my favorite items too. Next time I'll try to cook yours and headmaster's favorites as well." Amaya didn't lie there. Her and Zero's taste in food was pretty much similar. Yuki obviously bought that explanation, however headmaster Cross gave Amaya a knowing look. He figured Amaya made breakfast specifically to Zero's liking. And he understood the reason behind it as well._

_"Speaking of Zero, is he still sleeping?" The silverette inquired._

_"As usual. I'll go wake him up" said Yuki but before she could leave Amaya stopped her._

_"Yuki, why don't you start eating? You must be hungry. I'll go and wake up Zero." Amaya may sounded like she was offering to help but there was certain amount of demand in her request. In fact, it wasn't a request at all. But Yuki naively didn't realize that._

_"No, it's alright. Zero's always in a cranky mood when he wakes up in the morning, so it's better I handle it." Yuki insisted. Amaya was about to open her mouth to argue but headmaster Cross interrupted her._

_"Yuki, let Amaya go and wake up Zero. They need to become friends and you know making friends with Zero isn't anything easy. Let her try and get close to him" said Kaien Cross. Whereas Yuki reluctantly nodded and sat down at the table, Amaya gave him a huge smile before going away to wake up the sleeping hunter._

_Speaking of Yuki, she suddenly lost her appetite for some unknown reason. Even though she was starving just a moment ago. It was just suddenly her head was filled with questions. Why was it so important for Amaya and Zero to become friends? Was it because they were both hunters? Amaya even though said otherwise but behaved as if she knew Zero very well. There was definitely something she knew about him that Yuki didn't. What could it possibly be? And the headmaster too was encouraging that they become friends, why? Did Amaya simply want to become friends with Zero or more? She seemed to be awfully interested in getting close to him. Could Amaya have any sort of romantic interest in Zero? For some reason, that thought didn't sit well with Yuki. Not that she could tell why she felt that way. It was just that a girl who came into their lives only yesterday becoming someone as important as herself or maybe more in Zero's life was not a very welcoming thought. After all, it took Yuki years to get close to Zero and he still wasn't completely open with her. He definitely didn't share everything, specially his feelings with Yuki. But would he do that with Amaya? Open up to her in a way he never did to Yuki. That thought made her very sad and lonely._

_On the other hand, Amaya was watching Zero sleeping soundly. A smile full of fondness was gracing her lips. She almost hated to disturb Zero and wake him up but it needed to be done. Amaya leaned over the sleeping hunter, getting close to his ear._

_"Zero, wake up." She said softly but the hunter didn't stir. Not even a little bit. Not to mention it seemed her aura put him in a deeper, more comfortable sleep rather than wake him up feeling alarmed._

_"The sun is up already." Again no response._

_"Come on everyone's waiting for you at the table." This time the hunter only groaned a little in protest._

_"Hmm, I guess you really don't wanna wake up. In that case.." Amaya trailed off and without a second thought, she got into bed, put her head on Zero's chest, wrapped her arm around him to embrace him tightly and closed her eyes feeling extremely content. A deep sigh of contentment escaped her breath. As Amaya had her ear pressed against Zero's chest, she could clearly hear his heartbeat. It was the best sound in the world for her. She could listen to Zero's heartbeat all day long and not feel bored for a second. Just as the sound of the hunter's heartbeat gave Amaya peace and happiness, his warmth gave her comfort and his scent was soothing like nothing else. In the future, Zero's arms were the best and safest place for Amaya to be. And she intended to make it just like that even now in the past._

_Zero on the other hand, felt very comfortable in his sleep. Someone was embracing him very dearly. For a moment, he felt as if Ichiru had snuck into his bed again and holding him with so much love, as well as need. Zero wanted to embrace this person back really believing that it was his twin and that he was back in his childhood days. But the thought of Ichiru reminded Zero of her (Shizuka) and the thought of her was enough to make the hunter wake up from dead sleep._

_As soon as Zero woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. A head full of silver hair was resting on it. Someone was indeed embracing him. It took Zero only a moment to realize exactly who it was. And it immediately pissed him off._

_"What the hell you think you're doing? Get off me!"_

_"But I'm very comfortable here." Amaya replied unabashedly and not moving a bit. If anything she only embracing Zero more strongly._

_"What the-" Zero gaping with disbelieve, immediately reached for his Bloody Rose under the pillow._

_"If you're looking for your gun, I've already removed it. Not that you could've done anything to me with that. But who likes to be at a gun point so early in the morning!" The female silverette said like a smart ass with a satisfied smug grin on her lips. She even had the audacity to purr as well. Zero scowled angrily at the infuriating hybrid girl._

_"Okay you asked for it." Saying that Zero peeled Amaya off of him as if she weighted nothing and then without feeling any remorse dropped her on the floor._

_"Ouch!" Amaya exclaimed as her back hit the floor. Not that it really hurt._

_"HEY! That wasn't very nice you know. You shouldn't treat a girl like this." She shouted after Zero as he started to walk out of the room._

_"And a girl shouldn't get into a boy's bed she just met yesterday." Zero retorted back._

_"Oh I see. So this means I can sleep into your bed after a week then. No problem Zero. I'll do as you ask." The look Amaya received from him, well let's just say no interaction happened between them after that. Well at least until they all started eating breakfast together. Zero indeed enjoyed eating the breakfast, not that he made it obvious or thanked Amaya for it. But somehow it was obvious. Amaya only felt more confident that one way or another she was gonna get through to the Zero Kiryu who wasn't her dad.  
_

**_Noon:_ **

_Since it was weekend, headmaster Cross asked Yuki and Zero to take Amaya to the nearby town and show her around there. Yori tagged along with them as well. The four of them went from shop to shop, buying things they liked. Well the girls bought things and Zero helped carrying their bags._

_"I wanna visit the new cake shop around the corner" announced Yuki._

_"I'm in" said Yori._

_"I want to eat ramen." Saying that Zero started to walk in the direction of the ramen shop. Yuki and Yori were used to of Zero being like that so they took no offense nor got angry._

_"You know I feel like having ramen too. Why don't you two go ahead to the cake shop and once Zero and I are done, we'll come and join you." With that Amaya took off not giving Yuki or Yori any chance to response._

_"Never thought I'd see a girl chasing Zero." Yori said that more to herself than to Yuki who remained quiet. More and more her suspicious was becoming true. Amaya was most likely interested in Zero in a romantic way. And she was incapable of cheering or encouraging this idea._

_On the other hand, Amaya was walking right behind Zero. He was ignoring her in a way as if she wasn't even there. Amaya kept quiet too and simply followed Zero like some overly attached puppy. Though she was humming some song to herself, so she wasn't being completely silent. However that wasn't what bothered Zero. It was the fact that she was there, following him and not leaving him alone._

_"Why are you following me? Get lost! Go back to Yuki and Yori." Zero tried to scare Amaya away with his infamous glare but unfortunately she seemed immune from it._

_"Sorry can't do. My hunter blood demands that I follow you." Amaya said with utmost serious voice. Zero frowned at her with confusion._

_"Huh! What do you mean?" He asked rather curiously._

_"You mean you don't know that ancient hunter rule?!" As Amaya said that Zero's scowl of confusion only deepened._

_"What rule?" Now the male hunter was very curious to know._

_"Long ago after our ancestors, the first hunters won the war against vampires, they made quite a few rules for their descendants to follow. Among them, one rule was most important. You could say the very existence of the hunter race depends on it. And the rule is-" Zero was looking at Amaya very keenly. And Amaya was also looking very serious._

_"No matter the time, no matter the circumstance, silver haired hunters must stick together. And I for one am gonna follow that rule till my last breath." Zero blinked couple of times at the girl. Then gaped at her with an expression of disbelieve. It was obvious Amaya was spouting out a cock and bull story. But for her to say such bullshit with such a serious look on her face. The only thing Zero could do was close his eyes and inhale a deep breath to calm himself down. There was no point in yelling. Not with this half-breed anyway._

_"Are you always this full of shit?" The hunter asked with an exasperated voice._

_"Maybe. Maybe not. Since I'm sticking around, you'll find out soon enough" said Amaya, a ghost of a smirk appearing on her lips._

_"Argh, I never thought just talking to someone would give me a headache."_

_"Look I'm warning you. Don't piss me off too much. Get lost or I'll-" Before Zero could finish his threat, Amaya cut him off by exclaiming loudly._

_"Look. Those girls are totally checking you out Zero. Go over and say hi."_

_"Shut up!" He yelled at her._

_"Fine then I'll go and say hi in your stead." Before Zero could stop her, Amaya already made her way over to the group of girls._

_"Hello girls. My name is Amaya. That's my brother Zero over there. Do you girls think he's good looking?" Amaya asked oh very enthusiastically._

_"Yes, he's so cute."_

_"He is very handsome."_

_"I'd totally marry him."_

_"Then how about I give you his phone number?!" Amaya offered._

_"Kyaa Yes Yes. Please!" The girls screamed with joy._

_"Okay ladies please note down." However before Amaya could say one single digit, Zero came over and tried to drag her away from the group._

_"Amaya I swear I'd shoot you if you give them my number." Zero threatened with low tone of voice so that only Amaya would hear him. He still managed to sound very deadly though._

_"Why do you keep forgetting that would do nothing to me? Wanna keep my mouth shut? Stop telling me to get lost and let me follow you around." Amaya spoke very seriously, her voice void of any smugness but anyone could tell she was indeed being smug about blackmailing Zero like that. Speaking of the hunter, Zero looked like he wanted to eat Amaya alive and spit out her bones. But there was very little he could do at the moment but to accept defeat._

_"You are the devil incarnate." The hunter hissed out in anger._

_"Thanks for the compliment." Was the female silverette's response._

_"Urgh fine. Follow me around all you want." Hearing that Amaya flashed Zero a huge smile. Then she looked back at the girls._

_"My deepest apologies ladies. My brother came out of the closet just now. He's not into girls. Very very sorry." Amaya looked deeply apologetic._

_"Awww. So sad."_

_"My heart is breaking."_

_"But we should be understanding."_

_"Yes we hope you find a handsome man one day who would love you and cherish you."_

_Zero glared at Amaya in a way that promised only one thing- 'One day I'm gonna kill you. Slowly and Painfully.'_

_**Afternoon:** _

_Amaya went to the stable. Zero would come to see Lily any moment. But first Amaya had a favor to ask of her._

_"Look, I'm trying to get close to Zero, but I need your help. I need to impress him. So-" Amaya trailed off._

_"Please let me ride you Lily." The white horse looked at Amaya then simply looked away. Request denied._

_"Oh come on. Please. I'll feed you apples as many as you want." Amaya tried to bribe but Lily didn't budge._

_"Okay then I'll arrange a date for you with whichever horse you've a crush on." Still no response. Amaya sighed out heavily. Why did Lily have to be so difficult right now? What could make the horse interested in helping her? Suddenly Amaya's eyes fell on a cowboy hat in the stable. An idea immediately clicked in her mind._

_"How about this, I'll let you kick the horse keeper you love to hate. The one that always bad mouths you. Zero never lets you do that, does he?" Amaya knew this was a deal Lily could not turn down. Thanks to the future self of her father, who told a lot of stories about Lily, Amaya knew this little info about the horse and her disliking towards horse keepers, particularly the one who shared mutual hatred with her. As expected, White Lily made a sound that undoubtedly meant, 'Deal'._

_When Zero came to the stable, he saw that not only Lily wasn't inside the stable, but Amaya was sitting on her. More shocking was that Lily was letting her instead of throwing her off. It was in a way no short of a miracle actually._

_"Hey Zero!" Amaya exclaimed and waved happily as she saw him approaching. As expected, a stunned expression covered his beautiful face making him look very cute._

_"You're riding Lily" said Zero with obvious disbelieve in his voice. He just couldn't believe his own eyes._

_"Trying to actually. I don't really know how to ride a horse. I'm barely sitting straight here even though Lily is standing completely still right now. Zero, I've heard you're a fine rider. Would you please teach me how to ride a horse?" Amaya requested sounding very sincere about wanting to learn._

_Any other time Zero would've snapped his refusal in a second but he was still trying to process the fact that White Lily let someone other than himself mount her. That she was trusting someone else besides Zero for the first time in her life. No Zero wasn't feeling jealous. But he was indeed curious. Curious to know if Amaya was really that trustworthy for Lily to accept her like this. Was she really more hunter than a vampire as she claimed so many times already? Was it possible that it really wouldn't be such a mistake to let her get close to him?_

_"I-" Zero hesitated to give an answer. He didn't want to say no straight away but he couldn't just downright say yes either. After all Amaya was a half vampire also. A fact that Zero just couldn't get over. Though he was certainly starting to see Amaya as a half hunter as well. For Amaya it was a huge progress._

_"Oh what are you thinking so much about? It's not like you'd lose anything by teaching me horse riding. Besides, Lily wants you to teach me. Isn't that right Lily?" The horse obviously gave no reply but her letting Amaya sit on her back was reply enough. Zero thought about it for a while longer then in the end sighed out and reluctantly gave in._

_"Alright. But you must do as I say" said the hunter._

_"Yes master." Amaya said most enthusiastically if not a little exaggeratedly. And of course she fulfilled her end of the deal with Lily.  
_

_**Evening:** _

_Later in the evening, bloodlust hit Zero as tornado hits everything in its way. He needed to get to his room as fast as possible. He needed to be alone and away from everyone during this time otherwise god knew who might get hurt. Who he might attack. It was happening so frequently nowadays; these attacks of bloodlust. And the pills. Zero took them alright, only to burp them out later. And the pain it caused him during that process was indescribable. Yet, what else could he possibly do other than suffer?_

_As Zero made his way towards his room, he hoped to god that no one came across him, specially Yuki. But unfortunately someone did find him, though it was not Yuki. As soon as Amaya saw Zero she knew what was happening. Zero was suffering from his bloodlust. His thirst had hit him hard. He was shaking and quavering from head to toe. Amaya immediately rushed to Zero._

_"Zero!" She exclaimed with worry._

_"Get away from me!" The ex-human shouted out at her angrily and loudly while trying to control himself. Trying to hold himself back from attacking her._

_"Zero please. I can help you. Let me help you." Amaya desperately pleaded. She had never seen her father suffering from bloodlust before. He was quite stable since before she was born. Therefore it was something new she was witnessing. Something heartbreaking. Zero's pain was affecting Amaya too and she wanted to ease his pain in any way possible. But Zero wasn't in the mood to let her help him._

_"You help me." He scoffed very uncharacteristically. Zero's only goal in mind was to push Amaya away before he lost his control completely._

_"Don't make me laugh. You whose very existence is nothing but a walking talking reminder of betrayal for her own mother. How you must be hurting her every second of everyday doing nothing else but simply existing. She must be relieved to be dead now. For not having you remind her that she was nothing but a fool and a disgrace to the hunter race. Didn't you say yesterday that I remind you of your mother? Well know this, if I were your mother, I'd have gotten rid of you long before you were born. If I were her, you would've never existed in the first place."_

_Complete silence engulfed both silverettes. The only sounds were Zero's erratic heartbeat and his panting heavy breaths. Amaya's face and eyes were void of any emotions. It was as if she was some kind of a stone statue, incapable of showing feelings. Neither of them knew how long exactly passed in that suffocating silence. In the end, it was Amaya who spoke up._

_"I'd be happy…. –to not exist." She said very quietly. More to herself than to Zero. After that, Amaya walked away leaving the hunter to his sufferings. Not because she was angry or anything but Amaya realized Zero wouldn't be taking her help, so she rather not witness his suffering at all._

**End Of Flashback**

So that was why Amaya was feeling so sad at the moment. It was way past midnight. Sleep was far away from her eyes. As she sat under the starlit sky, her only companion was the tune she was playing. How many times, Amaya had wished in the future that Zero hadn't give birth to her at all. That he had gotten rid of her while she was still inside him. What the past Zero said was true after all. She was indeed a living breathing reminder of what that bastard did to her father/mother. But to actually hear those things from Zero's mouth was hurting nonetheless.

Still though Amaya hoped that when the time would come for her to not exist anymore, Zero remembered what he said today and wholeheartedly let go of her. That when she'd be really gone, he wouldn't be sad about it. Zero maybe hostile and rude towards Amaya now but due to his kind nature, the hunter was bound to become compassionate towards her as well at some point. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to get close to Zero after all. Now that Amaya thought about it clearly, she foresaw the problems it could cause in her plan. No matter. It wasn't too late. She'd keep her distance from Zero from now on and do whatever she needed to do to protect him from afar.

However, on the other hand, as soon as Zero's pain due to his thirst for blood was a little bit manageable, he started looking for Amaya. Guilt was eating at him. Since when did he become to cruel? Yes he was rude to everyone but never cruel. Then why? Why did he say those things to her? Not to mention when she was trying to help him. Did he already become a beast in human form like those monsters? It didn't take long for Zero to find Amaya. Just as he saw her face, marred with such a sad look, Zero felt a cord in his heart getting torn off. He wanted to do anything to make that sad look disappear from her face. It did baffle Zero a little as to why he was getting so worked up over a relatively stranger girl but the fact was that he was indeed distressed about hurting Amaya.

Zero made his way over to the girl where she was sitting near the lake on a tree log. He knew Amaya had sensed his presence there already but she made no attempt to acknowledge him. It was up to Zero to initiate the talking. He sighed out deeply though soundlessly before speaking up.

"That's a beautiful tune you're playing." He said making Amaya stop playing the flute and lower it down from her lips.

"It's a tune of a lullaby my mother used to put me to sleep to when I was a child" replied Amaya. Zero sighed out with frustration this time. Frustration towards himself.

"Amaya, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just wanted you to leave me alone." The hunter apologized most sincerely and hoped to be forgiven.

"I know. There's no need for you to apologize. Because everything you said was after all the truth. I indeed caused my mother a lot of pain. Of course she never admitted it. Never even let me think that way. In fact whenever I mentioned hurting her with my existence, she'd start crying and plead that I stop saying such things. But I am no fool. I know that the only reason my mother could never get over the betrayal she endured was because I was there to remind her of it every day. I was the reason she could never move on. Could never live her life like she was meant to. Like she should have. All because of me. To protect me and keep me safe. I know all these all too well Zero."

"You said you wouldn't even let me be born. Well the feeling is mutual about that. I wouldn't have let me born either if I were in my mother's place. I'd never understand, how in god's name she was able to love me and protect me. And believe me she loved me so much." Amaya sighed out heavily, feeling a tightening in her chest and her voice was getting heavy as well. Though using the wrong gender but Amaya was obviously talking about her dad and talking about him like that always made her teary eyed.

"When I said you remind me of my mother, I didn't lie you know. It's the reason I was so eager to get close to you. I know I was being annoying, and pushy all day. I was trying to grow on you as fast as possible. So that I could help you in any way I can. In some twisted way I was trying to make up for the pain I caused my mother. Trying to ease my guilt a little bit like that. As such it's not you who needs to apologize Zero. It's me. I am really sorry for trying to use you as a tool of dealing with my own guilt. I promise I won't bother you anymore. Once again, sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." With that Amaya stood up and began to walk away. She thought Zero would be relieved about getting rid of a nuisance like her. What she didn't expect was for Zero to stop her from walking away.

"Giving up so soon on me? I'm disappointed. What happened to following the ancient hunter rule? Didn't you say you'd stick around me till your last breath cause we both have the same silver colored hair?"

"You know I was just making that up." Amaya stated the obvious as she turned around to face Zero again.

"I know but I've indeed read 'an ancient hunter rule' somewhere that a hunter must help another hunter. Especially if they're both silver heads." Zero said with a smirk-ish smile. Amaya didn't hesitate to roll her eyes at that. But then Zero stepped closer to Amaya and looked at her with seriousness.

"I need help Amaya." He said.

A prideful stubborn hunter like Zero Kiryu admitting to needing help, it was something most unbelievable. But Amaya knew why he was doing that. Why he was putting aside his pride like this? It was because he was feeling guilty for hurting Amaya and he was desperate to do anything to make her feel better. He thought letting her help him would do the trick since Amaya really wanted to in the first place, no matter what her reason was behind that. Oh Zero, why were you so kind? So pure. So selfless.

"My thirst is getting worse every day. And perhaps you've suspected already but the blood tables don't help me." He continued.

"I can give you my bloo-" Zero stopped Amaya from saying more before she could finish that sentence.

"No. I don't want to drink blood and become a beast like them." The hunter said hatefully. His voice filled with venom.

"Then how do you want me to help you?" Amaya asked curiously.

"I want you to keep an eye on me. Whenever my thirst gets out of control, I want you to make sure that no one's around me. That I don't accidentally attack anyone. I want you to isolate me or lock me up somewhere as soon as possible. And if I try to attack you, I want you to use your thorns on me. Injure me enough with them so that I won't be able to hurt you."

Amaya started thinking about it. Her earlier thought of staying away from Zero was faltering. Even though she knew that would be the best thing to do for her plan but how could she possibly refuse to help Zero when he truly needed it. No she couldn't leave him to deal with his pain all by himself. Wasn't Amaya being in the past a chance for her to make her father's life better? So if she too didn't help with his current pain and let him suffer on his own, then what was the point of this chance? If she was really going to make Zero's life better, she must do it from right now rather than later. Any problem that Zero's attachment with her might cause her plan, well she'd deal with them later when she must. And so Amaya made up her mind.

"Alright Zero, I'll help you. But I have a condition." She said with utmost serious tone of voice.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"I'll never force you to drink blood. But we both know the time will come when you won't be able to hold back anymore and finally give in. And when that time comes, I want you to drink my blood. Not anyone else's. If you agree, I promise I'll never let you hurt anyone that you don't wanna hurt." Zero was stunned to hear Amaya's condition. But then again the girl had a way of shocking him. Feeling determined that he'd never really give in and drink someone's blood, hence a time like that would never come; Zero nodded his head and said-

"Deal."


	11. The King Vs The Knights

 

**Chapter 11: The King Vs The Knights**

 

Amaya woke up with a loud gasp. Her breathing was heavy, heart beating erratically and body drenched in sweat. The reason behind her state was the nightmare she just had. Level E's pouncing on her father Zero. Ripping him to shreds. There was blood everywhere. Amaya was trying her best to get to him in the dream but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach him.

Amaya got off the bed and ran out of her room. She had a clear destination in her mind. Zero's room in the boys' dorm. She got there as fast as she could. The door was locked but that didn't stop Amaya from sneaking in through the window. She sighed out in relief once she got to see Zero sleeping in his bed, completely unharmed. There was no blood anywhere. Amaya didn't want to leave Zero's side and go back to her own room. She had this fear in her heart that the moment she looked away from the hunter, something bad would happen to him. Therefore instead of leaving, Amaya sat on the floor leaning against the bedside. She didn't get into the bed knowing that Zero wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, staying so close to the hunter was enough for her. Amaya couldn't even tell when she dozed off and finally entered a dreamless sleep.

When Zero woke up he immediately sensed that he wasn't alone in the room. Though he didn't get alarmed. After all he recognized the presence. Hence instead of reaching for Bloody Rose, Zero inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. As he looked around, he found the female silverette sitting on the floor against his bedside, with her head hanging forward. She was soundly asleep though. Zero looked out the window. It was already dawn but there was still time before he needed to head out for breakfast. The hunter didn't fall back into sleep again. Instead he got off the bed, gathered Amaya in his arms and carefully laid her on his bed as to not wake her up. He even pulled the blanket over her so that she would not be cold and be comfortable.

When Amaya woke up again, she at first felt confused about being in a bed rather than on the floor. Then a smile appeared on her lips. Of course Zero put her in bed when he saw her sitting on the cold floor.

"Finally you're wake." The voice that undoubtedly belonged to the hunter, snapped Amaya out of the giddiness she was feeling at that moment.

"Morning!" Amaya exclaimed happily at Zero. The hunter didn't return the greeting though.

"Mind telling me why did you come into my room last night?" He inquired. Amaya noticed that Zero was already ready for going to classes.

"Huh, what do you mean? Didn't you ask me to keep an eye on you?" The hybrid said while scratching her head and giving the hunter an awkward laugh. Zero immediately raised an eyebrow at her, knowing very well that wasn't the real reason for her to sneak into his room. Amaya immediately creased behaving like a fool and got serious.

"I had a nightmare last night about my mother. I couldn't stay alone in my room after that." She confessed truthfully. Zero suspected something like that though he didn't know how to respond to it. So he changed the subject altogether.

"Get ready unless you wanna be late for your first day of school here." The hunter said as he started walking out of the room.

"Yes right." Amaya hurriedly got out of bed and went away to get ready for the day. She wore the day class uniform given to her and tied up her hair in a side braid. Once satisfied with her appearance, Amaya headed for breakfast at Cross's house.

After the breakfast, headmaster put the necessary charm on Amaya that would mask her real aura and make her seem like a stable ex-human. Once that was done, the headmaster wished Amaya good luck. Afterwards she, Zero and Yuki the three of them went to class together. Amaya was introduced as 'Amaya Knight' to the class. A foreign student transferred to Cross Academy for personal reasons. Much to Amaya's delight, she was seated next to Zero. Time passed by smoothly and before Amaya knew it, their classes were over for the day and it was time for the cross over. As a new prefect of the academy, she had to be there even though she preferred not to be for obvious reasons. 'He' would be there. Amaya would see him for the first time in her life in person. And it was an encounter she was really NOT looking forward to.

"Feeling nervous?" Zero asked Amaya as he noticed the uneasiness on her face.

"More like worried. I don't wanna do something that would make the headmaster regret trusting me."

"Like attacking one of the vampires?!" Zero asked knowingly.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'd be tempted to" admitted Amaya honestly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. But you'll be okay. I promise" said Zero assuring the girl. Amaya nodded her head, giving him a grateful smile.

"Come on, we are getting late. Better get there before Yuki becomes a memory."

"Speaking of Yuki, are you in love with her or something?" Amaya asked boldly and bluntly. In answer Zero only glared at her.

Amaya didn't fail to see it though. Zero clearly had feelings for the girl. How strong were his feelings for her at the time being, well that was something Amaya was yet to figure out. Hopefully it wasn't too strong yet. Yuki wasn't meant for Zero no matter how much he loved her or how deeply Yuki must feel for him. They simply weren't meant to be. Therefore, Amaya would make sure Zero didn't fall for her in the first place. Whatever feelings he was harboring for the girl must be gone before they took deep roots in his heart. It was one of Amaya's primary goals. Zero wouldn't suffer from any heartbreak as long as she was around. If Amaya needed to, she would gladly make sure the past self of her father fell in love with someone good to him and worthy of him. Someone who'd never hurt him. Someone who'd be able to love him with their whole heart. Yuki could never do that. Even if she miraculously chose Zero over her beloved Kaname, a part of her heart would always belong to that pureblood. According to Amaya, someone like that could never be good enough for her father.

Anyway, back to the current situation, when Amaya and Zero got to the switch over, it was already late. The night class students were walking out of the moon dorm while Yuki was trying her best to keep the day class students away from blocking the path.

"Good morning girls. I can hear you loud and clear from the dorm." From her father's memories, Amaya knew that blonde vampire who was flirting with the girls was called Hanabusa Aidou. In fact she recognized all the vampires of the night class. Well the important ones anyway. These vampires were known as 'Kaname Kuran's inner circle'. This circle consisted of Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, and Seiren also known as Kuran's shadow.

"Does that vampire always act like a damn celebrity?" Asked Amaya which was meant for Zero's ears only. She couldn't act all knowing all the time. She must seem surprised and curious and confused from time to time to make her story more believable.

"You've no idea" said the hunter sounding exasperated about it.

"He alone makes our job ninety percent difficult."

"I see" said Amaya already entertaining ideas in her mind about how she could teach that bloodsucker a lesson. From what she remembered from her father's memories, that blondie Aidou was one of the most loyal follower and ferocious defender of Kaname Kuran. The pureblood was like a god to him. That reason alone was enough to make Amaya feel utter anger and disgust for that noble.

"Wild over here!" Some of the girls from the crowd yelled.

"Hello Akatsuki!" Aidou obviously couldn't let anyone else steal the spotlight from him and get the crowd's attention, even if it was his own cousin Kain. He pointed his finger at a random girl and-

"BANG!"

The crowd went wilder with that instantly. Everyone was trying to get shot by that bloodsucker. Amaya could clearly understand now what Zero meant by that 'Idol' making their job difficult. Both silverette prefects watched Yuki being pushed down by the girls. Zero sighed out heavily as he went to help her up. But before he could get there, someone else reached Yuki to help her. Someone none other than 'Kaname Kuran'.

"Is everything alright?" The pureblood got on his knee to give Yuki his hand. His voice was calm and full of affection for the girl. The way he looked at Yuki, as if she was the most important person in this whole world. And for Kaname Kuran, she was. Yuki was and would always be his most precious girl.

On the other hand Amaya felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Or burst into pieces. There, right before her eyes was the man she hated the most. She loathed the pureblood ever since she learned about him and found out what he did. This man, no monster who in the future would cause her beloved father so much pain and grief. To the point, Zero would want to commit suicide and no longer live. Only if Amaya had the power to kill that monster right here, right now. But unfortunately she didn't. Not to mention, Kaname Kuran was one hell of a cunning and diabolic person. Even if he somehow lost all his pureblood powers (hypothetically speaking) he'd still find out a way to defeat his enemies or get what he wanted.

Amaya wasn't a fool to underestimate him. Neither she was stupid enough not to fear him. If she didn't fear him, she wouldn't be careful with the pureblood and if she wasn't careful, then she'd never win against him. But she must defeat Kaname Kuran. There was no other option. Destroying him was the only way to free Zero from his clutches. Amaya's only problem was her anger. Yes, she got the famous Kiryu anger from her father. At times, her anger overrode all her logic. Like right now. Her logical mind said to lay low, stay invisible if possible to the pureblood and his lackeys. Yet her anger was baiting her to go right up to the pureblood, look straight into his eyes and stab him with her thorns. Even if she couldn't kill him with that, but at least she'd be able to hurt him severely. Unfortunately, Amaya had to settle with just fantasizing about it for the time being.

Managing that anger of hers was no less exhausting for Amaya. No wonder she was shaking slightly. And her fists were so tightly balled that any second and her hands would start bleeding due to her nails digging into the skin. Amaya closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm down her anger and her maddeningly beating heart. When she looked up however, she saw a very interesting scene unfolding before her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I guess it's because you're the one who came and saved my life that day Kaname" said Yuki trying her hardest not to blush or stutter and make a fool of herself. She failed to hide her blush though when Kaname approached her and affectionately patted her hair.

"Don't worry about that anymore. That was so long ago." The pureblood said with the same serene voice. A voice that was only reserved for Yuki. Suddenly someone removed Kaname's hand from touching the brunet girl. That someone was obviously Zero.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, sounding startled.

"Your class has begun Kaname. You should go now." Both male looked at each other with silent hostility and challenge in their eyes.

Standing not so far away, Amaya quietly observed the infamous triangle. A triangle that was deadlier than the Bermuda triangle. Each angle of this triangle had its own role. Kaname- the monster, the puppeteer, the king/tyrant; Zero- the victim, the puppet, the knight; Yuki- even though innocent in her action and nature but sole reason for all the pain, suffering, bloodshed and destruction in Zero's life. The queen. While watching the triangle interact, Amaya became all the more determined to break it. She couldn't care less about the Kuran purebloods but she wouldn't allow Zero to remain a victim and a puppet in all the grand schemes of Kaname Kuran. Not anymore. Yes, she'd definitely break the triangle of the king, the queen and the knight.

"You're so scary." The pureblood said to Zero mockingly as he started to walk away. All his followers were watching this. And as for Aidou and Ruka they were seething with anger and glaring daggers at Zero.

"Mr. Disciplinary committee."

Before Kaname Kuran could go any further and join the others, he suddenly stopped and then looked right at Amaya, who did nothing to hide from him. But rather she stood her ground and looked right back at the pureblood. Not to mention boldly so. All her anger, fear and hatred shoved at the back of her mind for the time being. She appeared completely impassive. Her face and eyes void of any emotions. Kaname's inner circle looked at Amaya too as they saw their leader looking at her. They were slightly taken aback. The reason- the girl's eyes. Eyes, so similar to their leader's. They had the same amount of sharpness and coldness in them too. The rest of the girl's features however were completely opposite of Kaname's and rather similar to a certain hunter's. Someone wouldn't be completely absurd to think that she was somehow related to both of them.

Although, the girl's appearance wasn't the reason Kaname stopped to look at her. However, he was indeed a little surprised like others when he saw her eyes. It was actually the girl's vampire aura and the fact that she was wearing a day class uniform that caught the pureblood's attention. Kaname walked closer to the girl. Half expecting her to cower away because she was giving off the aura of an ex-human. By nature she should fear him, a pureblood. However the girl simply watched him approach her, not to mention with unblinking eyes. It seemed as if she was determined not to fear him. To show him that he had no power over her. Kaname wouldn't be wrong to think she was downright challenging him.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you at the academy before. May I know who you are?" A few seconds passed with both of them simply staring at each other with an unreadable expression on both their faces. But then Amaya smirked at the pureblood. A smirk full of malice and promise of pain.

"There are two white knights in a game of chess. You can think of me as the other knight." Amaya's eyes briefly went over to Zero before she looked back at the pureblood again.

"I wonder-" Her smirk turning into a full blown grin but with the same amount of spite in it.

"What would happen if both white knights start protecting each other instead of the 'queen'? The game would certainly take an interesting turn I believe." As if to prove her point, Zero walked over to them hurriedly and pulled Amaya away from Kaname and made her stand behind him as if shielding and protecting her from danger. It only made Amaya flash the pureblood a smug grin.

"She is none of your business Kaname. Stay the hell away from her." Zero said, he could barely stop himself from growling out at the pureblood. The hunter didn't act so protective even with Yuki. What the hell was going on? To say that Kaname felt baffled would be an understatement. And there weren't a lot of things that could confuse the pureblood. Not that Kaname showed his confusion but he definitely was. It increased more when the unknown girl wrapped her arms around Zero's neck from behind and whispered into his ear-

"Zero calm down." And the hunter said nothing to her. He didn't shake her off. Didn't glare at her for touching him. Moreover, he actually started to calm down. Even Yuki wasn't allowed to touch the hunter so familiarly. Speaking of her, Yuki came over as well with the intention of handling the situation before it could get out of hand.

"Kaname, please excuse Zero. He's just in a bad mood today. And her name is Amaya. She's a new student at the academy. She has also joined the disciplinary committee so she's a guardian like me and Zero. If you want to know more about her, you may ask the headmaster. He'll be able to explain everything to you properly."

"I see. Well then I'll certainly speak to the headmaster after class. Thank you very much Yuki. Please be careful while patrolling. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt." Kaname said that most sincerely, making the girl blush like a ripe red tomato. But Amaya heard something else other than affection in the pureblood's voice. An underlying threatening tone. Not to mention aimed towards her. He was letting her know if she did anything to hurt Yuki, he wouldn't spare her. In response, Amaya only raised an eyebrow at the pureblood as if to say 'Oh really! I'm shaking in my boots right now'. Not to mention making her gaze as sarcastic as possible. Kaname understanding that didn't hesitate to glare at her, causing Zero to get more protective and glare murderously at the pureblood.

"Kaname, let's go. We are getting late." It was Takuma who came forward and took the pureblood away from the silverette duo. He knew when to intervene to stop a possible world war III. Obviously exaggerating here. Or perhaps not. Yuki surely gave him a thankful nod for his help that he returned with a smile.

While walking away, Takuma glanced at Amaya for a moment and wondered to himself- 'who is this girl?'. Not everyone could rile up Kaname at the first meeting. But the pureblood had valid reasons to feel like that. Amaya's message about the knight not protecting the queen anymore. He wasn't so naïve as to not understand what she was trying to say. But why? What was it to her? Why was she getting involved? How much of his game she knew about? Most importantly, who the hell was she? Kaname didn't miss to see the hatred in her eyes for him no matter how carefully she tried to hide it. He needed to talk to the headmaster. ASAP. What was he thinking letting a vampire, an ex-human no less into the day class? Close to Yuki. Not to mention, without telling him a thing about it. Yes, Zero was an ex-human too but he was a necessary piece that Kaname had to let close to his precious princess. This girl Amaya however, seemed nothing but an obstacle to the pureblood. One he'd readily remove if needed. But first he must find out as much about the girl as possible. There was simply no need for a second white knight in his game.

Later in the evening, the cloud had already obscured the moon. Amaya was standing on the roof top. Her first night patrolling as a guardian was going rather uneventful. Not that she was complaining. Her encounter with Kaname Kuran had somewhat gone as she had hoped. She didn't try to kill him for starter. Then she was able to send him the message that Zero was no longer alone neither he was at his disposal. Though she knew the pureblood wouldn't be backing off any time soon or leave Zero alone for that matter. But she did her part in giving him a fair warning. Amaya was aware that challenging Kaname Kuran and making him curious about her was quite a reckless move on her part but she wasn't too worried about it. After all no matter how intensively the pureblood searched for information about her, he wouldn't find any. She simply didn't exist in this time until she appeared from the future a couple of days ago. There was no record of her, no nothing. Only headmaster knew the truth but even he didn't know everything. Truth to be told, it'd be nice to see the pureblood tear off a hair or two out of frustration for not finding anything about Amaya. And the hybrid was most certain Kuran wouldn't make a move against her unless he had all the information about her. It just wasn't his style. The pureblood preferred playing careful rather than impulsively.

"Hey Amaya!" The silverette looked over her shoulder and found Yuki approaching her.

"Hey. Where's Zero?" Amaya asked since Yuki was supposed to be patrolling the south side with him.

"I guess he's patrolling the forests. He asked me to leave him alone so I came here" informed Yuki.

"I need to go check up on him" said Amaya worriedly and she tried to leave but Yuki stopped her.

"Actually it's best to leave him alone when he's like this. Besides, I wanna talk to you" said Yuki making the silverette curious.

"About what?" She asked, intending to hear out what the sealed pureblood had to say.

"Do you know headmaster Cross isn't my real father?" Yuki asked. Amaya nodded her head in reply.

"Yes, I know that. You were adopted when you were five."

"That's right. I've no memory prior to age five. My first memory is of a snowy night. A vampire was about to attack me and kill me. I remember being terrified. But then another vampire came who killed the other vampire and saved me. That vampire was Kaname. He saved my life and brought me to headmaster Cross's house who was an acquaintance of his. You see if it wasn't for Kaname, I wouldn't be here today. That night ten years ago turned out to be my beginning. To be honest, it's Kaname who is truly my beginning."

"That's very romantic Yuki. But why are you telling me all this?" Amaya asked, trying hard to keep any sarcasm or detest from her voice.

"Because I want you to understand that Kaname is different from other vampires. He's gentle and kind. You've only met him today yet you seem to already hate him. I understand you have a bad history with vampires just like Zero but please you've got to believe me that the night class students here are not bad vampires. They believe in the headmaster's pacifist ideology. Specially Kaname. Zero is already very rude with him as it is, I don't want you to join him as well. That'd only encourage Zero and it'd only cause harm to what the headmaster is trying to achieve here." Yuki lectured Amaya obviously having no clue about how deep her hatred was for the said pureblood.

"So what is it you want me to do exactly Yuki? Be all friendly and polite with those bloodsuckers. Especially with your Kaname. I'm sorry but I can't do that. You're right though that today I've met Kaname Kuran for the first time as such should have no reason to hate him but Zero hates him. That's why, so do I. It's a simple equation Yuki. Whoever Zero hates, I hate. Even if that person is a saint." Yuki was rendered speechless after hearing Amaya speak with such immaturity and stubbornness. She could see now why Zero and her got so close in such short amount of time. They were so alike. 

"As for the headmaster's pacifist ideology, well I wouldn't try to deliberately sabotage it or anything but if I'm faced with any threat, I'll eliminate it." With that Amaya left Yuki as she went to find Zero. She hoped he was alright and not in pain due to another attack of bloodlust. Though Amaya wouldn't be surprised if he was. His thirst was indeed getting worse every day. At least now-

"Hold on Zero. I'm coming. You won't be suffering all alone."

* * *

While Amaya searched for Zero, a certain pureblood was having a very important conversation with the headmaster.

"Headmaster Cross, I want an explanation right now. Why is an ex-human attending the day class instead of the night class? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Kaname was pissed without a doubt. It was only because he was a master at hiding his emotions and controlling his power that he could speak to the headmaster without destroying his entire office.

"The situation with Amaya is very delicate right now. Her mother was only recently killed by vampires. I couldn't force her to join the night class so soon. Besides, as long as Zero is a day class student, I can't transfer her to the night class" said the headmaster.

"And why is that? What's the relation between Zero and her?" Kaname asked with utmost curiosity.

"Because Amaya and Zero are the same. She's a hunter too who was bitten by a pureblood when she was only ten. Fortunately she's more stable than Zero is right now since she got to drink the blood of her master. So you see, they are two hunters in the same boat. I can't treat them differently." Headmaster Cross explained.

"Do you know of the vampire that turned her?" Kaname asked. Trying to get as much information as possible about the girl.

"I'm afraid I don't. Amaya was born and raised in England. There isn't any record of her here" replied the headmaster. Kaname could tell there was something Cross wasn't telling him but he couldn't press the ex-hunter for more information when he seemed so unwilling to give it. Kaname just had to find out about the girl with his own resources.

"One last question. Does this girl know anything about Yuki?" The pureblood asked with extreme seriousness. He was certain the ex-human (Amaya) was referring to Yuki as the queen earlier at the cross over. But why? What could she possibly know? Headmaster looked surprised at the question. He obviously knew that Amaya knew about Yuki. What surprised the ex-hunter was- what made Kaname suspect such a thing? Did Amaya slip up or something?

"Um no. She doesn't. There's no way she could know." Cross tried to reply confidently. Well as confidently as possible, given that it was huge lie. Kaname obviously sensed the hesitation and narrowed his eyes a little at the ex-hunter. The headmaster definitely knew more than he was letting on. Kaname understood his reason for protecting Zero. The ex-hunter thought of Kiryu as his own son. But what reason could he possibly have to protect this new girl? Was she related to Kaien in some way? Or perhaps Zero? It wouldn't be an impossible theory though since both Zero and Amaya looked so much alike.

Anyway, not getting enough information only made Kaname more determined to get all the information about the silverette girl. But little did the pureblood know, he was about to start searching for something, that simply didn't exist? Yes, he'd definitely be tearing out a hair or two out of frustration.


	12. Challenge Accepted

 

**Chapter 12: Challenge Accepted**

 

Seiren knocked on the door and waited for her master to call her in.

"Come in Seiren" said Kaname. The light purple haired noble opened the door and entered the study of the dorm president.

"Lord Kaname." She bowed showing her respect.

"Tell me, what have you found out?" Kaname asked. Seiren lowered her gaze in shame. She was about to disappoint her lord. Something that didn't happen before.

"Forgive me lord Kaname but I was unable to find anything about Amaya Knight that you already don't know about." Kaname however expected this kind of answer. The ex-human girl was a mystery. All her information was well guarded. Or perhaps completely erased. Also it had only been four days since he asked Seiren to find out anything she could about that girl. No doubt the noble was up to the task but despite all her expertise, Seiren was gonna need more time to really find out something useful about the said ex-human. Even if the girl's records were erased, Seiren should be able to find at least a strong lead about her background.

"Tell me what you didn't find out about Amaya Knight." Kaname asked his trusted bodyguard and sometimes spy.

"Well apart from her name, age and description of physical appearance nothing else. There's no father's name, no mother's name. No location of where she was born or where she lived all these years. I couldn't even find the flight details of her coming here from England." Seiren tried not to show it but she was absolutely frustrated.

"So it is safe to assume that she may have never lived in England but came from someplace else. And her true name might not be Amaya Knight." Kaname said reaching a logical conclusion. Though this only guaranteed that the search for information was going to be even more difficult.

"Yes it's possible but why the headmaster is lying to you about her?" Seiren couldn't help but ask.

"That question will be answered as well once we find out who she really is." Kaname was sure of that.

"Then I'll immediately activate all my contacts in England if they could find out anything about this girl. If they can't provide any result then I'll go there myself." Seiren spoke with determination in her voice. Never before she failed to complete a task that was given to her by lord Kaname. She wasn't about to break that record this time.

"Yes, do whatever you feel necessary."

"Also check if she's somehow related to the Kiryu family. Perhaps a distant relative. After all she has quite the resemblance with Zero Kiryu." With that Kaname dismissed the noble.

Seiren never questioned why was her lord so hell bent on finding everything about Amaya Knight. She was merely an ex-human hunter. Seiren was obviously curious about it. But it wasn't her place to ask questions or be insolent enough to try and satisfy her curiosity regarding this matter. She was only meant to follow orders, not question her master's actions.

Once Seiren left, Kaname sighed out heavily. He looked at the chess board in front of him. Two white knights were on the board. Kaname could still hear in his ears what that girl had said to him. What if the knights started protecting each other instead of the queen? Protect each other. Amaya and Zero protect each other. Or rather Amaya protect Zero. But from what she was determined to protect him from?

_'You'_ Kaname's inner voice answered his own question. And he immediately believed that.

"So you want to protect Zero from ME. Free him from my clutches and make him safe" said Kaname to himself as he picked up the second white knight off the chess board.

"Hmm." He scoffed out loud.

"As if I'd just let you steal my knight." Especially when the time was getting so close. The time for his enemy's return. Time for the curtain to fall on this bloodied show. Kaname wouldn't allow a damned ex-human girl to ruin anything for him. Not a single damn thing.

The pureblood didn't know why a stranger girl wanted to protect Zero from him. Yes, he was using the hunter but Kaname was very subtle about it. No one was supposed to know. Zero himself didn't suspect anything. Not even Kaien Cross did. Then how come this blasted ex-human girl found out about what he was doing? Was he perhaps reading too much into what she said? Did she perhaps just throw a dart in the dark and now he was getting anxious over it for no reason. No, she sounded way too confident to be simply saying something based on assumptions. She knew he was using Zero for something. Perhaps even knew what exactly he was using the hunter for. Though that possibility seemed a little too farfetched. There was no way she could know of his reasons, of the actual situation (that he was unable to kill Rido Kuran) and why. It simply was not possible for her to know or for anyone else to know for that matter.

Not only that, the girl was audacious enough to try and cause problems for his well thought out plans as well. It was obvious, if Zero was no longer attached to Yuki, if he didn't feel loyal towards her to the point he'd never betray her, that he'd do anything for her, even risk his own life; then when the time would come, the hunter wouldn't destroy all her enemies for her. Zero wouldn't be the knight Kaname would need him to be if the hunter no longer loved Yuki. If Zero started feeling for someone else (Amaya) more strongly, then he'd do anything to protect that person instead of the queen (Yuki).

"I don't know your motive, nevertheless you will not win Amaya Knight."

* * *

Inside the classroom, Zero and Yuki were unabashedly taking naps whereas Amaya could barely keep her eyes open. She was forcing herself not to fall asleep. It wasn't because she was very serious about studies but because she didn't want the teachers on her back like they were on Zero and Yuki's. Not a single day passed by when those two weren't given detention. Zero couldn't care less about it and often skipped detentions as well. Yuki on the other hand suffered thoroughly.

"Oh I can't stay awake anymore." Amaya groaned out when the class was only half way through. And to think that she'd have to stay awake all night as well for patrolling. _Someone just kill her now_.

"Wanna take a nap before the switch over?" Zero asked without even opening his eyes.

"Yes please. But the class isn't over yet" said Amaya. Zero opened his eyes this time and looked at her. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the hybrid.

"Never skipped classes before?" Zero asked. In reply Amaya only grinned back mischievously. Both silverette sneaked out of the class without anyone noticing it. They went to the stable for a short but much needed nap. Amaya did ask why they couldn't just go back to the dorm or the headmaster's house, to which Zero informed that if they did go to those places, Yuki would most likely find them and drag them back to the class. The brunet always hesitated to go to the stable though thanks to Lily.

Later, Yuki and Zero were patrolling. They were standing on the roof top of one of the school buildings. Yuki could clearly see Kaname from where she was standing. And she was indeed staring at him with the usual look of longing in her eyes. Any other time, it would've bothered Zero to no limits and he'd have said something to Yuki about it but at the moment, his attention was rather occupied with something else. Yuki obviously noticed that once she looked away from Kaname.

"What is it Zero?" She asked curiously. The hunter was looking at the ground below as if waiting for someone to show up. And he indeed was.

"I wonder what's taking Amaya so long. She was supposed to be here" said Zero with a hint of worry in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"I'm sure she'd be here soon" said Yuki assuring Zero.

"Yeah, you're right." The hunter responded with that yet he didn't stop looking at the ground below and waiting for the female silverette to show up. He just hoped she wouldn't get into any trouble while wondering around alone out there. It was night time after all and there was no stopping if a vampire wanted to come out of the class.

If Zero wasn't worried about showing his emotions and have Yuki think that he had started caring about Amaya, the hunter would've gone and started looking for her already. But the truth was, Zero indeed had started caring for the girl. Ever since their deal, Amaya was there for Zero every time the bloodlust attacked him. Which was happening everyday nowadays. Sometimes twice in a single day. She never forced him to drink any blood like she had promised him. Didn't force him to take the blood tables either if he didn't want to. She was just there with him. Sometimes, she'd sing songs to him which surprisingly helped Zero with enduring all that pain, even though only a little bit. Amaya's presence alone however helped Zero a lot with getting through with those attacks. Having someone's company while suffering was a lot better than suffering all alone. Amaya was certainly making a special place in Zero's heart, if she hadn't already.

"You know, I think Amaya doesn't like me very much." Yuki said suddenly, surprising Zero with that.

"It feels as if she's only friendly with me because of you." She said knowing her assumption to be true. Even Zero didn't deny that.

"Well what can I say? You'll get used to it though like I have" said Zero making Yuki frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh come on, as if you don't know that Kaname Kuran who is your 'hero' also tolerates me only because of you."

"That's not true." Yuki exclaimed and was about to defend her hero but one glare from Zero and she immediately shut up. Besides, whatever she was going to say would've been untrue anyway.

"Argh, whatever." Yuki rushed over to the edge of the rooftop.

"So far so good. Seems to me the night class is behaving just fine this evening. And it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wondering around either. (giggle) All in all it's a peaceful night. Safe and sound at the academy."

This declaration was followed by an argument between Zero and Yuki. Both believing in completely different things and wanting to do different things. It was a wonder that they actually got along with each other. Zero would've stayed there longer but suddenly he was feeling his throat getting very dry. It was a sign of an upcoming attack. He needed to get away from Yuki so that he wouldn't attack her to satisfy his unquenchable thirst. Also Zero was getting worried about Amaya. He needed to find her.

"I'm going to find Amaya. Try to stay out of trouble." Saying that Zero left.

The hunter thought of going to the girl's dorm first. Unfortunately on his way, Zero was hit with his bloodlust. He tried to hold onto something but finding nothing around, he dropped on his knees instead. A groan of pain escaped his breath. Zero wanted to scream out loud in agony but bit onto his lips to prevent any sound from getting out. Each time, the thirst seemed more painful than the previous time. It was obvious, the situation was getting worse for Zero. The day wasn't far away when he'd finally snap and consume blood like a beast.

Suddenly Zero heard a neigh of a horse. Without any doubt, it was Lily. When he looked up, he found the white horse charging right at him. But Lily wasn't alone. Amaya was riding her. This definitely answered Zero's question about where the hybrid was.

"Zero get ready." Amaya yelled out to him. Zero understood what she was going to do and before he could decide whether he wanted to comply with her wish or not, Amaya grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. Zero immediately worked his reflexes and got on Lily's back. He sat right behind Amaya.

"Hold on tight." The female silverette said to the hunter. Zero listened to her and wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist. Lily was going at her full speed.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked wanting to know what Amaya had in her mind.

"You'll see. Meanwhile close your eyes. Feel the wind, enjoy the rush." She said.

"What?!" Zero asked feeling absolutely puzzled.

"Just do it." Amaya insisted. The hunter didn't know why but he listened to her. He closed his eyes and let the rush take over his nerves. It was actually calming in a way. Zero was full on enjoying this sensation that was dulling his thirst but then much to his displeasure Amaya asked him to open his eyes.

"You won't be able to enjoy it if you don't look." The hybrid said to him.

"Enjoy what?" Zero asked opening his eyes. He didn't need a verbal answer though. He realized what he was going to enjoy as soon as he opened his eyes. In fact his eyes widened immediately at the realization.

"Have you lost your mind?" Zero exclaimed out loudly. Lily was galloping right towards the lake. It was pretty obvious she was going to dive right into the water with them on her back.

"No." Amaya answered back with an amused giggle.

"Lily stop right now." Zero commanded her but the horse ignored him. Which was an unbelievable thing in itself.

"She won't. She understands you need it." Amaya spoke like a person full of wisdom which only made Zero glare at her.

"I need to drown in the lake in the middle of the night." The hunter exclaimed incredulously. Amaya rolled her eyes at that.

"No silly. You need a distraction." She stated.

"From wha-" Zero could say no more as Lily jumped and dived right into the cold water. Air piercing screams from both silverettes were heard even from some distance. Until they were completely under water. A few moments passed in complete silence. There was no movement in the water for a while. Then suddenly both silverettes along with Lily came up on the surface of the water. Both Zero and Amaya were coughing violently whereas the white horse swam back to the land. Once Zero could speak again, he said only one thing-

"You're absolutely crazy Amaya." But his voice didn't hold any anger in it. Just a slight annoyance. Even that wasn't real.

"No, I am not." The female silverette defended herself while she splashed water at Zero. She shrieked and giggled when Zero attacked her back with the water. They stayed in the lake for a little while before getting out. Amaya was feeling cold, and so was Zero. Only difference was she didn't bother hiding her shaking. They sat on the ground to rest for a while. The silence between them was comfortable but Zero needed to ask something, so he spoke up.

"This was to distract me from my thirst, wasn't it?" The hunter asked.

"Did it work?" Amaya asked looking at him. Zero solemnly nodded his head.

"It's gone. For now at least." He said.

"Good" said Amaya.

"To be honest, I wasn't hundred percent sure such distraction would really help you. Glad it did." She confessed while feeling proud about what she did.

"Next time though think of a dry distraction rather than a wet one" said Zero with dry humor which only made Amaya laugh out loud. After a moment's pause, Zero said (with utmost sincerity)-

"Thank you." Amaya gave him a smile for that.

"You're welcome." She said back enthusiastically. Amaya didn't need Zero's thanks. Not that it didn't make her happy. She was simply glad to be able to help him. Zero however suddenly breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Why do you care about me so much? I'd never understand it." He said, feeling a little anguished about it.

"But it's really simple Zero. I exist because of you" said Amaya though more to herself than to the hunter who became utterly confused hearing her answer.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zero asked really wanting an explanation to that.

"Nothing." Amaya vehemently shook her head. She couldn't possibly say, he gave birth to her, now could she? Instead, she flashed a huge smile at the hunter.

"I care about you because I consider you my family now. You're like the brother I've never had." The female silverette heaved out a sigh saying that. The moment was getting way too intense and emotional.

"Anyway don't worry about all this too much." She said but Zero was still being very quiet. Obviously still being emotional. Therefore Amaya decided to annoy the hunter a little.

"Sometimes I wonder, how lucky you must feel. I mean I get it. Having such a great person like myself doting on you. I can only imagine the amount of gratitude you must feel. Like if I ask for an Oreo cheese cake with chocolate syrup on top, you'd immediately make it, right?"

"Right." Zero answered with a very serious tone of voice.

"But first, let me express my gratitude properly." Saying that the hunter attacked Amaya and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Aaaahh, no no stop it….. please. I'm sorry. Stop. Aaaa….."

Zero abruptly stopped when he heard a scream from nearby distance. Amaya heard it too. They looked at each other before getting up and started running towards the direction the scream came from. When they arrived at the spot where trouble was happening, they saw two day class girls passed out on the ground. The vampire named Akatsuki Kain standing nearby. Though he wasn't the one causing any trouble but he wasn't doing anything to stop his cousin Hanabusa either who was unabashedly trying to drink Yuki's blood. And Yuki was obviously trying to get away from him.

"Those monsters." Zero growled out in anger. He advanced forward to go there and shoot those damned beasts but Amaya stopped him.

"Let me handle it. I feel like having some fun." She flashed Zero a mischievous smirk and went over to Yuki.

"May I partake from your neck?" Aidou asked Yuki who was struggling her best and trying to get away from the vampire. Unfortunately she was simply not strong enough.

"And may I partake from yours?" Aidou felt a pair of fangs brushing against the skin of his neck. He was having way too much fun with Yuki, that was why he was caught off guard like that. Otherwise a low life ex-human could never sneak up on him. Well that was what he thought anyway. Aidou let go of Yuki with the intention of putting the ex-human in her place. How dare she even thought of drinking his blood! Even though he wasn't a pureblood, he was still a high ranking noble. When Aidou looked at the girl, the way the silver haired level D was smiling at him as if she was the predator here and he was prey.

"You insolent creature. I can rip you apart with my bare hands." Aidou's voice was filled with rage and disgust for the ex-human.

"Is that so? Go ahead and try then. But mind you, if you can't stop me, I WILL be drinking from you tonight. It's been a while since I tasted fresh blood. Mmm, I hope you taste as yummy as you smell."

Aidou gritted his teeth. He was downright shaking with rage. His cousin Akatsuki was watching the scene unfold with quite the interest. But he was sure, Aidou could handle one ex-human girl, hence he didn't intervene. Yuki and Zero were watching too. Both of them ready to step in if things got out of control. Zero was obviously glaring daggers at Aidou whereas Yuki watched Amaya worriedly.

"Why you-!" Aidou yelled and attacked Amaya. He wrapped one hand around her throat, wanting to strangle her. Aidou was going to use his ice power as well. Teach her a proper lesson with that. But that was when something happened that he clearly didn't expect. Well to put it simply, nothing happened. Nothing at all. It confused Aidou. Not to mention shocked him to no limits. Amaya on the other hand, wasn't gonna allow him any time to get over his shock though. She immediately pulled out her thorns (ring daggers) and stabbed Aidou's hand with one, making him immediately let go of her throat. Before the noble could understand anything, Amaya went behind him, and held one of the daggers against his throat.

Aidou gulped down loudly and stood completely still. It was an anti-vampire weapon. His hand was already hurting like bitch. He didn't want that thing injuring his throat as well. When Amaya sensed his fear it pleased her immensely. She could almost taste it in her mouth. So sweet the taste was. But that wasn't enough though.

"Well now, since you've failed to rip me apart-" Amaya trailed off as she licked Aidou's exposed neck.

"I suppose I should warn you, I was told my bite is very painful. When I want it to be." Amaya said more to scare the noble than anything else. Not that she wasn't intending to bite him hard. Aidou could feel her smirk and it sent a nasty frightful shiver down his spine. Never before he felt so helpless in his life. Why the hell his power didn't work on her? Was she wearing any hunter's charm? Though Aidou never heard of such a charm before. Not to mention the more she was touching him, the more he felt as if all his energy was draining from him. He never felt weak like this before. As if he was being emptied. If that even made any sense. Amaya was about to sink her fangs in Aidou's neck. In fact she even grazed the skin a little with the tip of one of her fangs and caused a drop of blood to spill. But much to her displeasure that's when someone spoke up and stopped her.

"That's enough." The calm yet stern voice belonged to none other than the dorm president Kuran.

"Let him go." He said with absolute authority in his voice. Yet Amaya looked at him with a gaze of defiance. It made Kaname's blood boil but outwardly he only narrowed his eyes at her, though very dangerously.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Amaya, let him go." This time it was Zero who said it and Amaya immediately let Aidou go. That act only angered the pureblood more. He had to ball his fists as to not lash out. Moreover, Zero looked at him with similar defiance in his eyes and said-

"You should put tighter leash on your pets Kaname. This one was about to bite Yuki."

"And your girlfriend was about to bite Aidou. Perhaps you should take your own advice and put a leash on her." Anger clearly detectable in the dorm president's voice. Zero felt no less enraged and he glared and growled at the pureblood.

"Don't you dare compare Amaya's action with your pet's. Unlike him she wasn't breaking any rules. Drinking blood from a human is strictly forbidden on the academy grounds. There's no rule about a vampire biting another vampire." Zero biasedly defended Amaya making the hybrid extremely happy in return.

"I see, the act of drinking someone's blood isn't repulsive to you when she does it. Could you be more unjust Kiryu? Your dead parents must be feeling grieve seeing their son falling for a vampire. Not to mention a level D at that." It was a low blow but anything to make Zero feel guilty about hanging around the ex-human. Even though Zero was same as her. Kaname preferred a self loathing Zero and thus loathing anything with fangs. Amaya being an exception clearly wasn't sitting well with the pureblood.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted loudly, taking out his Bloody Rose and pointing it at Kaname. How dare that bastard mention his parents. It was his monstrous kind that killed them. Immediately Zero felt a hand against his neck. It was Seiren. She was ready to kill him if he made a single wrong move against her master.

"A a not so fast." Amaya had her thorns in position in a blink of an eye. One aimed at the noble's heart, another pressed against her neck, ready to take off her head.

"Let him go." The hybrid hissed threateningly at Seiren but she didn't move a single muscle. She wasn't going to remove her hand from Zero as long as he was pointing a gun at lord Kaname.

"Everyone please calm down." Yuki yelled seeing the situation getting so tensed and out of hand.

"Zero please put your gun down. Please." She pleaded. Throwing a murderous glare at the pureblood, the hunter reluctantly lowered his gun.

"Please let him go." This Yuki said to Seiren who immediately pulled away since her master was no longer being threatened. Amaya even though very much wanted to at least hurt this godforsaken vampire, she pulled back as well.

"Kaname I-" Yuki wanted to say something, yet she didn't know exactly what to say to make the situation less heated.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked. Immediately all the anger and rage and the condescension vanishing from his voice. He sounded so very worried. Amaya felt the urge to roll her eyes but stopped herself.

"Yes, I'm fine Kaname." Yuki said blushing a little.

"I'll escort these fools to the headmaster myself." Kaname said gripping the back of Aidou's jacket collar. The blonde vampire was still shaking. And not in a funny way either. The noble truly was shaken to his core. At this point Aidou couldn't tell what he feared more, his impending punishment or what just happened with Amaya?

"Zero, is that alright?" The pureblood's voice immediately became stern and unfriendly again. He only bothered to ask because Yuki was there.

"Just get them out of here." Zero replied with rudeness which was nothing surprising of the hunter.

"Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aidou, you're guilty too." The dorm president said making the said noble groan out unhappily.

"Now then, the two who have fainted. I'll have their memories of tonight erased. And I'll take them to the headmaster as well." Seiren immediately got to the task as soon as Kaname uttered it.

"Is that okay?" Kaname asked Yuki politely.

"Yes, thank you." Yuki bowed her head a little to show her gratitude.

"I'm sorry he scared you. That was wrong of him Yuki." The pureblood sincerely apologized.

"No, it's okay. It was just a little bite. More like a nibble really." The brunet said feeling a little embarrassed. However, the temperature dropped a few degrees when Kaname looked at Amaya. He had obviously noticed that both her and Zero were completely drenched. What were they doing, rain dancing like a romantic couple? Except it didn't rain tonight.

"Amaya knight, you're new here but I'm starting to believe you don't really care about the headmaster's pacifist ideology. This time Aidou started it but if you take things too far again with any of my subordinates, I will personally see to it that you receive your deserved punishment."

"We are all working very hard here towards peaceful coexistence between humans and vampires. I'll not let you hinder it and I'm sure the headmaster will agree with me." Kaname expected her to argue and say something rude back to him. Well Zero would've obviously done that but he was forgetting one important thing- Amaya wasn't Zero. It was foolish of the pureblood to predict her actions based off the hunter.

"I understand. Please allow me to apologize lord Kuran." Amaya spoke with utmost sincerity. So sincere that it was bordering on sarcasm.

"I was truly under the impression that you had an ulterior motive for being here at the academy. Guess I was wrong. I see it now, you really are trying to make the headmaster's vision come true. After all what other reason could you possibly have of being here. Right?" The knowing gleam in Amaya's eyes disturbed Kaname to no limits. The girl was definitely taunting him. The pureblood really wanted to cause her pain for that, yet he could do nothing but play along. At least for now.

"I'm glad you understand it now. We got off to a bad start but I hope we get along eventually. I certainly wish to know more about you Ms. Knight." Kaname said 'Ms. Knight' rather mockingly which Amaya caught immediately. In return she only smirked back at him. She also received the hidden message in that statement. Kaname Kuran would be doing everything in his power to find out every little details about her. However that did nothing to dampen Amaya's mood though. _'Good luck with that.'_ Was all she could think about it. At the moment the hybrid was very happy. She was able to ruffle the pureblood's feathers in all the right ways and get on his nerves as well. Yes, Amaya was indeed very happy. More so because it was only the beginning.


	13. Chocolate And Blood Part-I

 

**Chapter 13: Chocolate And Blood Part-I  
**

 

"You're suspended for ten days Aidou. I hope you've learned your lesson." The dorm president said though doubting the noble had actually learned any lesson. Surely Aidou would find another way to get himself into trouble. Along with his cousin Akatsuki. Despite owning a brilliant mind, Aidou was simply childish and often times downright an idiot. Still his ferocious loyalty to Kaname Kuran earned the noble a place in the pureblood's inner circle.

"Yes, lord Kaname. I am truly very sorry for my action." Aidou apologized solemnly.

"Now, there's something I want to ask you Aidou and I want you to answer me with complete honesty." Kaname spoke with intense seriousness in his voice. It immediately made Aidou anxious and nervous.

"Of course lord Kaname. I'll never be anything but honest with you." It was a given fact and nothing could ever change that. At least Aidou believed that for now.

"Well then tell me, what really happened when you attacked Amaya Knight?" Kaname asked. Aidou was surprised at the question, yet he wasn't. Of course lord Kuran would notice of something strange happening to him that time.

"Lord Kaname, I-… I don't really know what happened. All I can tell is that my ice power didn't work on that ex-human."

"Do you have any guess as to what might have caused it?" Kaname asked, wanting to know the blonde's opinion.

"Some kind of hunter's spell perhaps. I'm not sure though." Aidou replied honestly.

"I see. Aidou, I've a job for you. I want you to research hunter's spells and curses as well. I'm sure there are spells that are inaccessible to a vampire but I trust you'll be able to handle it." Kaname indeed had a certain amount of trust in Aidou. Especially when it came to getting a research or an experiment done.

"Of course lord Kaname. If fact I've already started my research. Unfortunately so far, I haven't found any hunter's spell that could protect a hunter from a vampire's power."

"Keep on searching then. I'm sure you'll find something." The pureblood said confidently.

"Yes, lord Kaname. Thank you for believing in me." Aidou bowed his head grateful.

"You may leave now." With that Aidou left the pureblood's study. Kaname looked at the two white knights on the chess board. They were placed side by side and facing each other. Kaname inhaled a deep breath, titled his head back on the chair and exhaled heavily. He appeared utterly exhausted but he was anything but.

"Just who are you Amaya Knight?"

* * *

Tomorrow was St. Xocolatl's Day. The air of the academy was buzzing with excitement. After all it was a very important event. Especially for the day class students. Everyone was gossiping about who made their chocolates what way and who they were going to give them to. Yuki and Yori were no different.

"Hey Yori, are you going to give any chocolates to anyone this year?" Yuki asked her best friend.

"No, not interested." Yori replied calmly.

"What about you?" She asked Yuki, who immediately panicked a little bit. But she covered that up quickly.

"No, I don't think so." Yuki said trying to sound as honest as possible. But her lie was immediately caught as Yori saw what Yuki was reading really during the entire class time. A chocolate making recipe.

"Oh this here. This doesn't mean anything" said Yuki nervously as she hid the recipe with her hands.

"Then what's it for?" Yori asked. Not letting this go easily much to Yuki's embarrassment. However, they abruptly stopped talking when they suddenly felt someone's displeased gaze on them, aimed particularly towards Yuki.

"I may be wrong but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you" said Yori. And she was indeed right. And it was none other than Zero who was doing the deed.

"You're a member of the disciplinary committee yet you're giving him that?" The hunter spoke with utter disappointment in his voice and he was obviously pissed off.

"Ah, NO. This would just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to. I haven't even decided if I'm gonna give him to it yet. Let it go." Yuki sounded very much hopeless and helpless.

"Oh leave her alone Zero. Yuki has just as much right as everyone else to love someone without being criticized about it." It was (to everyone's utter disbelieve) Amaya who said it. Yuki felt an urge to pinch herself just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep and dreaming right now. But Amaya defending her against Zero was indeed unbelievable. Yuki never thought a day would come when Amaya wouldn't agree with Zero about something.

"In fact Yuki, if you need any help with making those chocolates, don't hesitate to ask me. I'd be happy to help." Amaya said most earnestly.

"Really!" Yuki couldn't help but exclaim in disbelieve.

"Of course. I may not look like it but I'm a true romantic inside. I'll be glad to help you impress Mr. Dorm President Kuran" said the female silverette earning a glare from the male one. A glare she completely ignored.

"Amaya, you're not pulling my leg, are you?" Yuki asked suspiciously. She just couldn't believe her own ears. 'Amaya. Help her. Make chocolate for Kaname'. Yes, she was positively dreaming. Or she was in some alternate universe.

"Absolutely not Yuki. Here I'm crossing my heart. I'll really help you make chocolates today if you ask for my assistance." Amaya indeed made a cross gesture on her heart. Not minding the immature and childish aspect of that action.

"Um, thank you Amaya. I really appreciate it" said Yuki feeling extremely awkward and not knowing what else to say really. It was just so unusual for Amaya to do anything more than just tolerate her presence. Yuki was at a loss about how to react to this sudden change in attitude of Amaya. Was all the excitement of St. Xocolatl's day getting to her? Thankfully Yuki didn't need to continue the conversation as Zero suddenly grabbed Amaya's hand and dragged her out of the class. Once outside, Zero let go of the hybrid's hand and turned to face her. An angry scowl visible on his face.

"What do you think you're doing Amaya? Why are you encouraging Yuki's feelings for 'him'?"

"Encouraging Yuki's feelings? As if she isn't already madly in love with him." Amaya retorted back with a scoff.

"At least she doesn't act on her feelings yet." Zero said that more to himself than to Amaya. The hybrid in return raised an eyebrow in utter wryness. More so because she heard an inkling of hope in Zero's voice. Unacceptable. Simply unacceptable.

"Please tell me you're not foolish enough to hope that you have a chance with her." Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose after saying that; not hesitating to express her frustration.

"It's not that." Zero snapped at her quickly. Way too quickly. Amaya looked squarely at the hunter.

"Is that right? Come on, who are you trying to fool here? Yourself? Because I can see everything clearly. Deep down you want Yuki to forget about that pureblood and love you instead." Zero glared at the hybrid as she said it so bluntly. Amaya exhaled a deep breath through her mouth before she continued speaking.

"Look Zero, I understand you can't help what you feel for someone but you really do need to open your eyes. This will sound harsh to you and I apologize in advance but Yuki will never love you the way she loves 'him'. You pinning after her would only make her pity you. But when it'll come down to you and the pureblood; she will always choose him. Not to mention 'he' has his eyes on her too. And as much as I hate to say it, you can't compete with a pureblood. Especially not when Yuki herself wants to be with him."

"Stop it Amaya. You don't understand. Being with him, it'd mean Yuki will have to-" Zero trailed off. He couldn't even say it out loud.

"She'll have to what? Turn into a vampire. It's her choice Zero. You can't make her choice for her or even stop her from making a decision no matter how wrong it may be. It's her life. You don't have any right over her. The sooner you understand that the better off you'll be." Amaya knew she was being hard on Zero but it was necessary. She needed to make Zero let go of his feelings for Yuki.

It was also the reason she was willing to help Yuki get close to Kaname. Right now, the girl had no hope of ever being with the pureblood. As a result it was making her get closer to Zero (since he was not that far out of her reach unlike the pureblood) which in return was giving the hunter hope that she might return his feelings one day. It was kind of a ripple effect really. One thing making the other thing happen. Therefore it was crucial for Amaya to step in and change things a little bit. If Yuki started feeling hope that she could indeed be with Kaname Kuran, she'd unconsciously start distancing herself from Zero. Amaya believed and certainly hoped for that.

"Better off huh?" Zero scoffed saying that. "As if I have any future."

Amaya wanted to shout and say out loud that ' _YES, you have a future Zero. I'll make sure you do'_ but she didn't do that. She couldn't afford being all emotional and sensitive with Zero at the moment.

"All the more reason you should enjoy the present as much as you can instead of hurting yourself over unrequited love and be a masochist."

"I am not a masochist." Zero immediately defended himself against such absurd accusation. He didn't hesitate to glare at Amaya with annoyance as well. The hybrid however only raised her eyebrows at him and said-

"Mm hmm." That response only made the hunter glare more heatedly at her.

"God Zero, if it was anyone else but Yuki. I swear I would've made sure you experienced a love story worthy of an award." Amaya said really meaning it. Zero however raised an eyebrow at her for that.

"Such as yourself?" He asked. Wanting to know if Amaya was feeling any jealousy due to his feelings for Yuki. Could Amaya be falling for him? Even though she claimed more than once that she thought of him as family. She could be hiding her feelings, couldn't she? Amaya on the other hand gave Zero a rather flat look. As if she could read his mind and knew what he was thinking and she was utterly tired of it.

"Sorry, not into incest. Because romancing you would certainly be like romancing my own brother or- mother. Ew." This time Zero's glare was cold.

"Mother? I swear Amaya one day I'm seriously going to kill you for keep insinuating that I am female like." Amaya gaped at Zero in mock horror.

"When did I ever insinuate such a thing? You never heard of a man being a mother to a child. It's called having maternal instincts. Males can have them too. It wouldn't necessarily make that male feminine." Zero rolled his eyes and started walking away ignoring Amaya's blabbering. He went back into the classroom, followed by the female silverette. As soon as they entered, a bunch of boys looked at Zero and exclaimed loudly.

"There he is!"

"Zero you're our only hope. You're the only one in day class who has any hope of getting any chocolate tomorrow. Please get some for us too." The way Zero glared at them however….. his dark aura scared everyone off.

"It's probably best if you don't" said someone very timidly.

"Yeah good idea. Never mind."

"Oh come on. Don't back off so easily." It was Amaya who stepped forward and said that.

"Attention everyone, especially girls! Anyone who wishes to give Zero chocolates tomorrow please do so without any fear; for I will make sure he behaves and appreciates receiving chocolates from you." Amaya looked back at Zero to obviously find him glaring murderously at her. Not that it did anything to falter the hybrid. She merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What? Don't you wanna know how many admirers you have. I certainly do." Amaya even flashed him a huge innocent smile that only pissed off the hunter more.

"Why are you becoming such a pain in my ass today?" Zero asked scowling angrily. However, his anger wasn't really hostile. More like 'I love you but right now I wanna hit you' kind of anger. It only made Amaya grin more widely.

"What can I say? That's my way of expressing my love for you 'MOMMY'." Zero growled out and charged at Amaya. Amaya also dashed out of the classroom and started running for her life, laughing out loudly nevertheless.

"Get back here. I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AMAYA!"

* * *

Amaya had gone and taken refuge in the headmaster's office to escape from Zero. She and headmaster Cross ended up doing some grandfather granddaughter bonding and laugh their asses off at some embarrassing photos of Zero and Yuki that the ex-hunter had clicked secretly.

Later at the time of the switch over, Amaya went and was greeted by the same crowd of banshees. Though the crowd seemed wilder than usual. The night class students were walking through. Kaname Kuran greeted Yuki as usual. He passed by but then suddenly stopped and turned around. To everyone's surprise and curiosity he walked up to Zero.

"Hello Zero. I want to apologize to you for what I said last night about your parents. It was unbecoming of me. I understand 'why' you like to be close to Amaya. By the way, how are you feeling lately?" Taunt was as clear as water in the pureblood's voice. Zero didn't fail to realize that and he glared hard at him. Kaname only smiled at that look of cold fury and said-

"You take care."

He turned away from Zero to walk away but came face to face with Amaya instead. The pureblood knew she was going to say something as a come back for what he had just said to Zero. Kaname was ready for it actually. In fact hoping for it. The more the ex-human talked, the more he'd learn about her. But surprising the dorm president, the female silverette gave him a huge smile instead of glaring at him.

"Greetings lord Kaname."

"Hello Amaya" said the pureblood with a rather tight tone of voice. Why did the girl greet him so formally? Not to mention without a trace of anger in her voice that Kaname was in fact expecting. What was she playing at?

"I must say lord Kaname, I'm touched to see how concerned you're for Zero. And thank you for apologizing to him. It was really nice of you." Amaya spoke so sincerely and enthusiastically as if she said each and every word from the bottom of her heart.

"I really believe that one day we'll all be very good friends with each other. Even YUKI and I are getting close too. Isn't that right Yuki?" Amaya asked Yuki who was standing close by; giving the brunet a charming smile.

"Um YES of course." Yuki replied spontaneously. Though felt a bit confused about why Amaya suddenly mentioned her. And why was she being so nice to her today? Did Zero talk to Amaya and asked her to be nice to her? Or perhaps Amaya had a change of heart and now she really wanted to be friends with her. Yuki certainly hoped it was the later. Of course no one understood the true meaning behind that statement though. Well no one but Kaname. The hidden message was that-

_'Don't dare mess with Zero because I live very close to someone you love dearly and I have no problem making her pay the price of your misdeed.'_

_'The girl is evil'_. Kaname came to that conclusion then and there. He so much wanted to use his power and turn this innocent looking devil into nothing but dust. Only the pureblood knew what it took from him not to lash out that moment. Not to mention he couldn't even verbally attack her. Despite being on top of the vampire hierarchy, at that time he could do nothing but play along and pretend to be a good honor student. His gaze however didn't stop from hardening as expected. And seeing that, it pleased Amaya to no limits.

"I'm glad to hear that." With that being said, Kaname quickly walked away.

Every second spent near the blasted ex-human was a risk because Kaname Kuran was at his limits. He could lose control any moment now. How troublesome it would be to lose his cool in front of the entire student body of the academy? Not to mention Yuki was there. And the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Walking away was the only safe option for the pureblood. But Kaname was determined to get back at her for this. He had enough of a low life messing with his mind. This had to stop. And it would stop very soon.

* * *

Later in the night, after the prefects were done patrolling, Yuki started making chocolates, with help of Amaya of course. She ended up asking her for help when Yuki failed to do it herself. Amaya was being unusually friendly with the brunet as if they were best friends. Though after a day of this change of behavior, Yuki was kind of getting used to of it now.

"You chop the chocolate bar. I'll prepare the cream" said Amaya.

"Alright." Yuki exclaimed enthusiastically. She immediately started doing what she was told to do.

Amaya hoped that the girl would be able to do it without cutting her fingers. Zero was in the house. It wouldn't do him any good if someone's bleeding nearby him. He was already suffering so much. Merely an hour ago Zero went through another attack. It took some time but Amaya was able to put him to sleep. Or rather knock him out with a hunter's spell for the rest of the night. She ended up telling the headmaster that Zero couldn't take blood tables. That his body rejected them. Headmaster Cross was definitely more worried now about Zero's well being than he already was before. Though Amaya asked him to trust her and assured the ex-hunter that she'd be able to handle Zero. Cross had no choice but to put his faith in Amaya. It was not like he could help his son himself in any other way. Besides, the headmaster wasn't blind to the fact that Amaya had already become someone Zero cared about and actually listened to. Seemed like regardless of the time, there would always be a strong bond between a parent and his child. Zero was a person who was all closed up after his family's slaughter, not letting anyone close to him. The way Amaya was getting through to him despite all that was indeed impressive. Headmaster Cross couldn't help but be proud of his granddaughter.

"What's with that look?" Amaya asked startling Yuki a little who was in deep thoughts.

"Um huh, what look?" Yuki asked.

"The look that says you're having doubts." The silverette replied nonchalantly. Hearing that Yuki sighed out heavily.

"I'm just thinking. What would Kaname think about me giving him chocolates? What if he doesn't like it?"

"Like as in the chocolates- for which I can guarantee that he will OR you giving it to him? He'd be a fool not to appreciate receiving a gift from you." Kaname Kuran would appreciate it even if Yuki gave him a dead frog. But Amaya couldn't exactly say that to her now, could she?

"It's just he and- I, we are so different." Yuki said with sad tone of voice. Amaya however shrugged her shoulders at that.

"So? Inter-species romance is allowed for vampires." Yuki immediately turned bright red as soon as those words left Amaya's mouth.

"Ro-ro-mance. No no it's not like that. I just admire Kaname and feel indebted to him because he saved my life. And this chocolate is nothing but a token of my appreciation. My way of saying thank you. That's all." Amaya however scoffed at Yuki's confession.

"Yeah as if you've never fantasized about kissing him or anything." Amaya went back to stirring the cream ignoring the fact that Yuki looked like she was about to collapse any moment due to turning such a deep shade of red. The girl was downright having a panic attack at the mere mention of her kissing the pureblood. The way Yuki was having trouble breathing, one would be tempted to give her CPR actually.

"I I I…" Hearing Yuki stutter Amaya looked back at her again.

"What?" She asked. Then she raised both her eyebrows at the brunet as if suddenly she came to realize something.

"Don't tell me you've NEVER thought of making out with Kaname or at least fantasized about him kissing you?" Yuki vehemently shook her head. She was looking horrified to say the least.

"What about going out with him or holding hands at least?" Yuki shook her head again more vigorously than before.

"No. No. I've never thought about any of that." Amaya stared at her with unblinking eyes for a moment then simply said-

"I don't believe you."

"Whaa-t?" Yuki was absolutely flushed.

"You like him so much. How is it possible you've never had a single juicy thought about him?"

"But I haven't." Yuki insisted.

"Well then you should" said Amaya rather blatantly.

"What is it that you fear Yuki? I'm actually surprised that you two aren't a couple already."

"I don't think that'll ever happen. We live in complete different worlds." Yuki said sadly. Clearly it was something the brunet found upsetting.

"Is it that you know in order to be with him, you'd have to become a vampire sooner or later and you don't want to become one?" Amaya asked with utter curiosity. It was all a well-acted performance though.

"No, it's not that. If Kaname really wishes to turn me, I will become a vampire. it's just-" Yuki trailed off. How could she possibly explain how she felt? Kaname was just so out of her reach. It was stupid of her really to love someone she could never be with. As if Amaya read her mind.

"Let me guess, all your hopelessness is because you don't know for sure what HE really feels for you. Right?" Yuki's eyes widened as she was truly surprised. Amaya certainly hit the nail there. Yuki's expression only made the silverette chuckle.

"Is that it Yuki? You're seriously becoming all pessimistic because of something so simple." It wasn't something simple but Amaya wasn't gonna admit that. Her goal was to encourage Yuki, not demoralize her.

"But why though? He clearly adores you." Amaya spoke in a persuasive voice.

"I know but-. He's nice to everyone. What if he only treats me affectionately because I'm someone he knows since I was five?" ' _Yeah he's nicest to Zero'._ Amaya thought sarcastically.

"Well I can solve that problem for you. I have an idea."

Amaya went out of the kitchen and came back with a piece of paper and pen. She quickly wrote down something and then handed it over to Yuki. The brunet read it and immediately turned pale. A look of pure horror covered up her face. The paper said-

_"Dear Kaname,_

_Would you please join me for lunch tomorrow at xxxx (restaurant's name) at 1:00pm._

_Your beloved  
Yuki"_

"No. No way. Never." Yuki was already shaking with nervousness as if Kaname himself was standing in front of her.

"Yuki hear me out first. Give this note to him with the chocolates at the switch over. If he really shows up at the restaurant tomorrow, you'll finally know what he really feels for you. Because look at the time. It's 1:00pm. For a vampire it's a very uncomfortable hour to be outside. Specially now that the days are very bright and sunny. And the restaurant is also on a rooftop meaning a lot of sunlight. Believe me; if Kaname doesn't feel the same for you, he'd never bother to show up and make up some excuse. But if he does feel the same, he wouldn't miss this chance even if the sun is right above his head."

"I believe, in fact I'm sure that he didn't approach you himself because he's worried about scaring you. If you give him any hint of your feelings, he'll confess his own feelings to you. I just know it." The way Amaya was coaxing Yuki, the girl really started thinking about giving it a try.

"But what if he doesn't show up? It'll be so humiliating." Yuki said fearfully.

"Yes but you'll get your closure and it'll help you let go of your feelings for him and move on. Believe me Yuki, when it comes to feelings, closer is very important. When you're forty, do you really wanna look back and feel nothing but regret because you hadn't had the courage to say anything? Do you really wanna spend your life with someone you've merely settled for rather than with someone you love so much. Not to mention when there's such a huge possibility that Kaname may return your feelings."

"You need to do this Yuki. For yourself; for the peace of your mind you should do this. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him. With so much longing and sadness because you think he's out of your reach. I really really think that you've a chance with him Yuki. To not look at him longingly anymore but be beside him."

Yuki really seriously started thinking about it. The way Amaya said things, there was no way she could not at least consider going through with her plan. After a long quiet moment, and a lot of inner struggling and convincing on Yuki's part, she looked up at Amaya.

"I- you must help me with picking up a dress." The silverette grinned extremely happily. She felt like hugging Yuki.

"Yes, that's the spirit. And of course I'll help. You don't worry about a thing. Just leave everything to me, your personal love guru."

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at Amaya's enthusiasm and excitement. Only if she knew why the silverette was so keen on getting her together with the pureblood.


	14. Chocolate And Blood Part-II

 

 

**Chapter 14: Chocolate And Blood Part-II**

 

"Yuki stop freaking out. You're just asking him out on a date here, not for his hand in marriage. Besides, he wouldn't know anything unless he opens the gift box and reads the message inside. It's not like you're going up to him and asking him out. I don't understand what you're so nervous about?"

Yuki had already changed her decision a dozen times and then changed it back about giving Kaname the chocolates that she and Amaya had made together along with a hidden message inside the gift box. Yuki was one step away from becoming a nervous wreck and going crazy due to all the anxiety, pressure, nervousness and tension she was feeling. How girls were able to date guys was beyond the brunet. Or perhaps because it was Kaname, someone so nice, calm, kindhearted, gentle, graceful and last but not the least so very extremely handsome, that Yuki was feeling so hysterical about this whole thing.

"I can't explain Amaya. I just am. Look, I've an idea. How about you give Kaname this gift on my behalf?"

"Sure. How about I go on that date with him too on your behalf?" Amaya retorted back with dry sarcasm. Seriously Yuki's nervousness was getting on her nerves now. The brunet pouted hearing that, making Amaya sigh out in return.

"Look everything will be alright. But if you really feel that you can't do it then don't force yourself." Amaya said very maturely. But-

"I'm sure watching 'him' with another girl would be a lot easier than giving him a gift. Because make no mistake unlike you other girls won't hesitate to try, vampires and humans alike and you never know, one of them might even succeed in being with him." Hearing that Yuki got back to her deep thinking session again.

"No, I'll do it." She said after a while. Though not with any determination in her voice. Amaya understood the girl was going to second guess her decision as long as the task itself wasn't accomplished. Well she was definitely determined to make sure Yuki gave Kaname the gift. And it would happen no matter what.

"Alright. Just take it easy okay. I'll see you later" said Amaya.

"Where are you going? What about class?" Yuki asked as the silverette started walking away.

"Bunking obviously. To make sure Zero gets a tons of chocolate today." Amaya said with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"How? And wouldn't Zero get mad about that?" Yuki asked very curiously.

"No, he won't. Let's just say he lost a challenge and now I get to do whatever I want- to promote him. As for how, well that's a secret. You'll find it out at the crossover." Amaya said with a smug grin.

"Huh?!" Amaya's answer only made Yuki more curious and she couldn't wait to find out what the silverette had planned.

"Catch you later Yuki." Saying that Amaya left before Yuki could ask her anything else.

* * *

Later after all the classes for the day class students ended, they (specially the girls) started heading towards the gates of the moon dormitory. Everyone was more excited than usual since it was finally time for the exchange of chocolates. Exchange was actually a bit of a misguided word here since none of the night class student ever gave any chocolate to a day class student. Well putting that aside, as the students started to walk out of their respective classrooms, they heard someone scream. The scream of a girl without any doubt. Feeling worried and curious many students ran towards the way the scream came from. But they all abruptly stopped. Their eyes went wide like soccer ball and jaw dropped on the floor.

"Is that-?"

"No, it can't be."

"I can't believe it."

"Oh my, I never knew he looked so-"

"Is that really Zero Kiryu?"

"Aaaahhhh!"

None could believe their eyes as they gaped at a standard sized poster of Zero Kiryu- a guardian of the disciplinary committee and secretly a vampire hunter. In the poster Zero was holding a white colored bird in his hands. The bird appeared to have an injured wing with a bandage on it. Zero was gently caressing the bird's neck and it seemed to be enjoying that very much. There was a sweet smile on Zero's lips as he was looking down at the bird. Clearly it was a picture taken without Zero's consent. And the great deed was done by the headmaster of Cross Academy himself. He had a hobby of taking cute pictures of Zero and Yuki. Cute and embarrassing both.

There were of course other posters as well. In fact every hallway of the school building had posters of Zero. There were plenty outside the building as well. In fact one could see those posters from all the way to the moon dormitory. Most posters had different images of Zero. There were hardly any repetition. In some the silver haired hunter looked cute as a kitten, in others he looked beautiful like an angel and in a few he looked downright handsome and sensual. Those were thanks to Amaya. Like in one poster Zero appeared to be sleeping with all the buttons of his shirt undone. His face was turned to one side and his silver hair fanned out sexily on the white bed sheet.

The bottom line was the students of the day class both boys and girls were getting to see a side of Zero Kiryu, they never knew existed. Whenever they looked at him, all they ever saw was an angry, irritated, scowling and unapproachable prefect with earrings and tattoo who somehow managed to top in the exams. To say that everyone was stunned and astonished would be a huge understatement. The girls were either cooing in front of Zero's cute posters or hyperventilating in front of the sexy ones. Some were definitely having nosebleed. By then the mystery of the sudden scream was solved as well.

"How could I not see before how handsome he really is?" Some girl within the crowd said.

"I'm definitely giving him chocolates now" said someone else.

"Yeah me too."

"Me three."

Yes, their attraction and admiration were based on Zero's looks rather than how he really was. None of these screaming and squealing girls would bother to get to know the real Zero and love him for who he was. Especially when the hunter would make it oh so difficult to approach him. But that was alright. Their superficial fangirling of Zero was what Amaya was aiming to achieve for the day. It was nice to see someone else other than the night class students, AKA pathetic followers of a certain pureblood; get attention from these ladies. Amaya felt thoroughly accomplished as the girls and even the boys started looking around the posters of Zero rather than hurrying to the gates of the moon dormitory and wait for those blood suckers. Not to mention all the while screaming like banshees.

"Are you sure Zero isn't gonna kill you for this?" Yuki asked when she at last found the silver haired female.

"I can't say for certain buuuut- we'll see." Amaya replied without a hint of worry in her voice. She was in a very good mood as she was quite pleased with the crowd's reaction.

"There's no way Zero wouldn't get any chocolates now. Some girls are even planning to start a Zero fan-club." Yuki informed which only made Amaya grin and feel proud of herself.

"When did you make all these preparations? You were helping me till late last night." Yuki asked curiously.

"Headmaster helped printing the posters." Amaya said with a smirk.

"Oh why am I not surprised?" Said Yuki shaking her head to herself. To think that a headmaster of a school aiding in something like this. Only Kaien Cross would do this.

"And I had convinced some day class boys to help me hanging them up in return of some chocolates" said the silverette.

"Has Zero seen these yet?" Yuki asked knowing it was highly possible that he already had.

"Given that he's not anywhere to be seen and hiding somewhere, I guess he has. Don't worry though. He'd have to come for patrolling the switch over." Amaya spoke certainly.

"Aren't you a least bit worried about Zero getting mad at you for this?" Yuki asked really wanting to know. How could Amaya be so relaxed and calm right now? In her place, Yuki would be suffering from a panic attack at the moment. Inwardly the brunet wished she had Amaya's confidence and personality.

"Nah, even if he gets mad at me, it won't last for long. Besides, I had the right to do anything I wanted since he challenged me to a duel and then lost." Amaya and Zero were both hunters, therefore they often practiced and trained together. Amaya being a hybrid was obviously more powerful than Zero who was constantly struggling with his bloodlust. Zero still put up a good fight though.

"What about you? Still feeling nervous?" Amaya inquired intently.

"Yes a little bit. But I'll give Kaname the chocolates. If you could do all these without any worry, then I should at least be able to give a gift to a person I've known my entire life." Yuki spoke out her thoughts; making Amaya give her an encouraging smile.

"Glad to be an inspiration for you."

* * *

 

Not very long after, the gates of the moon dorm opened. The day class girls were standing in lines, waiting impatiently to give chocolates to their favorite night class students. Surprisingly or perhaps should say as expected, there was a line for one Zero Kiryu as well. And it was quite a long line. The girls as usual started screaming at the top of their lungs as the night class students started to walk out of the dorm gates after Yuki's announcement of the rules everyone must follow for this event.

"Idol!"

"Wild."

"Senri."

"KANAME!"

The vampires went to their respective gates to collect the chocolates given to them. Whereas Aidou took the chocolates exerting excitement, Takuma and Kaname received them with a polite thank you. Akatsuki and Senri however looked downright tortured. Then suddenly-

"Oh there he is!" Someone exclaimed.

"ZERO!"

"ZERO OVER HERE!"

"Please take my chocolates."

The night class students were stunned to say the least and confused to no limits to hear the girls screaming the male guardian's name. What was going on? They looked at Zero but he looked the same like every day. With the same scowl on his face. Except the scowl seemed a bit deeper than usual. Then why were the girls reacting this way to the boy's arrival?

"I didn't know Zero has fans too" said Takuma more to himself than to others.

"I believe this is the reason he suddenly got fans." It was Senri who said that showing Takuma a poster of Zero's. It was one of the posters where Zero was looking innocent yet enticing to no limits.

"Senri, where did you get this?" Takuma asked with wonder.

"A girl had it. I burrowed it from her to show you guys. Apparently there are plenty other posters like this in the school building. I must admit Kiryu has a very photogenic face. He should definitely try modeling."

Kaname looked at the poster as well. It didn't make any sense to him though. The hunter was all for staying away from everyone and hide in the shadows; not attract attention to himself. So what was the real story behind these posters? As soon as Kaname asked the question in his mind, he got the answer. Not far from where he was standing, a silverette girl dragged Zero towards the girls wanting to give him chocolates. So, it was all Amaya's doing. Kaname figured out.

"Don't be rude Zero. Receive their chocolates and thank them properly. Or I'll be making posters of your embarrassing photos and hang them all over the school ground."

"The first thing I'm gonna do after this is break that damn idiot's (headmaster) camera and destroy all the photos." Zero promised with conviction in his voice.

"Ha, as if we'd let you find them." Amaya scoffed out loud.

Kaname listened to Amaya threatening Zero and bossing him around like that. And even though the hunter complained and cursed but complied with her nonetheless.

"Thanks." Zero said taking a gift box from a girl. Though he might as well have said 'I'm very pissed off right now and want to shoot something, preferably you' because his thanks indeed sounded something like that. Kaname had to avert his eyes from the silverette pair when his beloved girl approached him.

"Kaname, I- um- actually…." Yuki's nervousness was oozing out of her.

"What is it Yuki?" The pureblood asked with a gentle smile. Hoping that would soothe her nervousness and calm her down.

"This is for you." Hastily Yuki pushed a gift into Kaname's hand and then she ran away from him. Not even waiting to hear Kaname say thank you. Yuki went straight to Amaya and whispered something into her ear that the pureblood couldn't overhear due to all the screaming and shouting surrounding him. Though he could've heard something if he had focused enough. But Yuki's action was sudden and unexpected. Though Kaname clearly heard what Amaya said back to Yuki.

"Congrats Yuki. I knew you could do it." That was all. After that Amaya and Yuki went to different directions to handle the crowd.

The event was coming to an end and most of the night class students had already gone to their classes. At that time Zero suddenly felt the hunger hit him. He abruptly excused himself and left, making the girls groan out unhappily. Knowing what Zero suddenly leaving like that meant, Amaya attempted to follow him but Yuki needed her help with dispersing the crowd. Since she was trying to be on good terms with the girl, Amaya couldn't just abandon the brunet when she clearly needed the help.

* * *

Later, when Amaya finally got to Zero, she witnessed the hunter yelling at a girl and asking her to leave. Obviously he feared attacking her. The girl; Amaya recalled her name was Nadeshiko Shindo. Though Amaya didn't see it happening but heard from others that Zero had saved her yesterday when she tried to climb the wall and accidentally fell. Clearly the girl wanted to thank Zero by giving him chocolates but unfortunately she had missed her chance earlier.

"Just GO!"

"Oh, um I'm so sorry." On the verge of tears the girl started running away. She stopped coming across Amaya. The silverette offered the girl a smile.

"Please forgive Zero. All the attention is overwhelming him." The girl nodded her head in understanding but she still felt sad though.

"Why don't you give me that? I'll make sure he eats it." Nadeshiko gave Amaya the chocolates, bowed her head in thanks and then ran away. The hybrid then walked up to Zero.

"Want to take the tables?" Amaya asked. Zero strongly shook his head. The hybrid only sighed out heavily and didn't say anything else about it. She untied the ribbon on the gift box and opened it. Inside were some variety of chocolates. Amaya picked up the white one, knowing white chocolate was Zero's favorite. She held it before his mouth. Hesitatingly Zero opened his lips and took the chocolate in his mouth. He ate it quietly.

"It's good." He said after a moment. However, his pain and suffering were clearly visible on his face. How Zero could not go crazy and hold himself together somehow was beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Thank her for it when you see her again." Amaya said quietly who was not oblivious to the hunter's pain. But what else could she possibly do right now other than just give him company?

"Can you sing that lullaby for me? The one your mother used to sing for you." Zero requested.

It surprised Amaya since the hunter never made such a request before. He did enjoy it when she sang a song or played a tune. He claimed that it calmed him and gave his mind momentary peace. But he never requested for it himself. Amaya smiled and nodded at him. Zero slid against the stable doorframe and sat on the ground. Amaya sat down too but kept a certain amount of distance from Zero knowing the hunter preferred it that way when he was like this; due to the fear that he might attack her in his bloodlust. Amaya inhaled a deep breath and started singing in her enchanting voice-

"kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo  
koko ni subete o todomete  
koko ni subete o todome  
koko de ikite  
tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo  
koko ni kaeri  
koko ni todomatte."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the school building, all the night class students had seen Zero's posters. Aidou and some other vampires had taken it upon themselves to tear them down. How dare a mere human had his posters all over the place where lord Kaname went to study. It should be HIS posters decorating the walls; not anyone else's. Well that was the opinion of Aidou and most of the night class agreed with him. They were too loyal, bias and blind to acknowledge the beauty of Zero Kiryu. But people like, Takuma, Senri, Rima, Akatsuki, did not only acknowledge it but admitted it out loud. Seiren couldn't care less as expected. Ruka too was like Aidou. She saw this as a great insult to her beloved lord Kaname as well. But she didn't bother tearing down the posters unlike him. Ruka had something better planned. Like tearing down the bad mannered prefect himself.

"Hanabusa, gather everyone and come with me" said Ruka.

"For what?" Aidou asked.

"It's high time we teach that arrogant prefect a lesson." She said with determination. Aidou immediately agreed. He wanted to do the same but after his last encounter with the prefects, he was hesitating. But if Ruka and others were with him and they all attacked together, especially if they caught Zero alone, there was no way that cocky jerk could fight them or escape for that matter.

Apart from Takuma, Seiren and Kaname himself, the other members of the inner circle quietly left the school building in search for a certain hunter. The pureblood didn't notice it because he was rather lost in his own thoughts. He was staring at a book but he wasn't reading a single letter. His mind was filled with questions that had no answer. The subject of his pondering was none other than Amaya Knight. Nowadays Kaname thought of that girl more than he thought of his beloved Yuki.

_'What is her game?'_ Was the most important question among all others. At first Kaname thought she was someone who had strong feelings for Zero Kiryu for some reason. Possibly in love with him. The way the girl defended the hunter and acted like his shadow, that was the most obvious conclusion. She even went as far as to threaten Yuki subtly for Zero's sake. Why wouldn't the pureblood assume that the girl had romantic feelings for the hunter? And based on that assumption, he had thought of a plan to deal with her accordingly. Teach her a lesson so that she may never even think about hurting a single hair on his precious girl's head.

But now, Kaname was forced to think that perhaps his assumption was wrong. After all what person in love with someone; would make 'that' someone accessible to other people. Because today Amaya had certainly made sure Zero got attention from every damn girl of the academy. And also create attraction for him in them as well. Not to mention, she made sure Zero took chocolates from the girls and have some interactions with them as well. The girls were boldly hitting on the hunter and she was encouraging it with much enthusiasm and happiness. If Amaya was indeed in love with Zero, she couldn't have let such things happen. Her heart wouldn't have allowed it. So if it wasn't love then what was it that made Amaya Knight so protective of Zero Kiryu. It couldn't be just friendship or a sense of kinship. There had to be something else that tied the girl to the hunter but what? There was no possibility of her being Zero's distant relative of some kind. Seiren had searched the hunter's family tree very thoroughly. Forget about that, after so many days they hadn't found a single lead, or a single clue on who this Amaya girl might really be. There was simply nothing. No information anywhere. As if she had appeared out of the thin air one day. Only if Kaname knew, how true that was? But obviously there was no way for him to know or even guess that possibility.

Kaname was trying to figure out Amaya and her actions and motives when he had opened Yuki's gift and the pureblood was shocked to say the least. Inside the box was not only chocolates but there was a note as well. Kaname read it, three times actually since he just couldn't believe his eyes. His Yuki, his timid, shy, blushing Yuki asked him out to lunch or should say asked him out on a date. Kaname should've felt very happy. In fact he would have if… if he didn't know his Yuki as well as he knew himself. If he didn't know that his girl was simply incapable of being so bold. Only then he'd have been happiest today after a long time. Someone else had influenced Yuki greatly for her to make a move like this. Someone with silver hair and wine colored eyes. Whose hobby was to get on the pureblood's nerves and make him frustrated, as well as confuse him to no limits.

_'Why? What is it you are trying to accomplish here?'_ Kaname repeatedly asked this question in his mind. _Why push Yuki towards him?_ That would've made sense if Amaya was indeed in love with Zero. If she wanted the hunter all to herself and felt insecure and jealous because of Yuki, this action of hers would've certainly made sense. But after the stunt she pulled with Zero's posters, it contradicted with the theory of her wanting to monopolize the hunter. So why then? WHY? WHY!

Suddenly the glasses on the windows cracked. The pureblood's frustration made him slip up a little and his power lashed out. Though the damage was minimal but everyone in the room became aware of his bad mood. Not that they hadn't noticed it before. Especially Takuma. The noble sensed that his childhood friend was giving off a dark aura since he opened up Yuki Cross's gift. What could the girl have possibly given Kaname to make him like this? Takuma didn't dare to probe though.

"Kaname, are you alright?" He asked with concern. The pureblood didn't say anything but merely gave a subtle nod. Only then Kaname noticed the missing nobles from the class.

"Where is everyone?" He inquired.

"I don't know. I was wondering where they went myself." Takuma replied. The nobles missing from the class at the same time, possibly together, it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

Somewhere else in the academy, Zero was standing alone. He had his Bloody Rose out and pointed. The hunter was surrounded by the night class. Aidou had turned the grass underneath Zero's feet into ice. Kain had put a few leave on a tree on fire. Showing off his own powers. Ruka was ready to use her power as well. Nothing could be said about Senri and Rima but it was obvious they'd help if their peers needed it. Zero, Amaya and Yuki were patrolling in three different places. Hence the hunter was all alone when the night class found him. But Amaya had already sensed Zero being in danger and she wasted no time in getting to him.

"One against five. That's extremely unfair." Amaya appeared there and walked up right next to Zero.

"Buuut; I'd certainly like to see how you take on both of us together." She said with a deadly smirk on her lips. Amaya had full intention of teaching these pathetic nobles a good lesson and make them understand thoroughly that Zero was not someone they could easily pick up on.

"Come on Aidou. I can't wait to finish what we started that day." Amaya spoke teasingly with a purr in her voice.

"Why you-?" Aidou had almost attacked and Ruka was ready to assist but suddenly Yuki came there out of nowhere.

"Hold it right there. Fighting is forbidden. Didn't any of you read the student handbook?" Yuki said in a scolding tone of voice.

"If you refuse to back down then as a member of the disciplinary committee, you'll have to come through me." She said with strong and determined tone of voice.

"This is even better now. I can't wait to find out what your leader does to you when he finds out you've tried to hurt his precious Yuki again." Amaya spoke with a mirthful voice but a sadistic smirk was playing on her lips as well. Every noble there knew that angering Kaname Kuran had serious consequences. Aidou knew that better than anyone. Especially when it came to Yuki Cross. It was obvious they had no choice but to retreat now.

"Hanabusa, Ruka, it's best that we leave" said Akatsuki putting out his fire.

"Fine let's go" said Aidou though sounding very displeased about it.

"Yes, the mood is completely ruined now. Let's go back to class." Ruka was tempted to hurt Yuki but unfortunately the ex-human girl was right. Her lord Kaname would be mad if anything happened to the Cross girl. As much as Ruka hated to admit it but that human girl was someone precious to lord Kaname. Against her wish, she had to accept this fact. At least for the time being. The night class vampires left the prefects alone. Yuki turned to both Amaya and Zero.

"What were the both of you thinking? There were five of them. You two would've been seriously hurt." Yuki exclaimed worriedly.

"We couldn't possibly run away. We are hunters after all" said Amaya.

"Yes but fighting isn't always the solution" Yuki argued.

"We were not fighting, we were defending since they came on to us. There's a difference." Amaya argued back.

"You could have-" Yuki began to say but Zero cut her off.

"Stop it. Both of you." He snapped at the girls. His bloodlust was again returning. Well it never truly left since earlier but he was handling it somehow so far. But now he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Just leave me alone. Both of you." Saying that Zero walked away.

Yuki felt hurt but Amaya understood why Zero didn't even want her around at that moment. The thirst must be very bad this time. The hunter couldn't trust himself with anyone right now. Not even Amaya. The female silverette sighed out heavily.

"Yuki go back to the dorm. I need to keep an eye on him." She informed the brunet.

"I can help-" Yuki began to say but Amaya interrupted her.

"I know but you need to be well rested for tomorrow. It's a big step for you. Besides, I wouldn't have you napping in your date." Yuki blushed at that.

"Do you think he'd really show up?" She asked worriedly.

"Hundred percent. But he might leave if you don't look wake enough." Amaya teased her.

"Shut up! Kaname would never do that. He's very nice and polite." Yuki immediately jumped into defending her hero.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard all that already. Now go back to the dorm and enjoy your beauty sleep."

"Alright good night Amaya."

"Night Yuki." After that both girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Amaya was taking a leisure troll through the forest. She stayed away from Zero just like the hunter wanted but she was making sure no day class students came across him. She also had to keep an eye out for the night class if they decided to come back again. Though she doubted that would happen. At least not tonight. Suddenly the silverette stopped walking. She had sensed someone's presence nearby. It made her tense up a little as she recognized the presence and realized who it was. But she quickly hid what she really felt and put on a mask of bravery on her face.

"I hope the reason you came out here is to thank me. Lord Kuran." Amaya spoke with a certain amount of smugness in her voice. The said pureblood stepped out of the shadows and looked at Amaya straight into her eyes. The hybrid as well stared right back at him. She would be damned if she showed even a sliver of fear to the pureblood. Besides, Amaya was anything but a coward.

"What's with that pout on your face?" The silverette asked cocking her head a little as if confused.

"You're going on a date with your beloved girl tomorrow. You should be in cloud nine right now."

In a blink of an eye the pureblood was right in front of Amaya. His eyes and face explained nothing about what he was planning to do.

"I am only going to ask this once. Who Are You?" Kaname asked the question putting emphasis on each word. Amaya understood the pureblood was in a very serious and bad mood. He wouldn't tolerate any sarcastic or smug reply right now. Amaya may not be a coward but she wasn't stupid either. Her instincts screamed for her to get away from the pureblood as soon as possible. And she smartly decided to listen to her gut feeling.

"It's getting late lord Kuran. Go back to your class." Amaya sounded serious as well this time. She was about to turn around and leave but the pureblood closed his eyes and sighed out heavily.

"Then you leave me with no choice." He said calmly but then his fangs became visible in his mouth.

Amaya's eyes widened. She understood what this meant. Kaname Kuran was going to drink from her and draw out all the answers from her blood. A powerful being like him, he'd be able to access all her memories if consumed enough blood and find out everything about her. Amaya could not let that happen. No matter what. Damn her for forgetting a very important fact about Kaname Kuran. That he could do anything, was capable of crossing any limit to get what he wanted. She had really thought he wouldn't try to pull off something like this while pretending to be a perfect honor student at the academy. It appeared that the pureblood was too desperate for answers to care about his pretense anymore.

Amaya pulled out her thrones and threw them at Kaname. He obviously stopped them with his powers before they could get anywhere near him. But hurting the pureblood with those weapons wasn't Amaya's goal. It was to distract him for a second which she succeeded in doing. Taking the opportunity Amaya bolted as fast as she could. Kaname tried to use his power and stop her from running away but his telekinesis didn't work on the silverette. It would've startled the pureblood if the incident with Aidou hadn't happened before. But because of that, he was expecting something like this. No matter. Kaname was going to get to her anyway. Meanwhile Amaya knew she couldn't escape. There was no way to outrun a pureblood with Kaname Kuran's power. Therefore while running, she dug a nail into her palm, successfully drawing her blood. Then hastily she started to draw a symbol on her hand. It was a hunter's spell actually. This spell should prevent any memories of her from leaking to the pureblood.

Amaya had finished drawing the spell and was about to chant them verbally for it to activate; when she suddenly found herself trapped in the pureblood's arms. Kaname caught Amaya effortlessly and wrapped his arms around her from behind to make sure she wouldn't try to run away again. He pushed away her silver mane from the side of her shoulder, exposing her neck to him in the process. His fangs lengthened and he pierced her moonlight like skin with them. Amaya let out a painful yelp. She knew he bit hard intentionally to cause her pain. The silverette forced herself to calm down and she started chanting the spell. Kaname could only drink a sip of her blood when the spell activated. Locking Amaya's memories within her blood and preventing them from escaping to the pureblood.

On the other hand, Kaname couldn't explain what exactly he felt as soon as a drop of Amaya's blood touched his tongue. It felt as if a spark of electricity spread throughout his entire body. He obviously wasn't aware that he just consumed a blood that contained half of himself. Not to mention wasn't of the current time but from a different time altogether. For a moment Kaname even forgot why exactly he was drinking the girl's blood in the first place. All he could think about was what he himself was feeling that instant. He had consumed blood from others before but never felt anything like it, ever. Before the pureblood could take more of Amaya's mysterious blood and figure out anything, a bullet was fired at him. A bullet from Bloody Rose nonetheless. Kaname was lucky that just before the bullet could pierce through his body; he was able to turn into a swarm of bats and fly away. He would've noticed the hunter's presence way before he could come anywhere near if the pureblood wasn't so shocked and baffled with the effects of an ex-human's blood on him.

Amaya dropped on her knees on the ground as soon as she was free from the cage of Kuran's arms. She pressed a hand against the fangs wound on her neck. Since it was a bite from a pureblood, it'd take a few moments longer to heal. Zero rushed to Amaya. He had smelled her blood and so he worriedly came to find the hybrid. The scene that he stumbled upon shocked Zero to no limits. Kaname Kuran was forcefully drinking blood from Amaya. He shot at him right away but unfortunately couldn't do anything to that bastard pureblood.

"Amaya, are you alright? What happen-?" Zero abruptly stopped.

The smell of Amaya's blood hit him with full force. Zero was already having a hard time controlling his hunger. There was no way he could walk away now when blood was right before his eyes and the smell was so alluring. As if in a trance, Zero stepped closer to Amaya. The hybrid immediately took notice of the change of behavior in Zero. She knew just what it meant. Zero had lost the fight with his bloodlust and on the verge of giving in. Knowing that he would regret it later, Amaya tried to stop Zero.

"Zero, snap out of it. ZERO!" But the hunter could not hear her.

Amaya realized that her running away from Zero was the only option that time. But then again, if Zero didn't drink blood now, his suffering would only increase every day. There was no going back for him and the longer he held back, the more unbearable the pain would become for him. What if he suddenly lost control in public while attending the classes? Amaya knew last time Zero had attacked Yuki and drank from her. Which resulted in him being forever indebted to the pureblood. No, Amaya would not allow that to happen this time. But Zero might hate her later for not fighting him off and letting him give in. Before she could properly make up her mind, Zero pulled Amaya closer to him and he started licking her neck. Not to mention the same side that already had blood marring the skin and showing Kuran's bite mark. Though the mark was almost healed. In his right mind, Zero would've avoided biting that side. But then again if he was in his right mind, he wouldn't be biting Amaya at all.

Before Amaya knew it, Zero sank his fangs in her skin. Piercing the pureblood's bite mark. Amaya felt the pain but bit her lips as to not let any sound escape. After all a little pain was nothing she couldn't handle for her dear father. Though tears did flow out of her eyes. Not for the pain but for the failure to keep her promise. She had promised to make sure Zero wouldn't give into bloodlust for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She whispered into Zero's ear as he drank mouthfuls from her. Hearing her apologies and knowing what it was for, the hunter started crying too. Tears rolled down his face; yet he could not pull away from her. Not to mention, Amaya was embracing him tightly too, and combing her fingers through his hair as if she wanted him to drink as much as he could and also comforting him at the same time. Amaya was not worried about Zero seeing her memories since the hunter's spell was already activated and working finely.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." She kept pleading him ignoring the fact that she herself was shredding tears. Zero didn't know for how long he drank her blood but by the time he pulled away, Amaya had definitely become weak. Weak as in she was on the verge of fainting. But she still had enough sense in her left that she opened her mouth and said-

"Please don't feel bad Zero. That would be more painful to me than you hating me."

Hearing that Zero broke down into sobs, not caring he was a hunter and showing emotions was a sign of weakness. At that moment he cared about none of that. He couldn't say anything either. He could only embrace Amaya's weak body and cry all his pain out. All the pain and hurt he had bottled up since his parents' murder started to flow out through his tears. Neither knew how long they stayed like that nor the fact that a pair of red eyes were watching them this entire time.

* * *

A pureblood didn't feel tired unless something seriously wrong but Kaname Kuran did and he had no idea what was wrong with him. Not having the will to use his brain at the moment and think of the things that had happened this night, let alone figure out anything, Kaname retired early and decided to sleep off the strange sensations he had been feeling since biting the mysterious silver haired girl. However, instead of getting rest something else happened as soon as Kaname fell asleep. He started dreaming. More like started reliving one of the many memories Amaya possessed. After all he did consume a little bit of her blood before the spell was activated.

**The Dream:**

_In the dream Kaname saw himself approaching a hidden place somewhere around the academy lake. As he got there he saw that someone was already there. Someone with silver hair. The pureblood saw himself smiling at Zero. The hunter was sitting down leaning against a tree. He was looking down at his own stomach with much affection and happiness. It confused the dream self of Kaname but didn't really ponder on it. Instead he spoke up to gain the hunter's attention to himself._

_"Now what has made my adorable knight so happy?" Kaname saw himself asking as he sat down beside Zero. The hunter however shook his head._

_"I was just thinking about you." He said giving Kaname a loving smile. Zero leaned into the pureblood who wrapped his arms around him. Pulling the hunter closer to himself._

_"I love you so much Kaname." Zero said to him as strongly and affectionately as possible. Meaning it from the bottom of his heart. Kaname kissed the top of his silver head and said-_

_"I love you too Zero." Though there was a hint of sadness in his voice that the hunter didn't notice. Kaname pulled away from Zero a little to look at his beautiful face and shinning amethyst eyes. The pureblood was completely enthralled with the hunter. It was so obvious.  
_

_"Tomorrow is very important to me" said Kaname. Zero playfully narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Really? I thought it was my birthday."_

_"Exactly. That's why it's a very important day for me. I want to spend very moment with you tomorrow. Which means no training the young hunters, no patrolling the school ground at night, no going on any assignment. I want you all to myself." Kaname demanded as if a child demanding for ice-cream._

_"Kaname, what have you really planned?" Zero asked suspiciously. He wouldn't put it past the pureblood to do something ridiculously extravagant. Kaname only smirked at the question._

_"You'll find out tomorrow. I've planned an entire day of surprises. I want tomorrow to be the best day of your life." The pureblood said much enthusiastically._

_"Yes, I've a feeling tomorrow will be perfect. And for your information, I have a surprise for you too." Zero said trying to contain his excitement, though his eyes shone with happiness nevertheless._

_"And you won't tell me what it is until tomorrow, would you?" Zero playfully shook his head. Kaname groaned unhappily at that._

_"Can't you give me a hint at least?" He tried but Zero again shook his head and this time firmly. Kaname waited for a moment while he thought about what it could be._

_"Is it anything like you tied to my bed, wearing a blindfold and a sexy red colored yukata?" Zero glared at him for saying this, though not really angrily._

_"Kaname, you have a one track mind." The hunter said in a scolding tone of voice while shaking his head to himself in hopelessness. Kaname suddenly pulled Zero towards him and made him straddle his lap._

_"Can you really blame me? We haven't made love for an entire week. I'm dying here. Literary." Kaname leaned in and started kissing Zero's exposed neck. The silverette instinctively closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lover's mouth on his sensitive skin._

_"I miss your warmth around me. I miss being inside you. Buried hard and deep. Hearing you scream my name when I hit that especial spot inside you." Kaname whispered those arousing words seductively into Zero's ear. Clearly wanting to turn on the hunter because Kaname already had a certain something growing inside his pants. He rubbed his growing erection against Zero's. The fabric of their pants creating frictions and causing the desired effect. Both of them moaned at this. But then Zero suddenly pulled away and got off Kaname's lap before the pureblood could stop him._

_"Kaname please; not today love" said Zero which made the vampire king confused._

_"Why not? You clearly also want to." He said gesturing towards the bulge on Zero's pants._

_"Of course I do. But we must wait. You'll understand why once I give you the surprise tomorrow. In fact I've a feeling after tomorrow I'll be the one begging you and you'll be resisting." Zero said with a confident smile._

_"What is this surprise anyway? Can't you tell me now?" Kaname asked seriously this time. Zero as expected shook his head._

_"No tomorrow means tomorrow. Besides, the fruit of patience is always sweet." The hunter said with a playful grin but Kaname couldn't return the smile. He instead groan out unhappily._

_"But the waiting is indeed bitter. What are we to do about our problems now?" Kaname asked pointing towards both their aroused state. His wasn't gonna go away just like that. Zero smirked at that._

_"Fine, consider this a return gift for whatever craziness you've planned for tomorrow." Saying that he expertly unbuckled Kaname's belt and freed his hardened member from its confinement. The pureblood watched with darkened eyes that screamed of lust and desire as his length disappeared inside Zero's cute little, temptingly wet and deliciously warm mouth._

**End Of Dream**

Kaname woke up from his sleep with a jolt and bolted up into a sitting position. He was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Not to mention there was a visible tent in his pajamas as well. What was that? What the hell was that? What in god's name was that dream? Kaname couldn't believe himself. Did he really have a wet dream about Zero Kiryu and now sporting an erection? It wasn't unheard of purebloods losing their minds. Was he losing his mind? He had been a little stressed for the past few days thanks to Amaya Knight but that couldn't be the reason for him to suddenly falling to insanity.

Could it be because he bit her and drank a little of her blood? Was her blood poisonous? It was definitely not the blood of a level D. Amaya Knight was no ex-human. Kaname knew that now. She had the blood of a much higher class vampire. But it wasn't entirely vampire like either. There was something else in it. Could that be the reason behind such a ridiculous, impossible and downright nauseating dream? Kaname was once again trapped in a maze of mysteries regarding the silverette girl. Little did the pureblood know, when he consumed Amaya's blood even though just a few drops, he unknowingly established a very mysterious connection of a sort? And now his life was going to be very rocking and eventually it'd turn completely upside down. The crazy unbelievable dream was merely the beginning of it.


	15. A Moment Of Revelation Part-I

 

**Chapter 15: A Moment Of Revelation Part-I**

 

Zero was walking with long strides. His destination- headmaster Cross's office. Amaya was trailing behind him while attempting to stop him.

"Zero, stop. Please listen to me for a second." Amaya rushed ahead and stepped in Zero's way, preventing him from going further.

"Listen to what Amaya? You are asking me to let it go. Asking me to forget about what that bastard did. But I can't. I can't let him get away with what he did." Zero spoke with anger and determination.

"But going to the headmaster would achieve what Zero? You're forgetting there is no rule against a vampire biting another vampire. Headmaster Cross won't be able to take any serious action against 'him' based on that. The most he could do is give him a warning." Amaya tried to make the hunter see reason.

There was no point going against Kaname Kuran now. The iron wasn't hot yet. So what was the point of hitting it? The pureblood was going to pay. Oh he was going to pay dearly but on Amaya's terms and conditions. Kaname needed his pawns for his plans. Just like that Amaya needed him as her pawn. At least for a while. He was vital for tasks such as killing Shizuka Hio. Shizuka being a pureblood, only another pureblood could kill her. And she needed to die so that Zero could gain his stability by consuming her blood. Amaya wasn't boldly going against Kaname Kuran for the time being for a reason. Besides, she herself wasn't ready yet to go against him. As sad as it was, the hybrid was greatly lacking in her powers that was strong enough to take down an ancestor like Kaname.

Then there was also the fact that Zero was very much caged in the mental prison both Kurans built in his mind. One with hatred and one with love. One knowingly and the other unknowingly. And as the truth was- breaking a prison made of steel was easy but breaking a mental prison was just as difficult. Doing anything to hurt Kaname would cause Yuki grief and that would in return make Zero suffer. Not to mention, the hunter would continue feeling like this as long as Yuki's truth wasn't revealed to him. Amaya must stay put as long as Zero was so emotionally attached with Yuki. Until he couldn't care less about her pain and suffering. Amaya was already subtly working on it but things such as this needed time to bear any fruit.

"I wasn't going to ask the headmaster to take any action. I simply want to inform him that I'm going to kill that bastard."

"As if that's as easy as making tea. Don't be ridiculous Zero." Amaya said rolling her eyes at her dad's stubbornness.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Zero retorted back.

"Only that you'll definitely get killed." The hybrid snapped in return. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Arguing would solve nothing.

"Look Zero, 'HE' will pay. But not right now. You've got to trust me on this. You know you can trust me. Right?" Amaya asked looking hopefully at Zero. The hunter stared at her for a moment, then firmly nodded his head.

After drinking Amaya's blood Zero could tell the girl was ferociously loyal to him, cared about him and loved him like one's family. Thanks to the hunter's charm, Zero obtained nothing of her memories but he indeed tasted her feelings and emotions. Obviously Amaya's unrivaled devotion to him, confused Zero. He just couldn't figure out why she'd feel like this for him. But those feelings were there and Zero could no longer question it or be ignorant of it for that matter.

"Fine, I won't do anything. For now." Said Zero making Amaya smile at him.

"But if he ever comes anywhere near you again with the intention of hurting you, I'll empty the damn clip of Bloody Rose into him. Consequences be damned." The hunter spoke with rage in his eyes. But then they became saddened in the next moment.

"If it…. If it wasn't for him, I…. I wouldn't have-" _bitten you_. Even though Zero couldn't say it but Amaya understood it nevertheless.

"Zero, you promised to stop beating yourself up over it." She said in a scolding tone of voice.

"Why don't you understand? I'm a half vampire. Getting bitten isn't painful to me as it is to humans. You've no reason to feel guilty about hurting me when you really didn't."

"It's not just that. I've finally become a beast who drinks blood. I- I've become the very thing, I was taught to hunt." Zero's agony, hurt Amaya. Watching him suffer like this. It was so very painful. In the future, when she came into Zero's life, the hunter was already over these things. He had new pains to deal with that time.

"Yes, it is a cruel irony. But I won't allow you to destroy yourself in self-loathing. Because if you hate yourself, it'd mean that you hate me too. And I-" Amaya threw herself at Zero and wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't be able to bear it Zero. So please don't hate yourself." Zero embraced the hybrid back and put his forehead on her shoulder.

"I can never hate you." _Not after everything you're doing for me. For loving me and caring for me._ Zero thought to himself but couldn't say it out loud.

"Why would you even think something like that?" Zero pulled back to look at Amaya. The girl had her face lowered. Her eyes cast down and not willing to meet Zero's.

"You know why. You know that I didn't fight you off wholeheartedly and let you give in. It's just your thirst was getting worse every day and I knew drinking my blood would relief you of the pain. At least for a while. But I also knew you didn't want to give in. I was struggling with myself that moment to make a decision. Believe me I was. But in the end, I chose not to fight you off. I am very sorry for it Zero. Will you be able to forgive me?" Amaya's desperation for forgiveness and fear of Zero's hatred was clear on her face. The hunter inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily.

"Amaya there's nothing to forgive. Please stop thinking like this. Like I said, I can never hate you. You have to believe me."

"I'll believe you when you drink from me again when you feel the thirst." The female silverette spoke very seriously. Letting Zero know that she meant every word. The hunter stiffened up hearing that. Clearly he was intending to never drink blood again. As if Amaya was able to read his mind, she said-

"Zero, now that you've tasted blood once, you won't be able to resist anymore. You're welcome to be stubborn about it but it's a fact. You'll realize it soon enough."

"We should get some rest." Zero said deliberately changing the topic.

"Both of us are exhausted and we'll have to work till late night." Amaya didn't argue. There was no point to it. She knew sooner or later Zero would come to accept who or rather what he was now. Eventually the both of them went to their dorm rooms for much needed rest.

* * *

It was 12:45pm. Yuki arrived at the restaurant when it was only 12:15. She was waiting for Kaname both impatiently and nervously. Would he really come? What if he didn't come? Did he really feel the same as her? What if he didn't? Such questions were buzzing in Yuki's mind. She was feeling anxious about the restaurant as well. It was indeed very open and there was a lot of sunlight. What if Kaname inwardly felt mad at her for it? She should've changed the location before giving Kaname the note. And the time as well. But then again, thanks to this inconvenient time, Yuki was able to hide from everyone, especially Zero that she was going on a date with Kaname.

Fifteen minutes passed in all these ponderings. Finally the time was 1'o clock. Yuki was literary holding her breath as she watched the entrance. She didn't have to wait long though. Soon a black Mercedes pulled over in the driveway. The restaurant manager himself went out to receive the guest. The driver opened the car door and Kaname Kuran stepped out. The manager said his greetings and welcomed the pureblood as flatteringly as possible. Obviously Kaname had a talk with the restaurant owner before coming here.

When Yuki saw him at last, her jaw literary dropped and her cheeks turned bright red. Kaname was wearing a deep maroon colored shirt that complimented his eyes, black suit and black slacks. All expensive designer clothes obviously. Undoubtedly, Kaname looked breathtakingly handsome. After all every pair of eyes in the restaurant turned to look at him for a reason. Kaname walked up to Yuki. If she was feeling nervous before, she was downright petrified now since she was feeling ten times more nervous.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname spoke with that soft tone of voice that he always used whenever talking to his precious girl. A voice specially reserved for Yuki.

"Were you waiting for long?" He asked with a smile. Yuki had no idea how but she managed to snap out of her trance and speak up.

"NO, I mean um no. I wasn't waiting long at all." _Way to embarrass yourself Yuki._ She scolded herself inwardly for behaving so pathetically. The girl was so caught up with acting properly that she completely failed to realize what Kaname showing up really meant. Well she was bound to realize that at one point.

"Yuki, would you mind sitting somewhere with more shade? But it's alright if you wish to enjoy the sun. I can handle it." Yuki choked on her own breath hearing that. She immediately started to ramble.

"Of course not. I. I wasn't. It wasn't. I mean…" Kaname merely smiled at her affectionately. He looked at the restaurant manager who was still waiting to fulfill any order from Kaname.

"Are all the arrangements done?" The pureblood inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Kuran. We've prepared a private place for you just like you asked." The manager informed.

"Very well. Lead the way then."

Kaname and Yuki were led to a part of the restaurant that was basically off limits to all other customers. In that part, there was lot of shades much to Kaname's liking and the place was decorated just perfectly. The pureblood wasn't going to let his first date with Yuki be a normal one. It was rather unfortunate that the place Yuki chose, or rather a certain silver haired girl chose was not grand or fancy enough for Kaname to make it a perfect date for his beloved princess. Still he tried to do the best he could with the limited resources available at the restaurant, and make this date a memorable event for Yuki.

By the time, both of them settled down and their drinks were served, the reality started to register to Yuki. Kaname accepted her invitation. He was going to have lunch with her. Not to mention in broad daylight. Kaname came because he had feelings for her too. It wasn't one sided as Yuki thought. This beautiful and kind vampire may not be as out of her reach as she thought him to be. The girl felt such happiness. She wanted to express it but didn't know how to.

"Do you wish to say something to me Yuki?" Kaname asked when he noticed Yuki struggling with something.

"Um yes. Kaname I'm really sorry." She blurted out at once; making the pureblood title his head a little at her. Expressing his confusion with that gesture.

"Did you not wish to have lunch with me?" He asked. Yuki was startled hearing that.

"No, I'm really glad about having lunch with you. What I meant is that, I'm sorry for asking you to come out in the day? It was actually Amaya's idea. And I feel guilty now for listening to her. I should've invited you to dinner instead." She explained as best as she could while freaking out about upsetting Kaname.

"Why did you listen to her in the first place?" The pureblood asked curiously. Yuki didn't know how to really answer that properly but she tried.

"She said you'd show up at such an inconvenient time only if you had feelings for me Kaname" said Yuki. obviously blushing due to embarrassment. Then she lowered her eyes and added-

"And I wanted to find out too." There was a moment of silence before Kaname spoke up again.

"So this was a test I see." He said. More like stated. Though the pureblood could tell, more than testing his love for Yuki, his inconvenience was thoroughly pleasing to the silverette girl.

"Yuki, I'm upset to hear that you had to test me to know of my feelings for you. Am I not always clear about it? There's no one else more dear to me than you." Yuki felt more guilty hearing that.

"I am very sorry Kaname. Please forgive me." She said feeling terrible about her action now.

"It is alright" assured the pureblood, giving Yuki a gentle smile.

"You can make it up to me if you want." He said, surprising the girl.

"Huh? Um how Kaname?" Obviously she was gonna jump at the chance to redeem herself.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly." Kaname said and he sounded very serious. Yuki was confused but she agreed anyway.

"Of course Kaname. I won't lie to you." She promised.

"Very well, then tell me- what's the real identity of Amaya Knight? I already know that she's not an ex-human." Never in a million years Yuki thought Kaname would ask her this question. And how the hell was she supposed to answer this? She didn't want to lie to Kaname since she had already upset him. But she couldn't tell him the truth either. She promised the headmaster that she'd keep Amaya's truth a secret from everyone including Kaname. At that time, Yuki realized what it felt like to be trapped between rock and a hard place. Seeing Yuki's struggle, the pureblood only became certain that she definitely knew that Amaya was not an ex-human. Most likely Zero and the headmaster knew this too. They probably knew what she really was as well.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Yuki. I understand if you can't tell me." Kaname said kindly.

He didn't want to pressurize Yuki. After all he could always extract all the information he needed from the headmaster. Or perhaps Zero. Even Amaya, if there was no other option left. Sure she put a spell on herself to deny access to her memories but Kaname could always find a way around it. Yuki on the other hand, started to think that after what she did (putting Kaname through a silly test), she couldn't afford to upset him more. He was always so nice with her and she, so unfair. Within moments, the girl made up her mind. She'd apologize to the headmaster and Amaya later but right now, she needed to do something right by Kaname.

"You're right Kaname. Amaya is not an ex-human. She is actually a hybrid."

Eventually Yuki told Kaname everything she knew about Amaya. That her mother was a hunter who was recently killed. And that her father was a vampire and she didn't know who he really was. Yuki also told Kaname the importance of keeping her being a hybrid a secret from everyone. She requested that he kept it a secret too; to which Kaname wholeheartedly agreed.

"Thank you Yuki for trusting me enough and telling me everything." Kaname said gratefully. But his instincts told him that Yuki didn't know everything about Amaya. That there was more to know about the hybrid.

The rest of the lunch date went on smoothly. Yuki and Kaname made small talks throughout the duration. They went back to the academy together. Yuki was very happy. Obviously. Though their date wasn't anything romantic but she was certainly full of hope now. She was certainly going to thank Amaya for pushing her into doing this. Though the thought of the silverette certainly put a damper in Yuki's happiness. The hybrid would definitely get mad at her for revealing her secrets to Kaname. Would her apology be enough? Should she just keep it a secret from her that Kaname now knew what she was? Because Kaname already knew or rather suspected that Amaya wasn't an ex-human even before Yuki told him anything. So she didn't completely betray her trust. Right? In the end, Yuki decided to keep her lips sealed for the time being. Amaya had just started liking her and being friends with her. She didn't want her to go back to merely tolerating her or worse hate her this time. Besides, Kaname would never say anything to anyone. Therefore everything should be fine if she just forgot about what she did.

* * *

On the other hand, Kaname wasn't going to attend class tonight. Once he was back in the solitude of his dorm room, the pureblood started thinking. And as expected all his thoughts were of a certain hybrid. Did she really not know who her father was? Was she lying about not knowing? It was possible. Who could it really be? Now that Kaname analyzed all his encounters with Amaya Knight (surely that wasn't her real name) he realized she showed more hatred towards him than other vampires of the night class. Was it because he was a pureblood? Was her father one too? It certainly couldn't be anything else. Amaya couldn't have any other reason to hate him.

But what if she had a different reason? Was there any possibility of her being related to him somehow? What if she hated him not because he was a pureblood but because he was a Kuran? Because god forbid, Kaname wouldn't put it past his dear uncle Rido (sarcasm inserted) to bed a hunter. But what hunter would be insane enough to fall in love with a disgusting creature like him? It would've been more believable if the said hunter was forced to be with Rido.

Suddenly Kaname couldn't think more. Fragments of memories that weren't his started to flash through his mind. Memories that showed him with Zero, together. Smiling together, talking affectionately with each other, laughing together, and- and being intimate with each other. Kaname was seeing moments when he kissed the hunter so passionately as if he was his entire world.

Kaname could barely reach his bed before he collapsed on it. At first that cringe worthy dream. Now these incredulous memories. To say that the pureblood was exhausted with mental trauma was an understatement. Was he having some sort of premonition? That he and Zero would be together like that in the future. If so then he'd do anything in his power to stop it from happening. Though the possibility of Amaya's blood poisoning him somehow was a much more potent and pleasant possibility than having a premonition. Surprisingly never once it crossed Kaname's mind that he was simply experiencing Amaya's memories. Since he didn't take a lot of blood, he was seeing them in bits. Because for Kaname, it was impossible for these moments to be memories. He was never with Zero Kiryu like that. Not even for a second. He never looked at the boy with anything akin to affection. Not once in all the four years he knew the hunter. There was certainly jealously and disliking because of his closeness with Yuki, but never any kind of love for him. Or liking for that matter.

Kaname didn't realize it himself, exactly when he fell asleep. But unfortunately sleep brought him no peace. Because it seemed when he was asleep, those false memories could evade his mind more freely and strongly.

**A Dream:**

_Kaname and Zero were having lunch at a fancy restaurant. Yes, lunch. Since it was Zero's birthday, Kaname wanted to spend even the daytime with him. The pureblood meant it when he said he wanted to spend every single moment of the day with his silver haired lover._

_"So what have you planned next your grace?" Zero asked playfully but with no less affection._

_"Patience lover. You'll find out when we get there. Anything but spoilers for you today." Kaname said back playfully too. He fed Zero a spoonful of ice-cream from his own bowl. Not giving the hunter any chance to complain about all the suspense he was being put through since the start of the day. The next time Kaname ate the ice-cream using the same spoon, he moaned out loud._

_"The ice-cream suddenly became ten times more delicious." And he said that quite sincerely too. Zero wanted to glare at his lover's cheesiness but couldn't pull it off as a smile forcefully broke out; accompanied by blushing of course. The hunter could only shake his head to himself. God, he loved this man so much._

_"You're hopeless Kaname" said Zero, the affectionate smile still playing on his lips._

_"Most men in love are."_

_"I disagree. Cuz I love you just as much if not more, yet I can never reach your level of sappiness." The hunter light heartedly bantered._

_"Love, I'm a pureblood. Of course I'm gonna excel at everything." Kaname said with playful arrogance._

_"Even expressing my love." He added. This time Zero managed to glare at his pompous lover._

_"Well actions speak louder than words. And tonight you'll agree with me too." Zero retorted haughtily. Then suddenly he felt the urgent need to go to the bathroom._

_"I need to use the washroom." Zero suddenly announced making Kaname raise his eyebrows at him._

_"Again?" The hunter had gone to the bathroom twice already. Was there anything wrong with him?_

_"Yeah, you'd understand why tonight." Saying that Zero dashed to the washroom. Now Kaname really wanted to know what the hell Zero was going to surprise him with tonight. Gosh, waiting was bitter indeed._

_Not longer after, Zero was washing his hands after he relieved himself. Suddenly he felt a stranger vampire's presence in the washroom. He immediately pulled out his Bloody Rose._

_"Please put that down. I came in peace." The stranger vampire said. He was definitely a level B. He had his aura masked carefully. Very carefully. The only reason Zero could sense him was because he was so close. The hunter doubted Kaname could sense the vampire. Also the pureblood was far away enough to hear anything either. Not unless he shouted out loud. And then there was also another fact. No vampire was supposed to have any access inside the restaurant. Kaname had taken precaution about it since they were still maintaining secrecy about their relationship. Whoever this vampire was, he was clearly intruding. And it was quite possible he did not have any good intention of doing so. Not to mention there was a risk of words getting out about the relationship between an ex-human and their pureblood king. Zero could only imagine the chaos it would create if this thing got out in a bad way.  
_

_"What do you want?" Zero asked with stern tone of voice. Not hesitating to show hostility towards the vampire._

_"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Lucas Matsouka. My father was a member of the senate." The vampire introduced himself._

_"Your father was someone Kaname killed I presume." Zero said without any sympathy. Just because he was in love with Kaname, didn't mean his opinions on vampires were changed drastically. It was just Kaname who was so different from everyone else that made Zero fall for him. The rest, well they were still beasts in human forms in the hunter's eyes._

_"You assume right" said Lucas, his voice void of any emotion._

_"So you are one of those many vampires that want revenge from Kaname. You realize I'm not gonna let you walk out of here alive." Zero meant his words. Kaname's enemy was his enemy. And he was still a knight for his beloved pureblood._

_"I know. And you're right. I do seek revenge from that tyrant." The noble said fearlessly. It was clear in his eyes that he was ready to die._

_"You dare insult your king. King Kaname fights for peace and co-existence between humans and vampires. Of course for beasts like you that's rather inconvenient, isn't it?"_

_"Peace and co-existence!" Lucas scoffed._

_"Love has you blinded hunter. To think someone like him is a saint. To think that a pureblood king is 'really' in love with an ex-human like yourself. He's playing you and you are foolishly mistaking it as love."_

_"SHUT UP Vampire! Or I'll make you shut up." Zero shouted at the insolent creature who dared insult their love. But the vampire continued speaking as if Zero wasn't already prepared to shoot him and turn him into dust._

_"Did he tell you about the ancestress? I think not. All the purebloods around the world have already started feeling her threatening presence in their minds. They are all fearing her return. The ancestress wishes to kill each and every pureblood alive."_

_"You're lying. Kaname would've told me about it if his life was in danger." But perhaps he didn't want to worry him. That thought immediately crossed Zero's mind. Because lately Kaname was indeed being a little restless in his sleep. Often waking up from nightmare. Upon asking, the pureblood always changed the subject or simply said he was just reliving some memories of the past._

_"Oh his life isn't in danger. He has already found out a way to stop the ancestress. Do you know what it is hunter?" Lucas asked suspense-fully. Zero was seriously getting pissed off with suspense today._

_"Spare me the theatrics vampire. If you want to say something, say it before I get bored and shoot you."_

_"The only way to stop the ancestress is if the hunter who broke the twins' curse sacrifices himself to free her from this world. There's a reason why Kaname Kuran needs you blindly in love with him. So that when needed, you'll willingly give away your life to save him."_

_Knowing Kaname Kuran's most private plans was difficult. In fact for a noble class vampire with no influence at all in the vampire society, it was next to impossible. But Lucas was determined. And he believed in 'know thy enemy'. By spying for another pureblood, who was none other than Sara Shirabuki, Lucas got to learn all of Kaname's plans and plots. And how he was preparing the hunter for sacrifice. Sara had no intention of interfering since her own life was being threatened by the ancestress. But Lucas had other ideas. If he could deter the hunter from sacrificing himself, the world would be rid of purebloods, specially Kaname Kuran. And once again the nobles would be on top of the hierarchy. Zero on the other hand stared at the vampire for a moment, blinked couple of times then burst out laughing._

_"You vampires…. Ha ha ha… how desperate are you to take revenge on Kaname that you cooked up something so absurd? Ha ha ha that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lucas glared at the hunter for laughing. The fool!  
_

_"I knew you wouldn't believe me. No worries. You'll find out the truth as soon as you return to the academy. My men has already informed Yuki Kuran that the king's life is in danger. She and the king's trusted nobles are already on their way to the academy to protect him; if they haven't arrived there already. Yuki Kuran is coming to protect her lover and fiancé." This time the noble smiled as Zero's face darkened._

_"They are no longer engaged." The hunter said firmly._

_"Aren't they now?"_

_"Stupid hunter. They are still very much engaged. Both officially and 'unofficially'."_

_Zero couldn't hear the vampire's lies anymore and he pulled the trigger. Lucas Matsouka turned into dusts. Zero was breathing heavily. Not because he just killed a vampire but because of all the nonsense that bloodsucker spouted to him. Kaname obviously heard the gunshot. He rushed to the washroom to see if Zero was alright. The pureblood was already getting worried since the hunter was taking so long._

_"Zero what happened?" Kaname asked looking extremely worried. He hurriedly walked over to the hunter and pulled his lover into his arms._

_"A vampire, class B. Someone named Lucas Matsouka. Came out of nowhere and started talking nonsense." Kaname visibly tensed up hearing that but he quickly composed himself. Zero still noticed it though. Kaname had heard of that name before. He was the son of an old senate member the pureblood had killed when he wiped out the council._

_"What did he say?" Kaname asked with mild curiosity. As to not make him look suspicious to Zero. But the hunter was already suspicious. Why was Kaname more interested in knowing about what that vampire said rather than if he was alright? The first question the pureblood should've asked was if the vampire had attacked him, not what he said. Zero's heart wanted to tell Kaname the truth. Tell him of all the absurd things Lucas told him and have a good laugh with his lover. But his mind rebelled. His mind told him to wait and see if Yuki was really coming back to the academy to protect Kaname. If there was an ounce of truth behind what the noble had said before his death. Make no mistake, Zero was feeling extremely ashamed to suspect his lover like this but for once he listened to his mind and decided to put Kaname's love to test._

_"Just spouted some nonsense about taking revenge on you." Zero said offhandedly. But Kaname frowned hearing that. Not that he didn't believe Zero. He knew the hunter would never lie to him._

_"But why would he come on to you if he wanted revenge from me? It's not like anyone knows we are together." Kaname said worriedly but Zero shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

_"Can't say. I didn't let him talk much before I shot him. He was pissing me off."_

_"Are you sure he didn't say something else?" Kaname asked again. For some reason he was feeling as if there was more to this than Zero was telling him._

_"Like what?" The hunter asked with an indifferent tone._

_"Nothing." Kaname said, letting it go rather quickly. He didn't want to make Zero suspicious with his questioning._

_"But how the hell did he get inside the restaurant? I must have a word with the owner. I specifically mentioned no one other than the stuff should be inside the premise as long as we are here. Such incompetence will not be tolerated." Kaname said that more to himself than to Zero._

_"Please Kaname, let it go. Let's just head back to the academy, okay." Zero insisted._

_"So soon? But I had planned to take you elsewhere from here" said Kaname._

_"I know but I think it's best that we head back. What if this vampire wasn't alone? What if the longer we stay out, the more likely we will be attacked by his 'friends'? What if we are being watched?" Kaname couldn't argue with Zero's logic there. It was indeed best for them to return. Damn that vampire for ruining their perfect day. Zero however wanted to get back to the academy for entirely different reasons._

_"You're right. We should get back."_

_Zero and Kaname left, though not before the king letting the owner of the restaurant know that he'd be having a word with him soon enough. Of course that left the poor owner in a state of panic. During the ride back to the academy Zero was being very quiet. All he could think, actually pray that the vampire was feeding him false information. His Kaname wouldn't do something like that to him? He wouldn't betray him like that. Why was he even thinking like this? He must keep his faith in his love and in his lover. A stranger bloodsucker's words shouldn't shake their strong bond. Not even move it a little._

_"What's on your mind?" Kaname asked noticing the hunter being very quiet for quite some time._

_"Nothing." Zero said at first. But then he looked intently at the pureblood._

_"Kaname, you do love me right?" He asked. He just couldn't help it. Zero needed reassurance._

_"Why do you ask that all on a sudden?" Kaname questioned in return. He could see worry in Zero's eyes. Did something else happen with that noble other than Zero killing him?_

_"No reason. Forget it." Zero dismissed it casually and looked out the window again. Though his heartbeat indeed increased. A fear was settling in his heart, and mind. Kaname sighed out soundlessly._

_"I love you Zero. You know I do. Please never doubt that." Kaname spoke sincerely._

_He was indeed being truthful. It had been a long while since he was merely pretending to love the hunter. Kaname's love for Zero now was as real as the existence of sun and moon. Now he couldn't even think about sacrificing Zero, or let him come to any harm. He'd rather die than let anything happen to him. Kaname was already looking for another way to stop the ancestress. Though he hadn't found one yet and time was indeed running out but he got to try. He had to believe there was another way to defeat the ancestress. There just had to be. Sacrificing Zero couldn't be the only solution. And if it was, then he'd sacrifice himself and turn Yuki back into a human again. Once she was human, the ancestress would have no reason to go after her. The rest of the pureblood could go to hell for all Kaname cared. Yuki's and Zero's safety and happiness were the only things that really mattered to the pureblood king._

_Perhaps eventually they'd even end up together. Kaname knew for certain, that Zero still held a special place in Yuki's heart. The pureblood had also decided that before his sacrifice he'd come clean to both Yuki and Zero and ask for their forgiveness. Though he was sure neither would be able to. At least not right away. He didn't do it yet simply because Kaname lacked the courage. As shameful as it was but it was the truth. He tried, many a times already but then backed down in the last minute from making any kind of any confession to either of them. No one knew but this was putting the pureblood under a lot of stress. The guilt he was living through every day as he constantly lied to the two most important people in his life. But his hesitating wasn't without good reason. Even imagining Yuki's and Zero's reaction upon learning the truth horrified Kaname. The hunter would definitely hold a longer grudge than Yuki._

_Therefore the last moments of his life was the best time and actually the only time the pureblood would be able to confess to them. He'd let them know that he loved both of them equally. It was the truth after all. Because even though Kaname indeed fell in love with Zero but his love for Yuki never lessened. It was just instead of one, there were two persons in his heart now. In this matter Kaname could certainly relate to Yuki. She had also loved two people equally and at the same time. But her devotion and gratefulness to Kaname was definitely stronger since in the end she chose him over Zero. But her love for the hunter never disappeared over the years. It was simply overshadowed with Kaname's love._

_Back to the car ride, Zero leaned closer to his lover and put his head on his shoulder. Kaname wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer. He softly kissed the top of his head. The pureblood inhaled deeply to breath in his lover's comforting scent. Nowadays Zero's scent had become more enticing to Kaname._

_"I love you too Kaname." The pureblood heard Zero say it quietly. His voice only above whisper but there was conviction in it. But for some reason it felt as if Zero was declaring this to himself rather than Kaname. Either way the vampire king was happy about it. Only if he knew that this happiness was merely a momentary thing now and it'd be over even before he knew it._

_The driver pulled over the car in front of the academy gates. Zero and Kaname got out. They started walking towards the moon dorm. The current night class students were used to of having the hunter come and go at their dormitory. They knew nothing of course of what was happening between their president and the ex-human. And even if anyone did suspect, they kept their lips sealed lest they wanted to suffer the wrath of their vampire king. Which was something no one wanted. Speaking of the hunter, Zero's heart was beating at a maddening level. Kaname obviously noticed it._

_"Zero, are you alright?" He asked with concern. They were almost near the gates of the moon dorm.  
_

_"Yeah, I'm fin-" Zero could never finish his sentence as a voice reached both of them. The hunter felt as if his heart just stopped beating. On the other hand, Kaname's breath got stuck in his throat. He visibly became rigid too. And his heartbeat increased all on a sudden. Because the voice that reached both males, belonged to none other than Yuki Kuran._

_Before Kaname could realize what was happening or do anything, Yuki came running towards him. She threw herself at him, embracing Kaname tightly. But that wasn't all. She even pressed her lips against her fiancé's and kissed him strongly and passionately. A kiss that was only shared between lovers. Yuki's action was justified. She was worried sick about her brother/fiancé. Ever since she heard that his life was in danger, Yuki hadn't a moment when she wasn't restless, stressed and scared for Kaname. She tried calling but Kaname didn't pick up as he was with Zero that moment. But Yuki had no way of knowing that. Not getting any response from her lover only terrified her more. Yuki had to see Kaname for herself to be assured of his safety. Though she was indeed surprised to learn that Kaname was at the academy. That information was given to her by the same source that informed her of Kaname's life being in danger. The nobles, specially Seiren wanted to verify the source's information first but Yuki was determined to come to the academy. And once Yuki was determined, there was no stopping her. Hence, the nobles meaning Kaname's inner circle ended up accompanying her as they failed to prevent her from coming._

_On the other hand, Zero watched this happy reunion happening with unblinking eyes. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Yuki running up to Kaname, embracing him, kissing him, while doing so proving that what that vampire Lucas had said was true after all. However Zero's heart broke into a million pieces in a lightning speed, not in slow motion. Realization started to sink in him. Realization of the fact that Kaname was merely playing a game with him. Every word he ever said to him of love, was nothing but a lie. Everything, every damn thing was a big fat lie and pretense. Kaname probably still loathed him just as he did before. Every kiss, every smile, every moment of their 'affair' was simply acting for the pureblood. Every time Zero thought they were making love, 'he' was, he was probably feeling disgusted. Oh god! Suddenly Zero felt like throwing up. A lump was forming in his throat. His knees felt so weak, he felt as if they'd give out any second._

_Zero didn't realize when Kaname's inner circle came out to greet their king. He didn't realize, some of them were looking at him and wondering what he was doing with Kaname. Zero realized none of that. At that point, he had no sense of his surroundings at all. If anything he was starting see darkness before his eyes. The fact that he could stand still and not show any reaction to how he was really feeling was nothing short of a miracle. A moment later, once Yuki was assured that Kaname was safe, her eyes immediately fell on Zero and her heart instantly skipped a beat._

_"Zero, how are you?" She asked softly. Her voice snapped Zero back to his senses. The hunter inhaled a deep breath. He was not going to break down before these leeches. NO WAY!  
_

_"I'm fine Yuki. How are you?" Zero asked. His voice strong. Too strong. It didn't shake even slightly. Though he avoided looking at the other pureblood at all cost. Even though Zero felt 'his' piercing gaze on him._

_"I'm fine too. You look good Zero." Yuki said._

_"So, when's the wedding?" Zero asked. To Yuki and everyone else it seemed like a casual inquiry. But a certain someone knew the reason behind that question._

_"Sometime within this year. Though a date isn't fixed yet. Would you come if I invite you?" Yuki asked hopefully._

_"No." Zero replied at once. It saddened her but she understood. After all she was the one who left him behind. Zero had a right to hold a grudge against her._

_"But congratulations in advance. Hope you live a happy life Yuki." Zero sounded sincere. No one knew of the pain with which he said it._

_"Thank you." Yuki said humbly._

_"Oh I almost forgot. It's your birthday today, isn't it? Happy birthday Zero. I'm sorry I didn't bring any gift. It's just coming here was a sudden decision and I was so worried about Kaname."_

_"It's alright Yuki. I've already received the best birthday gift ever." The hurt and bitterness in Zero's voice was well masked. But Kaname sensed it anyway and he inwardly flinched. It didn't take a genius to figure out how betrayed Zero was feeling that moment._

_"Oh that's good" said Yuki with a smile._

_"Please excuse me." Saying that Zero started walking away from them. God knew Kaname wanted to stop him. Embrace him. Kneel before him and apologize. Explain everything to him and try to make him understand just how much he loved him. But the reality was that he could do nothing; say nothing. Not while Yuki was still here. Kaname had already broken the heart of one lover. He didn't want to hurt Yuki too on the same day. It was best that she stayed oblivious to everything. At least for a little while longer._

_After much persuasion and reasoning Kaname convinced Yuki to leave and go back to the Kuran mansion. As soon as she and the nobles left, Kaname headed out of the moon dorm to see Zero. Yes, it was too late but the pureblood wouldn't have Zero thinking that his love was fake. That he was merely playing with him. Even though that was indeed true at first but the reality was so different now. Kaname knew, Zero would scream and curse at him. Perhaps even try to kill him. He'd endure it all but he'd convince Zero that his feelings for him were true and real. That he loved him more than his own life._

_Kaname went to the sun dorm first but Zero wasn't there. He tried the headmaster's house but didn't sense the hunter inside. He even went to their secret spot but there was no sign of the silver head there. Feeling desperate, Kaname went to speak to Cross. Hoping if he knew something. But Cross knew nothing either. Kaname was about to go out of the academy and search for Zero, though it wasn't going to be easy since the hunter was masking his trail. But then Kaien Cross received a call from Yagari who was at the hunter's association. Yagari informed Cross that he had seen Zero at the association. And that the silverette went underground where some secret vaults were. He had asked Zero what was the matter but the ex-human said nothing to his master. Yagari initially called Cross to find out what was wrong but obviously Cross was just as clueless. Kaname who had heard the entire conversation, snatched the phone from Cross, not caring about manners at all._

_"Stop Zero from going to those vaults at all cost Yagari." Kaname barked the order. It was so unlike of him to speak so roughly. But the pureblood couldn't care less about all of that at that moment. What the hell was Zero thinking going there? He wouldn't try anything stupid, would he? Kaname felt such dread as if fear was coursing through his veins instead of blood._

"He's already down there, your majesty." _Yagari said sarcastically._

_"Then go and get him out of there. Now." Kaname barked again._

"Stop barking orders vampire. Tell me what the hell is going on?" _Yagari demanded to know but received no answer as Kaname dropped the phone and ran out of Cross's office. Seeing the situation and knowing something was very very wrong, Kaien ran out of his office too. Both of them arrived at the association at the same time._

_Kaname rushed inside. He went straight to the vaults. Followed by Kaien and Yagari. One of the vaults contained a furnace in which the hooded woman once threw her heart in. The furnace also contained her spirit and magic. Last time Kaname visited the vault, the furnace was burning hot. But as he kept tabs on it, he knew that the fire was slowly going down. When the furnace would completely cool down, the ancestress would return and unleash her wrath on the purebloods and consequently the entire world. But all of that later. Once Kaname reached underground his fear became true. There Zero was, standing in front of the furnace._

_"Zero." He whispered out his name feeling horrified. Kaname tried to enter the vault but an invisible force prevented him from doing so. A hunter's spell no doubt to keep vampire's out. But as Yagari and Kaien tried to get inside, they couldn't either. Zero had put an anti-hunter spell as well. To keep the hunter's out. Only a human could walk through the vault in this situation but at the moment there was no trustworthy human available nearby._

_"Zero, what are you doing?" Cross exclaimed worriedly._

_"Kid, whatever it is, we can discuss it. Don't do anything stupid" said Yagari. He had tried entering the vault before but couldn't._

_Kaname on the other hand, watched Zero intently. His usual bright lilac eyes looked dead. His eyes weren't red though. A sign that he wasn't crying. Not at all. A frightening sign in itself. Was he so hurt that even his tears dried up? Apparently he was._

_"Zero, please stop. I am sorry I betrayed you. Kill me if you want but don't do anything to yourself." But the hunter acted as if he never heard Kaname talking. As if the pureblood wasn't even there. It was obvious why Zero was here. What he was intending to do. So very obvious._

_"Damn it Zero, look at me. Please just give me one chance to explain. Just one. I'm begging you. It's true in the beginning you were nothing but a pawn for me. But things have changed. My feelings for you are true now. I love you Zero. With all my heart. I love you." This time the hunter couldn't keep on ignoring the pureblood._

_"Even now you insult me with that filthy lie." Zero hissed out with utter hatred and venom in his voice._

_"IT'S NOT A LIE. And if you hate me so much now then come and shoot me with your Bloody Rose. Punish me for my misdeed. For my betrayal. Why have you come here?" Kaname could barely hold back his tears._

_"Because unlike you, I'm a man of my word. Tonight I promised to give you something you want the most. I intend to keep my promise. Since it's my LIFE that you really want-" Zero trailed off, not finishing the sentence. This time Kaname let his tears fall._

_"NO NO No, please Zero don't. Please don't punish me like this. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I deserve all the pain. I deserve the worst punishments. And I will suffer them gladly. But not your death Zero. Not that. Please." Kaname continued pleading._

_Zero looked straight into Kaname's eyes this time. That one look said so much. Zero was broken into so many pieces now that there was no Zero Kiryu left anymore. The pain was so immense and unbearable that Zero didn't want to suffer from it for one single day, let alone live with it for the rest of his life which may be very long after all. The hunter had already made up his mind. The decision was already made and there was no changing it. Zero couldn't live with himself anymore. Not after being broken so beyond repair._

_In a blink of an eye, Zero pushed his claws inside his chest and pulled out his heart. He threw it in the furnace without a second's delay. Kaname on the other hand, dropped on his knees. His eyes wide with shock and disbelieve. Cross and Yagari were yelling or perhaps crying, he couldn't tell. That was all background noise to him. Kaname's mind was suddenly completely blank. And with unblinking eyes, he kept staring at Zero's dead body that was lying on the ground now, covered in crimson blood._

**End Of Dream**

Kaname woke up in the same state he woke up previous night. Heart beating erratically. His breathing irregular and sweating like hell. And his body shaking like leaf. But there was one difference. Actually two. He had tears in his eyes. And his chest was hurting so much he felt suffocated. The pureblood felt an unexplainable urge to go to Zero and see if he was alright. That he was still alive. Kaname fought against that urge though. Instead he got out of bed and quickly consumed a few blood tablets. Yes, he was feeling the thirst too. Quite intensely. At that moment, Kaname could think only one thing-

_'I must find the truth or I'd descent to madness very soon.'_


	16. A Moment Of Revelation Part-II

 

 

 

**Chapter 16: A Moment Of Revelation Part-II**

 

 

"Surprise dorm inspection!"

"Very well then. Thank you so much Seiren!" Lord Kaname thanked her for informing them about it.

"What a pain! There's no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next." Ruka voiced her displeasure.

"I don't mind. It's not like I've got something here that I don't want them to see" said Senri.

"True but when it's spur of the moment you can see what a norm for a place is really like." Takuma said. It was obvious he was teasing the red head.

Kaname tuned out their banter. Amaya would come to the moon dorm for the surprise dorm inspection. Since Kaname missed classes recently, he hadn't seen the hybrid after the night he bit her. That night he had stayed long enough to see Zero biting her too and drinking her blood. At that time, it had irked the pureblood that when he drank Amaya's blood, she struggled against him as hard as she could. But when Zero started devouring her, she held him so dearly. As if he was the most important person in the world to her. Among all the incredulous and downright nonsensical visions or dreams or whatever the hell Kaname was having, unfortunately none of them gave him any clue as to who Amaya really was. Why she was so attached to the Kiryu hunter?

Kaname figured, he needed to find that out some other way. The dorm inspection should provide him with an opportunity to find out at least something about the girl. Though he wondered how she'd act with him now after what he did. The pureblood could guess but then again, since this was Amaya it was better not to. After all she proved all of Kaname's previous predictions of her behavior wrong. The night both Kaname and Zero had bitten Amaya, everyone in the night class had smelled her blood. Though they couldn't tell whose it was. But everyone was curious nevertheless and no less excited. Kaname had to tell them to forget about it once he came back to the dorm. Which everyone obeyed of course.

Later in the day, after an episode with Aidou's precious collection, the night class students were ready to receive the members of the disciplinary committee for the surprise dorm inspection. Kaname watched through the window, as Zero, Amaya and Yuki entered the gates of the moon dorm. Surprisingly among the three of them, Amaya looked most relaxed even though she was the one who was supposed to be most tensed up. Instead she was animatedly chatting with Zero about something. Speaking of Zero, the hunter looked a lot better than before. Obviously his thirst was sated for the time being. And since Amaya was a half-breed, her blood should make Zero last longer than ordinary human blood.

As Kaname watched the trio approaching, without him realizing it, his gaze lingered on Zero rather than Yuki. Was his skin always so smooth and beautiful? As if kissed by moonlight. Kaname knew Zero had purple eyes but only now he was realizing how unique that lilac color was. They were like shining amethyst gems. How many times those eyes had glared at him! Perhaps that was why he never comprehended the beauty of it before. But now that Kaname knew how (even though through some unreal memories) those eyes looked like when looking at someone with love and affection, the pureblood couldn't help but admire them. And his lips. Were they always so soft and supple? Kaname vehemently shook his head inwardly.

_'Did I just think of Kiryu's lips? I'm indeed going crazy.'_

Kaname forcefully averted his eyes from the hunter and looked at his beloved Yuki. It should be HER beauty that he should be noticing and admiring. Not the hunter's. Or anyone else's for that matter. His mind was indeed being poisoned slowly. And Kaname needed the cure for it as soon as possible. Anyway, once the prefects were inside the dorm, the pureblood descended the stairs to welcome them properly. It was only appropriate of him as the dorm president.

"Welcome to the moon dorm Yuki, Zero; Amaya." He greeted politely.

"Good evening Kaname" said Yuki. Blushing immediately as her eyes met with Kaname's. Both silverettes on the other hand remained silent. Not bothering with niceties. Kaname's eyes met with Amaya's and the hybrid stared right back. Not even flinching for a second. As if wanting the pureblood's attention away from Amaya, Zero spoke up.

"I assume you already know why we are here." The hunter spoke with an unapologetic rudeness in his voice.

"Yes, the surprise dorm inspection" said Kaname.

"That's right. Yuki start from the rooms downstairs. I'll go upstairs. And Amaya, you stay with me." Zero gave out the instructions.

"Yes mother." The female silverette said groaning out a little.

"But why Zero?" Yuki asked, sounding confused and surprised.

"The three of us worked separately in the sun dorm."

"And this is the moon dorm. I'm not letting Amaya out of my sight here." Zero stated firmly.

"As for you, I'm sure the dorm president would gladly give you a hand." The hunter said it with bitter sarcasm. Zero had found out about Yuki going out on a date with Kaname and ever since then, he was pissed off at her. Specially because at one point of their argument, Yuki had told him to mind his own business. Though she regretted it immediately but the damage was already done. So, now the hunter was really minding his own business and pretending as if he couldn't care less what happened to her. And Yuki on the other hand was trying hard to make amends and get things back to normal between them.

"Zero, please." Amaya said with pleading tone of voice; asking Zero to drop that topic. Regarding this matter, the hybrid cleverly stayed neutral and took no one's side. Though she was adamant to make sure the distance between them only grew. It was wicked of Amaya but it was for the best for Zero. Unknown to this fact, Yuki threw a thankful smile at her.

"I think it's best that the three of you work together." Kaname intervened before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah I think that's best too" said Amaya, agreeing with the pureblood. She acted as if Kaname never bit her. Kaname on the other hand had no idea how to exactly feel about that? Surely she was doing it for a reason. But what?

"Whatever." The hunter retorted sharply. Zero started going upstairs, followed by Yuki and Amaya.

"I'm surprised you're letting Zero boss you around today. It's usually the other way around." Yuki said to Amaya as they ascended the stairs.

"That's because he promised to take me out to dinner tonight if I listened to his every word and do as he says this evening." Amaya said with obvious excitement in her voice. Yuki however suddenly felt awkward. Was it like a date? She wondered. Unknown to her, a certain pureblood wondered the same thing. And for some reason he felt a little irked about it.

"Oh, um that's great." Yuki said awkwardly.

The prefects reached upstairs. Kaname's inner circle had their rooms on this floor. Including the dorm vice president. The pureblood's room however was on the floor above. No one else stayed on that floor but him. Zero, Amaya and Yuki entered Takuma's room first. It was Shiki's room as well since they shared one room. The prefects started going through their stuffs.

"That's an impressive collection of manga." Amaya said to herself but she immediately received a response.

"Thank you. Do you read them as well?" Takuma politely inquired.

"I've read a few. This one xxxxx (manga name) is one of my favorites." Amaya said pointing towards it.

"Though I like the anime better." She added without thinking. Takuma frowned at her in confusion.

"Anime? There's no anime made yet of xxxxx (manga name)." The blonde haired noble stated. Amaya's eyes widened for a second. She was about to bite her tongue too but held herself back.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry I had it confused with another series." The hybrid quickly said. It didn't help at all when she felt someone's gaze on her. Amaya glanced from the corner of her eyes only to find the pureblood looking at her with narrowed eyes. Thankfully Zero decided to scold her that moment.

"Amaya stop talking and work. The sooner we finish the sooner we can leave." That successfully diverted everyone's attention from the hybrid's blunder. At least Amaya thought it did.

Unlike in the sun dorm, there weren't many things to confiscate in the moon dorm. The prefects were able to finish their work rather early and easily. They were about to leave when Kaname approached them.

"Yuki, thank you for all your hard work." He said affectionately. Nothing new there.

"It's not a problem at all." She said shyly, smiling and blushing.

"Well since you've already finished your work early and if it's not a bother, would you like to play a game of chess with me; Amaya." The pureblood said to the hybrid, surprising everyone within vicinity. Amaya narrowed her eyes a little.

"How do you even know I play chess?" She asked curiously.

"Merely my intuition. I also have a feeling you're quite good at it too" said Kaname.

"So may I have the pleasure of enjoying a friendly game with you?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." It was Zero who said that out loud.

"How dare you-" Both Aidou and Ruka wanted to attack the hunter then and there for such insolent and rude behavior. But they were both held back by the vice dorm president and Kain.

"It's alright Zero. After all it's just one friendly game." Amaya said to the hunter. Zero obviously didn't like it at all and wanted to protest but looking into Amaya's eyes, he knew it would be fruitless to argue.

"Seiren, would you fetch my chessboard please."

Soon enough both Kaname and Amaya settled down; on opposite sides of course. The pureblood's inner circle, many of the other night class students, Yuki and of course Zero, they all were surrounding the duo and watching them intently.

"Which color do you prefer?" Kaname asked.

"White" replied Amaya instantly.

"Thought so" said the pureblood.

"Your move first."

In Amaya's first move, she made one of the knights leap over the pawns. Kaname moved a pawn two squares forward. Amaya again moved the knight. It appeared her goal was to reach the other knight. Seeing that Kaname advanced his pawns (those were directly opposite) towards the other knight as well. Amaya took out the first pawn that tried to reach that 'knight' rather aggressively. For the next couple of moves, she repeated that pattern. Any piece that was in a threatening position to the 'knight'; she took it out.

"You play rather aggressively Amaya. As if emotion is more invested than intellect. That could be your downfall." Kaname gave a friendly advice. But actually he was letting Amaya know that he noticed her weakness.

"I'll keep that in mind lord Kuran." She said though didn't change her game. Amaya continued to protect and defend one knight. As it kept on going like that for a while longer, the pureblood spoke up again.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm starting to doubt you've played chess before Amaya. Anyone who is familiar with the game knows that the king is the most important piece and the queen most powerful." Many snickered hearing that among those who were present in the room.

"To each their own game lord Kuran. Besides, you also seem focused on my knights rather than the king. But then again, I'd lose interest in the game if you leave the knight alone." True meaning- _'I won't bother playing any game with you anymore if you leave Zero alone'._

"Now I'm interested to see how far you're willing to go to protect that knight of yours" said the dorm president. Suddenly Amaya made a move with the queen. Her move spoke of anger.

"Seriously you're going to use the queen to protect a knight?!" It was Aidou who exclaimed with disbelieve.

"What an amateur!" Some murmured. But Amaya only smirked at that.

"Well since lord Kuran had kindly reminded me of the queen's power…" She trailed off.

"In fact, how about a move like this." Saying that the silverette put the white queen right in front of the black king.

"Check." She said.

"That's no check." Aidou scoffed.

"Lord Kuran could easily take out the queen." He said.

"And win even, no doubt" said Amaya. "But first he needs to take out the queen."

The hybrid leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Waiting for the pureblood to make his next move. If it was simply 'a friendly game' of chess, Kaname would've had no problem taking out the queen. But it was anything but a simple game going on between them. And they both knew it. The way Kaname was thinking instead of just taking out the white queen and make his black king safe again, was proof enough. Since Amaya had done him the courtesy of letting him know who was most important to her, Kaname decided to be generous and let her know of his most important person. Not that Amaya didn't already know.

"Come on lord Kaname, what are you waiting for?" Aidou acted as if someone's life was depending on that game of chess.

"I accept defeat." Kaname Kuran declared.

"WHAT!" This time it wasn't just Aidou but many exclaimed with disbelieve.

"Well played." The pureblood said ignoring everyone's shock and protests. Both Amaya and Kaname stood up. Still facing each other from opposite sides.

"I'm glad to learn you're willing to go as far as needed for something you wish to protect." The dorm president said.

"Likewise, I'm glad to learn of your limitations." _At which point you'd back down and accept defeat_. _Obviously when it comes to Yuki._ Amaya thought that to herself. So predictable.

"But make no mistake if I was taking this game seriously, I wouldn't have surrendered so easily." Said Kaname with an underlying threatening tone in his voice.

"Of course. I don't expect anything less from you lord Kuran."

Even though the hybrid and the pureblood spoke in a language everyone else understood, yet no one really understood what they were actually saying to each other. What were the true meanings behind their words.

* * *

Later in the night, when the night class students finished their classes and went back to the dorm again, Kaname Kuran instead of retiring for the night, decided to search for something. A place. More specifically the secret place within the academy that those disturbing visions showed him as 'his and Zero's special spot'. The pureblood wanted to know if such place really existed. He was most certain that the spot wasn't real. In fact he hoped for it to be unreal. That would make it more plausible that every vision was a lie as well. Some sort of mind torture to make him go crazy. But much to the pureblood's horror and disbelieve, he indeed found that place. That secret special spot of his and Zero's really existed.

"This proves nothing." He said to himself firmly. But his entire body was already shaking. As if merely being in that place snapped something inside him. The visions he was seeing before in fragments, started coming to him in complete lengths. Kaname's knees gave out and he dropped on the ground. Thankfully there was no one around to see him in such state. That would've certainly caused some chaos in the night class.

**Vision:**

_As soon as Zero took his last breath, the barrier spells disappeared. Cross and Yagari rushed to him. Cross was crying and Yagari was in utmost shock. Kaname on the other hand was completely still. His world hadn't only stopped spinning, it was completely destroyed. The most powerful being in the world, yet all he could do was watch as his lover died right before his eyes. Zero ripped his own heart out and he could do nothing to stop him. Most painful was the fact that the hunter died thinking Kaname never loved him. That he was only using him._

_In that moment, when the pureblood felt broken beyond repair, he made up his mind. In a split second he took a decision. To give up his own life. To die and let his soul find Zero's spirit in the afterlife. Ask him for his forgiveness and tell him as many times as needed to make the hunter believe that he really loved him. At that time, even the thoughts of Yuki didn't come into Kaname's mind. Her existence wasn't strong enough reason anymore for the pureblood to continue living. Now that his Zero was gone. His heart wasn't only half broken (since Kaname thought the hunter only owned half of his heart). It was completely broken. So much so that even his love for Yuki wasn't enough to hold it together anymore. When had the hunter become more important to him than his precious girl? The Kuran ancestor had no idea. And now it was too late._

_With much difficulty Kaname pulled himself together. He stood up and walked over to the furnace. His Zero's heart was in there. His should be in there too. Kaname didn't glance at Zero's dead body. He couldn't bring himself too._

_"Headmaster Cross." Kaname spoke up to gain the hunter president's attention._

_"Please say sorry to Yuki on my behalf." He said with quiet yet firm tone of voice._

_It was the right and the only decision for Kaname. Yuki would be fine. She'd have the nobles protecting her and be loyal to her. Yes, she'd be sad about his death but she was gonna live for a long time. Long enough time to grief his death, move on and then start a new life. Hopefully with someone who'd love her and cherish her. Someone whose heart was pure rather than tainted with darkness like Kaname's was. Someone with heart like his Zero's._

_"Kaname what are you-" Before Cross could say more, Kaname was ready to rip his own heart out and threw it into the fire but suddenly something started happening into the furnace. The fire that was slowly dying, started burning hundred times hotter. In fact the fire started to spread out of the furnace._

_"What the hell's going on?" Yagari exclaimed._

_Suddenly for a brief moment, the fire took the form of a female figure. A face appeared on that figure. The face Kaname recognized immediately. It was the hooded woman. Or rather her spirit. Kaname felt the ancestress's presence so strongly as if she was alive again. But then again, just as suddenly the figure had appeared, it disappeared suddenly too. And then something more bizarre happened. The fire that had poured out of the furnace, started to advance towards Zero. Both Yagari and Kaien tried to move Zero's body to safety but the fire attacked them and forced them back from the hunter. Kaname however stood still and watched. The ancestress was doing something but what. Was it her way of accepting the sacrifice?_

_Pretty soon, Zero's body was engulfed in fire. But miraculously instead of his body burning into crisp, the dead hunter started to absorb the fire. No one knew what was really going on. It felt like hours but really it was only a few minutes. But suddenly there was a fourth heartbeat in the room. A very loud and strong one. Not to mention within the next few moments the fire completely went out and presence of the ancestress disappeared from the air as well. Kaname could tell she was finally free. Free to rest in peace. Another and definitely the most important miracle happened when Zero's body jerked back to life again. He didn't open his eyes but he was definitely breathing. HE WAS ALIVE!  
_

_"ZERO!" There was a loud exclamation from all three present there._

_Kaname was with Zero in a blink of an eye. He pulled his unconscious body into a tight embrace. Kaname showered the hunter's beautiful face with kisses and murmured words of apology and love into his ear. The pureblood held Zero so strongly and tightly as if he was never gonna let him go. And that was indeed what his intention was._

_"You should take him back to the academy." It was Yagari who said that, (to Cross obviously) being the first one to overcome his shock and finally feeling relieved._

_They went back to the academy. Even Yagari went along. The ride back was pin drop silent. Zero was yet to wake up. Kaname carried his lover inside Cross's house. He gently put him to bed and made him comfortable. Kaname had no intention of leaving Zero's side, so he sat beside him. The pureblood gazed at Zero's breathtaking angel like face intently and affectionately as Kaname held the hunter's hand with both his hands. On the other hand, Cross feeling composed enough, he went to talk to Kaname._

_"Kaname, I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be here when Zero wakes up." Cross spoke sternly as he was speaking as a father now. And Kaname had hurt his son. No matter how much he was sorry now._

_"I won't leave his side." Kaname said at once. No one could make him leave Zero. Not even the fangless vampire Kaien Cross._

_"And I can't have my son making another attempt on his life. Seeing you now would only cause him pain. Is that what you want?"_

_"NO! But-" Cross didn't let him finish._

_"Your betrayal is fresh in his mind. The only way you can help him right now is by giving him some space and time."_

_"I'd let you know when I feel he's ready to see you again." Kaname knew Cross was politely asking now but he wouldn't hesitate to use force if he continued being stubborn. After what he did, the pureblood had clearly lost the headmaster's favor. Besides, what he was saying was true after all. Zero would definitely react badly at seeing him.  
_

_"At least let me stay until he opens his eyes. I promise I'd leave before he sees me."_

**End Of Vision**

Unfortunately for Kaname, that wasn't the end of it. He continued having such visions.

**[[[** _"He told me not to let you in. I'm sorry Kaname but Zero doesn't want to see you."_

_"Please, I need to talk to him just once."_

_"If I let you in and let you meet him, he'd leave here. In fact, Zero has threatened to run away if you keep coming back."_

_"There's nowhere he could go where I won't find him."_

_"CROSS MAKE HIM LEAVE OR I WILL SHOOT MYSELF!" Yes there was always a place where Zero could go where Kaname wouldn't find him._ **]]]**

**[[[** "Hello, Kaname."

_"How is he?" The pureblood asked. He no longer dared to go to Cross's house in fear that Zero would hurt himself._

"He's getting a little better."

"Yuki called me." _Cross said._

_"What did she say?" Kaname asked. Though he knew what she must have said to her adopted father._

"She just informed me that you've broken off the engagement with her."

_"Yes. It's best for her. I can no longer love her like before. She deserves better. Someone much better than me."_

"What about you Kaname?"

_"I will wait for him." The pureblood said quietly but it was an unchangeable fact._

"What if he never goes back to you? You should try to move on."

_"Never. After what I did to him, waiting for him for the rest of my life is a punishment I wholeheartedly accept."_ **]]]**

**[[[** _"Yuki, I'd understand if you can't forgive me. If you hate me now and never wish to see me again."_

_"Nii-san what you did to Zero was terrible. And you kept me in the dark too. I can't forgive you easily but I can't hate you either. Not when I can see with my own eyes, how much you are suffering."_

_"Yuki, I am really sorry. I'm truly a very terrible person. I hurt the people I claim to love and swear to protect."_

_"Kaname, I love you. And I know you love me too. I wish my love was enough for you but it's obvious, you only want and need Zero's love. That's why-"_

_"Don't give up hope. Perhaps it'd take years but you will meet Zero again. And when you do, promise that you won't let him go." Kaname knew Yuki was putting on a strong face for him and being all mature but inwardly she was hurting very much._

_"I promise." Kaname said giving his sister a sad smile._

_"Can I be selfish and ask something of you?" He asked and Yuki nodded her head._

_"Don't be afraid to fall in love again. With someone worthy of your love. That's the only thing I ask of you."_ **]]]**

**[[[** _"Your grace, someone has leaked information that you broke off your engagement with princess Yuki because of an ex-human." Seiren informed king Kuran._

_"His name is Zero." Kaname spoke sternly._

_"Forgive me your grace. His name was not mentioned publicly but my sources tell me Zero Kiryu is now being hunted down."_

_"By whom?" The king asked with rage in his voice._

_Who dared even think about hurting his Zero? It had been years since he last saw the hunter. But Kaname always got updates from Kaien Cross. He was the pureblood's only link with Zero. Kaname obviously wanted to have his own spies keep an eye on the hunter's movements (for his own safety and for Kaname to know everything about him) but Zero was rather skilled in hiding, much to Kaname's despair and the hunter really did not want to be found. Whoever was trying to hunt down Zero was going to have a hard time no doubt. But still no one should dare to even think about hurting his Zero and then live to talk about it._

_"Both your enemies and your devotees your grace. Your enemies want to capture him and use him to blackmail you. Your devotees think that he has put a spell on you and wish to free you from it. And a handful wish to make Zero their ally and destroy you."_

_"So basically everyone." Kaname stated._

_"Yes your grace."_

_"Who leaked the information?"_

_"According to my sources, Sara Shirabuki. There's even a rumor that Shirabuki recently had an encounter with the hunter. But the truthfulness of that rumor isn't verified yet."_

_"First I'll deal with Sara Shirabuki. Then everyone else." Kaname said at once._ **]]]**

Kaname gasped out loud as he watched himself appearing right before his eyes. But in an incorporeal form. As if some kind of a ghost. The ghost Kaname was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. He was holding something. Rather embracing something tightly. The real Kaname looked properly and realized that it was a day class uniform jacket. More specifically Zero Kiryu's jacket. The ghost Kaname was embracing it and breathing in it. There was no tear in his eyes but those wine colored orbs were full of pain and agony.

_"You have to come back to me Zero. You have to."_

_"I am still waiting for you. I will keep waiting till my last breath."_

_"Even though they say you are dead now…."_

_"I will never stop waiting."_

_"I will never stop hoping."_

_"You will come back to me Zero."_

_"You must._ "

The ghost Kaname disappeared and the real Kaname felt intense headache. So much so that he thought he'd black out. This time he not only started seeing visions but started hearing voices in his ears as well. In the vision he saw himself standing in front of the mirror and talking to himself. And among all the voices he was hearing, he recognized one. Because it was his own.

**"Something has happened that has never happened before."** _What. What. What?_

**"The past is changing."** _Pastchanging. Pastchanging. Pastchanging._

**"It's been remade."** _How. How. How?_

**"Your grace, I believe a connection has formed between you and your past self."** _A connection. A Portal. A connection. A portal. Between past and future._

**"How?"** _NoOneKnows. NoOneKnows._

**"Can I go back in the past?"** _No. No. NO. That is impossible. But-_

**"I can save Zero now."**

**"This is my second chance.** " _Can't lose Zero again. Can't lose Zero again._

**"I love him."**

**"I love Zero."**

**"My past self. Listen to what I say. Zero Kiryu is Kaname Kuran's true love."** _One and only. One and only. Always and forever.  
_

**"Don't let us lose him again."**

A connection. Between Kaname's past and future self. It all made sense now. Of course, the pureblood hadn't consumed enough blood from Amaya to get so many of her memories. It was merely a few drops after all. All the memories he was getting was from his own future self. Showing him how much he loved Zero in the future. Telling him of his mistakes. So that his past self would not repeat them. But it was indeed the hybrid's blood that was responsible for the connection.

For the first time in a very long time, Kaname Kuran, the pureblood ancestor screamed at the top of his lungs. Because through the connection, he wasn't only receiving memories and messages from his future self. He was getting overloaded with feelings and emotions too.


	17. Inner Conflict Is The Worst Conflict

 

 

**Chapter 17: Inner Conflict Is The Worst Conflict**

 

A battle was waging inside Kaname Kuran. One part of him was insisting that he accepted all the feelings and emotions his future-self sent to him regarding Zero Kiryu. That he loved the hunter and cherished him with everything he got. That his heart, body, blood and soul all belonged to Zero and Zero alone. No one else. That part of him was even willing to die for the silver haired hunter. But there was another part in Kaname. The part that was rebelling against all these foreign and intruding feelings and emotions. A part that was telling Kaname that these feelings weren't his own. Why should he care about what his future-self felt? He loved Yuki. She was most important to him, not anyone else. That part was constantly encouraging Kaname to fight. Fight and struggle and never accept those feelings for Zero Kiryu as his own. What was wrong with using this so called 'second chance' and never fall for the hunter in the first place? According to Kaname's future-self, the past was changing. So why not change the future as well? What if Kaname avoided taking any action that would make him fall for Zero in the future?

But then again, what if the hunter really was his one true love? What if Zero Kiryu was the key to his happiness and the solution to his loneliness? 'BUT YUKI COULD BE THAT SOLUTION TOO' one of the two inner voices of his answered. It was as if there were two beings in the same body. And both of them wanted completely different things. Which side should win? Which side would lose? Which side would prove to be stronger? Kaname couldn't tell. Therefore until his inner conflict was resolved, the pureblood decided to keep quiet and do nothing for the time being.

Later in the evening, Kaname was walking towards the headmaster's house. Yuki had invited him for dinner. Well breakfast for him. He knocked on the door two times.

"I'll get the door." He heard a female voice say. Of course he recognized that voice and knew whom it belonged to. And as expected, when the door opened, it revealed Amaya Knight.

Here was this one thing that Kaname found most troubling. Among all the things his future-self told him, showed him, made him feel, there wasn't a single information about Amaya. Not one thing. The pureblood was still clueless about who she really was. But he was certain, it was her blood that formed the connection between him and his future-self. Because only after tasting her blood, Kaname started dreaming and having visions. How she did that, the pureblood had no idea. He'd certainly like to know of course. Also, Kaname was still willing to consider the possibility that there was no real connection between him and his future-self and it was all just some hallucinations he was seeing. Perhaps they were the manifestations of some spell Amaya had put on him. But then again, if it was indeed a spell infecting Kaname's mind, what motive could the girl possibly have of bringing him and Zero closer and love each other? Not to mention, she literary wanted Kaname to stay the hell away from Zero and leave him alone. Amaya had made that abundantly clear number of times to the pureblood. If it was indeed a spell that she had cast on him, it should've been something that ensured he stayed away from Zero, not fall in love with him.

"Good evening Amaya." Kaname greeted her for the sake of being polite and uphold his reputation as a well-mannered pureblood.

"Yes, it was a good evening. Up until now." Saying that Amaya walked away, leaving the door open. The pureblood could let himself in.

_'Such immature behavior'_ Kaname thought to himself as he walked in and closed the door behind. As soon as he was inside, headmaster Cross came to greet him.

"Good evening Kaname. Glad you could join us for dinner." He said with a smile.

"Since Yuki invited me, how could I refuse?" Kaname replied in his suave voice.

"Yes of course" said the headmaster knowingly.

"Please make yourself comfortable Kaname. Yuki would join you soon. She's been getting ready for hours for dinner tonight. She should be done by now. I hope." The headmaster said more to himself than to Kaname. The pureblood only smiled hearing that. Yuki was so innocent and- cute.

As Kaname walked further inside the house, the smell of mouthwatering food hit him. Who was cooking? Clearly it was not Yuki or headmaster. Kaname had eaten both their cooking before. And as much as he loved Yuki and respected the headmaster, they were both terrible with making food. Not that he himself had any skill when it came to cooking. Curiosity made Kaname walk towards the kitchen. There was a familiar aura inside. The aura of a certain ex-human. When Kaname looked inside the kitchen, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Why? Because Zero was not only cooking but he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, three quarter khaki colored cargo pants and last but not the least a pink colored very awful looking apron (belonged to the headmaster) that the hunter somehow made it look absolutely cute. Zero's own apron was missing, thanks to the chairman.

Kaname felt an urge to go over to the hunter and wrap his arms around his lean waist. Pull the younger male's body flush against his own. Whisper sweet nothings into his ear and make the hunter blush and giggle. The pureblood was able to stomp on that urge but couldn't stop his eyes from going to Zero's pert ass. Oh what would he do to cop a feel of that sexy sinful looking ass. Kaname knew for a fact, that those ass cheeks were smooth and soft and made just for his hands to grope. Forget about the ass, actually no, Kaname could not forget about Zero's ass but the rest of the hunter's body was no less inviting to the pureblood. Did Kiryu always own such a lewd body? How blind was Kaname to never notice it before? Well, he definitely noticed it now and his mouth was watering for an entirely different reason this time that had nothing to do with food.

Zero on the other hand obviously felt eyes on him. He knew Kaname was in the house. A fact Zero was absolutely not happy about. When the hunter turned to look, he was a little taken aback. The pureblood was looking at him alright but instead of his usual condescending gaze, there was a strange hungry gleam in his eyes. Not considering it for a second that the hungry gaze was for him, Zero looked back at the food he was preparing on the stoves.

_'The food didn't look that delicious yet for him to be staring at it like that.'_ The hunter thought to himself.

"It'd take a little while longer for the food to be ready." Zero said awkwardly. He'd have snapped at the pureblood like usual but for some unknown reason the vampire's aura had turned the kitchen's atmosphere very strange and uncomfortable for the hunter. So much so Zero couldn't be his usual rude self with him and felt nervous (as ridiculous as the mere thought of it was). The hunter even gulped down unconsciously. Kaname's silence and unwavering stare was making the situation more awkward. The pureblood was looking at Zero's pulpy pink lips but the hunter refused to acknowledge such a thing. He definitely sighed out in relief when Amaya came there.

"Zero, how much longer? I'm starving." Amaya obviously knew the pureblood was in the kitchen and she wondered what he was doing here. He better not be patronizing Zero again.

"Is everything alright Zero?" Amaya asked throwing a suspicious glance at the pureblood. By then Kaname had snapped out of his lustful trance. He was cursing himself in his mind for behaving the way he had just a moment ago. If Zero wasn't totally naïve and clueless, he would've known Kaname's aura screamed desire and lust for him.

"Yeah everything is fine. The food will be ready soon." Zero replied. Still feeling kind of awkward with the pureblood standing there. As if Kaname read his mind, he quickly announced.

"I'll go tell Yuki that the dinner will be ready soon." With that he excused himself. And for once Zero couldn't complain about Kaname going to Yuki. Amaya on the other hand looked back at the hunter.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He didn't say anything to insult me, if that's what you're wondering." Zero clarified.

"Okay, if you say so. Is there anything I can help you with?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, grab those bowls for me."

Pretty soon everyone was sitting around the table and enjoying Zero's deliciously cooked dinner. Unfortunately Kaname couldn't enjoy the food as much as he would've liked. The reason- Yuki was looking very pretty. She clearly put an effort to look nice for Kaname tonight. Dressing up the way she thought he'd like. And Kaname tried. He really did. To feel desire for Yuki. To want to devour her like he wanted to devour Zero not so long ago. But no matter how much he tried, Kaname couldn't feel anything akin to lust for his precious girl. Come to think of it, he never felt like feeling up her body. Not once in all the years he knew her. Not even when Yuki's body started to develop in certain places.

Kaname used to think it was because he was no pervert. And that was true indeed. But then why even in that very moment, he wanted to do nothing more than to drag the silver haired hunter to a vacant room, lock the door and ravish him till he begged for mercy. Perhaps not even then. What the hell was wrong with him? He was positively under some poisonous love spell. Because even though Kaname only wanted to look at Yuki but he couldn't help steal glances at Zero now and then. How his mouth opened and his pink lips wrapped around the food as he took a bite. How Kaname wished it was his tongue inside that mouth of Zero's instead of food. The pureblood never thought he'd be so envious of egg rolls.

_'No, Kaname. SNAP OUT OF IT.'_ Kaname scolded himself. For the love of Kami, this inner conflict of his mind was going to be the death of him.

Suddenly someone's phone made a noise. Alerting everyone of a message being received. Turned out it was Zero's phone. He pulled it out to read the text. Amaya who was sitting right next to him, leaned over to read the message as well. Yeah, she didn't mind being nosy at all when it came to Zero. And the hunter too accepted her nosiness since there was nothing he could do to stop her. An amused grin appeared on Amaya's face as she read the message. However, Zero threw a deadly glare at her.

"How did she get my number?" He angrily asked.

"Obviously I gave it to her. You're welcome." She said cheekily. The grin still gracing her lips.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you for this." Zero said with quite the conviction.

"Can you two explain what's going on? And Zero, no threatening Amaya" said the headmaster, making Amaya grin more happily.

"I'll tell you what's going on." And Amaya began.

"Remember Zero took me out to dinner. Well at the restaurant, there was a waitress. Her name is Megumi. Actually she works part time there and goes to xxxxx university (university name). Long story short, a love at first sight happened. Well for Megumi anyway. And even though Zero wouldn't admit it but he liked her too. So now, your son will soon go out on his first date."

"Oh really! Aw, when has my son grown up so much!" The headmaster cried tears of happiness. Yuki only giggled. And Zero yelled angrily.

"Over my dead body (speaking of the date). And I'm not your son."

But all that crying, laughing and shouting ended and the room became pin drop silent when suddenly all the glasses on the table shattered into pieces. Everyone immediately looked at Kaname. The pureblood was staring or more like glaring at the empty space before his eyes. His mood had definitely darkened for some unknown reason. Well unknown to everyone else but Kaname himself.

"Kaname, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Headmaster Cross asked worriedly. Yuki was worried too obviously. Instead of replying him though, Kaname looked at Amaya.

"Amaya you shouldn't force Zero to do something he doesn't wish to do." He said rather sternly. Okay scratch that, very sternly. In response to that, Amaya raised an eyebrow at him in a questioning manner.

"How is it any of your business what I do with Zero?" Her voice was stern too. Headmaster, Yuki and Zero could only watch and look between them.

"Do you not realize the consequences of your action? You're putting someone's life in danger here. Or have you forgotten the fact that Zero is a vampire now? Not to mention, an unstable one." No that wasn't why Kaname was protesting so strongly. It was the thought of Zero being with someone else. In his rage, the pureblood didn't even realize the damage he suddenly caused.

"What?! Zero's a vampire?" Yuki gasped out loudly in shock. She couldn't believe her own ears. She looked at Zero. And seeing as how the hunter didn't deny this, only shocked Yuki more. However, Zero was definitely seething with anger now. And so was Amaya.

"How dare you!" Amaya growled out angrily as she glared murderously at the pureblood. She wanted to rip his throat out for always saying hurtful things to Zero. Always.

"Amaya calm down." The headmaster warned. He didn't want any fight happening in his dining room. Verbal or otherwise. Amaya closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You know what, now I'll definitely make sure he goes on this date. Zero-" The female silverette looked at the hunter.

"Text Megumi back. Tell her you'll meet her at the mentioned time and place." Zero however didn't comply with her order. Instead he stood up from the table.

"Just leave me alone." Saying that he walked out of the room.

Kaname obviously felt pleased that Zero didn't do what Amaya told him to do. Speaking of her, she definitely glared daggers at the pureblood. Oh, Amaya was far from giving up. She'd make sure Zero went to this date no matter what. It wasn't just about Zero dating someone anymore. He needed to prove to everyone and most importantly to himself that he was no crazy animal that needed to be locked up in a cage somewhere. That he too could and deserved to live a normal life. Amaya walked out of the room too. Leaving headmaster, Kaname and Yuki behind.

"Headmaster, is it really true? Is Zero really a vampire? How? I never even knew. I never even noticed." Said Yuki, still feeling very shocked.

"Yes, Yuki. I think it's time you learn the truth. Four years ago, Zero was bitten by a vampire….."

* * *

Two days later, Kaname was going to the headmaster's house again. He had a few things to discuss with him. Very important few things. Also since it was weekend yesterday, the prefects didn't patrol the grounds. He didn't get to see Zero- no Yuki. He didn't get to see Yuki. And he was hoping he'd meet her at the headmaster's house. But then again, he wouldn't mind seeing a certain silver haired male there as well. Speaking of Yuki, she was already over the shock and had accepted the fact that Zero was a vampire now. Since she hadn't been attacked by Zero this time, there was no trauma or sadness for her to overcome. Regardless, she understood Zero's difficult situation. Being something he hated the most, was indeed hard for the ex-human. Yuki was sympathetic and swore to do everything she could do help Zero. Make his difficult situation, a little less difficult if possible.

"Oh Kaname. Please come in. How are you today?" Headmaster Cross welcomed the pureblood in his home.

"I'm fine headmaster, thank you. Actually I need to talk to you about something" said Kaname.

"Sure. How about we go into my study." Cross started leading Kaname to his study aka home office. The pureblood sensed that there was no one else in the house.

"No one else is home." He inquired casually.

"No. In fact, I'll head out soon myself. I've received a letter from the hunter's association. The president wishes to meet me."

"Is there anything to worry about?" Kaname asked. Keeping his curiosity mild.

"I hope not" replied Cross.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" He asked. The pureblood replied with two words.

"Amaya Knight." The headmaster visibly tensed up a little.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you I already know she's not an ex-human but a hybrid. Born from a vampire and a hunter. I don't know why you hid this from me but I wanna know everything else you've kept a secret regarding her. You see, I've reasons to believe that her intention of being here in this academy isn't of good nature. I didn't inform you of this before, but she's challenging me. Even though subtly but I cannot overlook it anymore. Not to mention she's trying to cause trouble with the night class students as well. Also, I've a strong feeling she's planning to do something big to damage the peace of this academy and her intention is to use Kiryu in her plan."

"Amaya would never do anything to hurt Zero." Cross blurted out at once. Hearing that Kaname narrowed his eyes at the ex-hunter.

"How can you be so sure? Who is she really? And most importantly how did she know about Yuki?" The pureblood wanted answers to all those questions. Kaien Cross took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew sooner or later Kaname would suspect something about Amaya and ask questions. But what should he do? Amaya had insisted that her secret must be kept between the two of them. What if telling Kaname anything turned out to be a huge mistake?

"I'm sorry Kaname but I can't tell you anything. But I can assure you neither Yuki, nor Zero nor the peace of this academy is in any danger because of Amaya." Kaname knew making the headmaster talk wouldn't be easy. Well no matter.

"Alright don't tell me anything, just confirm a theory I have. It may sound impossible or ridiculous but I've a feeling you wouldn't be surprised to hear this- is Amaya from another time?"

If anyone thought Kaname hadn't noticed the few slip ups Amaya had occasionally made, then that person was in for a big shock. Like the time Amaya had spoken of an anime with Takuma that wasn't even made yet. Or the time, she mentioned a book to Zero while patrolling the cross over that no author had written yet. Or that other time, when Amaya was chatting to Yuki and Sayori about how people would dress in the future. The way she sounded so confident while speaking as if she had seen the future. Apart from those slip ups, the fact that there was no record of her anywhere in the world forced Kaname to consider such a theory. Not to mention, her blood was able to form a connection between past and future. And now the headmaster's expression had almost confirmed it that he was indeed correct in his assumption. Kaname smiled to himself.

"You need not say anything headmaster. I've already got my answer. I'll take my leave now. Have a nice trip." Kaname stood up to leave. There was nothing more he needed to know for the time being.

"You're right Kaname. She's not from this time but from the future." Spoke up headmaster Cross, stopping Kaname from leaving. The pureblood turned around to face him again. He walked up closer to the desk.

"And the reason I'm so certain that Amaya would never use Zero for anything or do anything to cause him any harm is because-"

Well there was no point in hiding it now. Kaname had already figured out half the truth anyway. Given more time, the pureblood would definitely learn the complete truth of the situation. Cross thought, he'd rather tell the pureblood the truth himself than have him try to find it out using ways that might end up hurting someone. Specially Amaya. Only if he knew Kaname had already tried to hurt the girl for information.

"She is Zero's daughter. Her real name is Amaya Kiryu." The headmaster finally surrendered the truth. Kaname was prepared to hear anything. Anything at all. Still not this. And this truth shocked the pureblood to no limits.

Amaya is Amaya Kiryu. Zero's daughter. His daughter from the future. But if what his future-self showed him was true than Zero was in love with him until his betrayal. When did he get involved with a woman? Was it during the time Zero spent running from him after the betrayal? But then Amaya was a hybrid. Not to mention, she was the result of copulation between a strong hunter and a powerful vampire. Perhaps a vampire as powerful as a pureblood. Did the hunter really get involved with another pureblood after he was so terribly betrayed by Kaname? No, that sounded absurd. But then again, Amaya was Zero's daughter. So, if Zero was the hunter and Amaya's father. Then who was the pureblood mother of hers?

_"And for your information, I've a surprise for you too."_

_"You'll understand why once I give you the surprise tomorrow. In fact I've feeling after tomorrow I'll be the one begging you and you'll be resisting."_

_"The fruit of patience is always sweet."_

_"I need to use the washroom."_

_"Again?" Zero was going to the bathroom frequently nowadays.  
_

_"Yeah you'd understand why tonight."_

Flashes of Zero saying those things to him, then looking at his stomach affectionately, caressing it sometimes ran through Kaname's mind. A gasp escaped the pureblood's breath and eyes widened in shock.

"It couldn't be." Kaname uttered in a whisper. He sounded absolutely stunned. But then the pureblood remembered Amaya's red brown wine colored eyes. Eyes that resembled his own eyes so much.

"Kaname what is it?" The headmaster asked worriedly. Never before he had seen the pureblood so shocked. Not once. Something must be of that magnitude happened to make Kaname Kuran shocked.

"I know it's very shocking to hear that Amaya is Zero's daughter. Even Zero himself doesn't know anything of it. But there's more to it. The reason why she's so protective of Zero is because something terrible happened in the future. Something that made her lose him. The only reason Amaya is here in this academy is because she wishes to change Zero's horrible death. She wishes to stay by him and protect him-" before the headmaster could say more, Kaname interrupted him.

"Where are they? I need to see them." The pureblood said at once. He could think of nothing else that moment but to see Amaya and Zero. He must see them. He needed to know for certain. He must find out if what he was thinking was really true. He needed proof. Kaname wouldn't have any peace until he did.

"Amaya I think is out with Yuki and Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's friend. And Zero has gone on that date. Don't ask me how but Amaya managed to convince him to go." Before the headmaster could say more, Kaname was out of the room.

"Kaname?!" Cross was taken aback by Kaname's reaction to his words.

"I wonder why Kaname wanted to see Zero and Amaya so urgently." The headmaster wondered out loud to himself, sounding very serious about it.

* * *

After an hour of following the trail of Zero's scent, Kaname finally found him. Zero was sitting at a café with a girl. A girl who was definitely older than him. She was pretty without a doubt and seemed like the mature type. She was saying something to Zero, to which the hunter was smiling. It was such a simple scene, yet Kaname Kuran felt as if his blood had turned into molten lava as it flowed through his veins. Not giving a damn about anything that moment, Kaname entered the café, and marched up to the couple. Sensing the pureblood's presence there, Zero immediately looked up. He frowned with confusion and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked with that defiant look of his. Kaname ignored him completely. Instead he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Then he looked straight at the girl whose name was Megumi. Without saying anything Kaname grabbed the girl's hand while still maintaining eye contact. The girl obviously tried to free her hand at first.

"Zero, do you know him? Who is he? Tell him to let go of my hand." Before Zero could do anything, Kaname started talking.

"You'll forget you've ever met anyone named Zero Kiryu. You'll forget about this date. You will forget he ever came to meet you."

"Give me your phone." The girl quickly handed it over in fear. Kaname crushed it in his hand in a blink of an eye. Zero was utterly shocked to say the least.

"What are you doing? Have you gone out of your mind? Everyone's watching." Zero hissed at the pureblood. But Kaname had no concern about that. Since there was nothing to be concerned about. Seiren came there out of nowhere and started erasing the memories of everyone present in the café. As for Megumi, Kaname finally let go of her hand. Her memories being already erased, she looked at Zero as if she had no idea who he was. Well she really didn't now. However, Kaname wasn't finished with her yet.

"One more thing, if you ever come across him in the future and you look at him with the slightest interest, have no doubt that I will come and find you. And afterwards I guarantee you won't be looking at anyone at all." He'd gouge out her eyes. Thankfully that part wasn't said out loud. With that bone chilling, soul shaking threat, Kaname finally looked away from Megumi. Though the poor girl didn't dare to sigh out in relief so soon. Since the devil himself was still there and hadn't left yet. Kaname finally looked at Zero, who was gaping at the pureblood with shock and disbelieve.

"We are leaving." Was the only thing Kaname said before walking out of the café.

Zero followed him out after quickly apologizing to Megumi. Not because Zero had any intention of leaving with Kaname but because he was in the mood for a confrontation. The car Kaname brought was parked at the parking lot. He was driving himself this time instead of having a driver drive the car. Kaname opened the passenger side door in the front and said to the silver head hunter-

"Get in. We're going back to the academy." Zero walked up to the car, only to close the door shut instead of getting in as he was told to. The hunter glared at Kaname.

"What do you think of yourself? What the hell was it back there? Why the hell are you even here? Answer me." Zero's anger didn't even make Kaname flinch. Well it never did to be honest. Sometimes, it was even amusing to the pureblood. However, at that moment, Kaname was very serious. And so he looked right into Zero's amethyst eyes.

"Since this was your first time, I'm being merciful. But Zero, make no mistake if I ever see you with anyone else ever again the consequences will be far too severe." This statement only confused and anger Zero more.

"What's it to you anyway? How is it any of your business who I go out with?" The hunter snapped feeling frustrated.

"You won't understand it now but from this day forward, each breath you take will be my business." Zero stared at Kaname for a moment to see if he was joking but the pureblood was all too serious about what he just said. Which obviously confused Zero to no limits.

"You do realize you're not making any sense."

"Stop messing with me and Tell Me what this is all really about." Zero demanded to know. But Kaname couldn't give him an easy answer.

"Have you ever wondered Zero, why is it that Amaya is so protective of you? Why she cares for you so much? Why she's willing to do anything for you?" Of course Zero wondered about it. In fact he wondered about it often. But he wasn't gonna admit it to the pureblood.

"What does that have anything to do with you ruining my date?" The hunter asked with bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"I know you want answers Zero and I have them." Kaname said ignoring Zero's sardonic question.

"And, I do wish to give them to you but first I need you to do something. It is so that I've proof when I reveal the answers to you. Because otherwise you wouldn't believe a single word I say."

"Did you wake up today and found out that you've nothing better to do, so you simply decided to mess with me in most confusing ways possible? And no, I won't do a damn thing for you. I'd rather stay in the dark." Zero said being unreasonably stubborn. He decided to just walk away. Clearly talking to the pureblood was proving to be nothing but a waste of time.

"Amaya's real name is not Amaya Knight. It's Amaya Kiryu." Kaname said which stopped Zero from taking any step further. He abruptly turned around to look back at the pureblood again.

"What?!" Zero exclaimed with shock and disbelieve. Not that the hunter was considering any possibility of her being his daughter. He was thinking along the lines of 'did he have a sister who his parents kept a secret?' or 'Was she perhaps lost when a child?' and 'If so where was she all these years and how did she find him?'

"If you wish to know the whole truth, I suggest you agree to do what I say Zero." Kaname said calmly. Knowing after hearing this, the hunter wouldn't be able to stop his curiosity.

"How do I even know you're not just spouting out lies?" Zero said suspiciously.

"Exactly why I intend to have proof before revealing anything to you. So you'd know that I'm not lying" said Kaname, making sense much to Zero's disliking.

"First tell me what is it that you want me to do. Only then I will consider whether to do it or not." The silverette stated firmly.

"Very well" said Kaname; after considering it for a moment.

"Get in the car. You'll talk about it on the way." Saying that Kaname opened the car door again for Zero. The hunter hesitated. Why wouldn't he? He was about to get into the same car with a pureblood. His sworn enemy. But Zero was too curious to know about Amaya. He just couldn't walk away from knowing the truth anymore. Reluctantly Zero got in the car. Once Kaname started driving, Zero spoke up.

"Talk." He said. Wanting to get straight to the business without wasting any time.

"What you need to do is simple." Kaname said with that calm voice of his. He glanced at Zero once and then said-

"You need to get me Amaya's blood."


	18. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

 

 

**Chapter 18: Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction**

 

**Flashback**

_"STOP THE CAR!" Zero Kiryu yelled as soon as Kaname told him exactly what it was that he wanted him to do. Kaname obviously didn't listen to Zero and kept driving._

_"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU-" Zero was ready to yelled some more and curse the pureblood in a way that would put a sailor to shame. But Kaname interrupted him before he could._

_"When you fed from Amaya, what did you see?" He asked making Zero scowl in anger and confusion._

_"What the hell do you mean?" Zero didn't bother asking how the hell the pureblood knew he had fed from Amaya in the first place._

_"Since you're a human turned vampire, you don't know a lot of things about vampires." Kaname stated calmly.  
_

_"I know how to kill them." Zero chipped in with a serious tone of voice. However, the pureblood continued as if Zero never interrupted._

_"Yes only that. When a vampire feeds from another vampire, the one feeding not only gets blood from the other vampire but his or her memories as well if not deliberately prevented. Amaya is a half vampire. You should've seen some of her memories when you fed from her. But you didn't, did you? It's because she put a spell on her blood to prevent her memories from leaking when I tried to drink from her." Kaname explained this to the hunter. Zero had his eyes widened. Though not because of the whole memory bullshit but because-_

_"How do you know Amaya is a hybrid?" Zero asked with utter disbelieve in his voice. Kaname only smirked at that._

_"Did you really think I'd never find out? I knew it the moment I tasted her blood." That obviously wasn't true but Kaname didn't want to out Yuki to the hunter. Zero glared at the pureblood for saying it so arrogantly. He took in a deep breath to calm down a little. Zero wouldn't be able to deal with the bloodsucker if he was too angry.  
_

_"You said Amaya is a Kiryu. How's that possible? She told us her mother was a hunter. Was she someone related to the Kiryu family?" Zero inquired. Amaya must've taken her mother's last name since she didn't know who her father was. Well that was what she said anyway._

_"Like I said before Zero. You want answers, get me Amaya's blood. Only a vile, would do. I'll de-spell the blood and let you drink it. Though such small amount wouldn't show you everything but it would be enough to prove the truth to you." There was a moment of silence before Zero spoke up again._

_"I won't do it. I won't draw Amaya's blood again." The hunter said at once._

_"Whatever the truth is, I can confront her to find it out." He added. Kaname however couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Amaya know yet that he had already figured out the truth or even the fact that he was suspecting something about her. It was of utmost importance that he convinced Zero not to talk to Amaya._

_"You won't believe me obviously but I don't want Amaya's blood spilled either. But don't you think there's a reason why she's hiding the truth about being related to you. Just think about it. What if your learning the truth about her, puts her life in danger somehow?" Obviously there wasn't such danger but Kaname needed to stop Zero from confronting Amaya. He was being sincere though; about not wanting to spill Amaya's blood. It was just for this once. For the sake of the truth. For the sake of making Zero believe the truth.  
_

_"And just why do you care if her life gets in any danger?" Zero didn't hesitate to ask. A pureblood caring about another's life. What a load of crap!_

_"I've my reasons Zero. Besides, you do care about her, don't you? Would you rather endanger her life than stop being stubborn?" Zero threw a murderous glare at the pureblood for saying that._

_"You already know more about her, don't you? Yet you won't say a thing. What game are you playing Kuran?" Zero demanded to know. Just the way Kaname spoke, the hunter could tell the older vampire knew a lot of things that he was hiding. Each of his word had a deeper meaning behind it._

_"This is no game Zero but a quest for the truth. And I've already explained myself. It's all because you don't trust me. So it's obvious you won't believe anything I say if I don't have the proof to support my words." Kaname spoke calmly with no expression on his face whatsoever. Only he knew how eager he was to have concrete evidence to prove his assumption correct. It wasn't only for Zero but for himself as well. After a moment of silence, the hunter spoke up again._

_"I'll think about it. But I promise nothing." With that the conversation between them ended. Once they arrived at the academy, just before Zero stepped out of the car, Kaname asked him for a strand of his hair. Upon inquiring, the pureblood explained it was for DNA testing. Another proof to support his words. That Amaya was indeed related to him. Zero didn't argue and just gave Kaname a strand of his hair. Inwardly the hunter couldn't wait to find out exactly how Amaya was related to him.  
_

**End Of Flashback**

Kaname entered Aidou's lab. He had to involve the noble in this due to his expertise and of course for his loyalty to the pureblood. Speaking of Hanabusa Aidou, the noble was over the moon when lord Kaname called him in his dorm room and asked him for a favor. Lord Kaname was trusting him and only him to do something. It was the highest honor for the noble. Though the dorm president hadn't given him much details of what the task itself was, but Aidou was certain that everything would be revealed to him eventually. He just had to be patient.

"Welcome lord Kaname." Aidou excitedly greeted the pureblood. The noble indeed owned a very advanced and highly equipped laboratory.

"Aidou, before we proceed any further- I know I've already talked to you about this but I must remind you again; whatever you learn today, you must keep it to yourself. No matter what. Can I trust you?" Kaname asked very seriously. Aidou vehemently nodded.

"Yes, lord Kaname. I'd rather die than betray your trust." The blonde said with utmost sincerity. Kaname smiled at him this time.

"Thank you Aidou."

"Now, about the task- what I require of you is to do a paternity test. Here are the samples." Kaname handed Aidou three small plastic airtight packets contained three different strands of hair. One had a short silver hair. One contained a brown colored hair. And another had a long silver hair. Kaname was able to collect Amaya's hair from her hairbrush.

"Right away lord Kaname." Aidou said. The genius blonde could identify the hair strands as soon as he saw them. The brown hair obviously belonged to the pureblood. Which confused Aidou to no limits. Why would lord Kaname want a paternity test done with Zero Kiryu and Amaya Knight's hair? But despite the intense curiosity, Aidou refrained himself from asking questions to the pureblood. He just didn't want to do anything to annoy his lord.

"Should I bring the test result to your dorm room later lord Kaname?" Aidou asked.

"No, I shall wait here." Kaname informed him. Aidou simply nodded his head and got to work.

* * *

Three days later, Zero entered Kaname's study at the moon dorm. The pureblood was already waiting for him. Yes, Zero had sworn to himself that he'd never drink blood from anyone ever again. His feeding ordeal with Amaya was supposed to be the first and last time. And obviously he had no intention of bringing Kaname her blood as well. Whatever the truth was Zero wanted to find it out without drinking Amaya's blood. But unfortunately, Amaya had been right. Now that he had tasted blood once, it was impossible for Zero to resist it anymore. He had attacked Amaya though the hybrid had welcomed it with open arms. She let Zero drink his fill and was in fact very happy about it that he drank her blood instead of suffering the pain.

Zero obviously felt ashamed of himself afterwards once his thirst was sated. His guilt knew no bound. At that time, the hunter didn't have the presence of mind to collect some of Amaya's blood. But thanks to his inexperienced and messy way of feeding, a lot of the hybrid's blood got on Zero's shirt. Which he now brought to Kaname. Zero would be lying, if he said he wasn't dying to know the truth about Amaya. How exactly was she a Kiryu? Who was she to him? And why was she hiding her identity? Was she really in some kind of danger? If she was, Zero would help her anyway he could. If she was indeed a Kiryu, then she was family after all. Not to mention after everything Amaya was doing for him, Zero owed her his life.

"So you've fed from Amaya again." Kaname stated.

There was no way of telling exactly what the pureblood was feeling regarding this matter from the tone of his voice alone. Not to mention, he was wearing his famous and usual poker face as well. Zero said nothing back to Kaname. He simply pulled out the blood stained shirt from the paper bag he brought with him. The shirt itself was packed in an airtight plastic bag. So that the smell of blood wouldn't spread everywhere.

"You should be able to collect the blood from this with your freaky vampire power. If not there's nothing more I could do." Zero stated. He wasn't sorry at all for not giving a vile of blood to the pureblood like he had asked but rather a blood stained article of clothing. Kaname didn't mind though.

"No, this is fine." The pureblood replied. His voice strangely gentle. As if he wasn't speaking to Zero but Yuki.

"Thank you Zero, for doing this. I know it was hard for you." Kaname said sincerely. And the only thing Zero could think was-

_'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

"Whatever." The hunter responded back sharply. Zero had indeed noticed that suddenly Kaname was behaving differently with him. True that the difference was subtle. And it was mainly the way the pureblood looked at him rather than the way he talked to him that was different. It baffled Zero nevertheless.

The hunter watched as Kaname pulled out the blood stained shirt from the packet. Zero tried to keep his gaze averted from the piece of clothing as much as possible, and looked at the pureblood instead. It was just that Zero couldn't look at it without guilt eating him up. As if understanding that, Kaname gave him a sympathetic and apologetic look. Once again he managed to make the hunter confused with that and made him wonder-

_'Seriously, what is going on with the pureblood?'_

Kaname on the other hand began to use his power on the shirt. Pretty soon droplets of blood started to elevate from the threads and into the air. It wasn't an easy task but someone like Kaname who was a master at using his power, it was merely a child's play. Zero would never admit it out loud but he was positively amazed. In a moment, Kaname collected all that blood in a wine glass. As soon as that task was done, Zero impatiently asked-

"What now?"

"Now I lift off the blocking spell protecting the memories within this blood."

Kaname wasn't worried about Zero finding out things he shouldn't find out yet. With such little amount of blood, Zero would only be able to see two or three glimpses of Amaya's memory. Not to mention, only the strong ones. And given Amaya's nature, her strongest memories would be with Zero. The moments of their being father and daughter. And that was all Kaname needed. The pureblood had obviously decided to let Zero know the truth about Amaya. Why? Well he certainly had his reasons.

Zero watched keenly as Kaname performed spells on the blood that he never heard before. It obviously made the hunter wary of the blood. What if Kaname wasn't doing what he had said he was doing? What if the pureblood was poisoning the blood instead? Zero would definitely not drink the blood now if Kaname asked him to.

"It is done." Kaname announced.

"I guess I've to drink this blood now huh." Zero said narrowing his eyes at the pureblood. Not hesitating to show his distrust. Kaname only smiled at that.

"Yes but a bit later. Don't you wanna know the result of the DNA test?" The pureblood asked. Zero had done a little bit research himself on this. He knew if Amaya was indeed related to the Kiryu family somehow, a certain percent of her DNA would match with his. Though he had an assumption that it'd be a lower percentage. Only someone closely related could have a higher percentage matched. Which simply wasn't possible. Or Zero thought so. Little did he know how wrong he was?

"Fine, show it to me?" The hunter said without much thought to it. Kaname handed him an envelope. Without a moment's delay, Zero pulled out a nicely folded paper from inside the envelope and unfolded it. He immediately noticed that the test was done by Aidou. Since the paper had the noble's name on it, right on the top.

"Can't believe you involved that boneheaded Aidou into this?" Zero remarked to Kaname without looking up from the report.

"Why not? He's someone highly capable and most importantly very loyal to me. He'd keep this a secret." The pureblood assured.

To say that Aidou was shocked at the DNA test result, would be the understatement of the millennia. How? What? Was it really true? The noble couldn't refrain himself from asking questions afterwards. He had to know. He just had to. Kaname told Aidou a few things since he had helped with the task and already knew the most important thing anyway. Still the things Kaname told the blonde vampire did very little to satisfy his curiosity. Truthfully the pureblood didn't say much at all apart from what was already obvious. Aidou so much wanted to bombard lord Kaname with questions but he couldn't do it. Not when the pureblood said that he couldn't reveal too much at the moment and humbly apologized for it as well. That had shut up Hanabusa immediately and made him apologize in return for being nosy. Anyway, back to the current situation, Kaname watched as Zero froze right before his eyes. After a moment of silence the hunter spoke up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zero asked. His voice strangely void of any emotion. It was almost cold.

"Isn't it obvious Zero?" Kaname replied back. The hunter raised an eyebrow at him for saying that.

"Obvious?" Zero said with disbelieve in his voice.

The report said Amaya's DNA matched 50% with Zero's. From what Zero had learned through his research that meant, she was either his full sibling or daughter. But either option was impossible. She couldn't be his full sibling because both Zero's parents were hunters and she was a hybrid. And the other possibility. Well Zero couldn't consider that even in his wildest imagination. Apart from that what the hunter found more, actually most ridiculous was the fact that the other 50% of Amaya's DNA matched with a certain pureblood. Surely it was a joke. A sick joke at that.

"Amaya has time traveled Zero. And her name is indeed Amaya Kiryu. Though it should have been Amaya Kuran." Kaname said the last part more to himself than to Zero.

"She is our daughter Zero. Yours and mine." The pureblood stated loud and clear.

Kaname had already accepted this truth. A truth that changed everything for him. Changed all his plans and thoughts and feelings. And Kaname wanted Zero to accept this truth as well. The pureblood figured, that Amaya would be the reason he and Zero became closer this time. Though it was quite obvious that the said hybrid was trying to achieve the opposite. The conflict Kaname had regarding his feelings for Zero was almost resolved. Of course knowing the truth about Amaya helped a lot with that. Yes, he'd still protect Yuki and find out a way to finish Rido off; so that she would be safe from that monster. But Kaname now wanted Zero in his life more than anything else. He wanted a family with him. He wanted their daughter to live a happy life with them.

Why this sudden change? Well it wasn't only because of the feelings his future-self sent him. Though that was indeed a huge factor. But more importantly, Kaname- the ancestor had children before. But it was so long ago. And it definitely wasn't with people he was in love with. Those children were out of necessity more than anything else. To carry on his bloodline. Not to mention he went into sleep not long after they were born. But Amaya was different. She was the result of true love between two people. A love so intense and passionate that she was conceived despite the fact that both people involved were males. Her mere birth was no less than a miracle. Obviously Kaname was still unaware of the hell Zero went through in the future, just so he could give the pureblood a child. But the bottom line was Kaname didn't want the future, more specifically Amaya's birth to change at all. Not because he desired an heir (well that too) but mostly because he wanted a family of his own. And he believed, once Zero accepted the truth he'd want the same thing. The hunter already cared so much for Amaya, he wouldn't want her not to be born at all. But Kaname also knew that he had to be careful and patient while dealing with Zero regarding this matter. He couldn't pressurize the hunter into doing anything. Not only that, the pureblood had to be careful with Amaya as well. As sad as it was, she clearly hated Kaname with every fiber of her being. Something he definitely wished to change.

"I knew I'm gonna regret coming here." Saying that Zero threw the report away and started walking towards the door. Whatever sick twisted game Kuran was playing, Zero wanted no part in it. The hunter tried to open the door but it didn't budge. Zero looked back and glared daggers at Kaname, knowing it was the damned pureblood keeping the door locked. He immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at the other vampire.

"Open the door or I'll shoot you. I mean it." Zero threatened as frighteningly as he could. Though it failed to scare Kaname as usual.

"Drink this blood and I'll let you leave." The pureblood said calmly. He wasn't gonna let Zero go until the hunter knew for certain that this was no joke but indeed the truth. That Amaya was truly their daughter. Though it would certainly take some time for Zero to be able to accept this reality. As there was a difference between knowing the truth and accepting it. Kaname would happily give Zero the needed time. But first the hunter had to know the truth and not see it as some ridiculous jest. He wouldn't let Zero leave the room while he was still thinking that.

"If you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you poison me, well think again." Zero retorted back, challenging the pureblood without any fear.

"Very well then." Saying that Kaname emptied the glass in his own mouth. Not swallowing one drop though.

In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of Zero. The hunter had shot him indeed just as he had promised. But the bullet only graced the side of Kaname's head. Thankfully it didn't blow off his brains. Clearly Zero had no intention of actually killing the pureblood. Well not yet anyway. Killing him would destroy the peace at the academy and make Yuki and the headmaster hate him. Not to mention the entire night class would be after his life. No, Zero merely wanted to make the pureblood let him leave. But Kaname did not let him go. Instead he pushed the hunter against the wall. Then he did something that shocked Zero to no limits. Kaname pressed his lips against his. Yes, Zero Kiryu had Kaname Kuran's lips on his. Zero was shocked. So shocked, his eyes went wide like saucers. His breath hitched in his throat and his thoughts got all messed up. Before Zero could realize what was actually going on, Kaname grabbed on his silver hair and titled his head back. Then he forced Zero's mouth open and let all that blood in Kaname's mouth, go inside his mouth. Having no other choice, Zero swallowed the blood. And as soon as he did, the hunter saw a flash of himself in his mind. A horde of level E's were jumping on him from every direction.

_"I love you. And I'm so glad that you came into my life."_

_"DAD!"_

_"Live my dear Amaya."_

_"That's my last wish."_

_"Live!"_

_"DAAAD!"_

After that there was another flash of a memory. Again Zero saw himself. He was looking in the mirror. And in his arms was a baby girl with silver hair and wine colored eyes. She was giving him a huge toothless smile while looking at the mirror herself. She looked so adorable; and Zero looked the happiest that moment. After that it was blank. There was no more flashes of memories.

"What did you see?" Kaname asked eyeing Zero curiously. He was still holding the hunter against the wall. Though no words were spoken but Kaname was certain that Zero saw something. And the expression on the younger vampire's face told the pureblood that he saw exactly what Kaname wanted him to see. Moments between himself (Zero) and Amaya. Zero didn't reply though. He just couldn't say anything that moment. He simply stood still; eyes still wide with shock.

What he saw, how could it be? Amaya was his-!? No, it must be some trick of the spell the pureblood put on the blood to make Zero see those memories. But what of the DNA report? Yeah as if that twat Aidou wouldn't make a false report if his beloved pureblood asked him to. But what of Amaya's unquestionable love, devotion and protectiveness of him? Her feelings certainly weren't fake. Zero felt them again the second time he had fed from her. Hadn't he wondered from time and time again why a stranger girl felt such strong emotions for him? Was this the reason why? Because she was his-…. Damn Zero couldn't even think the word. Another thing Zero couldn't bring himself to think about was who Amaya's other parent was. He couldn't. He just couldn't. The hunter remained quiet what felt like for hours.

"Let me go." He finally said. His voice barely above whisper. Undoubtedly Zero was still very much in shock. The fact that Kaname had his purest blood marring his beautiful face (bled from the wound), and Zero's eyes weren't glowing red with bloodlust was the clear proof. His mind was too occupied right now to even feel the bloodlust. Zero needed to go to Amaya. Needed to ask her about this. He needed to hear the truth from her own mouth. Otherwise Zero would go crazy. As if Kaname read his mind, he said-

"If you're thinking about going to Amaya and question her, then I'm afraid I must stop you." Zero couldn't help but growl out at the pureblood. Wasn't he frustrated enough already? Why this pureblood insisted on getting on his nerve like this?

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Zero shouted out loud and pushed against Kaname. The pureblood didn't budge though. Not an inch.

"Listen to me Zero. Clearly, Amaya doesn't want you to know who she really is. And it's best to let her keep believing that you know nothing. That we're both oblivious to the truth."

"But why? For once stop talking in riddles. Give me straight answers damn it." Zero snapped at Kaname angrily.

"Like I said before. Amaya is from the future. And right now she only has but one goal in her mind- changing the past. Or to be more specific, changing your past." Kaname sighed out soundlessly and finally stepped away from Zero, giving the boy some personal space.

"A lot of things happen in the future Zero. And she wishes to change them all. Including her own birth. I know she has plans. And for me to find out about them, we must keep quiet. She must stay in the dark. At least for now. Or she may crease to exist. Do you understand me Zero?" The pureblood spoke with utmost seriousness and concern. Zero didn't think he could be more shocked than he already was but well he was proved wrong after hearing that. Kaname on the other hand, what he claimed just now; he knew it for certain. Why else would Amaya want him to leave Zero alone so badly? For someone like Kaname, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together.

"But why-?" Zero asked with disbelieve in his voice. The situation just kept getting better and better for him (insert heavy sarcasm here). The hunter couldn't even accept the fact yet that Amaya was his daughter and now he had to worry about her existence as well. Zero felt like losing his mind. Really it was just too much. Kaname obviously realized that Zero was getting overwhelmed and decided not to stress the hunter more at that moment.

"You're not ready to handle more right now Zero. I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know once you've accepted the truth about Amaya."

"No tell me now." Zero said stubbornly; making Kaname sighed out exasperatedly.

"For once stop being so stubborn Zero. Go back to your dorm now and try to calm yourself down. Or would you rather stay in my room for the rest of the night?" Kaname said that with a straight face but he definitely teased the hunter just now. The best word to describe Zero's expression would be 'horrified'. And his face had turned a deep shade of red as well. From anger or embarrassment, that wasn't clear. Perhaps both. It definitely made the pureblood smirk. Which in return infuriated the hunter more.

"Go to hell asshole!" Spitting that out angrily Zero went to open the door again.

"Use the window" said Kaname, stopping Zero in his action.

"The smell of my blood has already reached everyone in the dorm. You'd be in trouble if anyone sees you leaving. They'd assume you've tried to kill me." Kaname couldn't help but say it a bit mockingly. Zero narrowed his eyes at him for that.

"I could've if I really wanted to." The hunter said confidently.

"Sure Zero. Whatever you say." That playful tone only angered the silver head more. Inhaling a deep breath to calm himself down, Zero walked over to the window. However, before he could jump out, Kaname spoke up again.

"Don't try to talk to Amaya about this. I'll know if you try to and I will stop you. I mean it Zero." The pureblood said all too seriously. Zero obviously glared at him for that which loudly said 'fuck off'. The hunter could've yelled, argued and challenged the pureblood but much to his displeasure he had realized it would've all been in vain. Hence, Zero did what he could do at that moment. He jumped out the window and walked out of the moon dormitory.

The hunter indeed felt tempted to test Kaname's words and go to Amaya. Just to see if the pureblood would really come to stop him. But he already knew that Kaname was capable of doing something like that. Therefore having no other choice, Zero started to walk towards the boys' sun dorm. However, on his way he abruptly stopped. There was someone there, watching him closely. He would've noticed earlier if his mind wasn't so messed up right now. Just as Zero turned around, he came face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello vampire." Zero's eyes widened with shock. It was indeed a night full of shocks for Zero.

"Master." The silver head whispered out with disbelieve in his voice.

In that moment, Zero knew for certain that his life was about to become very very complicated from now on. As if suddenly discovering he had a daughter in the future, not to mention with a pureblood (which he wouldn't believe even if Kami himself came and told him. He was a male for crying out loud!) who somehow had traveled back in the past, wasn't enough to complicate his life. Why fate was so cruel to him? Just why?


	19. Seeking The Truth

 

 

**Chapter 19: Seeking The Truth**

 

Well, to put it simply, Zero had locked himself up in his room for a couple of days now. He didn't attend any classes (which wasn't something very concerning), he didn't do his prefect duties (that was a bit concerning), he left Yuki and Amaya to deal with everything all by themselves (that was quite concerning) and last but not the least Zero had his room warded with spells, so that no vampire or hunter could go in, not even Amaya (Now that was something very concerning). Yuki could've been able to walk in but she wasn't physically strong enough to break down a door. Amaya and Kaien couldn't even touch the door because of the spells. So basically this entire time, no one could go in Zero's room and the hunter seemed to have no intention of coming out anytime soon. Headmaster Cross, Yuki and especially Amaya were most worried.

What had happened to make Zero lock himself in like this? Could it be the sudden appearance of Toga Yagari? Amaya was worried thinking what if it was something she did? Had her willingly giving blood to Zero hurt him so much? But he was alright after drinking from her. He was sad but he was otherwise alright. No, something else must have happened afterwards. Something serious enough to make Zero want to hide from everyone. But seriously, could having his old master at the academy, have such an impact on Zero? That he didn't come out of his room even to eat something. What had gotten into the boy? Only if anyone knew. The truth was, this entire time Zero had cut off any communication with the outside world, he could only think about what he had learned that day. His thoughts were along the lines of-

_'Okay so, let me get this straight. I've a daughter in the future. Amaya is my daughter. She has time traveled somehow and came into the past. She loves me very much. She's protective of me, devoted to me; she'd do anything for me. I must've loved her very much as well in the future. Otherwise she wouldn't be so attached to me. I mean of course, I must have! I like her now even when I haven't known her for long. She has warmed her way into my heart even before I knew it. Not that I'm complaining. She is my daughter after all. I guess we'd have a bond with each other no matter the time. So yeah, I guess I'm finally able to think of her as my daughter and accept that I'm indeed a father to a wonderful girl._ (Which took about seventy two hours for Zero to just accept it.) _'_

_'And here lies the problem. The biggest problem. If I'm her father then what was Kuran to her. Amaya's DNA matched with his as well. So does that mean Kuran is her father and I am her moth-…. NO. How is such a thing even possible? I refused to believe I gave birth_ (Zero cringing visibly at the thought). _And even more impossible is the possibility of me being with Kuran. How could I? What the hell was I thinking in the future? Had I lost my mind or something? I mean the person I hate the most, well perhaps not the most, there's always Shizuka who destroyed my life, but Kuran is close enough in my most hated list. To have a child with him-…. NO. IMPOSSIBLE. It has to be a filthy lie. It must be a sick joke.'_

_'But what would Kuran get out of telling me such a ridiculous lie? And there's this fact that Amaya's name is Amaya Kiryu. Not Amaya Kuran. Then perhaps HE is the one who gave birth. But then Kuran said her last name was wrong. Wait, why am I even considering what a pureblood said to me? I'm not supposed to believe a single thing that comes out of his cunning mouth. But even if- for a second- I consider that Kuran and I are both Amaya's parents, what exactly happened in the future for us to fall apart? Something obviously happened because Amaya seems to hate Kuran just as much as I do. She has no love, no attachment, no devotion whatsoever towards him at all. If anything, Amaya looks at him as if he's an enemy. Which I don't disagree with at all. But what the hell had happened, or rather will happen? Oh the tense is so confusing now.'_

_'No nothing will happen. Because I'll never be with Kuran. I don't know what my future-self was thinking, going ahead and making a child with a pureblood but I won't lose my fucking mind now. Not like that. Not even if I fall into a level E. No, I won't be with Kuran even if I become a level E.'_ Zero thought with determination. But then he immediately became upset.

' _But then Amaya will never even be born. Will she die? Just drop dead? Simply crease to exist? How can I let that happen to her? To someone who loves me and cherishes me so much. My own flesh and blood. How can I make such a decision of ending her life like that? Am I a monster or what? But for her to be born, I'll have to be with Kuran.'_ Zero cringed again at that thought.

_'Not to mention, Yuki loves him. She's head over heels for him. And Kuran wants her too.'_ For some reason Zero creased to feel angry about that now. It was such a small problem now compared to all the other things. In fact, this thing didn't even make the category of problem anymore.

_'Won't Yuki feel betrayed and heartbroken if I suddenly want to be with Kuran?'_

"Stop it Zero, what's wrong with you? You don't want to be with that bastard pureblood. He's a pureblood." Zero said out loud. Scolding himself for even thinking such a disturbing thought.

_'Besides, why would HE want to be with me rather than Yuki, above all people. I'm after all an ex-human. A level D on the verge of falling to level E. I'm as low as vampires can get in their society.'_

_'But then why did Kuran tell me about Amaya? Surely he could've kept it all to himself. I would've never found out about it if not for him. What does he really want?'_

"Damn it!" Zero muttered under his breath and sighed out exasperatedly.

_'I know I need to talk to him again. He surely knows a lot more than I do. I need to know everything. But how can I just go and talk to him? After knowing our future…. That at some point in the future, I will be with him… intimately.'_ Zero vehemently shook his head. No, he would not allow such thoughts to enter his mind. Nope. Never. But then the thought of him going to the pureblood and talking to him, came into Zero's mind and he immediately shrunk back and curled into a ball on the bed. Perhaps he wouldn't be so hesitating if Kuran hadn't mouth fed him that night. His (Kuran's) lips against his own. The fact that Zero now knew, how soft the pureblood's lips were just made everything all the more difficult. The hunter was certain that even Yuki didn't know this little yet important detail of the pureblood. A heavy sigh escaped the hunter's breath. To say that, Zero was embarrassed at the mere thought of facing the pureblood again, was a huge understatement. And the hunter never felt more ashamed of himself for his non-existing guts, that he very much required in order to speak with Kaname Kuran.

* * *

On the other hand, Amaya was sitting in the classroom. It was ethics class she was attending and Toga Yagari was the new teacher. She had never met him before but heard quite a lot about him from both her dad and grandpa Cross. Speaking of her dad, Zero was absent again. At this point, Amaya was losing both her mind and patience. Just what the hell had suddenly happened to Zero? Amaya looked at Yagari and she narrowed her eyes a little in suspicion. She couldn't help but feel that this hunter's arrival was somehow responsible for Zero's sudden strange behavior. Did Yagari do something or say something to Zero? Amaya knew, her father respected his master and thought highly of him but the hybrid needed to confront Yagari nonetheless. If he hurt Zero somehow Amaya needed to know. No, she wouldn't do anything to Yagari, knowing that would certainly make Zero angry with her. But at least she would know what had happened? Then she'd be able to find out a way to make Zero feel better.

_'Today, after class.'_ Amaya thought to herself. Later, just as she had planned to, Amaya ran after Zero's old master and now her new ethics teacher, after the class ended.

"Mr. Yagari!" The said hunter halted in his path and turned around to look at Amaya.

"What do you want?" Yagari asked, his tone of voice bordering on sounding rude.

"I need to speak to you about Zero." Amaya said getting straight to the point. She was looking right into the hunter's eyes, well eye without an ounce of fear or hesitation.

"I see. I've heard about you. Amaya Knight. You seem to care about my old student very much. What I don't understand is why a half-breed such as yourself, care about an ex-human so much?" Yagari asked, confronting Amaya before she could confront him. The headmaster had disclosed to Yagari that Amaya was a hybrid; since sooner or later he'd have found that out anyway. Though, Cross didn't say anything else to him, much to Yagari's displeasure and frustration. The headmaster had only asked him (Yagari) to trust him about this. And had Yagari promised him, that the one eyed hunter wouldn't say a word about Amaya to the association. Needless to say, Cross was already feeling guilty and worried about telling Kaname everything. He wasn't gonna let anyone else know without Amaya's consent first.

"I care about Zero because he's my friend. He understands me and I understand his pain. And I know deep down you still care about him too, despite the fact that he's a vampire now. That's why, please tell me if you've done anything or said anything to him to make him lock himself in? Zero respects you a lot. Anything you do or say affects him greatly. I need to know what happened so that I can help him. Please." Well it was obvious that Amaya was desperate. She needed to know the truth. If it meant, she'd have to beg Mr. Yagari for answers and grovel before him then she would. The said hunter stared at the silverette for a moment.

"Zero locking himself in has got nothing to do with me." Yagari stated. In fact, he had been wondering about it himself.

"Then why? Why would he suddenly act like this?" Amaya asked out loud but more to herself than to her ethics teacher.

"Perhaps he's losing his mind and finally falling to level E. In that case, I certainly support this self-imprisonment" said Yagari rather nonchalantly, making Amaya throw a heated glare at him. Zero's master or not, he had no right to talk about her father like that.

Yagari on the other hand smirked at the girl's reaction. It seemed, she certainly did care a lot about Zero. Which made Yagari curious about her all the more. Who was she really? Why this intense devotion towards Zero? Just what was this mystery that even Kaien Cross refused to share with him? That had irked the hunter very much. He knew Cross trusted him. And honestly, it wasn't a trust issue that Kaien refused to tell him anything more about this hybrid. Yagari knew the idiot headmaster was keeping a promise to someone. Cuz, that was the only time, Kaien kept secrets from Yagari.

"Now, now, no need to look at me like that kitten" said Yagari teasingly, making Amaya's cheeks puff and face turn a little red with anger.

"If you must know, I did meet Zero the night I arrived at the academy. But he was already disturbed about something even before I came face to face with him." Yagari could tell because that night for a long time, Zero hadn't sensed his presence nearby at all. The ex-human was in deep thoughts about something. Too deep to even be unguarded of his surroundings.

"And I believe, he was coming from the moon dorm. He was reeking of another bloodsucker's scent." Amaya's eyes widened a little as soon as Yagari said this to her.

"The moon dorm?" The silverette sounded startled. For obvious reasons obviously. But why would Zero go to the moon dorm? And if he really did, then what the hell happened there? Fear suddenly grasped Amaya's heart. Horrifying thoughts filled up her mind. Did something terrible happen to Zero over there? Was he bullied? Mentally abused? Or something worse had happened?

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm very busy." With that Yagari prepared to walk away.

"Wait, did Zero say anything to you? When you met him, did he look traumatized?" Amaya asked anxiously. Her voice filled with worry.

"No, he didn't say anything. You think something bad happened to him in the moon dorm." The hunter stated, seeing right through Amaya's worry.

"It's the moon dorm. Anything could've happened to Zero over there. Why would he go there in the first place?" Amaya questioned herself, raking her brains for a possible reason.

"Well if you find out why and what happened, do let me know" said Yagari, preparing to leave again.

"Um sure. Thank you for talking to me." Amaya said with genuine thankfulness. Then she ran away, as Yagari stared at her retreating back. He could tell that the girl knew him well. How? Well that was yet another mystery. It was possible that perhaps Zero or perhaps Cross told her about him but then Yuki Cross knew nothing about him. And she was Zero's friend too and Cross's adopted daughter.

_'Just who are you Amaya Knight?'_

* * *

The headmaster had sent Yuki and Amaya to run some errands for him. In return they were excused from attending the rest of the day's classes. Zero would've come along, well if he hadn't had himself locked up. While Yuki was enjoying herself, Amaya was in deep thoughts. How could she find out what exactly happened at the moon dorm? Obviously barging in there and demanding answers wouldn't really work. No one would say anything to her. Zero was the only one who could tell what happened, but at the moment he was unreachable. Perhaps she could attack one of the night class students and drink their blood to get answers. Preferably someone from that pureblood's inner circle. Weren't they always up to causing trouble for Zero? Or pick up a fight with him? Whatever had happened, Amaya was certain someone from the inner circle was involved. Perhaps even Kuran himself.

But obviously attacking a night class student and drinking their blood wasn't as easy as it sounded. Amaya needed to get close to one of them. And later deal with the consequences as well. Surely her punishment would be severe for such an action. But Amaya couldn't care less. She needed to know what had happened to Zero.

"Amaya, why aren't you eating?" Yuki asked. They were in a café called 'Una Carozza'. Yuki was delightfully digging in her parfait. But Amaya was just playing with hers; not feeling like eating at all.

"Nothing Yuki, I'm just worried about Zero, that's all." The silverette confessed. Yuki sighed out heavily. Now her mood dampened as well.

"I know how you're feeling. I'm worried about Zero too. He has never locked himself in like this before. But I guess there's a lot on his mind right now and he wants to be alone for a while." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"He'll come and talk to us when he feels ready. I'm sure of it." The girl said hopefully. She was trying to cheer up Amaya as well. The hybrid smiled at Yuki and nodded her head though her smile wasn't real. How could she really smile? When Amaya knew something was seriously wrong. Anyway, later after finishing their deserts, Yuki and Amaya were heading back to the academy.

"Hey let's take this path. It's a shortcut" said Yuki. Amaya merely shrugged her shoulders and followed the brunet. They walked quite the distance along that deserted path when suddenly Amaya sensed something. She abruptly stopped, making Yuki stop as well and look at Amaya with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Amaya?" The brunet asked.

"A level E." Amaya almost growled out loud. Every instinct of hers screamed out loud at Amaya to find the E and finish it off. Those wretched blood thirsty creatures caused Zero's death in the future. Though they were just being puppets to a higher class vampire.

"A level E!" Yuki gasped out in fear unlike Amaya. Though Yuki had never faced an E before, well not since she was five but she knew enough about them to be fearful. The brunet quickly readied her Artemis. Amaya on the other hand pulled out her thorns. The silverette started scanning the area carefully for as far as she could see.

"I don't see anyone here. Amaya, let's go back the way we came. We would be safer in a crowded place." Yuki suggested.

"No, if an E is nearby I'm not letting it get away." Amaya said firmly.

"We should get on higher grounds-" The silverette was about to suggest getting to a higher place so that they could search the place better but then suddenly they were attacked. A level E jumped on them from the rooftop. Yuki was able to use her Artemis to throw it off them. She felt horrified when that creature bared its fangs at them. Its eyes were glowing red. That creature in front of them, was nothing like the vampires Yuki knew from the night class. Amaya on the other hand, charged towards that E with her daggers. Her intention was clear. Finishing off that despicable thing in one single blow. The mindless E was ready to attack back as well. However, in a blink of an eye the creature suddenly turned into dust. Amaya had to cover her eyes as the dust blew right at her since she was so close. Once the air cleared, it revealed two night class students.

"Takuma! Senri!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise. What were they doing here? Not to mention outside in broad daylight. Takuma sheathed his katana in and then smiled at Yuki.

"There we go." He said softly.

"Why am I here? You didn't need me" complained Shiki. Clearly he didn't want to be outside during the day.

"I could've taken on that E. Thank you very much." Amaya retorted sarcastically, clearly unhappy that Takuma killed her prey.

"I don't doubt that Amaya but it was our job to kill that level E." Takuma said flashing the silverette a smile that she did not return at all, moreover scoffed at the blonde with irritation.

"Why are you two outside doing this? What do you mean it was your job?" Yuki asked. She wanted some serious answers.

"If you want to know Yuki, stop by the moon dormitory tonight. Then we'll discuss the reason why we came for that level E." As soon as Takuma said it, Amaya's interest perked up. It seemed fate was on her side. This invitation was the perfect opportunity for Amaya to get close to one of the night class students.

"Fine, but she wouldn't be coming alone." Amaya stated, surprising Yuki in the process. The brunet had thought that Amaya would try to stop her. That she'd have to sneak into the moon dormitory. But clearly that wasn't the case here. Yuki once again had to remind herself that Amaya was not Zero. She wouldn't stop her from doing things, that Zero most certainly would have.

"Of course. I wasn't only inviting Yuki. I'd be very happy if you come along too Amaya." Takuma said to the silverette. A cheerful smile still playing on the noble's lips. This time Amaya smiled back. She was obviously happy about getting this opportunity.

"Well then, we'll see you tonight" said Amaya. However, she knew that just because she got this opportunity that didn't mean what she wanted to achieve was any less difficult.

* * *

Late in the evening, both Yuki and Amaya approached the entrance of the moon dormitory. Whereas Yuki was wearing the school uniform, Amaya wore a short dark red dress and black ankle boots. The dress stopped right above her knees and had three quarter sleeves. The entire dress was laced in floral pattern. And the color really brought out Amaya's eyes. There was a reason the silverette wore a dress instead of her uniform like Yuki. A reason that would be revealed soon.

"You're looking amazing Amaya. But don't you think you're a little overdressed for this? It's not like we are going to a party here" commented Yuki. Amaya only shrugged her shoulders at that.

"I know. I just felt like dressing up." She replied shortly and simply. The topic was dropped after that.

Upon entering the gates of the moon dormitory, Yuki and Amaya were received by two nobles. Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. As soon as Aidou saw Amaya, he tensed up a little. He thought no one noticed it but Kain certainly did. And it made him wonder why. It was just that, apart from lord Kuran and Zero Kiryu, Aidou was the only person who knew Amaya was their daughter. Lord Kuran's daughter. It was difficult to accept it at first. Not to mention there were still so many questions regarding this birth, that Aidou still didn't know the answers to. But seeing how the pureblood had accepted it, Aidou eventually had to as well. The thing was, if lord Kuran was the king (he certainly was in Aidou's eyes), then that made Amaya the princess. Right? No matter that her other parent was an ex-human hunter. She was still royalty. At least in Aidou's mind. True that lord Kaname had told him to keep it a secret from everyone, even himself if possible. Therefore it meant, he was supposed to act all casual with Amaya. But knowing in his mind who she really was, how could he just behave normally with her? And thus was Aidou's dilemma. One part of him wanted to bow before Amaya and the other part, that was loyal to lord Kuran encouraged Aidou to act all cocky and flirting like he did before; so that the girl didn't suspect anything.

"Why are you here, Hanabusa, Akatsuki?" Yuki asked curiously.

"The vice president of our dorm, told us to escort you" informed Kain.

"Um right, welcome to the moon dormitory" said Aidou. His hesitation certainly made Kain more curious about his cousin's sudden change in behavior. Actually no, it wasn't sudden. Aidou's been acting a little weird for a couple of days now. He was trying to act all normal but something was definitely on his mind that was making him space out often lately.

"The two of us will be your escort. Please after you." Aidou and Kain stepped aside to let Amaya and Yuki walk ahead. The two nobles closely followed behind. On their way, Kain noticed Aidou glancing at Amaya now and then but very carefully. Clearly he didn't wanna get caught. Seriously, what the hell was going on? Kain wondered to himself. When Amaya and Yuki arrived at their destination, much to Yuki's surprise and disbelieve, there was indeed a party going on. To be specific it was Takuma's birthday party.

"Did you know about this?" Yuki asked as she whispered to Amaya.

"Why would I know about this?" Amaya asked in return. Yuki sighed out heavily, her shoulders slumping down a little.

"Man, now I'm feeling awkward dressed in a uniform." She said dejectedly.

"You're here on business Yuki remember" reminded Amaya. Yuki strongly nodded her head at that.

"Yes, you're right. I'm here to only get answers, not enjoy a party."

Whispers and murmurs had the girls surrounded. The night class vampires were clearly surprised to see them here and wondered why they came. After Takuma welcomed the girls, Yuki didn't waste any time to question him about the incident today. The dorm vice president and the other well-known nobles explained the situation to Yuki. About why they hunted down level E's and the details of the vampire hierarchy. At the end of the explanation, an argument took place.

"Why do you have to look down on them?" Yuki asked angrily. She clearly didn't like the way these higher class vampires talked about the ex-humans. The truth of this matter was, Zero was a vampire who was once a human. To speak about level E's like this as if they were insulting Zero personally. Amaya would've shared Yuki's anger, except she hated level E's just like any other hunter. Besides, Zero wasn't a level E and he was never going to be.

"None of them wanted to become a level E in the first place. It was your kind that made them."

"Exactly right" agreed Takuma.

"And that's why it is our duty to keep an eye on them. Before they are so consumed by their thirst for blood, they grab any human they can find."

"They were following my orders." A serene voice spoke up that belonged to none other than the dorm president Kuran.

"I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down that level E today."

"It was you Kaname." Yuki was surprised to hear that. Amaya on the other hand had no interest in this conversation anymore. Instead she subtly started to look around for a possible target. Her eyes landed on Aidou. Amaya knew the blonde was looking at her but he looked away before their eyes could meet. The silverette frown in confusion at first but then smiled to herself. The hybrid found herself a perfect prey.

"Yuki, I'm surprised you'd come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you to." Kaname spoke as if disappointed in Yuki. She should've known better and should be more careful.

"I wanted to find out for myself" said Yuki, not regretting coming here at all.

"And you Amaya? What's your reason for coming here?" Kaname asked. He obviously knew, Amaya had very little interest in protecting Yuki or keeping her safe for that matter.

"I'm simply accompanying Yuki here lord Kuran." The silverette said very casually as if that was indeed the truth. But Kaname knew better and he didn't believe what she said for a second.

"Are you now?" He said sighing out a little while running his fingers through his brown locks. As if saying 'what am I gonna do with you; cause I know you're lying'.

"Come over here. Yuki, Amaya." Kaname beckoned them to go over to him as he himself sat on the luxurious chaise lounge. The girls walked closer but halted when the pureblood said-

"Yuki, Amaya sit beside me." Yuki blushed hearing that but felt happy about it inwardly. Amaya on the other hand raised her eyebrows at the pureblood. What was his deal? It made sense for Kuran to want Yuki beside himself but why her?

_'Obviously he wants to keep a close eye on you.'_ Amaya's mind supplied the answer. She smiled to herself at that.

"Please lord Kuran, you don't have to ask me to sit beside you for the sake of politeness. We both know it's only Yuki you want close to yourself." Amaya then looked at Yuki, who was blushing furiously this time.

"Yuki, please go ahead. It's been a while since you spent any time with your boyfriend. I'll go and mingle with the crowd. I hope it's not a problem lord Kuran." Amaya said the last part to the pureblood. Kaname narrowed his eyes a little. Thinking-

_'Just what are you up to Amaya?'_ Well the only way to find it out was-

"Not at all. Please enjoy the party however you please." He said. His agreeing so easily made Amaya a little suspicious but she shrugged it off. Even if the pureblood was suspecting something, Amaya still needed to get on with her plan. The silverette walked back to the table where the food was. Most of Kuran's inner circle was standing over there. Kaname instead of drawing Yuki closer to him, kept a watchful eye on Amaya. Yuki was safe beside him and that was all he needed to ensure that moment. Kaname couldn't bring himself to shower her with attention and affection anymore. Specially while his troublemaker daughter was clearly up to something.

"Ichijou-san, how rude of me not to wish you yet. Many happy returns of the day. Had I known it's your birthday, I'd have brought you a gift." Amaya said with a smile. It surprised Takuma a little. In fact it surprised everyone there that the silverette was being so nice with a member of the night class.

"No no, you and Yuki coming to my birthday party is a gift in itself. And please call me Takuma." The blonde noble said making Amaya give him a huge smile.

"Sure Takuma." Amaya said the name a little bit flirtingly.

"I must admit, I'm quite excited to be here actually. It's the first time I'm attending a vampire's party." The silverette admitted honestly.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying being here. May I have a dance with you?" Takuma asked politely. He was definitely enjoying Amaya's attention.

"Sure it'd be my pleasure." Takuma led Amaya to the dance floor where quite a few couples were already dancing. The music was great too. Takuma and Amaya made small talks as they danced in perfect sync. Their dance ended when the song ended. Takuma was leading Amaya back from the dance floor when the silverette pretended to suddenly notice Aidou.

"Aidou, would you like to have a dance with me?" Amaya asked out of nowhere and quite excitedly as well. It surprised the blue eyed noble to no limits. Aidou knew he was looking at Amaya quite frequently but he didn't think anyone noticed. But for the silverette to suddenly ask him for a dance, what that really meant? Did she notice or felt his eyes on her?

"Oh come on Aidou. I know we've got off on the wrong foot and had some issues between us but it's a party. And I think it's a great opportunity to start over. What do you say Takuma?" Amaya asked for the other blonde's opinion.

"She's right Aidou. Besides, it's rude to turn down a girl when she asks for a dance" said the vice president. Still Aidou glanced at lord Kaname. Unlike Takuma, he knew that he was about to dance with a pureblood's daughter. And not just any pureblood but lord Kaname Kuran. Forgive Aidou for feeling a bit nervous all on a sudden. Kaname on the other hand subtly nodded to the noble. He was obviously watching Amaya's every move like a hawk. He knew he was close to finding out, exactly what it was that the girl was up to.

"Of course, it's an honor-" Aidou immediately caught himself.

"…. I mean sure, why not?" This time he spoke like his usual arrogant self. Though he almost made a mistake there, showing too much respect to Amaya. She was supposed to be someone he didn't like at all. Aidou led Amaya to the dance floor again and they began to dance. After a moment of silence Amaya spoke up.

"You've stunning eyes." She said unabashedly.

"Huh?" Aidou was caught off guard. Which was very embarrassing for him and not at all normal. Flirting with girls was the second thing Hanabusa Aidou was famous for.

"Your eyes. They are beautiful." Amaya said again. Without an ounce of hesitation.

"Um thanks. You've beautiful eyes too." _Just like lord Kaname._ The blonde thought to himself.

"You don't like me very much, do you? I guess that's understandable. I haven't given you any reason to like me." Amaya said as if apologetic about it.

"Well I'd certainly like you if you start showing respect to lord Kaname. He's a really gentle and kind person you know. I don't know why you dislike him so much but you should really give him a chance."

_'He's your father damn it. He has a right to receive respect and love from you.'_ Aidou shouted at Amaya in his mind. Because of what the noble just said to her, the hybrid's act faltered for a second but she quickly composed herself.

"Fine, I'll give him all the respect he deserves, but-" Amaya leaned very close and whispered into Aidou's ear. So that only he'd hear this.

"It's you I really want to get to know." Despite himself, the blonde shivered a little at Amaya's closeness. The silverette was a gorgeous looking girl, not to mention she was looking breathtaking in that dark red dress. Moreover, her aura was doing things to Aidou that he couldn't even begin to describe with words even though he was a certified genius. Amaya pulled back only to give Aidou the most sultry look ever.

"There's just something about you, Aidou-san that I find very interesting. Perhaps it's the fact that you're smart and genius. Not to mention extremely handsome looking. Or perhaps it's that free spirit of yours." The currently playing song ended that moment. Aidou tried to step away from Amaya and her seduction but the hybrid didn't let go of his hand. She leaned in closer again and whispered into Aidou's ear.

"Come with me." She said with a certain amount of command in her voice.

"Where?" The noble couldn't help but ask nervously. His heart was beating crazily in his chest. Amaya obviously heard that erratic beating of his heart and it made her smirk to herself.

"You'll see. Or are you scared Aidou-san?" Amaya spoke flirtingly this time. Aidou gulped down the lump in his throat. His eyes darted over to lord Kaname again. The look on his face screamed out loud that he was not happy at all with what Amaya was doing but he wanted Aidou to comply with her wish. Just so he could find out where she was going with this. Kaname had every intention of intervening if things got too far.

"Of course not. I'll go with you. And please just call me Aidou. It sounds weird when you call me Aidou-san." The noble couldn't help but point that out. Amaya smiled hearing that.

"Whatever you say Aidou."

* * *

After that Amaya led Aidou away from the party. Away from the crowded area of the moon dorm. Away from everyone. They walked for quite some time and only stopped when they were deep into the forest surrounding the moon dorm.

"Why have you brought me here?" Aidou asked. His voice was a little bit stern. He was simply trying to cover up his nervousness. If Amaya decided to attack him now, Aidou wouldn't be able to even defend himself. How could he? She was lord Kaname's daughter after all. Amaya on the other hand slowly walked closer to the blonde. As if a predator slowly approaching a prey. Under any other circumstance, it would've looked quite hilarious to see Aidou backing away with nervousness as Amaya approached him with determination in her eyes. The noble stopped when his back pressed against a tree. Amaya stood right in front of Aidou, merely a few inches apart.

"You know growing up as a hunter, I've never really learned anything about vampire life style, or their nature even after becoming a stable ex-human." Yes, Amaya was still under the impression that Aidou and the other night class students thought that she was an ex-human. Whereas it was true for the other night class students but it certainly wasn't the matter anymore for Aidou.

"All I've known is bloodlust since becoming a vampire. But there's more to being a vampire, isn't there? Ever since I came to this academy, I've started to realize I should embrace vampire life style as well or in the very least learn a few things about it."

"So, you… I mean you.. want me to teach you… about vampire life style?" Aidou asked stuttering the entire sentence. Poor thing.

"What I want, is to have an experience with you. I want to blood share with you." Amaya stated boldly and blatantly. Aidou's eyes widened with shock.

"I've heard, it's quite a pleasurable thing for a vampire. Giving and taking blood at the same time. And very intimate as well. I know tablets aren't satisfactory for you and you crave the taste of the real thing." Amaya removed her silver hair and reveal her beautiful long neck. It was oh so tempting. Aidou definitely felt his mouth watering. But he wouldn't give in. Hanabusa Aidou was called a genius for nothing. He knew there was a high possibility of Amaya intruding his memories (even if he tried to prevent them from leaking with utmost concentration) if he let her feed on him. And Aidou had a feeling that, that was what Amaya was really after. His memories. And if Amaya looked into his memories, she'd find out immediately that he knew the truth about her. And so did lord Kaname.

"Go ahead Aidou. I want your fangs to pierce my neck." Amaya said inching closer to the blonde. Gathering up all his self-control, Aidou pushed her away and held her at an arm's length from himself.

"Thanks for the offer Amaya but I'm not interested." The noble said. Amaya narrowed her eyes a little. She wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Perhaps you need a little encouragement." Saying that Amaya raised up her hand to her neck. She was going to cut her skin a little and let the scent of her delectable blood assault the noble's senses and weaken his resisting strength. Make him lose control eventually. Aidou foresaw what she was about to do and he stopped her. He grabbed her hand and kept it away from her neck.

"Stop it. I already told you. I don't want your blood." Aidou stated firmly. Amaya exhaled a deep breath this time. As if giving up already.

"Well I tried to get this done the easiest way. Never mind. Guess, it'd be only me TAKING your blood then."

In a blink of an eye, Amaya pulled out her anti-vampire daggers. She pressed one against Aidou's throat and pushed him back against the tree with force. The other dagger's pointy tip was aimed right at the blonde's crotch. Either places, Aidou didn't want to be harmed with an anti-vampire weapon. Specially down south.

"It was stupid of you not to accept my offer Aidou. This could've been a very pleasant experience for you. Still though, I'll be kind and try not to bite too hard." Saying that Amaya started licking Aidou's neck, preparing the bite area. Her fangs extended; getting ready for biting. She was about to sink her fangs in Aidou's neck, when someone spoke up to stop her.

"Let him go, Amaya." The hybrid's eyes widened hearing that voice. Because it belonged to none other than Zero. She immediately let go of Aidou and abruptly turned around. It wasn't her imagination. Zero was really there, standing right in front of her. Though looking at her with disapproving eyes. For that instant, Amaya didn't care about that. She immediately ran up to Zero and threw her arms around him. Hugging him tightly.

"What in god's name had gotten into you? Why did you lock yourself in? You know how worried I was." Amaya was on the verge of tears. She didn't care that Aidou was watching. She was just so relieved to finally see Zero. That he had come out of the room. Zero on the other hand sighed out heavily.

"Amaya, just what were you doing with Aidou?" He asked, not accepting Amaya's affection just yet. The female silverette pulled away a little to look at Zero.

"I was trying to find out what happened to make you lock yourself in like that?" Amaya replied honestly.

"By drinking Aidou's blood?" Zero said flatly which screamed his disappointment.

"I heard from master Yagari that you had gone to the moon dorm a few nights ago and it was after that you locked yourself in. I figured something must've happened to you there. And I was pretty certain, he (speaking of Aidou) was involved or at least he knew what really happened. By drinking his blood, I could've seen his memories and found out the truth." Amaya explained herself though not really defending her action. She knew she was guilty but it was necessary. After all she had no idea what was going on with Zero and she needed to know. Zero shook his head to himself as he sighed out heavily.

"Aidou, go back to the dorm. I apologize on Amaya's behalf." The hunter said sincerely. Aidou didn't say anything. He only nodded his head and left. He definitely sighed out in relief as he walked away. Back to the silverettes, Zero looked back at Amaya.

"Amaya, you go back to the dorm as well. I'll speak with you later." He said.

"What!" Amaya exclaimed with disbelieve.

"No way. First I wanna know what really happened to you? Come on Zero. Talk to me." The hybrid insisted stubbornly. But Zero didn't give in.

"Amaya, listen I'm sorry for worrying you so much. But I'm not ready to talk to you right now. Please go back to the dorm. I'll come find you myself when I feel like talking." Amaya knew Zero was being serious. Which only worried her more. But she also understood that there was no point in nagging the hunter. Something really serious must've happened for Zero to close up like this. Having no other choice, Amaya nodded her head understandingly.

"Alright Zero. But promise you won't lock yourself in again." This time Amaya spoke seriously as well. Zero gave her a nod.

"I won't. I promise." Then surprising Amaya, the hunter pulled her into a warm hug. He even kissed the top of her head. For a moment, Amaya felt as if not the past Zero but the future Zero (her dad) was embracing her.

"I really am sorry for worrying you Amaya. I promise I won't do it again." Zero said earnestly and rather affectionately. Then he pulled away to look at her.

"But in return I want you to promise never to pull off a stunt like you did with Aidou. Swear on me. If you do, I'll never speak with you again." Zero said firmly. He wasn't kidding at all. Amaya was a little taken aback. Why was Zero acting like this? As if. As if he was her father. He was; obviously. But the hunter wasn't supposed to behave that way since he had no idea.

"I swear I won't do something like this again." Amaya didn't lie. She really meant her promise. After all she swore on Zero.

"Good. Now go back to dorm and get some rest. You'll have to wake up early tomorrow" said Zero. Amaya nodded her head, agreeing to do what Zero was telling her to do.

"By the way, why did you come to the moon dormitory?" Amaya asked curiously.

"I heard about you coming here." Zero lied smoothly. Too smoothly. He actually came here to meet a certain pureblood. Finally gathering up enough courage. However, on his way, he caught Amaya and Aidou's scent and followed it to the forest. And obviously witnessed everything that happened between his daughter and the noble. But Zero couldn't exactly tell his reason for visiting to Amaya without making her curious about it.

"You mean you heard about me and Yuki coming here?" Amaya asked. She had a feeling Zero was lying to her. But why? Not to mention, there was no way Zero could've heard about them coming to the moon dorm. They hadn't told anyone about it.

"Right. I'll go find Yuki then and bring her back to the dorm. You go ahead" said Zero. Amaya would've offered to come along but clearly Zero was trying to get rid of her for some reason. Though feeling confused, Amaya decided to comply with Zero's wish. She didn't even bother informing Zero that Yuki was with Kuran. Where the girl should be. Where her place was. It'd help Zero to get over Yuki faster if he saw them together. Little did Amaya know, Zero was already over Yuki? He only had one concern now. His daughter.

"Alright. Good night then." Amaya said.

"Yes, good night Amaya."

* * *

Zero watched Amaya's retreating back. He didn't make a single sound as long as she was within earshot. Once Zero knew for sure that no one would hear him, he spoke up.

"I know you're there." In a blink of an eye, Kaname was standing right behind him. The reason Amaya and Aidou hadn't sensed him was because he had masked his aura rather well. And the only reason Zero sensed him was because the pureblood himself let the hunter know.

"Where's Yuki?" Zero inquired.

"I've told Takuma to escort her back to the sun dorm." It was very unusual for Kaname to leave Yuki's safety to someone else, even though it was Takuma when he himself had the chance to protect her. But then again, everything that was happening lately was unusual and bizarre.

"So you were here the entire time? You saw Amaya was just about to drink Aidou's blood." Zero's voice held accusation in it.

"Yes." Kaname confessed blatantly.

"Don't misunderstand. I was going to stop her. I was just a little surprised." The pureblood said, making Zero furrow his brows in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Amaya looks very much like you, but her nature, it's similar to mine." Kaname said. There was a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yes unfortunately." Zero said unhappily. Because this was truth after all. Even Zero couldn't not see the similarities between Amaya and Kaname's personalities. Unfortunate indeed.

"Just like you pureblood, she seems willing to do anything to get what she wants." Zero said it as if it was a terrible thing. And indeed it wasn't an appreciative personality trait at all. Zero would very much like having his daughter know some limits, at the very least. Believing that some lines should never be crossed.

"And just like me, when she loves someone, she loves ferociously. You should know from the way she loves you" said Kaname. Clearly it was meant to defend himself and Amaya as well.

"Now that we're speaking of love, let's talk about your love for Yuki. I know you love her. And according to what you just said, you love her ferociously. So tell me, how is it that we end up having a child together in the future?" Zero asked, getting straight to the point. There was no use beating around the bush. No matter how uncomfortable this topic was to talk about.

"You told me, you'd tell me everything I need to know. I'm ready to know now. So tell me." The hunter demanded answers.

"I intend to keep my word Zero but first tell me, have you finally accepted Amaya as your daughter? Well the way you were behaving with her just now, I'd say you have but I want to hear it from you." Kaname said. Zero inhaled a deep breath first before nodding his head.

"Yes, I have. I believe Amaya is my daughter. And I'd do anything to protect her." He said from the bottom of his heart.

"Good" said Kaname. "I don't know yet how far we'll have to go to protect her because Amaya's biggest enemy is Amaya herself. She's determined to undo her own birth."

"Like I said, I'll do anything to protect her. Even if it means I'll have to protect her from herself. But first kindly explain to me how exactly she was born" said Zero.

"Well we obviously did certain things together." Kaname said bluntly, making Zero's cheeks flush red immediately. The hunter felt anger too. He knew it. He just knew the pureblood bastard wasn't gonna make talking to him easy.

"I meant, we're both males. And I've never heard two males conceiving a child before." Zero was in no mood for jokes or flirting. He wanted serious answers and Kaname certainly realized that.

"I don't know." The pureblood replied honestly.

"I only know what my future-self showed me or revealed to me. And it appears that in the future I had no idea about Amaya. I didn't even know that she was born." Kaname let Zero know the truth.

"Okay, I'll ask why later. What do you mean by your future-self showed you?" The hunter asked.

"Zero, this is going to be a long conversation. I'd rather not have it here." Zero knew, Kaname was right. They shouldn't talk about this matter out in the open like this.

"Then where?" The hunter asked.

"Follow me." Kaname said. He led Zero to that secret place, where in the future he and the silverette shared countless romantic moments together.

"I never knew about this place in the academy" said Zero, more to himself than to the pureblood.

"No one does. That's why in the future we use this place to spend time together. Though it was you who had actually found it. I learned about this place through my visions of the future."

"As you know, I had bitten Amaya and drank a little of her blood. Since she's a being from the future and my daughter, I believe tasting her blood formed a connection between me and my future self." Kaname explained.

"And through that connection I learned everything I know now. Even now, I see my future-self's memories, feel his feelings but unfortunately I don't know the things that he doesn't. Amaya's birth is one of them. It's in the present time after I saw Amaya, learned about her being a hybrid, finding no records about her anywhere and seeing her love for you that I was able to put two and two together and figured out that she's our daughter."

"But how could that be? I've drank Amaya's blood too. Twice in fact. But I've no such connection with my future-self." Zero was already starting to doubt Kaname and his words.

"I guess I know why is that" said the pureblood. He inhaled a deep breath first.

"You're no longer alive in the future from the time Amaya traveled to the past. There's no one to form a connection with. I'm sorry." Kaname said humbly. Zero was a little shocked to hear this but not all that shaken. After all he was prepared to die since Shizuka bit him. He wasn't supposed to have a future at all. But clearly that wasn't the case anymore. He was apparently alive long enough to have a daughter of seventeen years old.

"Well that certainly explains Amaya's protectiveness of me." Zero said to himself.

"Obviously Amaya wishes to change your death. Unfortunately that's not the only thing she wants to change. She wants to change every event leading to your death. I'm afraid, she views her own birth as one of those events." Kaname sighed out heavily saying that.

"I understand her feelings and actions. It isn't uncommon for a vampire child to feel extremely attached to parents. You're the only one Amaya grew up with and clearly you were a very good father to her. Headmaster Cross told me, Amaya had watched you die with her own eyes. Her going to extreme measures is somehow expected to ensure-" before Kaname could say more Zero interrupted him.

"Wait, Cross knows about Amaya?" The hunter exclaimed with disbelieve. Kaname only smiled at that.

"Did you really think he would just let a hybrid into the school and join the day class. Though he only knows that Amaya's from the future and that she's your daughter. Apparently Amaya didn't tell him anything about me." Kaname said that with a little hint of sadness in his voice. Zero obviously detected that.

"I guess she thought, no one would believe she was born from both males. I mean neither of us would've believed it if we didn't have solid proofs." Zero said awkwardly. Was he defending Amaya? Or was he trying to comfort Kaname? No, he was definitely defending Amaya. Well that was what Zero had himself convinced anyway.

"There's no denying it Zero. We both know Amaya hates me. And I know it's all my fault." Kaname sighed out heavily to himself.

"Zero there's so much to tell. I believe it's better that you see everything for yourself." Saying that the pureblood started to unbutton his shirt. Zero immediately panicked.

"No, I'm not drinking your blood. Just tell me what happened." The hunter said stubbornly. Kaname gave him an exasperated look.

"Zero must you be stubborn about everything? This is not to indulge in your bloodlust but to have answers. Besides, I know at the moment you're barely holding in your thirst." Kaname scratched his neck a little with his sharp nail and let a little bit of blood spill. Zero's eyes immediately glowed red. Seeing that Kaname smirked.

"See, your body is honest unlike you Zero." Before the hunter could realize it, the pureblood pulled him closer and held his head to his bleeding neck. Having that nectar of heaven so close, Zero couldn't control himself anymore. Without a second thought, he sank his fangs in.

As blood started to flow into Zero's mouth, flashes of memories filled up his mind. Through those memories, Kaname eventually revealed about Rido. About Yuki being a pureblood daughter of the Kuran family. The reason she was turned into a human. The reason why he couldn't kill Rido. The fact that he was actually an ancestor rather than the son of Haruka and Jury Kuran. Though they raised him like their own son. Kaname also revealed to Zero the plans he had for him as his knight. The hunter was supposed to protect Yuki and kill Rido for him. The only thing that Kaname didn't reveal in all this was his own involvement in Zero's family's massacre. That he was responsible for freeing Shizuka. Kaname figured this was something Zero wouldn't be able to forgive at all. All the other wrong doings of the future hadn't happened yet, therefore Zero wouldn't feel very strongly about them.

Since Kaname was an ancestor and had strong control over his mind, blood and memories, he could also control the flow of the memories. Which memories should be shown. Which ones should be kept secret. Kaname did let Zero know of his betrayal in the future but he mostly showed the hunter, just how much he loved him later. How much losing Zero hurt him. How desperate he was to get him back. How sorry he was and how willing he was to do anything for the hunter's forgiveness. How Zero's death in the future had devastated the pureblood completely. After the feeding was over, a long silence made itself present between them. Zero was speechless to say the least. Mostly to see his own actions though Kaname's memories. Did he really love the pureblood so much in the future? Well apparently he did. Kaname on the other hand, was right in his assumption that his future wrong doings wouldn't affect Zero severely cause they hadn't happened yet. The look on the hunter's face clearly stated that. After what seemed like forever, Zero unnecessarily cleared his throat and finally spoke up.

"So, you really want Amaya to be born." He said. Out of all the things he learned, that was the only thing Zero could talk about that moment.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my flesh and blood. My heir. Vampires are naturally protective of their offspring. Specially purebloods. I wouldn't want my offspring to suddenly disappear one day."

"But how could you want to be with me?" Zero asked, really wanting to know. Because he couldn't bring himself to want the same. Even for the sake of his daughter. Though he knew he had to at one point. And Zero wouldn't back out when that time would finally come.

"That's not a problem for me. As you now know, along with the memories, I've got my future-self's feelings regarding you as well."

"Exactly, your future-self's. Not your own." Zero pointed out.

"Well I've certainly started to find you very attractive Zero. That's a good start." Kaname said a little teasingly. Making Zero turn a deep shade of red right then and there.

"And cute." The pureblood added.

"Shut up!" Zero snapped at him angrily. Obviously trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

"Quit joking. I'm serious. You can't have feelings for me. You love Yuki. And I sure as hell don't feel anything remotely close to attraction for you. Not to mention, I hate you. We can't be together." Zero stated at once. Kaname sighed out heavily.

"Look Zero, I want Amaya to be born. But because I've betrayed you so terribly in the future when you loved me so much, I will let you decide Amaya's fate. Whether she's born or not this time, it's in your hands. Whatever you decide, I'll consent." Kaname promised. Though he knew, should Zero decide not to birth Amaya, the pureblood would do his best to change the hunter's mind.

"Of course I want Amaya born as well. She's my daughter too." Zero said firmly without a sliver of doubt in his voice.

"What I'm saying is that we don't have to have feelings for each other or be together with each other for that." The hunter said which confused Kaname.

"Just what do you mean Zero?" The pureblood asked.

"Look, this could be a deal between us. I'll help you defeat Rido. I'll even help you with stopping the ancestress. Though I'd certainly prefer finding out a way that doesn't require me to sacrifice myself. And in return-" Zero paused there. It was just so difficult to say such things.

"And in return?" Kaname pushed for him to continue.

"In return, we'll get physical only when absolutely necessary; which will be near the time Amaya was conceived before. Also Yuki will know about this. Not only that, she'll have to agree to this. I refuse to betray her by keeping her in the dark about something so important. And afterwards Amaya is born, my daughter will live with me. She'll obviously know that you're her father and you'll be able to visit her whenever you want. But since I won't live together with you, naturally Amaya won't be a part of your daily life. You shouldn't have any complains about it though, since you'll be happily married to Yuki and will obviously have children with her as well. You'll get to enjoy plenty of parenthood with yours and Yuki's children." After hearing all that out, the pureblood spoke up after a moment's silence.

"I'm surprised. Now, you're so alright with Yuki being with me." Kaname said with bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"Not long ago you even hated the mere idea of me talking to her."

"Well clearly my priorities have changed." Zero replied back sharply and unhesitatingly.

"Clearly." Kaname retorted back. It was very hypocritical of the hunter. Really. To voice changes of his own priorities yet not willing to believe that the same reasons had changed Kaname's priorities as well.

"And what if I don't agree to these terms? To this deal." The pureblood asked. His voice was calm yet not so calm at all.

"And why the hell not?" Zero asked back. Seriously, why would the pureblood complain about what he had just proposed?

"What if I want us to be together? What if I want us to raise Amaya together?" Kaname asked.

"Really? And what about Yuki? What's your plan for her? You know she loves you. Would you really break her heart?" Zero questioned. Kaname couldn't reply. Obviously the pureblood didn't want his beloved sister heartbroken. And Kaname did have a plan for Yuki indeed. A plan he had no need to reveal to the stubborn, pain in the ass hunter.

"Not to mention, you're a pureblood and I'm a level D. We can never be together. The vampire council will kill me off and imprison you if they even get a whiff of us being together like that." Zero stated the obvious. He sighed out exasperatedly before continuing.

"Look, I know all these memories and feelings you're getting from the future are messing up with your heart and mind. But you've got to understand, your so called feelings for me right now are not real at all. The only thing that you really feel for me is hatred and the feeling is mutual. The only reason we've to work together is Amaya. Her birth is the only thing I care about now." Zero couldn't be clearer about this. What he said, he believed. Kaname realized that. He understood, arguing with the hunter would be futile. Making him believe the sincerity of his feelings would be impossible. No matter. There was still time. He'd have to slowly get under the hunter's skin and then warm his way into his (Zero's) heart.

"Fine I agree to this deal. But I have a condition as well." Kaname said.

"What is it?" Zero asked. Hoping the condition wasn't something outrageous.

"You'll never drink from Amaya again." The pureblood said.

"You don't need to tell me that-" Zero began to say angrily. He wasn't a monster who would drink from his own daughter. Zero already felt horrible for the two times he had drunk her blood. Only if he knew then.

"Or anyone else." Kaname said interrupting the hunter.

"Fine." Zero snapped rudely. Though he did start to wonder how he'd get by.

"I know you can't take the tablets. So from now on, every time you feel your thirst, you'll come to me." Kaname said with utter seriousness in his voice. Zero was taken aback to hear this.

"What?!" He exclaimed with shock.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you Zero. I need to keep your bloodlust under control to keep Amaya and Yuki safe. And I believe you wouldn't want to hurt them either. But you'll if you don't consume blood. Besides, my pure blood will slow down your falling to level E as well." Zero couldn't argue with Kaname on this. He grudgingly agreed since there was no other choice.

"Fine. I'll come to you whenever I feel thirsty." The hunter said. Though inwardly he promised himself that he'd hold out for as long as he could.

"Very well. You've got yourself a deal Zero." Kaname extended his hand towards Zero saying that. The hunter looked at the hand, then after a moment of hesitation, suddenly with a look of confidence on his face, Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and shook it firmly.


	20. The Things We Do To Loved Ones

 

 

**Chapter 20: The Things We Do To Loved Ones**

 

It was very late in the night. The prefects had long finished their duties. Amaya was sleeping peacefully in her dorm room. However, she wasn't alone in the room. Zero was sitting on her bed beside her. He had sneaked into Amaya's room once she was soundly asleep. It wasn't because Amaya would've had any objection to Zero coming into her room at such a late hour but because the hunter didn't want to make her any more suspicious than she already was. Amaya knew something had happened to Zero. His changed behavior made it way too obvious. She just didn't know what it really was. What was the reason behind such changed behavior. But if Amaya were to see Zero looking at her affectionately, while lovingly caressing her cheek, it wouldn't take long for the girl to put two and two together. Even if she couldn't do that, such gestures would certainly make her ask a lot of questions. Questions, Zero couldn't have answered. Thus, Amaya had to be asleep for Zero to enjoy a quiet father and daughter moment. Or was it mother and daughter? He did give birth to her, so technically he was her mother no matter how absurd that sounded.

If someone had told Zero merely a week ago that one day he, Zero Kiryu would have a child with the pureblood Kaname Kuran, the hunter would've shot that person. No matter who he was, whether it be a vampire or a human; a commoner or someone powerful. He'd have shot them, no questions asked. But now, Zero had not only accepted that Amaya was his daughter but the other truth as well that Kuran was her parent too. He was her father. She was their child. Theirs. It had taken some time for Zero to not cringe at the mere thought of it. It was understandable though. Zero being a male and never thinking in his wildest imagination to ever give birth to a living breathing child; feeling reluctant to accept such a possibility was forgivable. But now the hunter had accepted this. Now Zero loved Amaya with all his heart. Like a parent would love their child. Zero could do anything for his daughter. Anything to keep her safe and protected. It may seem a little sudden to feel so strongly for someone but the truth was- Zero was already very attached to the girl even before he had any idea of her being his daughter. And now that he knew Amaya was his own blood, his family, his one and only daughter, how could Zero not feel strongly for her. Feel as if he could die for her. Anyway, the bottom line was, even though it happened over a few nights but Amaya was Zero's entire world now and the reason for his very existence.

Truth to be told, it wasn't even a conscious choice (to make Amaya the most important person in his life). All Zero knew was that if anything happened to Amaya, he wouldn't be able to survive the pain. It was both simple and complicated. The perfect example of a paradox. A smile appeared on Zero's lips as Amaya leaned into his touch in her sleep. She looked so content with feeling Zero's warmth. The hunter couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and gently kissed Amaya's forehead as carefully as he could. He didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. It had been a long tiring day. Amaya needed to rest well.

"She's a very beautiful girl." A voice quietly spoke up. Zero had already sensed his presence therefore the hunter wasn't startled.

"Of course she is. After all she's my daughter." Zero said proudly as he looked up. His lilac eyes met with red brown ones. Kaname Kuran was standing in the room; only two feet away from the bed.

"Our daughter." Kaname corrected him. He spoke calmly though there was a pout forming on his lips.

"Besides, you aren't the only one who contributed to her good looks. She has my eyes. Which anyone would agree is her most beautiful feature." Kaname said with veiled haughtiness. Zero obviously rolled his eyes at that. Purebloods and their gigantic ego. Being the oldest, Kaname got the worst ego ever.

"Let's get out of here before she hears us talking and wakes up" said the hunter while getting up from the bed. Zero walked out of the room. Kaname quietly followed him behind. However, not before looking over his shoulder once to glance at Amaya. The look on the pureblood's face was wishful like. Kaname really wished he could show his affection too like Zero did. But he knew his affectionate touch would be rejected and his warmth would be like a sinister coldness to Amaya. Kaname sighed out soundlessly. Not letting the hunter become aware of his sadness. Once both of them were outside the dorm building, Zero spoke up.

"We need to talk." He said. The hunter had asked Kaname earlier at the crossover to come and find him after his (Kuran's) classes were over. Zero was obviously worried about something. Something that most definitely concerned Amaya. Kaname nodded his head.

"Alright. Let's go to that secret place. It'd be safer to talk there." Zero nodded his head without any objection. They both went there. While Kaname stood straight, Zero leaned against a tree. An awkward silence hung between them for a moment. Kaname spoke up first. Thankfully breaking that silence.

"Well?" He asked. The pureblood waited for Zero to voice his concern.

"I'm worried about Amaya finding out that we know the truth." Zero finally blurted out his worry. Well part of his worry anyway.

"She's already highly suspicious that something has happened to me." He said.

"Of course she is suspicious. You're practically acting like her mother nowadays. I'm actually surprised she hasn't figured it out already." Sarcasm was overflowing Kaname's serene voice, making the hunter glare daggers at him. Yes, Zero was her mother but he certainly didn't need to act so obvious. Especially when it was so important to keep this a secret from her.

"Well sorry if I can't be cold and emotionless like you." Zero snapped back at the jerk pureblood. Kaname raised an eyebrow at the hunter for the insult. It was difficult to tell whether he was really amused or he was merely pretending to be while feeling offended inwardly.

"Yet someday in the future you fall in love with the cold and emotionless me. So what does that say about you Zerooo?" Kaname drawled out Zero's name intentionally. Knowing that it would affect the hunter. And it did. A light dust of pink appeared on Zero's cheeks. Kaname stepped closer to the hunter. He stood only a foot away from him.

"Besides, if I were so emotionless-" Surprising Zero, the pureblood held his hand and then put it on his chest, right above where his heart was. The heart was indeed beating faster than usual. It darkened the color of Zero's blush even more. Whether it was out of embarrassment or something else, the hunter didn't know.

"My heartbeat wouldn't have increased at the close proximity to you." Kaname said boldly while giving Zero a lustful look. His gaze was filled with desire and the intensity was so much that it left Zero a little out of breath. The hunter quickly drew back his hand and shrunk back a little from the pureblood. He couldn't step back due to the tree right behind him. Zero's own heartbeat was rising. Was it attraction? Perhaps it was reaction to Kaname's attraction. No, it was fear. It had to be. Zero forcefully convinced himself. The hunter gulped down this strange sensation and spoke up again.

"Within a day or two I should be feeling the thirst again. Amaya will ask a lot of questions when she'll see that I'm perfectly alright." Zero deliberately and quickly changed the topic to something he actually wanted to talk about. It hadn't been long since the hunter drank from the pureblood. And since it was pure blood- the most delectable, sinfully sweet and extraordinarily powerful blood a vampire could drink, Zero would last quite a while before the thirst hit him again.

"So what is it that you wish to do Zero? Tell Amaya that we know her truth? That we know she's our daughter from the future." Kaname asked, wondering curiously what was going on in Zero's head. Thankfully he also stepped away from the hunter, so that he'd relax.

"No. I understand it's best for her to stay in the dark about us knowing the truth but how am I supposed to explain my lack of thirst?" Zero asked. This was a serious matter. And both Kaname and Zero understood that.

"Well this is certainly a problem." Kaname said that more to himself than to Zero.

"Not to mention, when I'll refuse to drink from her, she'll get even more restless to find out what is going on" said Zero. The pureblood thought about something for a while.

"Zero, I think it's best if Amaya no longer stays at the academy." He said, startling Zero quite a bit. Kaname inhaled a deep breath before continuing.

"Besides, it's not just about her finding out that we're aware of her truth. It wouldn't be long now before this academy will turn into a battlefield. And when that happens, I want Amaya as far away from here as possible" said Kaname, expressing genuine concern for his daughter's safety.

"What do you mean by battlefield?" Zero asked, shocked and worried. Worried for Amaya of course.

"Do you think when Rido is ready that he'll attack me all alone? He'll have an army on his back." Zero gave Kaname a worried look. The concern was for him (Kaname) this time. The pureblood sensed that and he smiled a little.

"Don't worry. I'm already prepared with an army of my own." Kaname assured.

"Your inner circle." Zero stated. Knowing this fact to be true.

"Actually the entire night class." Kaname said with impassive tone of voice. The hunter suddenly started to realize the seriousness of it.

"When this battle between you and Rido will begin, the hunters' association will have to get involved too. Not to mention all the humans who will get caught in the crossfire. It'll be a blood bath here." Zero exclaimed with anxiousness and fear. Fear for all the innocent people. Fear for the academy. But most importantly fear for his daughter.

"Yes, like I said- a battlefield" said Kaname. Knowing that Zero was starting to get the picture and it was worrying him to no limits.

"We won't be able to make Amaya stay away and not get involved in the fight if she's here." The pureblood stated the obvious. Zero had to agree with him on this. Amaya would never not interfere in something so significant since her main purpose was to change the past.

"But where would she go?" Zero asked already feeling quite distressed.

"I can have all that arranged. She'll stay safe and protected. I'll have my trusted spies keeping an eye on her twenty four seven. My familiar will watch over her as well. But-" Of course, there had to be a but. Why couldn't anything important be without a but?

"But what?" Zero urged Kaname to speak up.

"You're the only one who can make Amaya leave the academy. And of course we'd need to ask Cross to help us with that as well." Zero thought about it for a moment. If Cross Academy would indeed turn into a battlefield in the near future then Zero didn't want Amaya here either. Yes, it'd hurt him to have her send away somewhere else; somewhere far from him but it was a matter of Amaya's safety. And there was no compromising with that. It didn't take long for Zero to make up his mind.

"Alright, tell me what I need to do?" The hunter asked with determination in his voice. Kaname told Zero exactly what he needed to do to make Amaya leave the academy. At first Zero was reluctant to agree. He wanted to do it another way. A less cruel way. But unfortunately Zero too knew very well that no other way would really work. Amaya was stubborn. Just like him. A gentle push wouldn't work. He needed to push very hard to make Amaya go away from here.

"May I ask why do we need to send Amaya away to keep her safe; yet you've no problem with keeping Yuki here? After all Rido coming here at the academy would put her life in most danger." Zero inquired unhesitatingly. If anyone thought, Zero was suspecting that Kaname cared more about Yuki than Amaya and if both were in danger the pureblood would most likely choose to save Yuki than their daughter, that person would think correctly. It wasn't that Zero wanted Yuki to be in any danger. Or that he wasn't concerned for her safety anymore. But lately, no one was more important to Zero than his own daughter. He'd do anything he could to keep Yuki safe and protect her from Rido with everything he got. But only if Amaya was alright. He'd never chose anyone else above Amaya. Not even Yuki. But he didn't know if the same could be said for the pureblood.

"I need to keep Yuki around so that when the time for her awakening comes, I'll be able to break the seal on her and turn her back into a pureblood. Otherwise she'd go crazy. Or would you rather I abandon her?" Kaname spoke very sternly this time. As if he read Zero's mind and knew exactly what he was thinking. And obviously the pureblood took great offense to it. Amaya was no less important to him than Yuki. Just because he didn't express his feelings, that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Besides, Yuki would listen to whatever I say. I can make her stay out of trouble. Amaya on the other hand-" Kaname trailed off. He didn't need to say more. Suddenly Zero wanted to leave Kaname's presence as quickly as possible. The air surrounding them had thickened and the pureblood's aura was responsible for it. That aura made it known to Zero that the vampire was pissed off and a little bit hurt as well. It was suffocating the hunter. More than that it was making him feel guilty. He shouldn't have compared Yuki and Amaya's importance in Kaname's life like that. It was unfair. One was his sister and the other one his daughter. There shouldn't be any comparison and both should have their own places.

"I'd kill you if you abandon Yuki" said Zero, which was his way of apologizing. And obviously it wasn't very good. The hunter closed his eyes for a second and inhaled a deep breath first before speaking up again.

"You're right. I understand what needs to be done."

"If so then I'll speak with the headmaster tomorrow and make all the necessary arrangements. The sooner Amaya leaves, the better but it is up to you." Saying that Kaname started to walk away but Zero stopped him. Just a moment ago, he wanted nothing more than to get away from the pureblood's presence but now he couldn't let him leave. Not just yet.

"Kaname." The hunter called his name, making the pureblood stop walking away but he didn't turn around to look at Zero. The silverette on the other hand sighed out deeply first, then said-

"I trust you that you'll keep Amaya safe." Zero didn't only say it but he meant it as well. This was the best and the only way he could apologize to the pureblood for what he said earlier. Kaname understood that and he accepted this indirect apology wholeheartedly. He looked over his shoulder to glance at Zero this time.

"I will do my best not to break this trust Zero."

As lilac eyes stared into wine colored ones, an unspoken promise was made. Zero promised to trust Kaname with Amaya's safety and Kaname in return promised to never break Zero's trust regarding this matter. Breaking the eye contact, the pureblood walked away. For a while, Zero stared at his retreating back. Neither of them realized that time just how much they were behaving like concerned responsible parents and working together like a team for the safety of their daughter.

* * *

Two days later that conversation, Zero was at the indoor shooting range of the academy. It'd seem that he was practicing but really, he was just trying not to think and worry too much. It was driving him crazy already. What he needed to do, what he must do to ensure Amaya's safety, could he really do it? Would he really be able to pull it off? Well, he'd find out soon enough as Zero sensed Amaya approaching the shooting range. It was a now or never kind of moment for the hunter. As expected, the female silverette appeared at the door.

"Hey Zero!" Amaya greeted him with a huge smile as she walked in the room.

"I haven't seen you at all this morning. Were you here this entire time?" The girl casually inquired. Zero didn't look at her. Instead he kept himself busy with reloading the gun.

"Do you want anything Amaya?" The hunter asked. His tone was unfriendly and his behavior suggested that he wanted Amaya not to bother him. This attitude startled the hybrid.

"Um, no… I just, I hadn't seen you this morning, so I-" Before Amaya could say more, Zero interrupted her.

"So you thought I must be writhing in pain somewhere, suffering from bloodlust. Isn't that right Amaya?" Hostility was clearly evident in the hunter's voice.

Now it was confusing Amaya to no limits. Just yesterday Zero was being so friendly with her. Actually the term affectionate would be appropriate really. He was doting on her throughout the day. Which truth to be told was also rather baffling to Amaya. But she certainly wasn't complaining since she was getting to enjoy Zero's attention and company. Amaya obviously wanted to find out the reason behind Zero's sudden affectionate behavior towards her but the girl wasn't worried that something wrong was happening with Zero. But now. This sudden hostility. Where was it coming from? What had happened in one single night? This time Amaya obviously couldn't help but worry. It was as if Zero's behavior had turned one eighty degree. Was the hunter developing some kind of bipolar disorder or something? Amaya certainly hoped not.

"No, it's not that. I'm glad you're feeling fine. But let me know if you feel the thirst-" Zero interrupted Amaya once again.

"You just love helping me out Amaya, don't you? Giving me your blood. Having me at your mercy. But I wonder, do you do this to actually help me? Or showing kindness to me somehow makes you feel better about yourself? Because honestly Amaya, lately I feel as if you'd rather have me constantly suffering from the thirst than be alright; just so you could show people how great you are for helping out a lowlife level D like myself." Amaya was taken aback by Zero's cruel words. Why was he saying such things?

"Zero, what has gotten into you? How could you even think such a thing? No one would be happier if you stop suffering from the thirst. You know this."

"What I know is that if you hadn't come into my life, I could've fought becoming this beast longer. Perhaps I'd have never given in." Zero spat out bitterly.

"You and I both know that's not true. Sooner or later you'd have given in. And I thought you already forgave me for that night. You said so yourself that it wasn't my fault that pureblood attacked me and made me bleed." Amaya spoke strongly but her heart was breaking little by little. She fought back her tears. It was no time to become weak. She needed to understand and figure out, what was going on? Why was Zero acting in such a way? Was he perhaps trying to push her away so that she wouldn't offer her blood to him anymore? It was definitely something Zero was capable of doing.

"Well I thought I could forgive you but I can't. You've any idea how it makes me feel every time you let me drink your blood? It kills me. I hate myself most in those moments. You think you're helping me. Wrong. All you're doing is slowly destroying me." Zero shouted out the last part. It made Amaya flinch a little. She knew Zero hated drinking blood but she had thought that eventually he would come to accept this as his reality. In the future, Amaya's father certainly had no qualms about drinking blood, though he certainly preferred ingesting blood tables than fresh blood.

"So you want to stop drinking blood from me, is that it? Would you enlighten me as to how you wish to deal with your thirst then? We both know your body won't miraculously accept blood tablets. Or is it someone else you wish to drink from Zero?" Amaya narrowed her eyes. Could it be Yuki's blood Zero was craving? That certainly wasn't an impossible possibility. Much to the hybrid's shock and disbelieve, Zero glared at her.

"Even if I do, what business is that of yours?" The hunter growled out at her.

"Oh right, it is your business, isn't it? Since you're so hell bent on turning me into your loyal slave." Amaya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at such an absurd and heartbreaking accusation. Who the hell gave Zero this ridiculous idea? Wanting him as a slave! Unbelievable!

"Even though half, you're just as much a vampire as any other bloodsucker Amaya. You think I don't realize what all these kindness and generosity is all about. I'm an unbound master-less level D. And you plan on using me however way you please once you're certain that I'm completely loyal to you. That I owe you so much, I wouldn't even be able to dream of betraying you." This time Amaya couldn't stop her tears. They flooded her eyes and flowed out. She wanted to put hands on her ears and scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to beg Zero to stop saying such cruel things. But Amaya could only stand there, quietly and let her tears roll down her cheeks. Zero averted his eyes from her quickly. He expressed great hatred that moment towards Amaya but inwardly he was hating himself.

"You know what-" Zero spoke up again after inhaling a deep breath first.

"I've decided. I can't stay in this academy anymore. Not as long as you're here." Saying that Zero put down the practicing gun and suddenly started to leave the room just like that. Such declaration shocked Amaya to no limits. It took a moment but she snapped out of her frozen state and she immediately went after Zero.

"Zero, you can't be serious. Please tell me you didn't mean it." Zero stopped walking only to give Amaya a sharp and angry look.

"I did. I won't stick around you just so you could turn me into a mindless puppet of yours." This time Amaya also glared back at Zero.

"Have you completely lost your mind!? Do you even realize what you're saying? Someone has poisoned your mind. That must be it." The hybrid said that to herself; then she looked at Zero, right into his eyes.

"Tell me who was it? Who gave you the idea that I want to turn you into a-" Amaya couldn't even say the word slave when Zero was involved. How could she possibly want him to be one? Never in Amaya's wildest imagination, she had thought that one day she'd be accused of such a thing.

"No one told me anything. My eyes opened on its own." Saying that Zero started to walk away again. Amaya insistently followed. Not willing to give up at all.

"But you're wrong Zero. Completely wrong. I'd NEVER even think of doing such a thing to you. Never. Please believe me." Amaya begged. She was desperate. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, as her mind was on the verge of stop working. Her entire face was stained with tears now.

"As if I'd believe the words of a half breed." Zero sneered coldly. He kept walking, now with long strides. And Amaya obviously kept following him. Being still very stubborn about not giving up.

"Then tell me what can I do to make you believe me. I'll do anything. I'll never offer you my blood again if that's what you want. I'll even stay away from you. I will-"

"Leave this academy." Zero said; abruptly stopping in his way and cutting off Amaya's pleadings. This demand stunned the hybrid into silence.

"If you want me to believe that you truly have no ill intention for me then leave this academy. Because if you don't then I certainly will." In that moment, Amaya's mind indeed stopped working. How did it come to this? Amaya still couldn't believe her own ears. Everything was absolutely fine yesterday. Then how? And most importantly what Amaya should do now? Zero seemed determined to leave the academy. But being an unstable level D, the outside world wasn't safe for him at all. Whether he'd be hunted down by the hunters or some high ranking vampire would take him in as a slave or a blood bag. No, Amaya could never allow such things to happen to Zero. Leaving the academy wasn't an option for him. But how could Amaya just leave him here? All alone. If she did, Zero would once again fall prey to Kaname Kuran. He'd successfully turn Zero into a shield for Yuki and then use him to defeat Rido as well.

"Look Zero, what you're asking-" Amaya tried to speak calmly and make Zero understand that she had nowhere else to go to and that leaving the academy wasn't a solution for him either. But Zero didn't let her continue and interrupted her once again.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone easily. But I'll be free from you. There's nothing you could do to stop me from leaving now." With that Zero started walking away again. Having no time to think properly and feeling panicked Amaya hastily said-

"I'll leave." Zero stopped but he didn't turn around to look at Amaya. The female silverette slowly walked up to Zero and stood in front of him. She looked up but the hunter refused to meet her eyes.

"This academy is the safest place for you." Comparatively anyway. Indeed it'd have been safer if the Kurans didn't reside in here as well.

"You must stay here Zero. I'll leave if that's what you wish. Just listen to one thing I say- never drink from Yuki. Please. That's my only request." Saying that, Amaya stepped closer to Zero. She stood up on her toes, leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered there only for a second before Amaya pulled away and stepped back from Zero.

"I'll go and speak with headmaster Cross about my leaving." With that Amaya walked away. She obviously had tears in her eyes. What she didn't notice was that she wasn't the only one.

* * *

The sun was setting down. Letting the darkness slowly engulf the entire world. Amaya was standing at the academy gates. She was ready to leave. A car was waiting for her. Yuki, Sayori, headmaster Cross and surprisingly Toga Yagari were there to say goodbye to her. Well Yagari obviously wasn't there to give farewell to the hybrid. He was more interested to find out what was making the girl suddenly leave the academy.

"We'll really miss you Amaya. I wish you didn't have to go." Yuki said sadly. She still couldn't believe that Amaya was really leaving. Not to mention all on a sudden.

"I wish that too Yuki but I must go." Amaya said sadly. She wasn't crying anymore now. She'd do that later when in the company of solitude.

"Would you at least come to visit sometimes?" Yuki asked hopefully. Amaya sighed out heavily at that.

"I don't know." The silverette said sadly. But it was the truth. Suddenly Amaya didn't know anything anymore.

"Hey, where's Zero?" Yori asked.

"He should be here to say good bye to Amaya."

"Yes, you're right" said Yuki. Only now realizing that Zero wasn't here to say goodbye to Amaya. Which was very surprising and fishy. Did something happen between them? Or Zero just didn't want to say good bye to Amaya?

"Wait, I'll go get him." An oblivious Yuki said. She was ready to leave and drag Zero out here.

"There's no point." It was Yagari who spoke up.

"I've already looked for Zero everywhere but he seems to be hiding somewhere. Stupid pupil." He muttered under his breath.

"It's alright Yuki." Amaya said maturely even though her heart was bleeding inside her chest from all the pain and sadness.

"Just tell him I'll miss him when you see him again."

"Of course" said Yuki. Amaya then walked up to headmaster Cross. The ex-hunter was crying non-stop.

"Headmaster, thank you for everything you did for me." Amaya said sincerely. Thanks to Cross, she wouldn't be wondering around on the streets. He had arranged a place for her to stay. Well that was what Amaya was made to believe anyway. As if she'd ever go to stay in a place the Kuran pureblood owned.

"Oh this is so heartbreaking!" Cross tried to grab Amaya and cry on her but Yagari held him back. Amaya only smiled at their antics. A smile that was marred with devastating sadness.

"Good bye Mr. Yagari. I'm glad that I got to meet you." The silverette said to the hunter.

"Hmm." Was Yagari's only response. Damn, even before he could start solving the mystery named 'Amaya'; the mystery itself was leaving. How unfortunate.

"Amaya." The headmaster called her name to gain her attention. He was suddenly in serious mode.

"Listen, just because you're leaving this academy that doesn't mean you're no longer my responsibility. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'll always be there for you. You have my word." Amaya knew headmaster Cross meant what he just said and she appreciated it. Speaking of the ex-hunter, Kaien Cross now knew the complete truth about Amaya Kiryu. He now knew that she was actually Zero and Kaname's daughter. The headmaster certainly had a hard time believing it at first but then eventually had to accept this miracle. He couldn't not accept it seeing how Kaname and Zero had accepted Amaya as their daughter. He was also shown the DNA report as well. And when Cross accepted this, he obviously agreed to help Kaname and Zero with protecting their daughter and his grand daughter however way he could.

"Thank you headmaster." Amaya said gratefully. After sharing a hug with Yuki and Yori, Amaya got into the car that would take her to the place where she was supposed to stay from now on. She watched as Yuki, Yori and headmaster Cross waved goodbyes at her. Yagari silently watched the car drive away. What Amaya didn't know was that someone else was watching her as well. A certain pureblood she was closely related to.

Kaname kept looking for as long as he could see the car. Once it was out of his sight, only then he turned away. The pureblood started walking but not to go back to the moon dorm. He had somewhere else to be. Once Kaname reached that secret place, as expected he found Zero there. The hunter had his knees pressed against his chest. His head was buried in his arms that were wrapped around the knees. Light sobbing sound could be heard clearly. Zero's shoulders were shaking, and so was the rest of his body. The hunter had never felt so horrible before in his entire life. He felt so hollowed inside. And his heart was hurting so damn much. This pain was worse than any bloodlust.

Kaname slowly walked up to Zero and eventually sat down beside him. Normally, Zero's hunter instincts would've gone haywire at such closeness with a pureblood vampire. And he'd have instantly tried to get away or attack the vampire. But at that moment, Zero was so terribly heartbroken about what he did, what he had to do, that he just didn't care anymore who was near him. Even if it was a pureblood. Zero made no attempt to move away and continued crying.

"She has left." Kaname let him know.

At first, the pureblood had thought of sending Amaya to another country but then Kaname himself didn't like the idea of having his daughter so far out of his reach. So in the end, he arranged a place on the outskirt of the town for Amaya to stay. To humbly describe the place, it was a small sized mansion with every facilities available. A garden, a swimming pool, a gym, a stable for horses (in case Amaya wished to go on horse riding), in short you name it and the facility was there. And of course there were maids and servants to attend to Amaya's every need. But most important was the tight security of that place. No one would get in or get out that place without Kaname knowing about it. He had made sure of that. Even though luxurious but it was indeed kind of like a cage for Amaya. Only she wouldn't be aware of it. Besides, it was only a temporary precaution for Amaya's own safety. Kaname had every intention of bringing her back to them (her parents) once Rido and the council was dealt with. Not to mention, Zero would have his head if he kept Amaya away from him for longer than necessary.

Going back to the mansion, Kaien had to lie to Amaya that the place was one of his friends. A very good vampire friend who lived abroad, so his house here was completely unused. Due to Amaya's difficult situation and because Kaien asked for a favor, that good friend was kindly letting Amaya stay at his mansion. Not to mention, for as long as needed or at least until a better arrangement didn't come along. Amaya would've certainly suspected something fishy about her new living place, if it wasn't Cross who did the arrangement. Her grandpa Cross certainly had no reason to lie to her. Or so Amaya thought. Because grandpa obviously lied to her. Kaien would've felt guilty about it but since Kaname was indeed a friend and certainly a vampire, so what Cross said wasn't a complete lie. Right? Besides, it was all for Amaya's own good in the end.

"My familiar is following the car. I'll let you know as soon as she arrives there safely." Kaname wanted to comfort Zero but he just didn't know how to. Especially when Zero wasn't even acknowledging his presence. Kaname thought that perhaps he should leave the hunter alone. That space was what Zero needed that moment. Besides, seeing Zero cry was making the pureblood feel this strange kind of pain in his heart. Truly he was ready to do anything to make Zero stop crying and make him feel better. But what could he possibly do? Hence he decided not to act on his impulse and leave the hunter be. However, just as Kaname tried to get up and leave; Zero grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. Stopping the pureblood from getting up. Zero finally raised his head up and looked at Kaname. His beautiful eyes were red from crying. His face was also red and stained with tears. He had never seen the hunter so emotional before. Kaname felt an urge to pull Zero into a tight hug but he stopped himself.

"Stay." The younger boy said quietly. His voice was barely above whisper but Kaname heard him clearly. Feeling quite happy about it, that Zero wanted his company, Kaname gladly obliged. He sat down beside the silverette again.

"Zero, I know you're feeling horrible right now but it was the right thing to do. She will be safe there." Kaname said, trying to console the upset hunter.

"I know...(hick) I know she'll be safe there... but she'll be very lonely too. I don't think she ever spent any time away from me. God, she looked so heartbroken when I, when I-" More tears started to roll down Zero's face and he violently tried to wipe them away.

"She'll never forgive me for the things I've said to her. Hell I won't forgive myself for the way I've hurt her. She will hate me now and I deserve it." Zero spoke hatefully with immense pain in his voice. He just hated himself. Now more than ever.

"Amaya would never hate you Zero. She loves you too much to ever hate you, no matter what you do." Kaname tried to make Zero understand but the hunter was beyond understanding anything. When Zero had agreed to hurt Amaya to make her leave the academy, he never anticipated how much her tears would hurt him in return. And now that he knew, he wished to take back every cruel word he had uttered. But then again, it was indeed needed to be done to make Amaya leave and go somewhere safe. Complications. Complications. Zero's life was becoming full of them as if his life wasn't complicated enough already.

"No. I don't deserve to be her father. I was supposed to give her all the happiness of this world, yet I'm the one who made her cry like that." Zero accused himself.

On the other hand, to say that Kaname was surprised at Zero's emotional outburst would be a huge understatement. Why was he surprised? Well first of all, Zero wasn't an extrovert person. By nature, he was the quiet type. He liked to keep everything in, specially his sadness. Therefore, for Zero to express himself so openly, not to mention to Kaname Kuran above all people, it was indeed quite unbelievable. But it seemed parenthood did change people after all. And it applied to Kaname as well. Because for the first time, he decided to act purely on his instincts rather than thinking things through first. Kaname cupped Zero's face with one hand and made the hunter look at him. Made him look right into his eyes.

"Zero, I don't care if you believe my words or not but I'm going to say it anyway. No one else deserves to be Amaya's father other than you. No one. Not even me. You're the one who brought her into this world. She exists because of you." Amaya had said the same thing to Zero once. The hunter vividly remembered. Once again it was proved that Amaya and Kaname really thought alike.

"I know we've hurt her. We made her cry." The pureblood said, sharing the blame. So that Zero wouldn't suffer from the guilt alone.

"But it was for her own good. To keep her safe and hidden from Rido's eyes, from the senate's clutches. Who we love most, sometimes they are the ones we end up hurting the most as well. No matter how much we don't want to." Using his thumb, Kaname gently wiped away the drop of tear that had escaped Zero's eye and rolled down his temple.

"I guess that's just the way of life." Kaname said thoughtfully. His voice was deep and a little husky this time. He stared into Zero's mesmerizing lilac eyes and Zero stared into his enchanting garnet ones. Without even realizing, Kaname leaned closer whereas Zero stayed still. Kaname's lips were merely an inch away from Zero's. Both their warm breaths were mingling with each other. Zero was the first one who closed his eyes. And still he did nothing to pull away. Kaname closed the gap between their soft supple lips. Their lips brushed against each other's. Kaname pulled away a little to see Zero's reaction. The hunter still had his eyes closed and he was holding his breath as well. But the fact that he wasn't pulling away or pushing Kaname away was good enough signal for the pureblood to carry on. But before he could capture Zero's sweet pink lips again and kiss him properly, both of them sensed a presence nearby. Not to mention the presence of a certain hunter's. It appeared that Yagari had started looking for Zero again. And he was close to finding his student.

To think that Yagari would find Zero lip locked with not just any vampire but a pureblood. What his reaction would be? Hilarious for Kaname and frightening for Zero. For a moment, Kaname was tempted to let that arrogant hunter walk in on a scene like that. Just to piss him off. Just for the fun of it. But the thought of Yagari shooting at Zero, made Kaname pull away from the almost kiss. Zero too pulled away and he quickly stood up; feeling extremely embarrassed and awkward.

"Yagari is looking for you. You should go to him before he finds our secret place." Kaname said, standing up as well. Zero barely gave a nod to the pureblood, before he ran away from there as fast as he could. As if he was being chased by some unholy spirits.

The silver haired hunter's heart was trying to beat out of his chest. And it wasn't because of running so fast at all. Was he really about to let Kaname Kuran kiss him? Zero couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. His cheeks immediately turned bright red. Damn, what was wrong with him? On the other hand, Kaname couldn't be happier. Zero was slowly starting to feel something for him as well. May it be only attraction. Something was better than nothing. The pureblood wondered, what would've happened if Yagari wasn't looking for Zero. If he wasn't nearby. Damn that one eyed hunter. If Kaname didn't care about peace between humans and vampires, he'd have killed Yagari for interrupting such a precious and important moment. But no matter. If Zero was willing to give in once, he'd be willing to give in again. Only Kaname forgot to consider that it was a moment of weakness for Zero. And, the Kiryu hunter didn't have very many moments of weakness.


	21. Enemy's Enemy Is Friend

 

 

**Chapter 21: Enemy's Enemy Is Friend  
**

 

It was the time for the switch over. The day class students were crowding in front of the moon dorm gates just like every day. Yuki and Zero were standing guard and trying to control the crowd. Another usual everyday thing. Everything seemed normal and unchanged. Only it wasn't quite the reality. Zero's life for one had changed drastically. From a frightening ex-human with a bad attitude, and short temper, Zero had turned into a concerned father. A father who was constantly worrying about his daughter.

_'Is Amaya still upset? Could she be crying at the moment? She must be feeling so lonely. She is all alone. Oh, why did I have to be so harsh with her? The words I said to her... were so cruel. I could have been a little kinder. I should've been a little more lenient. I will make it up to her the first chance I get... Amaya, please... just don't hate me.'_

Such thoughts were running wild in Zero's mind. Not that anyone could tell cause he behaved normally. And then there were those other thoughts popping up in Zero's mind now and then concerning a certain pureblood. Though Zero was trying his best not to think of those things. The only people completely aware of this transformation of Zero Kiryu, were Kaien Cross and Kaname Kuran. Toga Yagari was suspicious. He could see the change in his pupil but knew not of the reason behind it. Yuki was able to pick up some changes in the hunter too and the girl was indeed confused by it. She certainly wanted to know what was going on but had no way to find it out. It wasn't like Zero would just tell her what was bothering him if she had asked. Also there was another person she was constantly wondering about. It was of course her beloved Kaname. Something was a little off with the pureblood. That much Yuki could sense. But she assumed it was because of the work load or something. Speaking of the pureblood, Kaname Kuran was the other person whose life wasn't quite the same anymore. In fact the changes in his life were more rigorous than Zero's since his feelings, emotions, thoughts and the main objective of his life were quite different from what they were before.

The situation the hunter and the pureblood were in was delicate and sensitive in all senses and aspects. Suddenly discovering a daughter from the future wasn't exactly a normal thing. And having to send that said daughter away after breaking her heart was no easy task to handle either. The pain and the guilt were ever present. Zero and Kaname were the only ones who could truly understand and help out each other since a third person couldn't possibly imagine what they were going through. Unfortunately for them, neither knew the other well enough to lend a hand of comfort or support. Kaname didn't know how to deal with Zero since he had only ever looked down at the level D. Envy, jealousy, anger, condescension (sometimes a bit of admiration, but very little) were the feelings reserved for him throughout the entire time Kaname knew the young hunter. So, now even though the pureblood wanted to exert very different emotions and feelings towards Zero, he found himself at a loss most of the time. Not to mention, Zero didn't exactly make things easy for Kaname. If nothing else Zero Kiryu was extremely skilled at making things difficult for Kaname Kuran.

It had already been forty eight hours since Amaya left the academy. She had safely reached the mansion and staying there. And this entire time, Zero was avoiding Kaname as if he was some unholy incurable plague. The only time he spoke to him was when Zero had to know if Amaya had arrived at the destination safely. Even that little talk happened in Cross's presence. After that Zero absolutely never allowed them to get close to each other, let alone share a moment alone together. Kaname knew why he was being like that. That almost kiss between them was responsible. Zero was so uncomfortable around Kaname now. The hunter's heartbeat increased every time their eyes met. Even if it was only for a brief moment during the crossover or while Zero was patrolling. Funny thing was, the hunter wasn't so uncomfortable with the pureblood even when they were enemies and they hated each other. And poor Kaname thought wooing Zero would be an easy task. How misguided that assumption was. Being patient was never a problem for Kaname but unfortunately, now with Zero, he was finding practicing patience most difficult. It wouldn't be too long before he had enough with Zero's avoiding him and did something about it.

Back to the usual things that happened at the crossover. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the gates of the moon dorm opened. They started to yell out their favorite night class student's name. Usually Zero would've rolled his eyes but at that moment, he had his mind elsewhere. With a certain female silverette, of course. Besides, since his side of the crowd was rather tame and not causing so much trouble, the hunter let himself get lost in his own thoughts. Yuki as usual was having much difficulty with controlling her side of the horde. At one point she was pushed down but someone caught her before she could hit the ground. When Yuki looked up it was actually Aidou who saved her from the fall. The noble flashed her a dazzling smile which caused Yuki to blush a little. He helped her stand up properly.

"Thank you Aidou." Yuki thanked the blond vampire; bowing her head as she did.

"Don't mention it. But if you want to return the favor you could always let me drink your blood." Aidou said playfully. A sweat drop appeared on Yuki's forehead.

"No, I don't feel that grateful." She said awkwardly. Watching their interaction (not really hearing their conversation) the girls surrounding them were turning green with envy and jealousy.

"Hanabusa, we're getting late for class." It was Kain who said that and dragged his cousin away before he did something deserving of reprimand from lord Kuran. As soon as they walked away, the mentioned pureblood approached Yuki.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked with concern. Yuki immediately blushed a little and smiled brightly.

"Of course Kaname. I'm perfectly fine." She said, feeling a little embarrassed. Kaname must've seen her almost falling on her face. Why was she so clumsy?

"Please be careful Yuki. Don't let yourself get hurt." Kaname said gently. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Zero watching their interaction. It appeared the hunter had finally decided to snap out of his own thoughts and see what was happening in the real world. If the arrival of Amaya had never happened, Zero without a doubt would've marched over to them and pull Yuki away from Kaname. But now, he only watched. However with an unreadable expression on his face. An expression that was a mix of confusion, curiosity, guilt, awkwardness and something else.

As soon as their eyes met for a second, Zero quickly looked away from the pureblood. A little blush threatened to appear on his cheeks (due to nervousness and something else that didn't have a word for it) as the hunter's face heated up. Zero tried his best to hold it back, to think of something else. And not to think of 'that' (their almost kiss). Unfortunately, he couldn't control the rise in his heartbeat. Zero cursed the heart for being made of uncontrollable muscle. It certainly didn't make things any better to know for sure that the pureblood must've heard that fast and loud heartbeat.

"I'll see you later Yuki." Saying that Kaname began to walk away; with the intention of going over to Zero. He wanted to talk to the hunter. Zero would want to know how Amaya was doing. His familiar was keeping a close watch on their daughter. She was of course completely safe but very very sad. Kaname didn't want to let Zero know that because he knew, the hunter was already very worried about Amaya and feeling very guilty. It was just that, he needed to talk to Zero. Hear his voice (because Zero refused to even shout at the day class girls in Kaname's presence). Have the hunter look at him and in return let him look into his captivating eyes. Kaname simply wanted to have a moment with Zero. Even if a short and simple one. Even if they were surrounded by many people. What to say? The pureblood was desperate.

However, before Kaname could walk away, Yuki stopped him. There was something she wanted to ask her beloved lord Kaname for a couple of days now. But she didn't have the courage to do so. If Amaya was here, she'd have helped Yuki. Give her tips and encouragement. She'd have even helped her out somehow. But sadly since Amaya wasn't here anymore, Yuki had to mature up and take this step herself. She had to. There was no other way.

"Kaname….. um I was wondering….. if you're free tomorrow night, since it's weekend….. and… there's this carnival taking place in town….. so I was thinking that perhaps you'd liketogotherewithme." Even though Yuki talked really fast and stuttered the entire sentence, Kaname was able to understand what she really said. Basically, Yuki was asking him out again. This time she was brave enough to ask him face to face. However, if Yuki was smart enough, she'd have found it very odd that she needed to ask Kaname out again. Because any guy into a girl, would've gone on a couple of dates by now already. And really for the second time, Kaname should've approached Yuki himself with such proposal. Not wait for her to ask him out again. But instead of finding it odd, being the oblivious naive girl she was, Yuki only thought that Kaname was someone very different. So obviously things wouldn't be normal with him.

And truth to be told, if the situation was like before, Kaname would've done just that. He'd have announced to the world that he and Yuki were now lovers. They'd have done more than going on dates for sure. Even now, if things were like before Amaya's truth was discovered, Kaname would've said yes to Yuki without wasting a single second. He'd have been over the moon about this. But since things weren't exactly like before anymore, the pureblood hesitated. He knew saying outright 'no' would break Yuki's heart but he didn't want to say yes either. Kaname wished to lessen Yuki's feelings for him, not deepen it further. The time would come when the truth would be revealed to Yuki. The truth about herself and also the truth about Amaya. Amaya's truth would make Yuki understand that there was no future for her anymore with Kaname. That realization would inevitably break her heart if she was too deeply in love with him. How devastated she'd be then. Obviously, Kaname wanted to spare Yuki this heartbreak. She was after all someone he still cared very much about. Someone he promised to protect with his life. A promise he intended to uphold.

Of course there was a huge possibility that Kaname would end up hurting Yuki anyway, even if he kept her life safe. If Yuki couldn't stop loving him, couldn't stop feeling for him, there was no way losing Kaname wouldn't hurt her. Not to mention, losing Kaname to Zero. Someone she also cared very much about. It could completely destroy her. She might even perceive it as a betrayal. Zero and Kaname together with each other. How preposterous! Right now, Yuki wouldn't even think of such a thing in her wildest imagination. And Kaname couldn't see her handling it well in the future as well upon learning about it. Yuki would certainly be allowed to make a decision. If she wanted then Kaname would never show his face again to her after he was done destroying Rido. Yuki would become the queen of the vampire society and Kaname would disappear from her life. She'd rule with trusted advisers (Kaname's inner circle) guiding her. She'd be completely safe with them. No one would ever dare to threaten her life again. She'd be in such a powerful and strong position that no one would even think about it. Of course, Yuki could always make another decision. The decision to forgive Kaname for breaking her heart. To have him in her life as a brother. If so, Kaname would gladly and grateful accept that decision. In his heart, the pureblood certainly wanted that.

However, there was a third decision Yuki could make as well. And that was because there was no guarantee if the vampire Yuki and the human Yuki would be the same in nature. If anything, they could be completely different from each other. Human Yuki was a kind hearted girl. A girl who'd sacrifice her own happiness for others. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved. But vampire Yuki? Would she be kind? Would she be selfless? What if instead of asking Kaname to leave and never show his face again after hearing about him and Zero, she refused to let him go? What if she refused to give him up to Zero? After all she indeed had a right on Kaname as his fiance. They were chosen for each other. Vampire Yuki would understand the meaning of this better. She would understand the strength of her claim on him. And if she desired to be with Kaname, the entire vampire world would support it. Two purebloods belonged together. Their bond was necessary for the continuation of the Kuran bloodline. To throw that away to be with a mere level D, the entire vampire realm would be outraged. And even though, no one may dare to touch Kaname but life would certainly become difficult for Zero (he was hunted down and killed in the future for a reason). Not to mention, Amaya as well would be in trouble. Even if Kaname protected them both with all his might but he'd never be able to go against Yuki. Not her whom he swore to protect.

And then there was this un-ignorable fact that, if Yuki still wanted Kaname even after knowing the truth about Amaya, if she wanted to be with him, Zero would never fight for Kaname. In fact, by the look of things, he'd happily give them his blessings and disappear from Kaname's life along with their daughter. As if Kaname would just let him. He had no intention of letting Zero have a separate life from him. And it wasn't only because of Amaya. Whether anyone believed it or not, the pureblood now loved the hunter with all his heart. Yes, the future Kaname may have tried to pass his own feelings into the present Kaname and perhaps he had even succeeded in manipulating the present Kaname's feelings accordingly. But none of that mattered anymore. Because the present Kaname had already accepted them as his own feelings. There was no conflict anymore within the pureblood. He knew he loved Zero. He wanted him. Hence, Kaname would never let the hunter go. Never. And unlike Yuki, Zero didn't have the luxury of making a choice. He was stuck with Kaname, period. The hunter was oblivious to it now but he'd realize it soon enough. Kaname would do anything to make Zero fall for him, just as he had fallen for the stubborn yet endearing hunter himself. Also he'd start putting a distance between himself and Yuki too. Then eventually cajole her into seeing him more as a friend than a lover. Though in the end, Kaname would need to hope for the best regarding Yuki.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I can't give you an answer right now. I've to check if my schedule is free. I sometimes have work even on weekends." Kaname said apologetically. He gave Yuki a very guilty look.

"No no, that's absolutely fine… it's alright. Work is more important...I-... Let me know if you can go" said Yuki. She was turning red from embarrassment. Why didn't she think Kaname could be busy on weekends too before jumping in and inviting him to the carnival?

"Sure" said Kaname, smiling at her gently.

"Thank you for understanding Yuki." He said affectionately. Of course he couldn't behave coldly towards her all on a sudden just because he needed to put a distance between them now.

"Yeah sure." Yuki said smiling widely at the pureblood. Kaname gave her one last smile before walking away from her. He stopped in front of Zero just as he had planned. However, the hunter refused to acknowledge him, much to Kaname's disliking. Zero was a little troubled about what just happened right now. Since when did Kaname Kuran refused to a chance to spend time with Yuki? Well obviously since he started wanting Zero Kiryu. But the hunter didn't know that. Well more like he refused to know that. Therefore Kaname's action confused him very much. And made him wonder what the pureblood was up to?

"How are you today Zero?" Kaname asked with a smile that was full of accusation and displeasure. The reason- Zero's not paying attention to him. It angered the pureblood more when Zero refused to answer his question. Not to mention he was audacious enough to turn around in an attempt to walk away from him.

"It seems to me you don't care about a certain person anymore. Given that you make no inquiry about her. And here I was worried you'd be pestering me day and night asking about her." Kaname said baiting Zero. He knew this would poke the stubborn hunter in the right spot. And true to his assumption, Zero turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Don't speak as if you know me or what I'm going through." The hunter growled out in low tone of voice. He was pissed off alright. His aura made the day class girls nearby run away as if they were being chased by ghosts. Kaname smirked in satisfaction for finally getting his hunter's attention. He stepped a little closer to Zero, making the hunter immediately tense up. Though not because he felt any danger. It was something completely different. A tingling sensation in his stomach that threatened to make him shiver.

"Meet me at our place tonight. I'll be waiting for you." Kaname whispered it to Zero. This time the hunter couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine. Damn, why the hell the pureblood was suddenly having such affects on him? Kaname walked away after that. He knew Zero would come. And that thought already made Kaname very happy.

If Zero didn't long to hear about Amaya, he'd have refused to meet him right away. Now he had no choice but to go. But he dreaded the thought of being alone with the pureblood too. Not because he was afraid of Kaname making a move on him. But because he wasn't confident anymore that he'd be able to fight him off or resist his advance. Zero almost gave in the last time. True that he was vulnerable that time and Kaname was comforting him but still, for him to even let it go that far. Zero could still feel the brush of Kaname's lips on his. And it wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling either. What if he gave in again? NO. Zero vehemently shook his head. He wouldn't give in. Not before the crucial time when he'd need to give in for Amaya's sake. Zero wouldn't let Kaname's seduction get to him. Never. Only if Zero knew exactly how powerful the pureblood's seduction was. Even more as it was a seduction laced with love. Evading that would be next to impossible.

* * *

Later, when Zero arrived at their secret spot after doing his patrolling, he found that Kaname was already waiting for him there. Zero got straight to the point. He asked about Amaya. Kaname answered his questions. Then Zero tried to leave. But Kaname stopped him. One thing led to another, and before long Zero was pinned against a tree by Kaname. In retaliation, the hunter sank his fangs into the pureblood's exposed neck. Hard. Hoping that it'd make him let go. But Zero was wrong. His biting only made Kaname smirk to himself and hold him tighter.

"This was a wrong move Zero. Being bitten can be very pleasurable to vampires. Especially a bite from one's lover." The pureblood teased Zero, knowing how that would make him react and lash out. As expected, Zero glared murderously at the space and bit harder into the flesh. He wanted to pull away. He wanted to push Kaname away from him with all his strength. But Zero could only hold onto the pureblood. His pure blood. That sinfully sweet luscious blood, containing extraordinary power in every drop. That blood was too tempting, too alluring to resist or let go. Zero just didn't have it in him to pull away. Even though he wasn't feeling any bloodlust just a while ago, but now he felt like draining the pureblood dry. Not to mention, his blood seemed sweeter, richer and thicker than before. It sated Zero's bloodlust like nothing else. And then there were Kaname's feelings, flowing out freely through his blood. His intense emotions were flooding Zero. And the fragments of his thoughts kept nothing hidden about what exactly Kaname wanted to do with the hunter. All these things had Zero shaking in his own body. From pleasure or fear, he couldn't tell. On the other hand, despite the brutality of the bite, Kaname didn't flinch one bit. He continued talking and holding onto Zero as if he wasn't trying to rip off the very flesh of his neck.

"I wish you were a little gentler Zero-kun. Perhaps I should teach you the right way to bite" Kaname said with mirthful enthusiasm.

He looked down at Zero's neck that was exposed to him. It was long and the skin looked so soft and smooth. Kaname felt his mouth watering just by looking at it. His eyes glowed red from desire. Never before he wanted to sink his fangs into someone so much. Kaname couldn't resist pushing out his tongue from his mouth and lick a line along the curve of Zero's neck. Touching quite a few sensitive spots in the process. Zero stiffed when Kaname did that. The fear of bite from a pureblood woken up within him right away. That fear was strong enough to make Zero snap out of the bloodlust and quickly pull away from Kaname's neck. However, before he pushed the older vampire away, he looked into his eyes. That suddenly stopped Zero from making any movements. For a while two pairs of glowing red eyes simply looked into each other. Now, why a trigger happy hunter like Zero wasn't reaching out for his gun already so that he could defend himself was a question worth millions. As unbelievable as it sounded but Zero could only stare into Kaname's eyes that moment. As if the pureblood had trapped him in some kind of a trance. Zero was indeed in a trance. Kaname's inhuman beauty, his powerfully radiating aura that was so intense it was almost palpable and it screamed lust and desire for Zero. The young hunter was just floored by that look in Kaname's eyes and his aura. The aura was surrounding Zero, strongly yet gently at the same time. It was making him feel things Zero never felt before. As a result, he couldn't even breath properly, let alone move a single muscle. He was still feeling a little scared, but that wasn't what kept Zero rooted to his spot. It was the feeling of arousal that had the hunter frozen. Seeing Zero's state, Kaname smiled at him softly and lovingly. He raised his hand and cupped Zero's face with one hand. The thumb of that hand, gently rubbed against Zero's bottom lip. The fact that his lips were covered with blood, made them look all the more delicious to Kaname.

"Don't worry Zero. I won't bite you. Not unless you ask me to." The pureblood assured.

But it didn't relieved the hunter. Not because he feared Kaname still attacking him after saying that but because of how close he was now. Zero could feel his warm breath on his cheek. The hunter felt his heart pounding madly against his ribs. His breathing got short and heavy. Sweat appeared on his face and neck. Not to mention, the way his cheeks were heating up and how dry his throat felt, Zero feared passing out any moment. Kaname only leaned closer. Not showing any mercy to Zero. It was his punishment; for avoiding Kaname for two long days. The pureblood knew he was rushing things. He was supposed to take it slow with Zero. But to hell with it. He needed to devour those sinfully tempting lips right now.

Kaname removed his thumb from Zero's bottom lip and pressed his lips against the silverette's lips. The moment their lips touched, both felt a spark going down their spines and spread throughout their bodies. Kaname pulled away a little to see if Zero felt what he just felt. And seeing the hunter's wide shocked eyes, Kaname knew that he did. The pureblood captured those soft irresistible lips again and this time properly kissed Zero. The hunter however didn't respond. Neither he pushed Kaname away. To make Zero response, Kaname started to roam his hands over his body. He started touching places, he knew as the hunter's weak spots. Thanks to the visions from his future self Kaname already knew every inch of Zero's body. It didn't take long before a moan escaped Zero's breath. He gasped at the sound he made himself. Zero had fought. He had fought his best and tried not to give into Kaname's touch. He tried not to lose himself in the seduction. He was supposed to just wait it out. But unfortunately he lost. The way he was feeling. No, the way Kaname was making him feel, Zero didn't even realize when his body surrendered to the pureblood. Reading the hunter's body language, Kaname grabbed his opportunity and deepened the kiss right away. This time Zero couldn't help but kiss back.

And as soon as Zero started kissing back, the kiss become more heated, intense and passionate. Lips moved against lips as if they were meant to be touched by each other. Kaname nipped and sucked onto Zero's lips now and then and the hunter reacted accordingly. Kaname wanted to keep the kiss rather gentle but Zero got aggressive soon enough and he tried to dominate the pureblood. The older vampire obviously responded to that and started fighting for dominance with Zero. The kiss became wild and animalistic instead of remaining sweet and loving. And both enjoyed it immensely. It didn't take long for Kaname to subdue Zero and become the dominant kisser. But still he treated the hunter as gently as possible. Kaname cherished every second of this intimacy. Both had drowned themselves in each other's sweet and euphoric taste. Both raveled in the connection they felt between them that moment. They pulled away only when they ran out of air and it was absolutely necessary for them to breath. Even then Kaname refused to let go of the hunter. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Zero's. Both their warm and heavy breaths mingled with each other. Neither knew how long passed in complete silence, when only their loud breathing could be heard. At last Zero spoke up and broke the silence between them.

"Why?" He whispered softly but he sounded tormented.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero asked a little louder this time. Kaname pulled away a little to look at his hunter. Yes, his hunter.

"You've drunk my blood Zero. You know why." He stated without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Do you honestly want me to believe that you've fallen in love with me?" Zero spoke incredulously.

"That is the truth Zero." Kaname said calmly.

"This is ridiculous!" The hunter exclaimed.

"I've told you before whatever you're feeling for me, they aren't your feelings. They aren't real." He shouted out. Suddenly Zero felt very angry. Because he just realized he was actually trying to convince himself of that rather than Kaname. Was he really starting to believe that Kaname bastard Kuran was in love with him? And was he responding to his feelings? No, it couldn't be. How was it possible? Zero couldn't let it happen. Just no. This kiss was nothing but a mistake. That was all.

"How do you know?" Kaname snapped back. He wouldn't let Zero keep on believing that his feelings for him weren't real. Because that wasn't the truth anymore.

"All that I feel are my feelings. MINE. Denial isn't gonna change that." Zero took in a deep breath to calm himself down a little. It wouldn't do good if both of them lost their temper.

"What about Yuki? How could you forget about her?" The hunter asked. Trying a different approach this time. Hoping that mentioning Yuki would make Kaname feel guilty and bring him back to the reality. The reality where the two of them could never be together.

"I didn't forget about her. I care about Yuki; more than you ever could. But it is obvious now that she and I can't be more than siblings. Not when I don't love her like that anymore." Hearing that Zero only gritted his teeth in anger. Just what the hell!

"This is completely unfair to her. She's loved you her entire life and you're gonna abandon her just like that! And for what? Because of your so called false feelings for me?! How selfish can you be Kaname?" Kaname glared daggers at Zero this time. He may love Zero but the hunter was certainly getting on his nerves now.

"Staying with Yuki and not loving her with my whole heart, you think that'd be fair to her?" The pureblood asked coldly. He moved closer to Zero; so much that their noses were almost touching. For a second the hunter thought Kaname would kiss him again. Zero gulped down the lump in his throat. He was ready to push Kaname away this time should he tried to kiss him again. Thankfully the pureblood made no such attempt. Instead he said something very serious.

"Because one thing for sure ZeRo, these so called false feelings aren't going anywhere. Like I said already, they're my own feelings now. I can never love Yuki anymore the way she deserves." A moment passed between them in suffocating silence. Both Kaname and Zero glaring at each other. In the end, it was Zero who looked away.

"Fine, do whatever you wish with Yuki but-" He looked back at Kaname again. This time his eyes were narrowed and full of determination in them. Zero stepped away from the pureblood as well, as if making a point here.

"Never expect me to have any feelings for you. No matter how many times you kiss me or touch me, but I will never fall for you." Instead of getting angry after hearing that, Kaname's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Is that a challenge Zero-kun?" The pureblood asked, almost sounding like a predator. Zero remained calm though.

"No. Just stating a fact." He said casually yet firmly. Kaname arrogantly snorted at that.

"We will see."

* * *

Amaya was sitting in a cafe. She was leisurely taking sips of her tea. Amaya wasn't exactly imprisoned in the mansion. She was allowed to go outside. Otherwise she'd have figured something was going on wrong and tried to escape the second she got a chance. However wherever she went, her secret body guards followed her like her own shadow. Their job was pretty difficult though since they had to make sure Amaya didn't realize that she was being watched. So far everything was going smoothly. Amaya was upset but she wasn't causing any trouble. In fact, the people in charge of Amaya's safety and protection began to think, they wouldn't encounter any problem as long as they maintained their cover. How wrong they were! How foolish to think that Amaya really didn't sense being watched. She had spent almost her entire life running and escaping from enemies. One of the crucial things for survival was sensing being stalked and knowing that she had been spotted by an enemy spy. After that there were only two things to do. Either losing that spy with wits and cleverness or make sure that spy wouldn't live to tell anyone else about her location. Losing a spy was obviously preferable since death or sudden disappearance of a spy drew attention anyway.

Amaya was certain about being watched. And it was certainly a good thing that these spies were underestimating her. But the question was why? Why was she being watched? Whose orders these spies were following and why? Kaien Cross wouldn't need to have people stalk her. It was obviously someone else. Someone with enough power and authority. The hybrid indeed had a guess on who the person was. And then there was the incident with Zero. His being so harsh and angry with Amaya all on a sudden was no less suspicious. Clearly, something had happened at the academy that Amaya had no clue about. However, she was certain that whatever had happened was the reason she was forced to leave.

_'What could it be? What had really happened?'_ Amaya thought to herself as she took another sip of her tea.

_'Whatever it is that pureblood had a hand in it. I'm sure of it.'_

_'Did he do anything to Zero or say anything to him? Perhaps he threatened Zero to push me away.'_

_'But threatened Zero with what? It must've been something very serious. Zero wouldn't have caved because of a light threat.'_

_'But most importantly why would he(Kuran) threaten Zero to push me away in the first place? If he wanted to get rid of me somehow, he could've done it a dozen other ways. Why involve Zero?'_

_'Was he just being a sadistic bastard? I certainly wouldn't put it past him.'_ Amaya took another sip of her tea.

_'Well, none of that matters anymore. I'll protect my dad whether I'm with him or far away from him.'_

_'But first I must lose these spies. I think I've played the good girl for long enough.'_

Amaya finished her tea and stood up. But her intention wasn't to walk out of the cafe. Instead she entered the washroom there. It was the only place she wouldn't be watched. The two spies who were inside the cafe, posing as customers were looking at the washroom door like hawks. Even though there was zero percent possibility of Amaya getting into any danger in there but they still remained alert. The spies of a pureblood took their job very seriously. Especially Kaname's.

"Shouldn't she be out already?" One asked the other.

"Hmm. Let's wait half a minute more then we'll go and check. But I'm sure everything's fine. No one could get in there without us knowing and she can't escape anywhere from there. Besides, why would she even try to?"

"I don't know. We've been watching this girl for three days now and all she has done is think. What the hell does she think about anyway?" The unnamed spy surely sounded a little frustrated about it.

"Who knows. We shouldn't worry about it as long as she's behaving and not getting into any danger."

"Still, we ought to be more caref-" Before the spy could finish the sentence, they and the entire cafe heard a loud blast. The sound came from the washroom. However the force of the blast wasn't very strong. It didn't blew up the cafe or anything. It only caused a minor damage to the washroom. Both spies sitting in the cafe and a few who were stationed outside went running inside the washroom; only to find no sign of Amaya in there and a huge hole on the floor. The toilet seat was completely uprooted.

"THE GIRL HAS ESCAPED!" It was fairly obvious by then.

"What the-?

"Why?"

"How?"

"I sense a hunter's spell in the air. It must be a blasting spell" said one spy.

"I can't believe she went in there." The spy who said that cringed unapologetically. After all it was the most nasty and disgusting way to escape.

"Should we go after her? She mustn't have gotten very far."

"But she can't know about us. Going after her would mean revealing ourselves."

"Well we weren't supposed to let her out of our sight either. Besides, her escaping like this means she already knows that she's being watched."

"You are absolutely right about that!" This time it wasn't one of the spies who said that. It was Amaya. Her sudden appearance among them certainly startled the vampire spies. The silverette's lips curled up into a grin.

"Feeling confused?" She asked mockingly.

"I certainly knew that people were watching me. But I didn't know who or how many." Amaya roamed her eyes over everyone, each one of them and her smile become wider.

"Well now I know." It became clear that the blast was nothing but a trap to lure all the spies out of their hiding.

"But you were gone from here!" One of the vampires couldn't help but point that out.

"Oh that; (giggle mirthfully) a concealing spell. It made me invisible to your eyes. Pretty handy, isn't it? Now- I have one more trick up my sleeves." Before any of the spies could do anything, Amaya opened her fist, revealing a purple colored powder in her palm. She blew it into the air. As soon as those vampires came into contact with the powder and inhaled even a little bit, they all passed out right then and there. It was another hunter's weapon against vampires. The powder helped knocking out vampires. However making the powder wasn't very easy. Quite a few rare ingredients were needed and the hunter performing the spells to make the powder must be very skilled and careful. Otherwise the substance wouldn't work. These three days, Amaya wasn't only thinking. She was subtly preparing for her escape as well. So subtly that even those expert and skilled spies couldn't tell.

The other customers and staffs of that cafe were all very scared, and confused about what was going on. Amaya didn't bother with them. As soon as those vampire spies woke up they'd take care of their memories. Escaping from there was most important for her. As such, Amaya ran out of the cafe. She ran as fast as she could. Those spies wouldn't stay down for long. She needed to get away and hide somewhere as soon as possible. Amaya wasn't gonna just run though. She had a destination in her mind. The hunter's association. Amaya knew all about the current president of the hunter's association and how corrupt he was. She also knew that through the president, she could come in contact with the head of the vampire council. An old vampire noble who wanted the end of Kaname Kuran. Asato Ichijou was also someone keeping Rido Kuran as his pet. Amaya was now realizing what Asato had realized long ago. Rido Kuran was the only one who could kill Kaname since he was the only one whom that ancestor couldn't kill. Amaya already knew of all the moves that Kaname was planning on making against Rido. Therefore, she was certain she'd prove to be very useful to Rido and Asato. And while being useful to them, she'd achieve her own goal. Destroying Kaname Kuran once and for all.

Truth to be told, Amaya didn't really want to do this. She didn't want to get involved with the likes of Rido and Asato Ichijou. Not to mention, it was that damned pureblood Rido who used the Kiryus like pawns against Shizuka Hio. He would pay for his deeds. It was inevitable. Amaya wouldn't let him go unpunished. But for now, Kaname Kuran was Amaya's biggest enemy. He shouldn't have separated her from Zero. His evil plotting was forcing Amaya into taking such action. Otherwise she was going to wait at least until Rido was dealt with before making a move against the ancestor. Now, Amaya had no choice but to side with Rido. After all enemy's enemy was a very helpful friend.

Amaya looked up at the sky. A bird was flying right above her. To an ordinary human that would've been a pretty normal thing. But Amaya was neither human nor ordinary. She was aware that the bird was following her. Or rather a pureblood was watching her. Amaya knew Kaname's familiar was either a bat or a wolf. But it wasn't impossible for a pureblood with Kaname's power to give his familiar a different form. It had to be Kaname because no other pureblood had any reason to keep a close eye on her. Amaya jumped over a building and got on the rooftop in order to get closer to the bird. Then she swiftly pulled out her daggers and she threw them aiming the bird. But one dagger was thrown a moment later the other. Hence while dodging the first dagger, the bird got hit by the second one. It immediately poofed and disappeared into the thin air. Amaya once again resumed her running.

"The game is on now... Kaname Kuran."


	22. Blood Vs Blood

 

 

**Chapter 22: Blood Vs Blood**

 

The moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. The streak of moonlight was peeking through the window of a bedroom in the moon dormitory. That moonlight was the only source of light in that otherwise dark room. The room wasn't unoccupied though. There on the huge bed was lying a sleeping figure of a silverette female. Her body was covered with soft and comfortable blanket up to her waist. Yes, it was none other than Amaya Kiryu. Shocking? More shocking was the fact that she was lying on the bed of Kaname Kuran. Not to mention sleeping rather peacefully.

The door of the bedroom opened and in walked another silverette. A male one. Zero Kiryu walked over to the bed Amaya was sleeping on. His gaze was full of affection and concern as he looked at his daughter. When he touched Amaya's cheek and caressed it lovingly, it was the most gentle touch ever. A lot had happened in the past week. First of all, Amaya had run away from Kaname's spies. As soon as she escaped, both Kaname and Zero went out to search for her with the intention of bringing her back. Obviously Kaname's inner circle and anyone they both trusted were also involved in this search. And it was after one full week, did they find Amaya. The girl had tried her best to not get caught. Had tried to even fight off her captors as best as she could. In fact it was only after weakening her with blood loss and knocking her unconscious with some powerful spells that they were able to bring her back to the academy.

**Flashback**

_Kaname Kuran snapped open his eyes and jolted up into a sitting position on his bed. He was in quite a deep slumber but the incident that just happened warranted that he woke up right away. His familiar, that was watching over Amaya was attacked. By none other than Amaya herself. She had escaped. Kaname already knew this. But as if to confirm it, at that very moment he received words from his spies that Amaya had indeed ran away. What was she doing? Where was she going? How did she realize that she was being watched? Well that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was what was going on in her mind? Would she attempt to come back to the academy to meet with Zero? It was absolutely possible. Though, it wasn't a hundred percent possibility. She could go anywhere else. Which also meant she could get into any kind of trouble. No, Kaname wouldn't allow that. He would bring Amaya back before she got into any danger. Clearly, having her away from the academy was a mistake. Kaname realized it now. They had foolishly underestimated her._

_Kaname put on some clothes as fast as possible and walked out of his room in hurried steps. Though somehow he still managed to look graceful about it. He went to Takuma's room first. The noble was still peacefully asleep but Kaname didn't feel slight remorse at waking up the vice president. And Senri as well in the process since they shared the room._

_"Gather everyone (inner circle) as quickly as possible and come over to the headmaster's office." Giving that order, Kaname strode away from there. Not giving Takuma any chance to ask any question such as what was going on. Takuma blinked couple of times, feeling very confused which was normal for the noble to feel at that moment. The usual calm and composed Kaname looked restless. Takuma had obviously sensed the urgency and anxiousness in their leader's voice and knew immediately that something was very wrong. Therefore without wasting any more time, he immediately got into action._

_Kaname on the other hand went over to headmaster Cross's office. It was mid-day. Zero was most likely in his class or skipping class and taking a nap somewhere. Kaname hoped the later wasn't the case and that Zero was in the classroom. He didn't have time to lose in search for the hunter. Truth to be told, Kaname would've preferred not to let Zero know anything about Amaya's escape. The pureblood would've liked to handle this on his own. But there were two problems. One Zero would kill him for keeping this a secret from him. And two, he might need Zero's help in bringing Amaya back to the academy. After all the hunter was the only one Amaya cared about. The one and only father she knew._

_"Headmaster Cross." Kaname, to put it simply barged into Kaien's office. Cross was obviously startled and a bit shocked. Not only it was the middle of the day when Kaname should be asleep but also the pureblood never acted without proper manner. Cross immediately figured something serious had happened._

_"Kaname?! What brings you here? Is everything alright?" The headmaster asked worriedly._

_"Have Zero come over here right now. Amaya has escaped. We need to find her as soon as possible." Kaname didn't bother with dropping the bomb on Kaien. There was just no time for theatrics. Because while they were here, who knew what Amaya was doing. It took a moment for Cross to wrap his head around this sudden news and properly register it in his mind. But as soon as he did, he immediately got into action and made an announcement through the classroom intercom. Asking Zero Kiryu to come see the headmaster in his office._

_"The others should be here soon. We'll begin the search as soon as everyone gets here" said Kaname. He was getting more tensed and worried with every passing minute._

_"Zero will not take well to this news. He is already so worried about Amaya" said Kaien knowing the young hunter would go berserk as soon as he heard about his daughter._

_"I know but right now what is more important is to form a plan and go search for Amaya. Zero has to hold in his anger for the moment. He can bite my head off all he wants 'after' we find her." And Kaname meant it. He wouldn't let Zero throw any tantrum now. Even if he had to use his power to subdue the hunter then he would._

_"But why would Amaya escape? She couldn't have found out anything about why she was sent away from the academy." That much Cross was certain about. There was just no way for Amaya to know. It was a secret carefully kept between the three of them, meaning Cross, Zero and Kaname only. No one else knew._

_"Not to mention how did she escape anyway? Didn't you have a dozen people guarding her along with your familiar?"_

_"I underestimated her skills headmaster Cross." Kaname admitted regretfully. He knew he shouldn't have let it happen. Not only because it was rather humiliating that someone escaped from a pureblood's tight security but because he was genuinely worried about Amaya. He knew the girl to be reckless._

_"Well I suppose how she escaped doesn't matter anymore. However, why she did it is important. We need to figure that out in order to find her" said Cross._

_"Find who?" Asked a third voice that just arrived at the door. It was none other than Zero. The hunter entered the room and walked over to where Kaname was standing. Zero frowned in confusion a little._

_"What is He doing here?" Zero asked cross as if Kaname wasn't standing right there. It was just that after Kaname's kiss and confession of love to Zero, the hunter wanted to avoid the pureblood's existence more than before. A part of Zero was scared to about his own feelings. He didn't want to fall in love with Kaname Kuran. He really didn't. Kaname was the last person Zero wanted to have romantic feelings for. But despite wanting that, Zero was scared to get too close to the pureblood, for he might just give into him. His body was traitorous. It made Zero feel things whenever he was close to Kaname. Things that the hunter never wanted to experience, especially with the pureblood._

_"Amaya has escaped. We need to start looking for her as soon as possible." Kaname answered before Cross could open his mouth. The ex-hunter obviously would've gradually let Zero know about this. So that he would take it better. But as said before, time was running out. Hence, Kaname didn't hesitate to just hit Zero with this news, and not caring about the reaction he might get from the hunter. Zero was completely stunned upon hearing about this. He couldn't believe his own ears. Kaname on the other hand ignored Zero's shocked state and started speaking with Kaien._

_"We can't go and blindly start searching for Amaya. You and Zero knew her better than me. I need to know of all the places you think she can go to" said Kaname, like a man with a plan._

_"She could be coming back here" said Cross._

_"Yes, I've already thought about that but just in case she doesn't. Where else might she go to?" Kaname asked._

_"Hold on a sec. How the hell did Amaya escape in the first place? I thought you had everything under control. I thought you said, she was settling in." Zero was beyond himself. Amaya was out there somewhere, all alone, could possibly getting into some serious danger. Yes, Zero had every right to lose it at that moment._

_"I made a mistake. I thought she was settling in. That she was oblivious to having been watched over. I am sorry. I know I was supposed to make sure she was safe and protected but I failed. I'll accept any punishment you want to give Zero but first we must find her and bring her back here." After that, Zero couldn't yell at the pureblood anymore. He'd certainly deal with him about this but later. Kaname was right after all. First and foremost, they needed to find Amaya and bring her back to safety._

**End of Flashback**

When Kaname's inner circle assembled at the headmaster's office, he let them know of the situation that Amaya had escaped from under his watch and that he wanted her found. Also this searching mission of Amaya must be kept very quiet and no one other than themselves must know of this. Concern for Amaya was clearly evident in the pureblood's demeanor even though he tried very hard to hide it. Whereas it did touch Zero's heart a little bit (okay quite a bit, but he was never gonna admit it); but this concern of Kaname's regarding the silverette girl gave birth to many questions in the nobles' minds. Ruka even voiced her confusion and curiosity as to why it was so important to find that girl. Aidou would've asked such questions too had he already not known the truth. Ruka obviously received no satisfactory answer. Only that if she didn't wish to help, she was free not to. Obviously she couldn't not help. In fact later on she become more enthusiastic about finding Amaya than others since finding that girl was clearly important to her lord Kuran.

On the first day, Kaname, Zero and everyone else had gathered in the spot from where Amaya had mainly disappeared to. From that spot, they had spread out in every direction with a team of two. Kaname and Zero went in one direction. Then Aidou and Kain paired up and went in another direction. Takuma and Senri, Rima and Ruka, both pairs went to separate directions. Cross stayed behind at the academy just in case Amaya showed up there. Besides, he had to keep everyone there oblivious to what was going on. Meaning the night class and specially Yuki.

For four days, there was no such luck for anyone. It was particularly difficult because they had no idea where to actually look for Amaya. Where could the girl possibly go? What was she thinking? What was she up to? Clearly she was hiding but hiding wasn't exactly an easy task. Not when a group of highly skilled vampires were after a person. Not to mention, she must need a place to stay. She must need food to eat. She probably had no money on her either. How could she just fell off the face of the earth? Kaname was certain that the reason they couldn't find Amaya was because they simply weren't looking where they should be looking and that was happening because they had no clue as to what was going on in her mind.

After four days, fate decided to show some mercy and give them a clue as to where Amaya might be.

**Flashback**

_"Alright, thank you headmaster Cross." Kaname ended the call after saying that. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath._

_"What did Cross say?" Zero asked as he entered the room. They were at a cheap motel room. Both Kaname and Zero needed a little resting after their relentless searching of their daughter for four days straight. Earlier Zero had gone out to get them something to eat. He clearly heard Kaname getting off the phone with Cross but didn't know what they really talked about._

_"Toga Yagari had one of his sources spot a girl looking like Amaya" said Kaname._

_"What?! Where?" Zero immediately got restless._

_"Don't get your hopes up Zero. It's very possible that the girl is someone else." The pureblood said. Trying to keep his own hope in check as well._

_"But it's also possible that the girl is really Amaya" said Zero much optimistically. He refused to be hopeless about finding his dear daughter._

_"We must look into it. Where is it that she was spotted?" The hunter asked._

_"In hunter's town. Not far from hunter's association." Kaname replied. Zero's eyebrows furrowed hearing that._

_"Hunter's association. Amaya isn't stupid enough to go there." Zero said getting ten times more worried for very good reasons. Despite hunters being his own kin, Zero knew exactly what they would do to Amaya if they found out about her. They would most likely view her as an abomination and try to kill her as soon as possible._

_"I'd like to think so too" said Kaname and he sighed out a little. Zero obviously noticed this._

_"But-? What's on your mind Kaname? Tell me." The young hunter asked, taking a step closer to the pureblood._

_"If that is indeed Amaya, I wonder why she'd go there? I'm sure she's fully aware of the danger to it. What could she possibly be thinking?"_

_"You think she's up to something to get back at us for making her leave the academy?" Zero asked. He suspected that Amaya may be very angry with them but it didn't make any sense to Zero that she'd try to put herself into any danger to punish them._

_"No, she'd never think of harming you. Me on the other hand-" Kaname trailed off. Sadness evident in his eyes. It kind of made sense. The hunter's association was always looking for a reason to hunt down a pureblood. Especially a pureblood as powerful as Kaname Kuran. A dead pureblood meant one less enemy for them. What if Amaya was planning on giving them 'that' reason? There was no doubt that she knew plenty about Kaname._

_It was as if Zero read the pureblood's mind, he walked closer to him and put a comforting hand on Kaname's shoulder._

_"You need to be strong about this Kaname." The hunter said. These past four days, while searching for Amaya, worrying about her, both Kaname and Zero found a sort of understanding between them. The kind of mature understanding that parents have between them who love their children and wished to do what was best for them. And this understanding consequently brought the pureblood and the hunter closer to each other. Even though not exactly romantically but rather in a friendship kind of way._

_"I know it hurts to have your own daughter hating you but I really believe that Amaya would eventually accept you as her father. You just need to show her that you really love her and care about her. And I promised you, didn't I… that I'll help you two bond. So let's go find our daughter Kaname."_

_"Right now most important is to find Amaya before she gets herself into any trouble."_

_"Yes, you're right" said Kaname. Before Zero could walk away from the pureblood, Kaname made him look into his eyes so that he could see the sincerity of his words that he was about to speak._

_"Zero, I'm really proud to have a daughter with 'you'."_

**End of Flashback**

Even after getting a lead, it took almost two days to finally find Amaya. The first ones that had found her however weren't Zero or Kaname. It was Aidou and Kain actually. And they found her thankfully before she could go anywhere near the hunter's association president. Amaya obviously tried to escape first. When that failed she fought the two nobles. The way she fought clearly expressed that she had no problem killing them if needed be. Therefore, Aidou and Kain also couldn't afford to go easy on her. Their vampire powers didn't work on her but their physical strength and weapons helped making Amaya lose a lot of blood. And in the end, Aidou who spent hours reading hunter spells as well as vampire spells and was aware exactly what Amaya was, (a hybrid of vampire and hunter) was able to put an effecting spell on Amaya that knocked her out.

Zero at first was pissed at Aidou and Kain for hurting his daughter but later forgave them understanding that it was absolutely necessary. They had no other choice. After bringing Amaya back to the academy she had to be taken to the moon dormitory since headmaster Cross's house was out of question as Yuki was there and neither Kaname nor Zero wanted her to know about Amaya just yet. So, now everyone was waiting for the silverette hybrid to wake up from her spell induced slumber. Some were waiting eagerly such as Zero and Kaien Cross and others were worried about her waking up to be honest since they knew for certain that as soon as Amaya did wake up, she was gonna cause a hell lot of trouble. Kaname on the other hand looked forward to and at the same time dreaded Amaya's consciousness. He had a nasty feeling in his guts that he was gonna experience hell as soon as Amaya opened her eyes.

* * *

The following day, early in the morning, Amaya fluttered her eyes open. For a moment she felt confused and couldn't remember what had happened before she blacked out. But the memories came back as soon as she could focus her mind and not feel dizzy anymore. Amaya jolted up in a sitting position abruptly. She looked around her surrounding and immediately knew where she was. However, it confused her to no limits as to why exactly she was in the moon dormitory, not to mention lying on the bed of none other than the dorm president Kuran. Amaya understood why Aidou and Kain came after her. They were undoubtedly following the pureblood's order. After all she did escape from his spies. Amaya had no doubt before that the only reason Kaname Kuran was spying on her was because he considered her a threat. But then, why have 'a threat' lying comfortably in his own bedroom? It didn't make any sense. Amaya should have been locked up in a dungeon or something if Kaname did wished to capture and imprison her. What the hell was going on? Seriously!

Amaya quickly got out of the bed but as soon as she stood up, the door of the room opened allowing someone to walk in. The silverette wasn't really surprised when Kaname came in. It was after all his bedroom. Though she was itching to bombard the pureblood with questions.

"You're finally wake." Kaname said. His voice was unusually soft. The kind of voice he used with Yuki. And dare Amaya think that it kind of sounded affectionate as well. Her eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. What the hell! Was she in a different dimension or something?

"Zero has just fallen asleep after waiting for you to wake up all night. Though I don't want to, I'll go wake him up otherwise he'd be pissed off at me." After hearing that, Amaya couldn't handle this insanity anymore.

"Hold on a sec. What is going on?" Amaya demanded answer.

"Why am I here? What is Zero doing here? What have you done to him? Answer me!" Kaname remained calm as if Amaya wasn't trying to glare the life out of him.

"You need to calm yourself down. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now you must focus on getting your strength back. That spell Aidou used was very powerful." That concern with which Kaname spoke only angered Amaya further. She narrowed her eyes at the pureblood.

"What game are you playing now?" Amaya growled out. Kaname sighed out heavily as he walked a little closer to Amaya.

"I am not playing any game Amaya. All I want is to protect you. Please believe that."

"And you suddenly wish to protect me because-?" Amaya asked with malicious sarcasm in her voice. Obviously she didn't believe one single word of it. She would've if she suddenly saw a pig flying in the sky. No, not even then.

"Why wouldn't I wish to protect my daughter?" Kaname said. He finally said it. For a moment, everything seemed to have just stopped. Amaya wasn't sure if her heart was still beating or not but her breathing certainly stopped. She stared at the pureblood with unblinking eyes. WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY? The silverette couldn't believe her own ears. No. She must've misheard it. It couldn't be... How the hell? No... Just no.

"What did you just say?" Amaya asked. Her voice low and full of shock. In fact, she didn't know herself how the hell did she manage to speak up. Because she was certainly feeling as if she was struck my lightening just a second ago. Kaname on the other hand gave Amaya a soft loving smile.

"It's a long story Amaya but Zero and I both know that you're our daughter and that you came from the future." Amaya felt weak in her knees and they threatened to give out. Seeing that she was on the verge of collapsing, Kaname quickly moved to hold her. However, Amaya moved back before the pureblood could touch her.

"No, stay away from me!" She yelled out loud.

"Amaya-"

"No. Don't you dare call me your daughter!"

"But you are my daughter and I am your father. You can't deny the truth." Kaname spoke insistently.

"SHUT UP!"

"What is going on here-?" It was Takuma standing at the door. Obviously he had heard the shouting and came to check. Before anyone could say anything else, Zero appeared at the door as well. He couldn't possibly stay asleep when his daughter was wake and on the verge of losing her mind. Zero rushed over to Amaya and engulfed her in a tight hug. By then the other nobles were standing at the door as well. And they watched with confusion and curiosity as Zero held Amaya as if his life depended on her.

"Amaya, I'm so sorry about what I said that day. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it. Please believe me. I just wanted you to leave this academy because I thought you'd be safer away from here. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. Can you please forgive me? Please?"

"There's nothing to forgive Zero." Amaya said, still feeling very confused about everything but she saw the anguish in Zero's eyes and wanted it gone immediately.

"No, there is. I was cruel with you. I made you cry. I still feel awful."

"Please don't. I understand you were only trying to protect me." Amaya said even though she had no idea why Zero felt the need to protect her in the first place. She'd get all her answers one way or another.

"Yes I was, which is why I ask- what were you thinking Amaya?" Zero asked with grave worry in his voice.

"You've any idea the danger you could've gotten in if the hunter's association found out about you. What were you trying to do?" A determined look came over Amaya's face.

"I'll answer that question after you explain to me exactly how did you find out about me? Did headmaster Cross tell you anything? But even he didn't know the full truth." Zero looked at Kaname. Some eye communication happened between them that baffled Amaya to no limits. Since when did they get so close? Argh! At this rate, she'd really go crazy.

"Fine, we'll tell you everything. Come with me" said Zero and he started to lead Amaya out of the bedroom.

"Takuma, inform headmaster Cross that Amaya has woken up." Kaname said. The blonde noble nodded his head and left.

Within half an hour, Kaname's inner circle, Kaname himself, Zero, Amaya and headmaster Cross were sitting in the hall of the moon dormitory. All the other vampires were already sleeping, so they could speak freely without being overheard. Kaname and Zero had already decided to tell the inner circle the truth about Amaya. If they were going to protect her and keep her safe, they needed help. Besides, Aidou and headmaster Cross already knew everything anyway.

"Zero please tell me what's going on? I can't wait anymore." Amaya was running out of her patience. She was sitting on the couch right beside Zero. Kaname was sitting in his usual spot, in the armchair across from Zero and Amaya. The other nobles were standing around nearby. Headmaster Cross was sitting in a single couch.

"Well it all started when Kaname bit you..." Zero then proceeded to tell Amaya, how biting her formed a connection between Kaname's present self and the future self. How he learned of Amaya's real identity. How they found out about Amaya being their daughter and about the DNA testing as well. Then headmaster Cross also confirmed that Amaya was indeed from the future. The ex-hunter had apologized to Amaya about revealing her truth but Zero and Kaname already knew everything therefore she couldn't feel betrayed about it. The nobles were extremely shocked to learn that Amaya was actually Kaname and Zero's daughter from the future. It was such a bizarre thing. Though they indeed felt honored that Kaname shared such an important secret with them. Ruka obviously felt heartbroken but she hid her pain well for the moment.

The entire time, Amaya listened to everything and everyone quietly. There wasn't any question that this revelation changed everything. After a moment of silence, the girl inhaled a deep breath and then asked the most important question.

"So, now that you know the truth, what do you plan on doing?" Amaya asked and she asked it to Zero. No one else mattered anyway.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked quizzically.

"I mean, do you realize that this is your second chance? That you can avoid making all the mistakes this time."

"Amaya, I may have made many mistakes in your time but surely giving birth to you wasn't one. And I intend to do that again." Zero spoke firmly. Having Amaya in his life wasn't a mistake. Far from it, actually. It was a blessing.

"Even if it means getting involved with him?" Amaya shot a hateful glance at Kaname. It stabbed the pureblood in his heart but he showed nothing of that pain. Still Zero was somehow aware of that pain and he sighed out heavily. Feeling sorry for the pureblood.

"Amaya, he cares about you too-" Amaya immediately cut him off before Zero could say more.

"Don't give me that crap." It was the first time Amaya looked angrily at Zero. She couldn't stay seated anymore, so she stood up from the couch.

"You don't know what happened in the future. You don't know what I went through. I had to run for my life since I was six and it was all thanks to him. You don't know what's it like to constantly live in fear that this day maybe the last day. That this day I might die or worse lose you. I spent my entire life looking over my shoulder. Never having any home. Never having a normal life. But most suffering was to watch you miserable everyday. To see you hurting and not being able to do anything about it. And then the worst actually happened. I had to watch you die right before my eyes. And it was all because of him." Amaya ranted angrily. Her fists were tightly closed and she was breathing very heavily as if on the verge of attacking something or someone. She inhaled a deep breath, so that she calmed down a little bit.

"If you think, I'll forgive all that just because he's showing a little concern now, you're going to be disappointed Zero." Amaya said at once. There was a pin drop silence in the room for a moment. The hybrid's anger was so intense, it was almost palpable. Zero was at a loss for words. He wanted Amaya to give Kaname a chance but she was right too. Zero didn't know everything that happened in the future. He couldn't persuade Amaya without fully understanding her pain first. The silence was getting suffocating. Thankfully it broke as Kaname spoke up.

"You're right Amaya. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I will still protect you and love you even if you hate me." Amaya looked at Kaname. The loathing in her eyes was so vivid. If Kaname wasn't a pureblood, he would've surely shivered in fear.

"The word hate, doesn't even begin to cover what I feel for you. When I came in the past, I vowed to protect Zero from you. Even if it means killing you." The temperature of the atmosphere dropped a couple of degree though it was hard to tell who was responsible for it.

"And now that the truth is out anyway, let me give you a fair warning. If you dare to hurt Zero or even think about using him in anyway, I WILL KILL YOU. I don't care what I'd have to do for it." Those words were absolute, as Amaya's intention was crystal clear.

"How can you say that?! He is your father." Aidou couldn't help but exclaim out loud in shock and disbelieve. Did this girl not know that if Kaname died then, she wouldn't exist either? Well it seemed, she knew but she just didn't care.

"No, he's-" Before Amaya could say any more, she was interrupted.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me Amaya." It was Zero who said that. His voice was quiet, yet it was firm and full of determination. Amaya was shocked, and even more shocked was Kaname. He didn't expect this at all.

"What?! You can't be serious! You want to protect him. HIM! He who did nothing but torment you, hurt you, used you and put your life in danger." Amaya looked at her dad incredulously. She could not believe, he'd be so so... argh! Why did he have to be so naive? Did he not understand that the pureblood could not be trusted? That the concern he was showing could be completely fake and he still may be plotting some way to use both of them. Kaname Kuran was evil. Plain and simple. It shouldn't be something difficult to see. Why Zero was doing this? Why?

"Look Zero.. if you are protecting him for me, then stop right now. You don't know how guilty I feel just for existing. You could never move on from his betrayal completely because of me. Because I reminded you of him every single day. If it's a daughter you want, you'll have one. In fact you'll have plenty sons and daughters. A family of your own. Not to mention, with someone who actually loves you and cares about you. If 'he' can no longer mess up your life, then you'll get the happiness you deserve. I promise. That's all I ever want. For you to be happy." Zero was standing right in front of Amaya and he was looking right into her eyes. He wasn't mad at Amaya for saying such things. He understood where she was coming from. But he needed to make something clear to her.

"I know you want me to be happy Amaya. But my happiness lies with him. So that's why... if you wish to go against him, you'll find yourself against me as well. If you try to kill him. You will find me dead first." Of course Zero would protect Kaname with his life because without him, Amaya would never be in his life. Amaya wasn't a parent. She'd never understand that every child was special. Zero would never be okay with not having her in his life just because he had other children. Besides, Zero was starting to see that Kaname Kuran wasn't completely evil. His heart was capable of love. Capable of goodness. So yes, Zero would protect him with his life and go against his own daughter if he had to because ultimately, he'd be protecting Amaya that way.

Silence took over the air once again. Kaname was astonished at what Zero was doing for him. He was positively happy about it. Now, he could say for certain that there was indeed a chance for them to love each other. And be together. The family that Amaya mentioned, Kaname too wanted Zero to have that family but with him. Unfortunately Kaname's momentarily happiness was squashed just as Amaya looked at him. If there was loathing in her eyes before for him, now she looked absolutely murderous.

"You did this." She hissed angrily.

"You turned my own father against me you sneaky manipulative bas-"

"Amaya!" Headmaster Cross intentionally interrupted her cussing. Kaname was after all her father. Well her other father. Amaya however continued as if she was never interrupted.

"I underestimated you. You had me at check mate and I didn't even notice it."

"I'm not playing any game Amaya" said Kaname in his defense though he knew Amaya wouldn't believe him. And she didn't as she snorted at that.

"You may have won this time but if you think I'm gonna give up so easily then you're dead wrong. I'll find out a way to defeat you." After saying that Amaya started to walk away. She didn't even stop at Zero's calling. Amaya needed to get out of there. The air of the moon dormitory was suffocating her. She needed to go somewhere where she could scream her lungs out and release some of her anger. What a fool she made of herself! She thought because she had the knowledge of the future that she could defeat Kaname Kuran. But that bastard was always a step ahead because he too knew the future. Amaya fell right into his trap. Damn it. And now the person she was doing all this fighting for was on his side. How ironic was that?! Was this second chance for naught? Would things actually get worse than before? Fear and doubt filled Amaya's mind. No, she couldn't afford to lose. She wouldn't lose. If protecting Zero meant that Amaya would have to fight against even him, then she'd do so. It was in a way funny that at this point, both Amaya and Zero were actually thinking alike and trying to protect each other by going against each other because both thought that the other didn't know better. Only if they knew it was the worst time for going against each other because a certain pureblood had spotted Zero while he was searching for Amaya and she was on her way to come back in Zero's life.


	23. First Step In The Right Direction

 

 

**Chapter 23: First Step In The Right Direction**

 

Amaya had challenged Kaname Kuran that she wouldn't give up so easily. That she would defeat him no matter what. But given the circumstances, Amaya had certainly started to doubt herself with that promise. For the past couple of days, there was nowhere she went, where she didn't have someone following her, keeping an eye on her. Escaping them wouldn't have been very difficult. She could've run away from the academy too, if she had wanted it. However, seeing that the bastard pureblood had Zero wrapped around his manipulative fingers, Amaya couldn't exactly leave. It was beyond infuriating how Kaname could play puppet master with Zero now. No, Amaya couldn't possibly leave when the situation was like this.

Despite all her concern, Amaya was very angry with Zero. She was even punishing the hunter with her silence. How could Zero go against her and take that bastard pureblood's side! Not to mention after knowing things that happened in the future. Zero knew about the betrayal, and yet. Damn it. The fool. Why did he have to be like this? Amaya did understand his action on some level. It was certainly quite different hearing about a betrayal that hadn't happened yet than actually suffering from it. Zero didn't know the pain of such betrayal. Besides, Amaya was sure the pureblood didn't tell every single detail to Zero. It was quite possible he gave the hunter a mellowed down version of his betrayal. In fact, it was obvious. Someone like Kaname Kuran would never be completely honest about his evil deed while confessing to someone. Unfortunately Zero dismissed it like nothing and on his way to repeat all his mistakes all over again. Truth to be told it was beyond frustrating for Amaya. Even more so because, it was starting to appear that she may not succeed in saving her father after all.

As if fate took pity on Amaya, an opportunity presented itself before her. An opportunity to not continue being helpless. Amaya was at the headmaster's house. She overheard a conversation that Takuma's grandfather was visiting the academy. Amaya instantly felt hopeful. After all Asato Ichijou was someone she was trying to get to in the first place through the president of the hunter's association. And the fact that she was caught in the hunter's village, no one actually knew what she was really planning on doing. They all thought she was only trying to get to the hunter's association. But that wasn't the case at all. Her actual goal was far beyond that. Now if only Amaya could catch the noble's eye. She wasn't a fool to think anyone would just let her walk up to the vampire and let her speak to him. But it was absolutely necessary that Asato Ichijou found her interesting enough even if he glanced at her for only a second. Because if he was intrigued by her then Amaya wouldn't have to worry about going to him. He'd seek her out himself. Which would be more convenient than her going to him. And so Amaya formed a plan in her mind.

Amaya was walking out of the headmaster's house when she came across Zero. The hunter looked positively miserable. Amaya knew he was desperate to speak to her and her silent treatment was hurting Zero, but she couldn't help it. She simply felt betrayed that Zero sided with someone she loathed with all her heart. They were supposed to be together in this. Not against each other. Unfortunately Amaya got Zero's stubbornness. Therefore, even though knowing that her cold behavior was making Zero sad, which in return made her upset, but she refused to cave in. Amaya started to walk away without saying a word to the hunter. But Zero was stubborn too of course. There was no way he would give up without trying first. Hence he tried every time to talk to his difficult yet adorable daughter.

"Uh…. I'll be making dinner tonight, would you like to join us Amaya?" Zero asked hopefully, stopping Amaya from walking further.

"No." Amaya said as curtly as possible. Trying her damnest to keep emotions out of her voice. Before she could start leaving again, Zero spoke up quickly.

"Amaya please. I know you're angry with me. But we can talk about this." The hunter pleaded. Zero Kiryu was one proud hunter and begging was simply not in his vocabulary. Well that was up until now. With Amaya, everything was different. For Amaya, the hunter would not only plead and beg but grovel at feet if needed be. It was the same for Kaname too. The pureblood was willing to do things for his daughter, he normally would've never even considered.

Amaya sighed out heavily before looking up at Zero. Her gaze bored right into his. "Have you changed your mind about protecting the pureblood?" Amaya asked. Her voice was cold and composed. And surprisingly, well maybe not too surprisingly, it sounded a lot like Kaname's voice.

"No,-" Before Zero could say more, Amaya interrupted him.

"Then there's nothing to talk about." With that the hybrid started walking away.

"People can change you know." Zero said after her. Halting her in her steps once again. He was obviously speaking about Kaname.

"If one is asking for forgiveness, then one should be given a chance." Amaya didn't turn around to look back at her father but she looked over her shoulder and spoke loud and clear.

"Sometimes asking for forgiveness isn't enough." After saying that Amaya didn't stop and walked away with fast pace. Zero sighed out heavily, feeling sad. Then after a moment, Zero spoke up again.

"I know you're there." He said confidently. Proving it right, Kaname stepped out of the shadow.

"I suppose you heard everything" said Zero and Kaname merely nodded his head. His face was devoid of any expression. It was hard to tell what the man was feeling. But Zero could tell, the pureblood was feeling hurt. Like always, whenever he was exposed to Amaya's unveiled hatred towards him.

"For once I agree with her" said Kaname, making Zero frown in confusion at him.

"What do you mean?" The hunter asked.

"Asking for forgiveness isn't always enough. I need to do something to make her give me a chance" said Kaname. Even though his voice was calm but there was determination in it.

"And I should do it sooner rather than later."

"What are you planning on doing?" Zero asked curiously. But Kaname couldn't give him an answer for that.

"You'll know when you must." The pureblood said. Zero knew he wasn't gonna get more out of him at the moment.

"Anyway, I came to tell you to keep a close eye on Amaya. Keep her away from the moon dormitory. I don't want Ichio to see her." Zero didn't question Kaname about this warning. Frankly, Zero would trust a poisonous snake any day over an old geezer senate.

"Why is he here anyway?" Zero asked feeling a little worried.

"I don't know. So far it seems he came to visit Takuma. But don't let your guard down." Kaname said with concern in his voice.

"You too." Zero said back. After talking for a few more moments, the pureblood and the hunter went their separate ways. Little did they know, while they agreed on not letting Asato Ichijou meet Amaya, the girl in question was making sure exactly the opposite happened?

* * *

Amaya knocked on the door. This room was given to Toga Yagari for as long as he was teaching at the academy. Amaya knew the hunter was inside. She didn't have to knock again as the door opened up, revealing the hunter slash teacher. Yagari narrowed his eyes as he looked at the silverette standing before him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Toga Yagari along with Yuki were the only ones left who were yet to learn the truth about Amaya; despite them being close to Zero. It wasn't that Zero didn't trust his Yagari sensei. But revealing to the older hunter that he had a daughter, not to mention the other father was Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, was much more difficult than getting shot by Bloody Rose. Besides, Zero feared he'd be alive after Yagari learned the truth. Yagari would surely kick his ass for not knowing better and getting involved with a pureblood in the first place. Even though it happened in the future and yet to happen in the present. However, unlike Yuki, Yagari knew something was being kept a secret from him. Also, he was given no appropriate explanation as to why Zero and Kaname were hell bent on finding Amaya when she escaped from Kuran's surveillance. It bugged the hell out of Yagari. He was trying to look for answers himself but so far no such luck. He couldn't figure out anything from what he knew so far because who in their right mind would think that a child was conceived even though both parties were male and that the child actually came from the future.

"Well I heard you don't have any classes today, so I was wondering if you'd spar with me Yagari sensei?" Amaya asked with eagerness in her voice and face. Yagari looked her up and down. As if deciding if she was worthy of his time.

"No, I've better things to do. Go train with Zero if you really want to." With that Yagari was about to dismiss Amaya but she didn't let him.

"Please, I've already trained with Zero enough times. I wanna learn something from you." The silverette pleaded.

"Look kid, I don't have time to-" Before Yagari could finish his sentence, Amaya cut him off and said-

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about me if you spar with me." And Amaya knew for certain that Yagari wanted to know everything about her. It didn't matter to her any more seriously. Enough people knew everything already. What was one more person? Besides, Toga Yagari was trustworthy. If Zero wasn't so hesitant, Yagari would've learned the truth already. As expected, Yagari could not refuse the tempting offer. He really really wanted to know what was going on and hated being kept in the dark.

"Fine." The hunter said after a moment.

"Meet me at the training ground in fifteen minutes."

They met exactly fifteen minutes later. Amaya and Yagari stood on the opposite sides of the training ground while facing each other.

"Okay let's see what you've got" said Yagari, clearly indicating that she attacked first.

"Alright. I hope you won't hold back because I won't." Saying that Amaya charged towards Yagari. She pulled out her daggers as well. True to her words, Amaya didn't hold back a bit and put as much strength as she could muster into her blow. However, Toga Yagari was the best hunter of the current times for nothing. He grabbed both Amaya's hands before she could hit him and thrust her into the ground. And like that a long and ferocious sparring match began.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the moon dormitory, Asato Ichijou was walking towards the door. It was time for him to leave. His grandson Takuma was standing right behind him. He could tell the boy was feeling anxious with his presence at the academy.

"Takuma, it seems lord Kaname has great deal of trust in you."

"You keep serving him as well as you've been and keep an eye on him as well. For those are the only reasons I'm allowing you to stay at this academy. Is that clear?" Saying that Asato opened the door to leave but Takuma stopped him.

"Grandfather, I'm afraid you don't understand." The young blonde said.

"I'll only do what is best for my friend. I'm sorry." Takuma had already proved it as well. Not only he hadn't uttered a single word to his grandfather about Amaya but he also made sure no one in the moon dormitory said anything as well. Not that anyone else other than the inner circle knew the full truth but the night class students knew of Amaya's and Zero's presence at the moon dormitory a couple of days ago and there was much curiosity and speculation going on about it.

Asato narrowed his eyes at Takuma immediately. "It is you who don't understand. Make no mistake, friendship based on a fictitious peace in this small world of the academy-"

"Cross academy is peaceful." A voice interrupted the noble. A voice that belonged to none other than Yuki Cross. At first she sounded as if she was about to argue with Ichio about what he said about the peace at the Cross academy but instead she gleefully informed the old vampire about the headmaster's wish to meet him. Zero was there with her as well. Before they could leave, Kaname appeared on top of the staircase.

"Ichio." Kaname's serene yet strong voice made the old noble look back at him.

"Thanks for coming. I look forward to seeing you again in the future." Kaname said with a smile that was anything but genuine.

"The same goes for me as well. Good night." Asato said as he bowed lightly to show proper respect to a pureblood. Even though he hated doing it. Zero was already looking at Kaname and as soon as the noble turned away from Kaname, their eyes met. That one gaze into each other's eyes communicated a lot of things. Zero was obviously wondering if everything was alright and Kaname tried to assure him that yes everything was fine. For now at least. He was more than certain that Ichio had other reasons for visiting the academy than meeting with Takuma.

Unfortunately, just as they both were starting to think that Asator's visit hadn't caused any trouble, they were proved wrong. Suddenly all of them heard gun shots except for Yuki. Her human ears weren't able to hear the sounds coming from such long distance. The vampires however got worried. And in Asato's case, he got curious.

"What is happening? Is the academy under attack?" Ichio inquired immediately.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked confusedly as she was clueless about the gun shots the vampires heard.

"No, we'd have known if there was an attack" said Takuma.

"I'll go see what's going on" said Kaname, not wasting any time to investigate the matter.

"I will come with you" said Asato. Suddenly Kaname had a bad feeling about it.

"You needn't-" Kaname began to say but Asato was determined. Surely if there was any problem at the academy, he would exploit it as best as he could.

"I insist." Kaname knew exactly what the noble was thinking but he had no strong reason to refuse him. Sure he could order him to stay put but that would only make Asato more curious. Something Kaname wanted the least.

"As you please." Kaname said.

They all headed out, even Yuki. Zero had already informed her that they heard gunshots. It made Yuki immediately worried and she hoped everything was alright. Their destination was the place where the gunshots came from. With their superior senses, it was easy to find the location. However, what they found when they arrived there was something none of them had expected. Amaya and Yagari were fighting with each other. They both were going back and forth between attacking one another and defending themselves. Yagari fired at Amaya with his vampire hunter gun when she charged against him. But Amaya didn't bother to ditch it. It wasn't gonna affect her anyway. Instead she kept charging at Yagari with her daggers. She almost got to him when Yagari jumped back and kicked her in the knees. Amaya fell but she immediately sprung up and tried to attack the hunter again.

"It appears they're having a match" said Yuki and she was indeed correct in that assessment.

"Who is she?" Ichio asked. Both Kaname and Zero looked at him. Kaname couldn't help but ball his fists. His aura exerting his displeasure. The thing that he wanted to avoid at all costs, had happened anyway. Asato now knew about Amaya. And the way he was looking at her, even a blind could tell he was intrigued.

"She's just an ex-human." Kaname shortly replied. The edge in his voice was unavoidable. Zero looked at him and he was definitely worried. Takuma looked between Kaname and his grandfather with nervousness.

"An ex-human who wasn't hurt by a hunter's weapon!" Ichio said with utmost interest in his voice.

"Ichio, it's getting late. I think you should be going." That was a clear dismissal from Kaname. He didn't even bother to be very formal this time. It certainly made the old noble scowl at him. However, Asato was smart and cunning therefore he didn't protest and decided to just take his leave. No point in getting on a pureblood's bad side at this time. But he'd certainly try to find out everything about this 'ex-human'.

Before they left, Kaname looked back at Amaya. He was a little taken aback to see her looking in the direction he was standing. As if she could see right through the trees and bushes. As if she could see him standing right there. It wouldn't be such a surprise, if she really knew that he was there. No, that wasn't what bothered Kaname. It was something else. And Kaname really wished that he was wrong and that he had only imaged it, but there was a smirk and a satisfied look on Amaya's face that told him, her getting discovered by Asato wasn't exactly a co-incident.

_'Oh Amaya, what have you done?'_

* * *

One thing was clear, Kaname couldn't afford Amaya's animosity any longer. Ichio learning about her was enough damage already. He needed to do something before things got too ugly. With that in mind, Kaname approached Amaya. She was on her way to the headmaster's house when Kaname intercepted her.

"We need to talk." Kaname said. His voice business like. Before Amaya could retort back to that, he spoke up again.

"If you truly care about Zero like you claim to, then follow me." With that Kaname started walking away. Amaya had half a mind not to follow the pureblood. She didn't trust the man one bit. But her curiosity got the better of her. She quietly followed him. All the while thinking what was it that the pureblood wanted to talk about. It seemed something very serious.

When they stopped, Amaya recognized the place right away. It was Kaname and Zero's secret place. Amaya immediately regretted coming along. She glared daggers at the pureblood.

"Why did you bring me here?" The silverette asked angrily. If the pureblood so much as tried to convince her that he loved Zero now, she'd really lose it. Because that would be utter lies. And Amaya was in no mood to hear such infuriating and filthy lies.

However, instead of answering Amaya's question, Kaname threw a scroll at her. She caught it with ease. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a spell." Kaname replied.

"Yeah and what's it for?" Amaya asked with an indifferent voice. Even though she was a little interested.

"It's a very complicated and ancient spell. It binds two souls together. I know you won't believe me but headmaster Cross should be able to prove its authenticity to you." Now Amaya was very interested and curious.

"Why are you giving me this spell?" She asked. Not bothering to hide her curiosity this time.

"So that you'd have more than one option to protect Zero from me." Kaname said but that answer only confused Amaya more.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think the only way you could save Zero is by killing me. From what I've seen you are indeed willing to go to any lengths to achieve that goal. With this spell mine and Zero's soul could be bound together. Once bound, Zero would not only live as long as me but he'd be much more stronger than he is now. But most importantly, if anything happened to him then I'd die too. I'd no longer be a threat to his life." Kaname left out a part intentionally. Just as his life would be bound to Zero's, the hunter's life would be bound to Kaname's as well. Which meant if anything happened to Kaname, Zero would die too. But Kaname didn't tell Amaya that knowing she'd immediately misunderstand his intention. Besides, there was hardly anyone out there who could actually kill him.

Amaya on the other hand stared at Kaname with shock and disbelieve in her eyes. She couldn't believe her own ears. Was the pureblood really saying what he just said? No this had to be a joke or something. Perhaps the ancestor was into playing pranks as well. No matter how ridiculous that sounded. But Amaya couldn't just believe something like this. She refused to.

"What's in it for you?" The silverette asked. Her eyes were narrowed at the pureblood standing before her. There had to be an ulterior motive behind this. There just had to be. And there was. Kaname never truly had a family of his own. The one he had with Haruka and Juri Kuran for some fleeting moments, was snatched away from him and he couldn't do anything about it. Amaya was his blood and Zero gave birth to her. Therefore, they were his family in every sense of the word. And Kaname would be damned if he lost this family as well. He'd do anything to protect it. By presenting this spell to Amaya, the pureblood was doing just that.

"By giving you this option, I'm simply hoping that you'd think wisely about how to protect Zero. Because frankly even though you claim to love him and care about him, so far your actions have only proved otherwise."

"What did you just say?" Amaya didn't hesitate to growl at the pureblood.

"You attracted Ichio's attention on purpose, didn't you? He is someone who wishes to get rid of me and you intend to help him with that, am I right? I bet you never even thought for a second what that would do to Zero." Kaname though spoke calmly but his voice held a reprimanding tone to it. It only enraged Amaya more.

"Your death would hardly break him. Don't forget he hates your kind. The only reason he's protecting you now is because he stupidly believes that by doing so, he's actually protecting me, and my existence. Zero couldn't care less about you otherwise."

"That may be true but I wasn't talking about my death. If you allied yourself with the likes of Asato Ichijou, you'd be putting Zero's life in danger as well."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Amaya asked with livid anger in her voice.

"You're such a child. Do you really think if you get too close to Ichio that he wouldn't find out the truth about you? That you're a hybrid of vampire and hunter. Not to mention, you have the knowledge of the future. Ichio would see you as a perfect weapon. One that he'd do anything to possess and control. Think, how would that make Zero feel?"

"He'd be devastated. More importantly if Ichio finds out how important Zero is to you, which he will one way or another. Ichio is not someone to be underestimated. Once he has that knowledge, he'd be the biggest threat to Zero's life. He'd use him to control you, no doubt about that. Maybe even use him to create more weapons like you."

"You hate me so much because I used Zero and betrayed him. Yet you're doing something that would only ensure he's not only used but he's completely destroyed." Kaname sighed out soundlessly but deeply. Amaya had yet to utter a single word. No wonder what Kaname said, had hit her hard. She was completely speechless. Kaname looked at Amaya. He stared right into her eyes. Eyes that were so alike his.

"I know you truly love Zero. That's why… I beg you… don't do something that would only make you lose him in the end."

"It's me you hate. So it should be only me that you hurt. Not him." A moment of silence took over again.

"Think about what I've said. Think very carefully before you act again." With that Kaname left. Leaving behind a very shaken and speechless Amaya.

* * *

It was past mid night. A half moon was shining in the sky. A carriage stopped in front of the Cross Academy. The door of the carriage opened and a young man stepped out. He had silver hair and a mask on his face. Once he was out, he helped someone else step out of the carriage. The other person was a female, possessing a very small and fragile body. Her face was covered with hood but strands of silver hair were visible. One would think that the boy and the girl were related.

"Finally, we are here." The girl said inhaling a deep breath. A smile appeared on her lips. It was of excitement.

"I can't wait to meet Zero."


	24. A Different Approach

 

 

**Chapter 24: A Different Approach**

 

She was here. Shizuka Hio. She was in the body of a vampire noble named Maria Kurenai. And of course Ichiru Kiryu was with her. Though neither of them appeared before Zero yet. It wasn't any mystery that they wanted to find out everything about Zero and the other academy students first before revealing themselves to the Kiryu hunter. However, unknown to the pair someone was constantly keeping an eye on them. Amaya watched from the rooftop of a building as Yuki showed Maria around the academy. Despite Zero not knowing about Shizuka's arrival at the academy or the fact that she was currently possessing Maria's body, he felt something inside him. A strange invasion in his mind and body. It was inevitable to happen though. After all they did share a blood bond.

Due to having the knowledge of the past, Amaya already knew what was going to happen. Shizuka Hio would return to her own body and then plot to kill Kaname Kuran. However, in the end she was the one who was gonna get killed by the Kuran pureblood. Well that was what happened last time anyway. Amaya could easily change a thing or two now but nothing too drastic. She certainly didn't want to change Shizuka's death. That woman deserved to die for what she did to Zero's family and Zero himself. Amaya's main objective was to have Zero drink Shizuka's blood so that he'd never fall to level E. Amaya was aware that Kaname was already feeding Zero fairly regularly and his pure blood was certainly doing Zero good, and making him strong; but regrettably that was no permanent solution. For Zero to never fall to level E, Shizuka Hio's blood was essential.

Although there was that spell that Kaname gave her. The spell to bind two souls. Of course she had headmaster Cross study the spell thoroughly and give her all the information there was to give about it. Also Amaya herself did some investigation as well. The spell truly was a binding spell. If it was to perform on Zero and Kaname's soul, they'd be bound to each other forever. Kaname's immortality would become Zero's immortality and part of Kaname's strength would become Zero's strength as well. Also there would be no need for Zero to drink Shizuka's blood at all. He'd never fall to a level E with his soul tied to a pureblood. An ancestor no less. There were plenty other perks of that spell, as there were a few drawbacks. Such as both Zero and Kaname would only be able to drink blood from each other. No one else. And their lives would be completely depended on each other. If one fell the other would follow. And it went both ways.

That information was something Kaname hadn't given Amaya. That not only if Zero's life was in danger then his life would be in danger too but if Kaname's life was threatened then Zero's life would be at risk as well. Obviously Amaya had immediately assumed the worst. That this information was hidden from her intentionally and Kaname had some sinister intention for doing so. But Zero had cleared up that misunderstanding since it really wasn't true. Kaname had no ill intention. Zero told Amaya that before Kaname spoke to her about this spell, the pureblood had actually talked to Zero first about it. He wanted to know if Zero would go through with this spell should Amaya demanded it of them. Kaname had disclosed all the information related to the spell to Zero, including the fact that their lives would be permanently tied and depended on each other. Zero obviously wasn't thrilled and no less reluctant of this prospect. But if it meant, Amaya would stop perceiving Kaname as an enemy and stop putting her own life in danger, then the hunter was willing to go through with that and more. In the end, it was up to Amaya to call the shots. Whether she wanted both her parents bonded like that or not. They both were ready to fulfill her whim.

Amaya sighed out heavily. It was difficult. Very difficult. But she had come to a decision at last. Amaya left the rooftop from where she was observing Maria Kurenai. She had a clear destination in her mind. Soon Amaya entered the moon dorm and made her way up to Kaname Kuran's room. She knocked on the door gently and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came from inside. Amaya opened the door and confidently entered. Kaname wasn't surprised to see her at all. In fact, he was expecting it.

"Amaya." The pureblood offered her a small but genuine smile.

"Please, have a seat." Amaya actually listened and took a seat. Kaname sat across from her. He was looking at her face very carefully, as if trying to read her mind. Amaya bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling a little nervous and unsure.

"I… I've come to a decision, about the spell." She said. Her voice nearly not as strong as she wanted it to be.

"So, what have you decided then?" Kaname asked with calm tone of voice, hiding his anxiousness all too well. Amaya reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll that the spell was written on. She gracefully handed it back to Kaname.

"I don't need you two to do it." Amaya said at once. But she had more to say.

"I'm willing to put my trust in you without any spell." She said. Kaname didn't make a single sound. As if his making any sound would make Amaya change her mind. Instead, he kept on listening intently. Truth to be told, Amaya hadn't come to this decision over night. In fact it took her quite a few nights. Putting her trust in a man she hated her whole life was no easy task. In her mind, there was still fifty percent chance that she'd thoroughly regret this decision. But she had to make this decision nevertheless. The last thing Amaya wanted was to hurt her dad Zero. And as ironic as it was, her actions against Kaname Kuran was hurting Zero when in actuality she had meant for them to ultimately protect the hunter. It was a cruel joke the fate was playing on Amaya. As such, she was left with no other choice but to make peace with the pureblood.

"But make no mistake, this is your one and only chance and if you screw it up or betray me, then god help me, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear." This time Amaya's voice was as strong as it needed to be. Because she was completely serious about it.

"Why do you wish to test me such a way? Why not just have Zero and I bonded so that there won't be any possibility of me betraying you or him?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Because if your loyalty to me and specially Zero is due to some spell, then it wouldn't be real. Not to me. I wish to see if you are capable of being loyal to us without the influence of any spell. Without a doubt, it is a risk on my part because if you end up betraying us in the end anyway, I won't be getting a third chance to give Zero a happy life." Saying that Amaya sighed out heavily, as if exhausted.

"To be honest, it's taking a lot out of me to give you this chance. And I'm scared too. I would've never thought of doing such a thing as trusting you if you hadn't proposed the bonding spell to me. You were ready to have your soul bound to someone who can easily be killed. You're still ready for it. I can see that. Despite knowing, that this bond would not only make you vulnerable now but keep you that way for the rest of your eternal life.

I don't know if you took a gamble here. I don't know if you had already anticipated that I'd turn this offer down and that's why you made this move. Even so, let's just say that I'm moved by this gesture. I am finally willing to give you a chance lord Kuran. Please do not make me regret it." There. It was all Amaya had to say. At least regarding this matter. There was a moment of silence between father and daughter before Kaname spoke up.

"I'd rather die than make you regret giving me this chance Amaya." He said. His voice was full of determination.

"Thank you." The pureblood expressed his gratitude. Kaname Kuran wasn't a man of many words; so he hoped his true feelings reached Amaya. How grateful he truly was that she decided to trust him without having his soul bound. Not that Kaname would've minded being bonded to Zero. In fact, in the future when all their troubles were over, he intended to bind himself to Zero and Zero to him. But it'd be because they both wanted it; or rather wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives. Not because Kaname needed to prove something and Zero had no other choice but to go along with it.

"Well, now that that's settled-" Amaya spoke up again.

"There's something else I wanna talk to you about."

"Of course, what is it?" Kaname asked with underlying eagerness in his voice. Having Amaya speak to him so civilly was truly pleasing for the pureblood.

"I believe you already know Shizuka Hio is here and currently possessing Maria Kurenai. I wanna help you deal with her. Last time Zero wasn't able to drink her blood. It caused him a lot of pain and suffering due to that. This time I wanna make sure he gets to drink her blood. As you already know, it's very important for Zero."

"Yes, I know. My blood won't sustain him forever. Getting Zero her blood is one of my top priorities too. I already have a plan. You don't need to worry about it." The pureblood said to Amaya; assuring her.

"I don't think it's possible for me not to worry. But more than that, I wanna help. I can help. And not only with Shizuka Hio but when the time comes, I wanna help defeat Rido as well." Amaya inhaled a deep breath at this point.

"What I wanna say is, I want you to replace Zero with me as your knight. You may be able to handle Shizuka on your own but you'd need someone to kill Rido once and for all, won't you? I rather that person be me than Zero" said the silverette.

"No, that's out of the question. Zero would never allow you to go up against Rido and neither will I. Even though Zero has already agreed to help me with killing Rido but if you don't want it then I'll not have Zero fight against Rido. I'll find someone else to deliver the final blow. But you will stay out of it Amaya. I mean it." Kaname said at once but Amaya wasn't done persuading yet.

"And where would you find this someone else in such short time? Rido could make his first move any day now. Even Zero isn't strong enough to take him down yet. Last time, he had to feed your blood, Yuki's blood and devour his own twin Ichiru to get powerful enough to kill Rido. And I'm not even mentioning the amount of pain he had to suffer during the process of getting strong. I am a hybrid. True, I'm not strong enough yet to take down Rido but I could get strong if I try my best. In fact I'm gonna ask Yagari sensei to start training me from today." Amaya was eager, energetic, and full of enthusiasm as she expressed her determination. But then she sobered up a little and looked down at her lap.

"I came from the future. I was utterly helpless in that time. So many things were happening wrong and I couldn't do anything about them. Worst was that I couldn't save my dad whom I love the most. But now- I'm in the past. I'm in a position where I can change things for the better. Most importantly, I can protect my dad and save him from pain. Pain that he needn't suffer at all."

"I know and understand that you both wanna protect me and keep me safe and I appreciate that but I can't just sit back when I know I can do something to help. I just can't. I've had enough of dad protecting me. It's my turn now."

Kaname stared at his daughter for a moment. Her face and eyes were full of determination. Amaya's mind was made up. She wasn't gonna play staying safe just because both her parents wanted her to. After all, she thought this second chance was given to her so that she could not be helpless anymore. So that she would have a chance to protect someone dear to her. There was no way she was gonna let this chance to go to waste. Just because she had given Kaname Kuran a chance now and didn't want to kill him for the time being, didn't mean she had any intention of sitting idly by. Protecting Zero, was still HER goal. The silence between the pureblood and his hybrid daughter seemed to last for hours this time when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Fine." Kaname spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"I will let you become my knight but under one condition." The pureblood stated firmly. Amaya furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at him but she was willing to hear him out.

"What is it?" She asked. It better not be something ridiculous.

"I'll be the one training you." Amaya was taken aback to say the least. Of all the things she had expected Kaname Kuran to say, this clearly wasn't one. Amaya wanted to argue but one look at the pureblood and she knew there was no room for it. Amaya was not happy. She didn't want to spend any time with the pureblood unless she absolutely had to. Just because she was giving him a chance to prove that he wanted to protect Zero and be loyal to them; that did not mean Amaya suddenly wanted to be all chummy with the guy. Because Kaname Kuran was still the man she hated for making her life a living hell. So really, there was no reason for Amaya to be happy about spending her time in this man's company. But then again, training with the pureblood would be very beneficial without any doubt. And it would prepare Amaya a lot faster too. Besides, training with someone didn't mean bonding with that person. Right? Well that was what Amaya chose to believe anyway.

"Alright, have it your way" said Amaya grumpily. Not hesitating to show her displeasure. But it sure did bring a smug yet happy smile on Kaname's face. The thought of spending time with his daughter and bonding with her through training was already making the pureblood sort of giddy with excitement. Not that his face revealed any of that emotion. But truly, it was a relief. Finally things were looking better for Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Zero was standing leaning against a tree near the school building where the night class was in session at the moment. Yuki was patrolling on the rooftop. When she spotted Zero against the tree, she decided to go to him. Yuki hadn't seen Zero at all the entire day. In fact, she and Zero hardly been able to spend any time together lately. Nowadays, he was always busy. Yuki jumped off the roof and ran up to Zero. The hunter obviously sensed her coming. Yuki greeted Zero with a usual slap on his back.

"Stop standing around. You're still on duty." She scolded him.

"Hey, that hurts" said Zero, giving Yuki a dark look that wasn't serious at all.

"Oh quit pouting. I heard from headmaster that you went on an assignment today. How did it go?" Yuki asked with interest. Unlike before, Yuki hadn't followed Zero this time. As the past was being rewritten, a lot of things were changing. Even though they were subtle and small changes. But they were changes nevertheless. One of these changes was, Yuki's determination to help and protect Zero. Not that Zero wasn't important to her, because he was. It was just that there was no need for her to worry this time. Thanks to Kaname, Zero was handling himself well with his thirst. Not that Yuki knew anything about Kaname feeding Zero his blood. Yuki simply knew that Zero was doing fine. She was indeed in the bliss of ignorance.

"It went well. I killed the level E. Managed to save a girl as well" replied Zero. There was no pride in his voice about saving someone. After all he was merely doing his job.

"That's great. It must feel very good, being able to save someone" said Yuki. If Zero was the same as before, he would've said that he didn't care about saving any one's life and that he only cared about killing vampires. But Zero wasn't the same anymore. He was a parent now. Well he certainly felt like one. Therefore he could no longer act ignorant of important things and only focus on hatred and revenge. What kind of example he'd be setting for Amaya if he did that. If Zero wanted his daughter to possess kindness and value other people's lives, then he must show such qualities himself first. And that was why, Zero smiled a little and said-

"Yes, it is indeed good that the girl is still alive and well. Senri and Rima were there too. They wiped out the girl's memory of ever being attacked by a vampire. So she wouldn't have any problem living her life normally." There was a moment of silence between them before Yuki spoke up again.

"Hey Zero, can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitatingly. Zero glanced at her once and saw that something was bothering her.

"Go ahead."

"Is something going on between Kaname and Amaya? I mean, I've seen him look at her…" _the same way he looks at me._ No, not the same way. His gaze seemed more affectionate while looking at Amaya. Yuki didn't wanna admit it but deep down, very deep down in her heart, she was a little jealous of this. She had no idea what was going on. And the fact that, she and Kaname never saw each other except for at crossovers didn't help this matter at all. Could it be that Kaname didn't like her anymore and wanted Amaya now? Zero on the other hand sighed out heavily. He knew keeping Yuki in the dark wasn't a good idea. Practically everyone important enough knew about Amaya being Zero and Kaname's daughter. Yuki certainly had a right to know. More than anyone else. But then again, Zero understood Kaname's reluctance in revealing everything to her just yet. After all, Yuki's case was anything but uncomplicated.

"Yuki, I'm not gonna lie to you and say it's nothing. But I'm not the person to talk to you about this. I'm sure Kaname will tell you everything when he's ready or he feels it's the right time. Just be patient alright." Hearing that Yuki became more unsettled in her mind. So there was something after all. But what was it exactly? Amaya always gave the vibe that she hated Kaname. It couldn't be anything romantic. Could it? Zero wouldn't have let Kaname and Amaya within a mile of each other if that was the case. Or so Yuki believed. Zero was far too protective of the girl. Which was another mystery to Yuki, truth to be told. But Amaya did claim to consider Zero like her own brother. Therefore their bond didn't baffled Yuki very much. But Kaname's interest in Amaya…. now that made no sense to her at all.

"Alright, if you say so" said Yuki with a small tone of voice. Clearly upset and troubled at not getting any proper answers. Zero knew Yuki was getting restless and it wouldn't be long before she lost her patience. He hoped Kaname would explain everything to her before she went crazy with confusion and frustration.

"Hey, don't worry about it so much-" Before Zero could say more to comfort his adopted sister, suddenly the presence of a vampire aura made itself known to the hunter. That aura made Zero's blood run cold. It was in a way familiar. Very familiar. And it made him sick to the bones. As Zero looked up, he found a girl standing there just a few feet away from him and Yuki. The girl was of small stature and looked quite fragile. But she was undoubtedly a vampire. She got light grey hair and bluish eyes. She also possessed that otherworldly beauty that all vampires possessed. Zero had never met the vampire before. And it wasn't her appearance that troubled him so greatly. It was her aura. An aura that was so similar- to hers (Shizuka). Not to mention, there was this pull he was feeling in his very soul. It really was making him sick. Also the vampire was giving him a strange look as well. A look that made Zero shiver from head to toe in a very unpleasant way.

"Oh hey Maria, something wrong?" Yuki asked. Clearly she wasn't troubled by the vampire's presence like Zero was. Maria on the other hand started playing with a lock of her hair, trying to look innocent to Yuki.

"I think I may have taken my little prank too far. Everyone hates me now." Maria was in the night class just a while ago where she unnerved everyone with her weird behavior. Well everyone but the dorm president Kuran. Before Yuki could reply to that, she saw Zero pulling out his bloody rose. Her eyes widened in shock. Why would Zero point a gun at someone for absolutely no reason at all. Maria was just talking after all. It seemed unlike Zero. Only if Yuki knew what Zero was feeling inwardly. Zero himself couldn't describe his current feelings with words. Yuki quickly took action and put herself between Maria and Zero's bloody rose.

"No. You pull that gun on her for no reason. Why would you do that?" Yuki's outburst snapped Zero out of whatever trance he was in. He put down his gun even though he really didn't want to. There was this cold fear filling in his heart and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it.

"Who… are you?" Zero asked with shaking voice. In fact his entire being was shaken at the moment.

"How do you do? I'm Maria Kurenai." Maria introduced herself innocently with fake fear and hesitation in her voice. Zero put his bloody rose back in his jacket pocket which relieved Yuki greatly.

"I'm sorry if he scared you Maria." Yuki quickly apologized on Zero's behalf and tried to comfort the frightened girl.

"He's a guardian here at the academy like I am. His name is Zero. His my partner. But he generally doesn't take things this far. Well.. not usually." Yuki said with a smile, trying to lightened the mood up. Maria's gaze was fixed on Zero which was making the hunter very uncomfortable.

"Yes, but I shouldn't be wondering around the ground so late at night. I apologize. And-" Maria deliberately leaned closer to Yuki, so that she could speak into her ear.

"Thank you so much for protecting me Yuki. You're nice. I like girls like you. You see good girls like you happen to taste specially delicious." Maria giggled after saying that as if she was only kidding.

"Now don't fight." After saying that she ran away from there leaving Zero and Yuki behind. There was one other person that witnessed this interaction. And that was none other than Aidou. He needed to report this to lord Kaname right away. He was most certain this Maria Kurenai was up to no good. No wonder lord Kaname asked him to keep an eye on her. Honestly, Aidou would've kept an eye on her even if lord Kaname hadn't asked him to. There was something about this girl that bugged the hell out of him.

* * *

Later, when Zero was almost done with his patrolling duty he came across Kaname's familial. It was a message that Kaname wished to speak with him. Knowing where the pureblood would be, Zero made his way towards that secret spot where they usually met. As expected, Kaname was already waiting for Zero when he got there. The pureblood looked at Zero, taking in his entire appearance and not hesitating to scan every inch of the hunter with unadulterated desire in his eyes. Such obvious display of lust made Zero shiver in his own skin. Though he couldn't claim the sensation was completely disgusting to him. But it certainly was a little unnerving for Zero. In order to make the moment less awkward for himself, the hunter spoke up.

"Amaya spoke with you, didn't she? How did it go?" Zero asked. He was seriously curious to know.

"You already know of her decision regarding the bonding spell, don't you?" Kaname asked. The yearning in his eyes dialed down a little (which he had to force) but he didn't look away from the gorgeous looking hunter.

"Yes, she told me about it before going to speak with you. And to tell you the truth, I'm really proud of her for making such a mature decision." Zero admitted happily and proudly. Even Kaname smiled at that. Though his smile held a certain amount of smugness along with pride.

"Of course she's capable of being mature. She's my daughter after all." Kaname said with unabashed arrogance. It made Zero raise his eyebrows at him.

"I highly doubt her maturity came from you Kuran" said Zero, mocking the pureblood without a second thought but goodheartedly. Due to all the time they spent with each other lately, it wouldn't be incorrect to say, both Kaname and Zero had begun to form a bond between them. A bond that had nothing to do with any spell. A bond that existed and strengthened only and solely because of Amaya. Their daughter.

"Well it certainly didn't come from you. That I know for certain. One who pulls out his gun and threatens to shoot at the slightest disagreement could hardly be called mature." Kaname retorted back. This time Zero threw a deadly glare at the smug pureblood.

"Disagreement?!" Zero narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"The last time I threatened to shoot you was when I was feeding from you and you started to fill my head with your shameless fantasies. Does your subordinates know what kind of a pervert their great lord Kuran is?"

"No, that's only for you to know." Kaname said without missing a beat.

"Besides, you only got pissed because secretly you wanted those fantasies to come true" said Kaname all too nonchalantly though secretly he was immensely enjoying teasing the hunter. Well hitting on him really.

"Oh for the love of god." Zero exclaimed with frustration.

"Talking to you always leaves me with a headache you damned pureblood." The hunter really wished he could shoot the pureblood now. But he'd restrain himself this time. He didn't want to prove Kaname right about being immature.

"Though as I recall; last time you left my presence with a boner." The pureblood said with a smirk. Okay, that did it. To hell with restrain. Zero pulled out his bloody rose in a blink of an eye and pointed it at Kaname. This only made Kaname's smirk grow wider.

"Ah point made. Don't you think Zero." The hunter glared at the pureblood darkly but it had no effect on Kaname.

"On to more serious matters-" Kaname said while he put two fingers on Bloody Rose and pushed it away from pointing at his face. Zero didn't resist and he lowered his arm and pocked the gun.

"Amaya wants to help me with killing Rido" said the pureblood. Zero's eyes widened hearing that. He was utterly shocked and couldn't believe his own ears.

"WHAT?!" The hunter exclaimed loudly.

"I guessed right. She didn't tell you about it. Amaya obviously knows that I can't kill Rido myself. And she doesn't want you to face him. She wants to be the knight I have chosen you to be Zero." It took a moment for Zero to overcome his shock but he recovered quickly.

"Please tell me you've talked her out of such nonsense."

"I tried. But she's being stubborn. Then I proposed that she'd only be allowed to get involved if she agrees to train with me and become strong enough. To which she has agreed. In fact, we'll start training as soon as this dance is over." _And Shizuka Hio is dealt with_. Kaname thought to himself. This was another shock for the hunter.

"Kaname, how could you." Zero gasped out with disbelieve.

"I will never let Amaya face Rido. Over my dead body."

"Zero, calm down-"

"Calm Down! Go to hell Kuran." Zero shouted at the pureblood. He was furious. Even the trust he had put in Kaname regarding Amaya was starting to waver at that moment. Kaname however rolled his eyes at Zero.

"Would you just hear me out first?" The pureblood snapped at the hunter.

"Of course I wouldn't let Amaya go anywhere near Rido. The only reason I agreed to train her is because it wouldn't hurt if she learns to use her vampire powers to the fullest. In fact, it'd be good for her to become stronger. I only wish this so that she could protect herself, not because she could fight Rido. Besides, while training her, I'd get to spend some time with her. You know she only speaks to me when she has no other choice. This might be my only chance to get a little close to her and bond with her." Hearing this, Zero felt ashamed of his earlier outburst. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Zero wanted to apologize but the apology somehow got stuck in his throat. He was never good with apologies anyway. Especially when a vampire was involved.

"You're right. Training with you will really help her. Do whatever you think is best for her. I trust you." And that was the only apology Kaname was gonna get. But it made the pureblood happy anyway. It was good to hear Zero say that he trusted him.

"Glad we could come to an agreement" said Kaname.

"But you'll have to get strong Zero. Much stronger than you are now. Because no matter what, the truth stands that I cannot kill Rido. And I'd rather not involve anyone else in this."

"You won't have to. I gave you my word, didn't I? Rido will die by my hands. I promise."

"Very well then." While saying that, Kaname started to unbutton his uniform jacket. Zero knew what that meant. He needed to feed from Kaname. It wasn't to quench his thirst. At that moment, he didn't have any. Well he had his thirst. He would always crave for blood. But not having the thirst meant, he wasn't about to lose his mind because of it. Anyway, this time Zero needed to feed so that he could become stronger. The more pure blood the hunter would consume, the stronger he'd get. But the process wasn't very fast. Also it was very unfortunate that merely Kaname's blood wouldn't be enough to make Zero strong enough so that he could kill Rido. But it was essential nonetheless.

Zero stepped closer to Kaname. The pureblood had already revealed that alluring neck of his. Despite not being very thirsty, Zero's eyes turned red. He leaned closer and he started to lick Kaname's bite area. A moan threatened to escape Kaname's breath. Zero had certainly learned how to make his bite pleasurable after feeding so many times. Once Zero was satisfied with licking the skin, he slowly sank his fangs into that long perfect neck. Zero couldn't stop himself from moaning as warm blood that tasted like nectar of heaven touched his tongue. On the other hand, Kaname couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Zero. And to have the hunter unconsciously lean into him more made Kaname hold Zero all the more firmly to himself. Their feeding session was getting more and more intimate each time.

Though at the back of his mind, Kaname was a little worried. Zero didn't know yet about Shizuka Hio. Kaname knew he should've told Zero about her already since sooner or later, he would find out about her anyway. The reason Kaname didn't tell him anything yet, was because he truly didn't want to see Zero in pain and agony that facing Shizuka would undoubtedly bring the hunter. It would make Zero relive his past all over again. Kaname wanted to protect him from that. For as long as possible anyway. He supposed at one point, it couldn't be helped and Zero would have to face her. The only thing Kaname could really do was make sure, Zero got his freedom from Shizuka. Her death and her blood would be Zero's freedom.


	25. Drastic Changes Part-I

 

 

**Chapter 25: Drastic Changes Part-I  
**

 

There had never been so many changes before, not to mention so extreme. Needless to say, a lot had happened in just a few days. First of all, Zero found out about Shizuka Hio and that she was possessing Maria Kurenai. Zero could already sense her presence due to the blood bond and his bite mark was throbbing painfully too. Despite having his suspicion, a part of Zero hoped that it wasn't true. That the woman wasn't still alive. That she hadn't returned into his life. He really hoped for that. But unfortunately it was merely a wishful thinking. Zero was ready to go and confront Maria Kurenai and upon confirming his suspicion, he was ready to kill the said pureblood and finally avenge his family. However, Zero was stopped before he could mindlessly go against a pureblood who he was literary incapable of killing.

**Flashback**

_Zero walked out of the headmaster's house. He was done tutoring Yuki for the upcoming exams. He reached into his jacket pocket just to assure himself that the Bloody Rose was on him. Zero was walking towards the old moon dorm. That was his destination. It was where Maria was residing in currently._

_"I wouldn't go there, if I were you" said a voice, Zero knew all too well. The hunter breathed out a sigh of exasperation._

_"What are you doing here Kaname?" Zero asked. It wasn't time for his feeding session yet._

_"I know you are going to her. And I'm telling you it's useless." Kaname stated, making Zero narrow his eyes at the pureblood._

_"You already know it's that woman, don't you? Why didn't you tell me anything before?" Zero asked angrily. Though he didn't really feel betrayed or anything. Zero wasn't a fool enough to think that just because they shared a child together; that Kaname would tell him everything. That he'd share every little secret with him._

_"I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You've a bond with her after all. You can feel her presence when no one else can. However, this bond is also the reason you can't do anything against her. I hate it as much as you but the reality is- she is your master. You can't kill her even if you want to."_

_"So what are you saying? That I should just do nothing. That there's no way for me to avenge my dead family!" Zero exclaimed with rage and anger. Kaname understood Zero's feelings. His need for revenge. But the pureblood also didn't want Zero to get involved with Shizuka. Not when it was unneeded. Not to mention, when Kaname himself could easily take care of everything. Shizuka was someone who was capable of hurting Zero more emotionally than physically. And Kaname really didn't want that. He really wanted to protect the hunter from such pain. Kaname already had plans to deal with Shizuka without getting Zero into any trouble but alas, the hunter couldn't give two shit about his perfect plan._

_"I don't care what you say. I don't care if I can kill her or not. I have to face her. That's all I know." Zero said stubbornly. He was so determined to end Shizuka that reasons were lost on him._

_"Just stay out of my way Kaname." Saying that Zero left the pureblood. Of course Kaname wasn't just gonna leave Zero alone and let him face Shizuka on his own. He followed the hunter but from the shadows. Kaname didn't want to aggravate Zero too much least he got shot with the Bloody Rose himself._

**End Of Flashback**

The fight or rather confrontation between Zero and Shizuka went pretty much as expected. Zero realized that he truly was incapable of pulling the trigger of his gun and kill the woman. Yuki had discovered their fight but Kaname took care of it. He erased her memories of ever seeing Zero and Maria fighting. Or the fact that Maria was actually Shizuka Hio. However that wasn't the highlight of that evening. The highlight was Zero discovering the fact that his twin brother was still alive. The brother that he thought was dead. Obviously that clearly wasn't the case. Ichiru Kiryu was not only alive and well but wholeheartedly serving Shizuka as if she was his master. However, there was a second highlight. And that was the encounter between Shizuka and Amaya.

**Flashback**

_As soon as Zero's blood was spilled, Kaname intervened into the fight. He just couldn't stay away any longer._

_"That's enough." Kaname said to Shizuka in a very cold tone of voice. Only if she was in her real body. Kaname would've ended her right then and there. But alas there was no point in killing a borrowed body. That'd only kill the real Maria Kurenai, not Shizuka Hio._

_"This is my territory Shizuka. If you insist on continuing to torment the students here, I'd have no other choice but to take actions against you." Kaname very much wanted to pull the wounded Zero into his arms and held him close but he refrained himself from doing that. He had no wish to declare it to Shizuka Hio that Zero had now become a weakness for him. Though Kaname wouldn't be surprised if Shizuka suspected it anyway. Purebloods were anything but stupid after all._

_Shizuka on the other hand smirked at Kaname. She wasn't gonna argue with the Kuran pureblood though. She was about to end this fight anyway. Her own shoulder was bleeding which needed tending to. The reason she smirked however was because she could clearly smell something in Zero's blood. An ex-human's blood never smelled so sweet. And the fact that Zero hadn't collapsed yet or writhing in hunger even after losing all that blood from his wound, made it all the more obvious that someone was feeding the ex-human on a daily basis. Not to mention someone powerful. Someone pureblood. And Kaname Kuran was the only pureblood around. But why would a pureblood bother to nurture an ex-human? Interesting wasn't it? Shizuka thought so too._

_"My my this is an interesting development. Tell me since when have you started taking an interest in my pet Kaname Kuran?" Shizuka asked with a smirk on her lips. Before Kaname could open his mouth to retort, someone else spoke up._

_"Zero Is Not A Pet!" Everyone in the room looked up and found Amaya making her way through the door. Kaname tensed up and Zero's eyes widened. Thanks to the pure blood coursing through his veins, Zero was already starting to heal. He should be able to protect Amaya if he needed to.  
_

_"Amaya, what are you doing here? Go away!" Zero exclaimed anxiously but he was very blatantly ignored. As if Amaya didn't even hear him. Instead the girl walked up straight to Shizuka Hio. The masked man's posture tensed as he stood beside the female pureblood. He was ready to defend and protect Shizuka at any given moment.  
_

_"Zero is no one's pet." Amaya repeated with strong tone of voice._

_"He never yielded to you and he never will." Amaya stared at Shizuka and Shizuka stared right back at Amaya. Amaya's gaze was cold and filled with rage whereas Shizuka looked rather impassive. Though it was pretty clear that the female pureblood was curious to know who this girl was who dared to stand up against her.  
_

_"And you know what else-" Amaya continued._

_"The way Zero wouldn't get to avenge his parents' death by killing you; you won't be able to avenge your dead lover either- by killing HIM." Shizuka knew who was this him that this girl was talking about and it immediately made her glare at the insolent girl. Shizuka narrowed her eyes at Amaya dangerously. Her sole attention was on the girl therefore she missed to see how both Kaname and Zero were ready to pounce on her should she decide to attack Amaya._

_"You dare speak so rudely to a pureblood. Do you not love your life child?" Shizuka asked, trying to intimidate Amaya. However, it didn't work as she wanted it to.  
_

_"I do" stated Amaya with a frank tone of voice first, but then she smirked and said-_

_"I just know a weakling like yourself is no threat to my life." Amaya sounded no less arrogant than a pureblood. In that moment, Kaname had to wonder, was that how he sounded like when he was being arrogant? On the other hand, Ichiru who was observing the situation very carefully narrowed his eyes at Amaya. Though no one saw it since the mask was covering half his face, specially his eyes.  
_

_"Is that so?" Shizuka asked with cold mirthfulness in her voice._

_"If you think I'm weak just because I'm in this body right now then you're nothing but a fool-" Shizuka didn't get to finish what she was saying as Amaya boldly cut her off._

_"Sorry for the confusion. Let me clear it up. I didn't mean you're weak because you're in a weak body right now. I meant you're weak as a pureblood. After all you did fail to save your lover from getting killed, right?" Amaya said as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. At that moment, both Kaname and Zero had to wonder- 'was their daughter suicidal?'_

_"SHUT UP!" Shizuka launched herself at Amaya. Anyone could see this attack coming from miles away. It wasn't shocking at all that the pureblood lost her calm, as well as her mind after what Amaya just said to her. After all it was the worst thing anyone could've ever said to Shizuka._

_Kaname and Zero were ready to attack Shizuka and save Amaya from her assault but the hybrid acted before they could make a move. Amaya wasn't baiting Shizuka just for the heck of it. Though it was indeed satisfying. Specially after her pet comment about Zero. Amaya quickly activated a spell that bound Shizuka's body and prevented her from making any movement. It wouldn't have worked if Shizuka was in her real body but since she was in the body of a weak vampire, the binding spell worked smoothly. Ichiru was ready to attack too but he didn't really make a move. Because unlike Shizuka he saw how Kaname and Zero both were behaving. The protectiveness that was emitting from the two of them for this unknown girl was puzzling for the younger Kiryu twin. Just what was going on? Ichiru didn't know. What he did know was that if both Kaname and Zero were ready to protect this girl, he better not attack her. At least not at the moment._

_"Pathetic." Amaya commented to aggravate Shizuka more._

_"I have no wish to fight you when you are so pitiful. If you really wanna fight me, find me when you're in your real body. Perhaps then you might've a chance." With that Amaya walked away from Shizuka. And as soon as she was out of the door, the binding spell was dissolved. Shizuka had her eyes narrowed and she was glaring at the space quite viciously._

_"Ichiru."_

_"Yes Shizuka?" He asked._

_"Retrieve my body." Shizuka gave out the command at once.  
_

_On the other hand, both Kaname and Zero were following Amaya. They didn't speak until they were absolutely certain that no one would overhear them._

_"What the hell was that Amaya?" Zero yelled out at his daughter, breaking the silence between them in the process. It was clear from his voice that Zero was scared and worried as hell for Amaya._

_"Have you lost your mind?!" The hunter exclaimed with shock.  
_

_"Calm down dad. We need Shizuka back in her own body. And I'm sure after this, she'd be back in her own body in no time." Amaya said feeling rather proud of herself._

_"She'd have gotten back in her own body eventually anyway. Why challenge her like this?" It was Kaname who asked that. As usual, he was way more perspective than anyone else. Amaya sighed out heavily before speaking up._

_"Because the memories I got from dad in the future showed me that it was you who actually killed Shizuka, but dad was the one who was accused of the murder. And while you did defend him against the vampire council's attacks but you never really let the truth come out since that wouldn't have been convenient for you, but it did cause quite a lot of trouble for dad."_

_"That's why, I'm not gonna let Zero be a scapegoat this time as well." Amaya spoke firmly with no room for argument._

_"Amaya." Zero whispered out her name and looked at her affectionately. But there was worry swirling in his beautiful lilac eyes as well. What great deed did he do to deserve Amaya in his life? But damn his daughter was gonna be the death of him one day; the way she made him worry for her._

_"I had no intention of harming Zero in anyway or let him be a scapegoat." Kaname stated firmly. He was speaking the absolute truth which surprised both Zero and Amaya._

_"I'd rather the council suspect me than Zero." The pureblood said. Once again he wasn't lying at all. It kind of touched Zero's heart but he expressed nothing._

_"Well then, I'm glad we're on the same page here" said Amaya enthusiastically as she continued further._

_"Look, I know Shizuka Hio needs to die. I understand that you need her power. And that you're the only one who can actually kill her. But instead of murdering her secretly, if you kill her in an act of defense, or even better in an act of protecting someone innocent- of course there has to be a lot of witnesses for that. Anyway, if everything goes according to plan, there won't be any murder inquiry from the council. There'd be no suspect. Not to mention you could use this opportunity to perfect your image more in the vampire society. It'd be like killing three birds with one stone."_

_"Is it even possible to pull off something like that?" Zero asked with a lot of uncertainty in his voice. He looked at Kaname. The pureblood was deep in his thoughts._

_"Of course it is. I do have a plan, you know." Amaya said confidently._

_"What do you have in mind?" Kaname asked with utmost interest and curiosity._

**End Of Flashback**

To say the least, Amaya's plan was anything but simple. It was very complicated and involved many risks. One wrong move and everything could not only fall apart but backfire as well. Make the situation worse in the process. Naturally Zero had problems with half the things in the plan. But surprisingly, yet not so surprisingly Kaname was supporting Amaya almost in everything regarding this plan. Therefore more than often Zero found himself out numbered in an argument. For a father and daughter who were not close at all, and had a lot of issues between them that were yet to resolve, Kaname and Amaya worked rather well together. Especially when they were scheming and plotting someone else's downfall. Amaya really was Kaname Kuran's daughter in that aspect. Honestly, Zero didn't know what to think about it. He had mixed feelings about this.

On one hand, he was glad that since Kaname and Amaya worked so well together, that they would eventually find some common grounds to bond over with each other. But on the other hand, Zero really couldn't appreciate Amaya inheriting Kaname's manipulative side. He wished sometimes that she was dumb and oblivious like Yuki. But then again, Zero loved Amaya just as she was and didn't wish to change anything about her. Not a single damn thing. So yeah, Zero was full of contradictions and mixed feelings now. It was no different when it came to Kaname as well. The father of his daughter. Nowadays, the hunter would think things about the pureblood that he never thought he'd ever think about. Zero wanted to place the entire blame on Kaname. That the pureblood was somehow forcing him to have such thoughts. But thinking of Kaname's beauty, especially about the softness of his lips during an exam couldn't be the pureblood's fault. No matter how much Zero wished that somehow it was. But no, it was his own rotten mind's fault that loved fantasizing about Kaname Kuran nowadays. Frankly Zero was horrified at the things his own god damned mind conjured up.

Anyway, it was the night before the dance that things got a little interesting and intense at the same time. Zero finally had to face his younger brother. Many things were revealed to him that night. How being weak fostered a darkness within Ichiru. How he stopped caring about their parents and how he started hating his brother Zero for pitying him and showing him kindness. How his loneliness was eating at him. Ichiru also revealed that it was him who had asked Shizuka to keep Zero alive so that the hunter would suffer. Ichiru wanted Zero to feel the same pain, he himself felt since they were born. Ichiru did indeed let Zero know a lot of things about their past but letting Zero know the truth wasn't the only reason the younger twin was having this conversation with his older brother. There were things Ichiru wanted to know too from Zero.

**Flashback**

_"A lot have happened in my life since we parted Zero and I can tell, your life has been interesting as well. So tell me brother, why is a pureblood who is a Kuran and the president of the night class is so protective of you? You're supposed to hate all vampires, yet you are fraternizing with him." Ichiru asked while smirking at Zero. But then his smirk dropped abruptly as he asked-  
_

_"And who was that insolent girl who dared insult Shizuka?" Ichiru was most curious to know about her. He already knew the girl's name, 'Amaya'. But he knew nothing about what sort of relation she had with Zero. Were they close friends like Yuki and Zero were? No, somehow it was different. He could tell. Zero was only ever protective of him in such a ferocious way. Only this time Zero's protectiveness seemed way stronger.  
_

_"Don't you dare say anything about Amaya. I will not tolerate it Ichiru. I'm warning you. As for what is going on between me and Kaname, well that's none of your business." Zero said while fuming angrily at his twin brother. Just when did Ichiru become so heartless and cold? Was it Shizuka's influence or was he always like that and he never noticed? Zero closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down first before speaking up again.  
_

_"I've already given you my answer. I will never go with you. I will never serve Shizuka." Zero said firmly while glaring at his twin. Then for a moment, his gaze softened a little._

_"I understand that you hated me. I stole your strength and made you weak. I would've gladly accepted any punishment from you. But instead of only punishing me, you got our parents killed." At the mention of their parents' death, Zero's eyes hardened again._

_"That's why Ichiru, it's not me who needs to seek your forgiveness anymore. It's you who is in need of forgiveness. And I may forgive you too if you stop slaving yourself to that woman. It's still not too late brother." With that Zero walked away from Ichiru. The younger twin kept glaring at his brother's retreating path. Oh how he wanted Zero to suffer.  
_

_"He still loves you a lot." Suddenly a voice spoke up from right behind Ichiru. The twin would've jumped up startled, if he wasn't used to having vampires sneak up on him. As Ichiru turned around he came face to face with the very person he was so curious about. In fact he was more curious after Zero's recent reaction to his inquiry. Ichiru hadn't expected to come across Amaya though. Not that it was an unwanted turn of events. Ichiru wanted answers. And who better than Amaya herself to answer all his questions about her._

_"He truly has such a kind heart." Amaya said more to herself than to Ichiru. Then she focused her gaze on him._

_"Truth to be told, if I were him, I'd have never forgiven you or given you a chance to redeem yourself." Amaya said bluntly but she meant what she said. Ichiru narrowed his eyes at Amaya._

_"Just who the hell are you?" The male silverette asked impatiently._

_"Wouldn't you like to know." Amaya retorted back sarcastically._

_"Obviously Zero doesn't want you to know anything about me. And he's right in not wanting that. After what you did, what right do you have to know anything about what is going on in Zero's life? Despite being his twin, you're no longer a part of him Ichiru Kiryu." This last comment hit Ichiru in a very wrong way. He glared murderously at Amaya. Just who did she think she was._

_"I will always be a part of Zero. I'm his other half." Ichiru stated with enraged voice. There was certain amount of possessiveness in it as well.  
_

_"You're wrong." Amaya said calmly yet firmly.  
_

_"Maybe you were his other half once. Yes, there was certainly a time when you were his most important person and he'd have done anything for you. But news flash- that place is already taken by someone else. Now, that someone else is most important to Zero."_

_"And who that person would be?" Ichiru asked darkly yet with curiosity._

_"Me of course. Amaya Kiryu." Amaya answered with a shrug of her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing. Ichiru's reaction to this revelation was as expected. First he was shocked a little, and then he was confused to no limits._

_"Kiryu? How can you be a Kiryu?" This time Ichiru demand a straight answer. No beating around the bush.  
_

_"I'm a Kiryu because I'm Zero Kiryu's daughter." Amaya answered honestly but obviously Ichiru couldn't believe such a thing._

_"What nonsense! Tell me the truth. Who the hell are you really?"_

_"I just told you the truth. Whether you believe it or not it's up to you. I'm not gonna bother myself with proving anything to you. In fact the only reason I'm letting you know about me is because I want you to understand something-"_

_"And what is it exactly that you want me to understand?" Ichiru asked. He was obviously still not believing the ridiculous claim the girl just made._

_"That no matter where you go or who you're with, no one can make you feel complete. No one other than Zero." To say that Ichiru was stumped to hear that was a great understatement._

_"After all that's what you truly want, to feel whole, isn't that right uncle Ichiru?" Amaya said with a slight smirk on her lips. She knew she was right. Even if Ichiru denied it. And denied he did. It took a moment for him to recover from his shocked state but once he did, Ichiru snapped at Amaya._

_"Again saying such nonsense. Just what game are you playing with me?" Amaya raised an eyebrow at Ichiru at his accusation. She seemed somewhat amused at her uncle's reaction._

_"Are you in denial of this truth? No, you're a smart guy. Someone like you ought to know what they truly want. That means you're just refusing to admit it to me. In that case, don't bother with it. I mean I'm from the future. I already know things that you couldn't possibly imagine." Ichiru felt like losing his mind hearing this. He didn't even bother to hide his shock. He openly gaped at Amaya._

_"Oh that's right, you didn't know I'm from the future" said Amaya with surprised tone of voice that was heavily laced with sarcasm. Clearly she was thoroughly enjoying Ichiru's shocked face._

_"Oh well, now you know."_

_"I must say time traveling is a wonderful thing."_

_"You are actually serious, aren't you?" Ichiru asked, still feeling a little stunned and a little dizzy in his head. After all heavy bombs were dropped on him one after another. Feeling a little dizzy was perfectly justified. Anyway, he decided to consider Amaya's claims to be true because logically speaking, why would anyone say such unbelievable lies. Just to mess up with him? This girl could've said thousand other things to achieve that rather than claiming herself to be Zero's daughter and that she came from the future. Besides, now that Ichiru properly looked at Amaya, he could clearly see the resemblance between her and Zero. And with himself as well since he and Zero were twins. Duh!  
_

_"Glad that you finally realize that uncle" said Amaya with a crooked smile. She didn't tell Ichiru about Kaname being her other father though. She figured that that would be too much for her uncle to handle at the moment. So instead she took their conversation in a different direction.  
_

_"You know I've never met you. You died way before I was born. But dad talked about you many times. He mostly told me about your childhood though. How close you were to each other. Dad always spoke about you with love in his voice. But also with sadness. At first I didn't know why though. I thought it was because you were dead. But then I learned how you hurt him. How you wanted, well WANT him to suffer. How much you hate him. Honestly, I don't know what to feel about you. Because the one thing that I hate the most is my dad getting hurt. For that I should hate you without any question. But then again you're someone who is very dear to him. You might enjoy watching Zero in pain but he never wants you to suffer." Hence, Amaya's attempt to change Ichiru's heart. Though she was aware it wouldn't happen overnight. It'd take time. A lot of time. Also if Amaya could give Kaname a chance then why not Ichiru too. It was only fair in Amaya's mind.  
_

_"Just where are you going with this?" Ichiru asked, already losing his patience. He didn't want to hear about Zero's feelings. Specially from his supposed niece from the future. And the fact that he was dead even before this so called niece was born was also very troubling for Ichiru. Just what the hell happened?  
_

_"Shizuka is going to die." Amaya stated loud and clear. And without any guilt or hesitation in her voice.  
_

_"There's no changing that no matter what you do." She continued.  
_

_"Even if you go running to her and tell her this, her death won't be averted. And you know very well why it won't. Because deep down Shizuka doesn't really want to live. The only reason she's still walking this earth is because she seeks revenge against the one who wronged her." Ichiru didn't argue or say anything for that matter. What could he possibly say, knowing what Amaya was saying was absolutely true. Shizuka did wish to die in the end after taking her revenge. Ichiru knew that even he wouldn't be able to stop it, stop her. He wasn't a good enough reason for Shizuka to live on. And it saddened the hunter twin oh so terribly._

_"If you truly wish to do something for Shizuka uncle Ichiru then help me bring down the one who ruined her. I want that monster destroyed just as much as Shizuka, if not more." Finally, Amaya let her true intention known for having this conversation with Ichiru.  
_

_"Rido Kuran." Ichiru uttered the name in a whisper. Of course he knew. Shizuka had told him all about her real enemy. The enemy of all the purebloods.  
_

_"If you do this uncle Ichiru, not only you'd be doing something truly meaningful for Shizuka but you'd also get to fill that hole in your heart that only Zero can fill. This I promise you." Amaya gave Ichiru her word. Though she knew her uncle wouldn't trust her so quickly or easily. It was no problem though. She was ready to wait and be patient. The air was suddenly becoming very thick and intense. So in order to lightened the mood, Amaya said-  
_

_"And of course, you'd get to have your adorable niece no longer hate you as a bonus." She grinned impishly at her uncle. Ichiru couldn't help but smirk back a little. Afterwards a moment of silence passed between them before Amaya spoke up again._

_"Think about what I said uncle Ichiru. Good night." Saying that the female silverette walked off. Ichiru stood still for a while longer, then he whispered to himself-  
_

_"Niece huh? Who would've thought..." He trailed off with a light smirk on his lips. And then he walked away as well._

**End Of Flashback**

It was difficult to say yet what would Ichiru chose to do or what he was thinking in his head. He obviously warned Shizuka and made her aware that her life was in danger in the academy. He even pleaded her to leave this place. But Shizuka only kissed his cheek in response and walked away without saying a single word. However, that gesture told Ichiru all he needed to know. That he had no way of saving Shizuka. It made Ichiru cry. It made him scream. He wanted to blame Zero for this. But even he knew Zero was not to blame here. Shizuka wanted to die herself. Ichiru wished that all these years he spent with Shizuka, he was able to fill that void in her heart that her dead lover left behind. But he failed. Miserably so. Amaya was right after all. If Ichiru truly wanted to do something for Shizuka then it would be fulfilling her revenge against Rido Kuran.

Tomorrow night was the dance. Whereas the oblivious students of the academy would be enjoying themselves and have a great time together, Shizuka Hio's fate would be sealed forever. Ichiru didn't wish to witness Shizuka's death. But as agonizing as that would be, he decided to stick around. Ichiru never left Shizuka's side for these past four years. He wasn't about to do that in her last moments in this world. Even if it killed him, he'd stay by her side. Perhaps this was his punishment for what he did. And his only wish was that the one (Rido) truly responsible for causing Shizuka so much pain would suffer much greater punishment for what he did.


	26. Drastic Changes Part-II

 

 

**Chapter 26: Drastic Changes Part-II**

 

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. Both day class and night class students were attending. Every girl was dressed beautifully and every boy looked handsome. Since this dance was a rare event where both day class and night class students could mingle together, everyone was having a really great time. Well at least the day class students were having a blast. It was hard to tell how the night class students were truly feeling though. Takuma seemed to be enjoying all the attention he was receiving. Senri and Rima looked bored to death which was nothing unusual for them. Ruka was upset and sulking in a corner for not being able to dance with her precious lord Kaname. Akatsuki was keeping Ruka company, while Hanabusa was sticking around Yuki. After all lord Kaname had entrusted Hanabusa with Yuki's safety for the evening. And he intended to protect her with his life.

Every one of the inner circle knew of Kaname and Amaya's plan of taking down Shizuka. In fact they were to aid in that plan and see to its success. They didn't agree simply because of their devotion and loyalty to Kaname. Well they were indeed factors but they also agreed to help because they all understood that it was the only way to keep everyone safe in the academy and maintain the peace here. What would happen if Shizuka managed to kill Kaname which was clearly her purpose of coming to this academy in the first place? Without Kaname Kuran, the night class would dissolve in no time. And the peace that they all had been working so hard for between vampires and humans, would once again become nonexistent. Because undeniably, it was Kaname who worked hardest in the vampire society to achieve that peace. Others merely followed him. Therefore without him, the dream of a pacifist world would just remain that, a dream. Never becoming a reality.

The inner circle however wasn't very worried about Kaname's life. They knew killing the Kuran pureblood would be anything but easy even if his opponent was another pureblood. Besides, each and every one of Kaname's inner circle would protect him with their lives. What they were actually worried about was the aftermath of Shizuka's death? The senate would interfere in their lives as soon as they'd hear the news. It was imperative that it looked to the senate that Kaname had no other choice but to kill Shizuka lest he wanted to avoid interrogation or worse imprisonment. Killing Shizuka secretly and making her death mysterious would've been less complicated certainly but then the senate would be searching for a suspect. And they'd most likely point figures at Zero since he had the most reasons to kill Shizuka. But Kaname wouldn't allow any harm to come to Zero. Not to mention, Amaya would go berserk if anything happened to her beloved dad. Besides, no one wanted the senate's henchmen to snoop around the academy in the name of investigation and disrupt the peace here.

"Dad you're looking green and looks like you're about to throw up." Amaya said as she eyed Zero carefully. The hunter was worried sick to say the least.

"Please stop worrying dad. You've started to make me nervous too."

"How can I not worry? I still think it's a very bad idea. We should've dealt with Shizuka secretly. I couldn't have cared less if the senate suspected me or tried to kill me" said Zero while in his mind praying to every higher power out there for everyone to be alive and safe in the end. Everyone except Shizuka of course. The only one who needed to die this evening.

"You don't need to tell me how careless you're about yourself. But I promised to myself I won't let anything happen to you and so did lord Kuran." Amaya addressed Kaname as lord Kuran now, minus the hatred and bitterness in her voice. Kaname obviously wished that she would call him father but he knew Amaya needed time to get there and the pureblood was willing to be patient. At least she didn't say his name as if it was poison itself anymore. That was some progress right?

"But I'm your father. I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around." Zero said stubbornly. To which Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being dramatic dad." She stated calmly making Zero glare at her.

"No, I am not. Both you and Kaname needs to stop seeing me as someone weak who you need to protect all the time. I'm a vampire hunter if you have forgotten." Zero stated firmly. He hated that neither Amaya nor Kaname saw him as someone strong who could not only protect himself but them as well. Why should he not given a chance to do something for them? Did he love them or cared about them any less? Amaya sighed out heavily seeing that Zero was hurting now. It was not her intention to make her dad feel weak and worthless.

"Dad, I don't know about lord Kuran" said Amaya as she leaned into Zero and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"But I never thought you weak. That's not why I want to protect you. It's just you're too precious to me. I've already lost you once. That is something I never wish to go through ever again. I know that you want to protect me instead of having me protect you. And really you did protect me your entire life. So, just this once let me do this for you. Please dad." Zero sighed out heavily, surrendering to his daughter's plea.

"Alright, Amaya but just this once. I won't hide behind you and Kaname and play safe ever again." The hunter said firmly to which Amaya nodded her head.

"Yes, just this once."

"Is everything alright?" Asked a silky and sensual voice that could only belong to Kaname Kuran.

"Yes" said Zero.

"No" said Amaya at the same time. Kaname raised his eyebrows at them both.

"Dad's just feeling pissed that we won't let him in on any action when Shizuka attacks." Amaya explained with a light hearted teasing to Zero.

"Well in that case, I think I can help. Come with me Zero" said Kaname. Zero looked at Amaya who shrugged her shoulders, telling him that she had no idea at all what was going on in the pureblood's mind. Well there was only one way to find out. Zero followed Kaname to the terrace.

"Why did you bring me here? You know I'm on duty" said Zero. Kaname didn't reply him but extended his hand towards him.

"I believe even the disciplinary committee is allowed to dance tonight" said the pureblood with a teasing smirk. Even though Kaname didn't show it but he really wanted to dance with the hunter.

"I can't believe it. Have you lost your mind? Shizuka could be arriving at the ball any minute and you're thinking about dancing right now!"

"Well you're the one who was feeling left out. I thought dancing might cheer you up a bit." Kaname didn't wait for Zero to give his hand any longer. He simply went ahead and took Zero's hand in his and then pulled the hunter closer to him. Zero struggled a little at first but gave up soon enough and let Kaname move him around. It felt awkward at first to Zero but soon that uneasiness disappeared too. He relaxed into Kaname's arms without even realizing it.

"You know your persistence really pisses me off sometimes" said Zero but light heartedly. It wasn't meant to offend the pureblood but rather to make conversation with him. Yeah things were pretty weird between them lately.

"And your stubbornness does the same to me" replied Kaname. There was a smile on his lips that indicated that he was feeling very happy at the moment. They danced together perfectly. Not even bothering to follow the music. They were dancing to their own music while being lost into each other.

"You know I've realized something recently" said Zero making the pureblood curious.

"What is that?" Kaname asked.

"You're not so bad after all. You can be nice when you want to be" said Zero making Kaname smile more.

"I'm glad to hear that." The pureblood said.

"And I'm glad Amaya has given you a chance. You're happy right?" Zero asked seriously to which Kaname nodded his head.

"I've never been happier" admitted the pureblood.

"Maybe one day we could really live happily together" said Zero as he leaned closer and put his head on Kaname's shoulder. Zero closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Feeling very peaceful at the moment. Kaname too inhaled a deep breath to take in Zero's scent that he longed for so much. He held onto his hunter more tightly as if never to let go.

"We will." Kaname whispered to Zero. Making a promise that he'd see fulfilled no matter what.

* * *

On the other hand inside the ballroom, Amaya was speaking with Yuki and Aidou.

"What if she doesn't show up here? What will we do then?" Yuki asked worriedly. She knew of Shizuka Hio and their plan to kill her. In fact she played a crucial part in the plan. Yuki's job was to provoke Shizuka. And make the pureblood attack her. That would give Kaname a perfect excuse to attack Shizuka back.

Zero was absolutely against it. Even Kaname was reluctant at first with the idea of Yuki provoking Shizuka. What if they couldn't protect Yuki in time? What if she got seriously hurt? Just because many things had changed, didn't mean both Kaname and Zero didn't care about Yuki anymore. They did, just in a different way. However, Amaya had managed to convince them to let Yuki get involved. After all she was the only human who had training to fight against vampires. Besides, Yuki insisted to help too. If Zero and Kaname's lives were in danger then there was no way she was just gonna sit back and do nothing. Therefore in the end, Kaname and Zero had to give in. As for how Yuki would manage to provoke Shizuka. Well, it was common knowledge that Yuki possessed delectable blood. Shizuka would certainly be ravenous after returning to her original body that had starved for four years. Just a little smell of Yuki's blood should drive Shizuka crazy and make her lose control. Especially if she was already angry about something.

"Well we certainly don't have to worry about that" said Aidou while he stared at the entrance door. Both Yuki and Amaya looked up too. And there she was. Shizuka Hio, in her own body. Ichiru followed in right behind her.

"Hanabusa go tell lord Kuran" said Amaya.

"But Yuki-?" Aidou hesitated to leave.

"I'll be fine. I can protect myself. Besides, Amaya is here with me." When Yuki insisted, Aidou reluctantly left her side to go inform Kaname. Meanwhile, Shizuka looked around the ballroom. It didn't take her long to spot Amaya. The Hio pureblood made her way up to the hybrid. Seeing Shizuka coming towards them, Amaya warned Yuki-

"Get ready." Yuki gave a determined nod in reply.

"Good evening, Amaya" greeted Shizuka. There was no hostility in her voice which surprised Yuki but Amaya remained impassive.

"Shizuka Hio, back in your own body I see" said Amaya.

"Well you did ask me to come and find you when I'm in my real body. So here I am. I've heard you're going to try and kill me tonight. I must admit I'm quite curious to know how you're going to do that. Because now that I'm in my real body, I could crush you without breaking a single sweat." Shizuka bragged. Clearly she was baiting Amaya. The pureblood wanted Amaya to make the first move. However, instead of Amaya, it was Yuki who spoke up. Not only that, she even stepped in front of Amaya and shield her in a protective stance.

"That is enough Shizuka. I won't let you hurt Amaya or anyone else. I'm a member of the disciplinary committee and it is my duty to protect everyone at the academy. I will fight you if I have to." Yuki spoke strongly and fearlessly. By then everyone around them was starting to notice their little argument. Which was anything but a little argument really. Many wondered who this stranger lady was. And the night class students excluding Kaname's inner circle were shocked because they could sense that the woman was a pureblood.

Why another pureblood was visiting the academy? And who was she? Many in the night class didn't know. That was where Ruka and Rima came in. They spread the words quickly that it was Shizuka Hio. Otherwise known as 'Kuruizaki-hime' (flowers blooming out of season princess). The one who slaughtered a hunter's family and then disappeared. A pureblood plagued with madness. The reaction of the night class was as expected. They were scared of her.

"Yuki, I thought you were a good girl. I'm very disappointed in you. Perhaps I'll deal with you later. Right now, it's her I want." Shizuka said glancing at Amaya who was still standing behind Yuki.

The day class students were utterly confused as to what was going on. Their confusion only increased when headmaster Cross and Yagari sensei started to ask them to leave the ballroom immediately. The event was only half way through. Why were they being sent away? What was happening? Many girls protested and expressed their displeasure but their words fell on deaf ear. However, the night class students weren't asked to leave. After all they had to bear witness. Not that they were aware of it.

"I already told you I won't let you hurt Amaya. If you want her, you'll have to go through me first." Yuki challenged the pureblood unhesitatingly. She even pulled out her Artemis and pointed it at the vampire. Shizuka gave her a mocking smile in return.

"Fine. As you wish." Saying that she attacked Yuki by wrapping her fingers around Yuki's throat. As soon as Shizuka did that, she smelled blood. Not just any blood but an utterly sweet smelling and mouthwatering blood. Her eyes immediately turned red. And she wasn't the only one. Every night class student smelled the scent of blood in the air and their vampire features came out. There were still some day class students left in the ballroom. When they noticed red eyes and fangs, they become terrified and immediately started screaming out loud. This obviously caused a big commotion. Those day class students tried to run away but they were stopped by Ruka and Akatsuki which terrified them more and caused a bigger chaos. By the time the night class students could control their bloodlust enough to pay attention to what was going on, the deed was already done. What they saw was their leader, dorm president Kuran standing between Shizuka and Yuki. And his hand went right through her chest. Everyone was frozen with shock. Ichiru too had his eyes widened with disbelieve. He already knew of Shizuka's fate tonight but still he wasn't prepared for it to happen so fast. Hell he even hoped for a chance to save Shizuka.

"Shizuka!" Ichiru yelled without even realizing himself.

That broke the pin drop silence in the ballroom. And all hell broke loose with that. The scent of pure blood made the vampires' already unstable bloodlust more unbearable. They were ready to attack and devour the fallen pureblood without a second thought. A few actually did attack but Seiren stepped in and stopped them from reaching Shizuka.

"Takuma, take everyone back to the moon dorm right now." Kaname ordered. The blonde noble nodded his head. He along with Senri and Rima got to the task immediately.

"Seiren erase their memories of this incident and take them back to Sun dorm." Seiren also immediately got to her assigned task along with Ruka and Akatsuki.

Soon enough the only people remaining in the ballroom were Kaname, the fallen Shizuka, Ichiru, Amaya and Yuki. Ichiru was gently holding Shizuka. Tears were rolling down his face unstoppably. Others would've gave them a moment alone but there were still things to do. At that moment, Zero came in with Aidou. He looked at Ichiru and felt sad at his brother's misery. Zero wished he could comfort him but knew Ichiru wouldn't accept his comfort.

"You're crying like a child Ichiru. Please stop. You already knew what was going to happen tonight."

"Shizuka, I loved you. You knew that, didn't you? Why did you chose to leave me? Why do I have to lose you too?" Ichiru cried harder while saying that.

"I will be all alone again."

"No, you won't be Ichiru." Saying that Shizuka glanced at Zero.

"Besides, I'll still be with you. Flowing through your veins." The Hio pureblood bit her wrist and offered it to Ichiru. The human Kiryu twin was going to refuse but Shizuka insisted. Ichiru drank the blood but not much. Once he was done, Shizuka asked him to leave.

"Leave now Ichiru. I still have some unfinished business with your brother." Ichiru didn't want to leave. He wanted to be there till the moment Shizuka turned into shards of glasses and vanish from the world. But he wasn't allowed that privilege. With a broken heart, he took Shizuka's bell that was attached with a thin pink ribbon. Ichiru walked out of the ballroom leaving Shizuka alone for the first time in four years.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kaname entered the moon dorm. Every vampire in the night class was already gathering in the hall. Their bloodlust was somewhat sated after consuming plenty of blood tablets. Kaname walked in and stood right in the middle of everyone.

"What happened tonight was very tragic." The dorm president spoke up.

"I wish I could've foreseen Shizuka Hio coming to this academy."

"I wish I could've stopped her without killing her. She was going to bite a human. It was going to destroy the trust headmaster Cross had put in us. It was going to destroy the peace between humans and vampires that we all worked so hard for. I wanted to prevent that from happening and I acted without thinking."

"But whatever the reason, I'm guilty of killing a pureblood which is the greatest taboo in our society. I'm willing to accept any punishment given to me. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'll go to the senate and surrender myself." Just as Kaname announced that, whispers and murmurs started circulating around the room.

"Lord Kaname, you did nothing wrong." One of the vampires spoke up.

"Yes, you did what you had to do to protect a student of the academy" said another.

"Shizuka Hio had no business coming here" said someone else.

"She could've easily turn on us too." It was Aidou who said that.

"Exactly." Another noble agreed.

"You saved us lord Kaname."

"Yes, I completely agree." Pretty soon everyone was saying the same thing.

"Please, calm down." Kaname spoke up again, silencing the crowd.

"I appreciate your support and glad that you don't see me as a culprit who committed a grave crime. But I'm afraid the senate won't share your views."

"But they must. You saved our lives lord Kuran. We owe you. I don't know about others but I and my family will go against the senate if they punish you for defending the peace in this academy." Ruka said out loud. Unabashedly showing her support to Kaname.

"I agree with Ruka-san" said one of the nobles.

"Yes me too." It didn't take long for the entire night class to agree to defend Kaname against the senate if needed be. Kaname looked at Takuma and they both shared a knowing look. Everything turned out just as planned.

Every little incident that had happened this night was pre-planned. Yuki challenging Shizuka, then Amaya standing down and letting Yuki face the pureblood, then her suddenly bleeding just as Shizuka attacked Yuki. Which was actually Amaya's doing. She cut Yuki to make her bleed. Amaya knew very well that Yuki's blood would not only make Shizuka lose control of her bloodlust but affect the night class students as well. The presence of some day class students at the ballroom was also part of the plan. Seeing the night class students turning into vampires was bound to scare the life out of them and cause a lot of commotion, which was the purpose of it actually. Because taking advantage of that commotion, Amaya was able to stab Shizuka with her anti-vampire daggers without anyone noticing; and robbing the pureblood of her healing abilities. Once she did that Kaname appeared out of nowhere and ripped Shizuka's heart out. Making it look like to the night class students that he attacked Shizuka because she was about to bite Yuki. Once Ichiru left Shizuka's side, both Zero and Kaname drank her blood. They did promised Shizuka to take revenge on their common enemy. Rido Kuran had to pay for everything he did. One game was over but another one would soon begin. The memories of those day class students were erased. Kaname's little surrendering speech was also a part of the plan. Knowing they'd immediately jump into supporting and defending Kaname if they were guided the right way. Yes, everything happened according to plan indeed.

* * *

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question but a statement. Ichiru was at the academy gates when Amaya intercepted him.

"There's nothing for me here anymore" said Ichiru. Amaya could've argued with that but she didn't.

"If you say so. Be careful out there." Saying that Amaya turned to leave but Ichiru stopped her.

"Don't pretend like you care about me." He snapped at her angrily. Amaya looked back at him again and gave him a baffled look.

"Why wouldn't I care about you? You're my uncle. We are family." Amaya said as if that was the most obvious reason for her to care about Ichiru. And it was.

"Shut up! No one cares about me. Even Shizuka…. After all these years….. after all the time I spent by her side…. She never cared. I meant nothing to her." Tears threatened to fall from Ichiru's eyes again but he held them back with all his might. Amaya remained quiet for a moment.

"I was wrong about you. You're more emotional than my dad is. Not to mention, you're a bit masochistic, aren't you?" Ichiru gave her a look as if she was crazy.

"Oh don't give me that look. If you didn't enjoy suffering then you wouldn't have created such delusions in your mind to cause yourself pain. Because thinking that Shizuka didn't care about you at all is nothing but a delusion." Amaya stated shocking Ichiru to no limits.

"Shizuka cared, your parents cared, Zero still cares about you a lot. It's not their fault if you couldn't receive their love the way they gave it to you. You think Shizuka didn't care because she refused to turn you into a vampire. No, it's because she cared that she refused to turn you. You think bloodlust is something enjoyable? It's a curse. It's a constant pain that she spared you from. Yet, in your twisted mind, you saw this as rejection and now you're making yourself suffer over it. Tell me how is it that you aren't a masochist?" Ichiru stood dumbfounded. Amaya closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"Anyway, it's your life. I've no right to lecture you. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to be alone. You still have a family, should you feel like being a part of it one day." A long moment of silence took presence between them.

"Yes, one day perhaps." Ichiru said breaking that silence.

"I need to leave now." He said.

"Yes, I know. I also know you're planning on infiltrating the vampire senate." Amaya said so casually as if talking about the weather.

"You're not going to stop me?" Ichiru questioned.

"Why would I? I know you're capable of pulling that off. Despite popular believe you do have a strength. Your mind works quite brilliantly when it comes to being cunning."

"Don't know if I could take that as a compliment" said Ichiru.

"Well it was" insisted Amaya.

"I'll see you soon again, uncle Ichiru." Ichiru smiled at that.

"Well if the girl from the future says that then it'll happen I guess." With that Ichiru left the academy and Amaya made her way towards the headmaster's house. It had been a very long and stressful day. She really needed some rest now.

* * *

Yuki was sitting at the water fountain when Kaname found her. He had gained new powers due to devouring Shizuka's blood. He was confident though that he'd learn to control them soon. For Kaname his new powers or his lack of control were the least of his worries. There was something else more important that he needed to do. Kaname had been trying to avoid it but it was better not to delay any longer.

"Yuki." Kaname called her name to gain the girl's attention.

"Kaname!" Yuki exclaimed, sounding a little surprised. It was quite late at night. In fact soon it would be dawn. Kaname should be in his room now.

"I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to thank you personally for everything you did" said Kaname sincerely.

"No, no there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad that I could help." Yuki said blushing a little. Both her and Kaname sat down at the fountain.

"And I am glad that you weren't hurt. I couldn't have forgiven myself if anything were to happen to you." Kaname spoke truthfully making Yuki blush more deeply.

"Kaname I-" Yuki begin to say but stopped herself. Truth to be told, she didn't know what to say. Kaname understood that, so he spoke up again.

"Yuki, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure" said Yuki rather eagerly.

"Yuki, I've been keeping you in the dark about something. But I don't want to anymore. It's actually about Amaya and what she is to me" said Kaname. Yuki's face fell a little even though she tried not to show any emotion. So this was it? Kaname was going to confess his love for Amaya.

"You love her, don't you?" Yuki boldly spoke up which was rather uncharacteristic of her.

"Yes, I do" said Kaname, breaking Yuki's heart into pieces. The pureblood already knew of Yuki's suspicion, therefore he wasn't surprised with what she just said.

"And so does Zero" added Kaname which shocked and confused Yuki at the same time.

"Both of you love her?!" Yuki asked feeling dumbfounded. But who did Amaya love? Yuki wondered to herself.

"Yes, we do. And that's because she is our daughter." Kaname finally confessed the truth to Yuki. But she could only look at Kaname and blink her eyes as if Kaname had just spoken some alien language to her.

"Huh?!" Yuki asked feeling incredibly stupid. Because she was quite certain that she had misheard Kaname. The pureblood on the other hand inhaled a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do now. However, Kaname had no intention of revealing to Yuki anything of her own past. Who she was or what had happened. At least not now anyway. It would be too much for the girl to handle. Besides, Kaname did wish for Yuki to live the simple life of a human a bit longer. There was still time before Yuki learned the truth about herself. Kaname told her everything about Amaya though and Zero as well. At the end of the long explanation, silence consumed the pair.

"I guess I always did think of Amaya as a female version of Zero. They look alike a lot" said Yuki. Just to break the silence between them which Kaname was thankful for.

After hearing out everything, Yuki truthfully didn't know exactly what to feel. Should she be sad because she understood now that Kaname was truly out of her reach? Should she be happy for both Kaname and Zero? And how exactly should she feel about Amaya? The fact that Zero gave birth to her was something Yuki needed time to fully accept and not feel weird about it. She also needed time to accept the fact that both Kaname and Zero were gay for each other. In the end though, Yuki decided to do what she did best for the time being. Be happy for others despite her own feelings.

"Kaname, thank you for telling me everything. And I'm really happy for you and Zero." Yuki said as convincingly as possible. She would've been genuinely happy if the two men she loved, hadn't ended up loving each other. But she would really try to be happy for them and get over her own feelings. It was just that she needed some time.

"Zero is my best friend. I care about him a lot. So, please- never hurt him okay."

"Never. I give you my word" said Kaname. Meaning it completely. Yuki smiled at that.

"You've already fallen in love with him, haven't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kaname smiled a little but it was laced with sadness.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't believe that. Zero thinks my feelings for him aren't real. That it's my future self's feelings, not my own." The pureblood sighed out at that. He wished he knew how to convince the hunter of the truth. That his feelings were as real as he himself was.

"I don't understand. What's the difference? The future self is still you, right?" Yuki asked sounding baffled. This matter was too complicated for her to comprehend.

"I wish Zero saw it as that. At first I was indeed influenced by my future self. I'm not denying that. But now, I love him completely of my own free will. No one is forcing me to feel anything that I don't want to feel." It was rare for Kaname to open up like that. And Yuki was glad that he chose her to share his feelings with.

"Zero could be stubborn at times but I'm sure he'll realize it soon that you truly love him" said Yuki being optimistic about it for Kaname's sake.

"I hope so" said the pureblood.

* * *

After speaking with Yuki, Kaname got back to the moon dorm. He entered his room, however as soon as he walked in, he knew he wasn't alone. There was another presence in his room. But Kaname didn't become alarmed. In fact a smile appeared on his lips because the presence was very familiar. And always welcome.

"So, you've finally told Yuki everything." The intruder said. He was standing in the shadows, not that Kaname couldn't see him already.

"I thought I felt someone's presence nearby. It was you. You've learned to hide your aura well Zero." The said silverette walked out of the shadows and approached Kaname.

"I've gotten stronger after drinking Shizuka's blood" said Zero. Explaining why suddenly he could hide his aura so well that Kaname could only sense someone's presence, but not figure out who it was.

"I see." Was the only thing Kaname said.

"What you said to Yuki, is it true?" Zero suddenly demanded.

"I've said a lot of things to Yuki. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific" said the pureblood.

"That you love me of your own free will now. That your feelings are no longer influenced by your future self." Zero didn't shy away from giving the specifics that Kaname asked for. It was very important for him to know. He couldn't afford being hesitant and shy.

"Yes, that's true" said Kaname while looking straight into Zero's amethyst eyes.

"But I suppose you won't believe me so easily." The pureblood said almost sighing out heavily.

"No, I won't." Zero said at once; depressing Kaname a little bit more. But then the hunter stepped closer to the pureblood. Zero stood very close to him.

"Stand still and don't move." He commanded. Kaname was confused but he obeyed anyway. He was curious to see where the hunter was going with this.

Shocking the pureblood, Zero leaned in and pressed his lips against Kaname's. For a moment, Kaname thought he was dreaming. Zero was kissing him. Not to mention willingly. It had to be a dream. Because only in his dreams did Zero behave this way. But it was no dream. It was indeed reality. Zero was kissing Kaname's lips softly, and very innocently. Kaname feared moving a single muscle lest he broke this spell between them and Zero stopped kissing him. Meanwhile, Zero pulled away from Kaname's lips only to start kissing his jawline and chin and his neck. With each passing second, it was becoming extremely difficult for Kaname to keep still and not ravish the hunter. Was it some kind of test? Was Zero testing his love; his patience?

"Zero why are you torturing me like this?" Kaname asked, sounding breathless.

"I'm punishing you" answered Zero as he bit a spot on Kaname's neck, then licked it affectionately to sooth away the pain. Though it only sent a pleasurable jolt throughout Kaname's body.

"For what?" Kaname asked. He could barely speak coherently anymore.

"For making me fall for you when I tried so hard not to. So, take responsibility bastard." Kaname was stunned but only for a moment. And then a roguish grin appeared on his lips.

"Oh I intend to." Saying that Kaname pushed his fingers through Zero's silver locks and brought his lips to his own. Kaname kissed the hunter and Zero kissed him back just as much ferociously. His arms wrapped around Kaname's neck as if they had a mind of their own and he pulled the pureblood closer to him. Their lips moved against each other with passion and hunger. They both felt as if they were wondering around some desert for years and finally found a source of water. Kaname pulled away from Zero's lips only for a moment, just to say-

"Thank you for punishing me." Before they went back to devouring each other's lips again.


	27. Love In The Air

 

 

**Chapter 27: Love In The Air**

 

Zero Kiryu slowly woke up but he refused to open up his eyes. His eyelids seemed glued together, they felt so heavy. It was really a struggle for the hunter but when at last Zero opened his eyes, he felt utterly confused. The silverette found himself in a stranger bedroom and lying on a stranger bed. The curtains on the window prevented any view of the outside world so it was hard to tell whether it was day or night. It took a moment for Zero to recall the events of last night. The dance, Shizuka's death, then Zero and Kaname drinking her blood and then Zero's confession to Kaname, their first kiss and then-

Zero's face immediately turned bright red as he remembered what happened afterwards. Could they have been all a dream? His mind going overdrive with wild fantasies? Did he simply imagined himself crying out loud as his body experienced the most extraordinary feelings? Pleasure so intense it was excruciating. Passion so raw that his body felt it even after his mind lost consciousness. Those feelings, those touches, those moans and cries, were they all really truly just a dream? Clearly not. Since Zero was lying on Kaname's bed, completely naked under the cover with the said pureblood who was also naked. Kaname had an arm wrapped around Zero, not to mention quite possessively as well. Zero hadn't planned on things going so far so soon but that didn't mean he regretted what happened either. Because what he said to Kaname was indeed the truth. Zero had wholeheartedly and irrevocably fallen in love with Kaname Kuran- the pureblood ancestor. The blush on Zero's face deepened and a shy smile appeared on his lips. Carefully the hunter turned around in the pureblood's embrace so that he could gaze at his lover's handsome face.

Kaname appeared soundly asleep. He looked rather peaceful. As well as innocent and vulnerable. Zero's gaze softened as he stared at Kaname. His heart was filling up with intense love for the pureblood. Zero knew for a fact that because it was him that Kaname dared to lower his guard down and look so carefree this moment. He wouldn't do it with anyone else. It only showed just how much Kaname trusted Zero and in return it made the hunter love him more. Last night Kaname had treated Zero as if he was someone extremely precious. The pureblood had literary worshiped his body through love making. Zero had never been treated so dearly before. Kaname was very thankful to Zero for giving himself up to him and he didn't hesitate to express his gratitude one bit.

Zero wanted to lean in and kiss the pureblood, taste those addictive lips of his once again. But he didn't want to disturb his lover's sleep. Kaname didn't show it but last night's events were stressful for him as well. He deserved some rest. Truth to be told, Zero wanted to fall back to sleep too. Lying in the embrace of Kaname Kuran and surrounded by his warmth was way too comfortable to give up. But Zero was concerned for Amaya and Ichiru and for Yuki as well. He needed to see how they were doing. He doubted he'd be much help to comfort Ichiru or Yuki for that matter but he wanted to be there for them nonetheless. Even if they didn't want him to. Zero thought about taking a shower first and then go look for them. However, as soon as Zero tried to slip out of Kaname's embrace, the arm around him tightened immediately.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked. His voice was husky and seductive and not at all sleepy. Even though the pureblood had his eyes closed, it was obvious that he was far from asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Zero asked instead of answering Kaname. His heartbeat was suddenly increasing. In that moment, Zero could certainly relate to those day class girls who had a huge crush on the president of the night class. And that out of the blue comparison made Zero smack himself in his mind. Just what the hell! He was not like them. He'd never be like them. So what he was blushing like crazy and his heart was beating as if there was no tomorrow, just because Kaname had opened his breathtaking wine colored eyes and now looking straight into his with utmost love and longing?

"The moment you opened your beautiful eyes. You were looking at my face. You wanted to kiss me, didn't you Zero? Then why didn't you?" Kaname asked, bringing his lips closer to Zero's.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Zero whispered back truthfully. His lips were already brushing against Kaname's.

"You know what it does to me when you look at me like that?" Kaname asked against his hunter's lips.

"Tell me. I want to know" said Zero kissing Kaname's lips once. The pureblood took Zero's hand and put it on his chest, right where his heart was. Zero felt it right away. The fast beating of Kaname's heart. So he wasn't the only one. The realization made him smile.

"You do the same thing to me" said Zero before capturing Kaname's lips again and kiss him passionately. Kaname gently pushed Zero, making him lie on his back as he got on top of him. Kaname pressed his tongue against Zero's lips, asking for entrance. Zero opened up his lips without a second thought as he wrapped his arms around the pureblood, and pulled him even closer to his own body. Their tongues danced with each other and their hands explored each other's body. Zero moaned in the kiss as Kaname lightly pinched one of his nipples. His back arched up and he felt his arousal awakening. Zero forcefully tore his mouth away from Kaname.

"Stop! We shouldn't. Not now. I've to get back-" Before Zero could say more Kaname captured his lips again and pressed his own growing arousal against Zero's.

"You're not going anywhere. I won't let you go" said Kaname, breaking the kiss only to say that before he attacked his lover's already swollen lips again. Zero moaned in protest in the kiss, which only made Kaname deepen the kiss more. This time they didn't stop until both of them ran out air and breathing became absolutely necessary. Their arousal only hardened more with each passing second.

"Amaya must be looking for me" said Zero breathlessly as Kaname started to devour his neck. A loud moan escaped his breath when the pureblood bit on a very sensitive spot. Even though Zero was still making excuses but truthfully he had long stopped struggling against Kaname and actually holding him tightly and close to himself. A clear sign that he didn't want to let go either or stop what they were doing. Zero was enjoying every touch Kaname was bestowing upon him. And in return he was touching the pureblood to his heart's content.

"If she was (Kiss) she'd have already come here by now…. (kiss, lick, kiss). It's already (suck) evening love." Kaname said. He knew Amaya wasn't looking for Zero since she knew that her dad needed rest after everything that happened yesterday. And she didn't want to disturb him. Instead Amaya was spending time with Yuki and keeping her company. Yuki needed someone to talk to and have someone comfort her as well. After all she just got her heart broken. Not to mention Yuki had to accept a lot of things quite suddenly. Naturally it was too much for the girl. But still, Yuki was holding herself well and not falling apart. Surprisingly, Amaya was doing a very good job at making Yuki feel better. Even though she was the last person Yuki was supposed to accept comfort from.

"What?!" Zero exclaimed with shock.

He couldn't believe he slept in the entire day. It was understandable though. After such thorough love making session with a pureblood vampire, Zero was lucky to actually wake up so soon. He was supposed to have his body arching all over but thanks to his fast healing ability now, and Kaname's blood, the hunter only had a few red spots on his body from passionate love bites. And to be honest, Kaname didn't want those marks to heal soon either. They were proofs that the hunter was his and his alone. The pureblood intended to find a way to mark Zero permanently as his so that everyone would know. But unfortunately that'd have to wait.

"Kaname, we should really stop. I promised to make dinner tonight." Zero said only to have Kaname silencing him with another ferocious kiss again.

"But I need you" said Kaname pulling away from the kiss. A string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Right now." The pureblood grinded his hips against Zero's making the hunter moan out loudly. Zero would've protested some more but the truth was, he was overwhelmed too and at his limit. So instead of voicing any more excuses, Zero pulled Kaname closer and this time he was the one who initiated the kiss. All their passion, intensity, love, lust and longing for each other poured into that kiss. Zero pulled away from the kiss only for a moment and only to whisper into Kaname's ear.

"Then take me. Love me like you did last night." And that was exactly what Kaname wanted to hear. Their lips locked again as Kaname reached downwards and grabbed Zero's hardened member. The hunter groaned and moaned into the kiss. Kaname released Zero's lips, so that he could devour his lover elsewhere. But before doing that, he asked-

"Are you still sore?" Kaname sounded concerned which made Zero smile in return. His heart swelled with love as he vehemently shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Please hurry. I need you too." Nothing more needed to be said. Kaname started kissing from Zero's jawline and slowly went downwards. Leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses on his skin. When Kaname reached Zero's chest, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked it hungrily, while he played with the other one with his fingers. The sensation of it threatened to make the hunter cum right then and there. Zero closed his eyes and threw his head back. Only he knew what he was feeling right now. Such intense and pleasurable feelings, Zero had no idea they existed until last night

After thoroughly pleasuring Zero's nipples, Kaname kissed further down. The pureblood teased Zero's navel and then finally reached his hardened erection. Kaname was pleased to see how proudly it was standing. And felt satisfied that it was because of him. He was the one making Zero feel so aroused. Not that Zero hadn't any effects on Kaname, because he had. He so certainly had. Kaname could barely hold himself back from taking the hunter like a beast in heat. But the pureblood didn't wish to rush things with his lover. He didn't want to hurt him one bit. Instead Kaname wanted to make sure, Zero felt just as much pleasure as him. And since it was only Zero's second time, patience and gentleness were must to make this experience another unforgettable moment between them.

"You're already so hard Zero. It makes me happy" said Kaname as he gently kissed and licked the head of Zero's arousal. The hunter couldn't help but arch his back.

"Kaname." Zero moaned out as his hand reached for Kaname. His fingers went through the pureblood's soft and silky hair. Kaname diligently licked and sucked Zero's member; driving the hunter crazy with pleasure. In return, Zero made the sweetest sounds in response. Sounds that Kaname wanted to hear day and night for the rest of his eternal life.

"Kaname, ah…mmm... I'm gonna…. Kaname." Zero was about to cum and Kaname knew it. But instead of continuing his ministration, the pureblood abruptly stopped. Zero groaned at that and pouted at his lover.

"Why did you stop?" Both males were already panting and breathing heavily.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need to be inside you" said Kaname unabashedly, making Zero blush very darkly. But Zero nodded his head quite fervently instead of shyly. Kaname put two fingers before Zero's lips that he eagerly took in his mouth. He sucked on them passionately, and wet them properly. Once they were wet enough, Zero let go of the fingers and Kaname reached for his entrance. Slowly the pureblood inserted one finger first and then the second one. Despite their activity last night, Zero was still very tight. A fact that aroused Kaname even more, if that was even possible at this point. However, even though feeling impatient, Kaname took enough time to prepare Zero properly. Another sign that he cared about Zero's pain more than his own pleasure.

"It's so hot inside you" said Kaname huskily, making Zero cover his face with his hand. The hunter felt utterly embarrassed at that comment. But that action displeased Kaname. He never wanted Zero to hide from him. He wanted to witness every expression on the hunter's face. Specially while making love. Instead of forcefully removing the hand covering Zero's face, Kaname reached inside the hunter and touched that special spot of his. Zero immediately gasped out loud and his eyes widened a bit. He removed his hand from his face, so that he could hold onto something. Zero clenched the bed sheet with both his hands while Kaname continued to assault his prostate.

"Ah, there…. Kaname… touch there… ah." Zero could barely speak but he knew what he wanted. The hunter sat up a little and brought down Kaname's lips on his. After a short but strong kiss, Zero pulled away and demanded-

"Inside me. NOW! I need to feel you." However, Kaname hesitated. He felt he needed to prepare Zero some more. But the hunter had lost his patience. He pulled Kaname down on top of him and wrapped his legs around the pureblood's waist. Knowing Zero wasn't gonna wait any longer; besides Kaname too didn't have any strength left to hold back, the pureblood took hold of his own length and guided it inside Zero. The intrusion was slow and both moaned out loud as they finally joined their bodies together. Kaname gave Zero some time to adjust to his size; even though it was a very difficult thing to do for him that moment. Kami only knew how he was holding back and not start pounding into the hunter already.

"Kaname, move…. Please move." Zero didn't need to tell him twice. Kaname started to move. Slowly at first. The rhythm of going in and coming out was steady and gentle. They both enjoyed it for a while but truth to be told it wasn't enough for either of them.

"Faster Kaname….. harder… mmm. Yes like that. Do it like that...aha aha..." Kaname slightly changed the angle of his thrusts so that he'd hit Zero's pleasure bundle head on, and every time. Eventually but surely, the pureblood let loose and he started to move without any restrain. His thrusts became fast and powerful and absolutely relentless; so much so that Zero felt utterly overwhelmed.

"Aha, aha, KANAME! Mmm aha…. Yes….. like that….. aha... yes touch me there... aha. aha."

"Zero!...Zero! Aha... argh... you're so tight... so hot." Kaname panted with shortened breaths every time his lover sucked him in and the heat engulfed his arousal. Neither Kaname nor Zero had the ability to think straight at that moment. They were purely guided by their instincts. Their animal like instincts that wanted nothing but reach completion. Kaname pulled Zero up and made him sit on his lap as he thrust upwards. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and legs around his waist to keep himself from falling apart. This new position drove them both towards the edge.

"I'm gonna come." Zero groaned out loud.

"Together now." Kaname whispered to his lover. He once again reached for Zero's arousal that was trapped in between their bodies. Kaname started to pleasure Zero there as well while he drove his own hardness inside the hunter. All these stimulation proved to be too much for Zero and he came very very hard.

"KANAME!" He screamed out loud in ecstasy. If the room wasn't soundproof then the entire moon dorm would've heard that scream. Not that either of them cared about it in that moment. Zero's inner walls tightened around Kaname, and just like that the pureblood met his climax too. Very very strongly.

"ZERO!" Kaname filled Zero's inside with his seeds. For a brief moment he wondered if this would get Zero pregnant but Kaname knew that that wouldn't be so easy. He knew that he needed to wait for quite some time for that miracle to happen. But damn he was already so looking forward to it. Neither the hunter nor the pureblood moved for a while and stayed very still. Both of them were panting and sweating and embracing each other tightly. Kaname was the first one to move. He pulled away a little only to kiss Zero and pour all his feelings into that kiss. Zero enthusiastically accepted those feelings and eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled away from the kiss, Kaname spoke up.

"I love you." He said softly but sincerely. Zero blushed at the intensity of Kaname's gaze. He leaned in and buried his face in the curve of Kaname's neck. After inhaling a deep breath and taking in Kaname's scent, Zero replied back.

"I love you too." He planted a soft kiss against Kaname's neck. The pureblood tightened his hold on Zero as if he didn't intend to let him go for the rest of his life. And he truly didn't.

"I never thought you'd be so shy." Kaname teased Zero since he knew that the hunter had his face buried in his neck in order to hide his blushes.

"I am not shy." Zero retorted back and as punishment he bit the same spot he just kissed on Kaname's neck. The bite wasn't strong enough to break the skin though. Kaname only chuckled at that childish action. But then he thought of something and said-

"You should feed." The pureblood whispered into Zero's ear.

"It'll help you heal faster." It was true indeed but Zero shook his head.

"No, if I feed from you now, you'll get hard again." He said. Not to mention, Kaname was still very much inside him. It wouldn't take anything for the pureblood to become hard again and go another around with Zero while the hunter fed from him.

"As if you won't get hard from drinking my blood." Kaname retorted back flirtingly as he bit and suck on Zero's earlobe. The hunter moaned even without realizing it. But what Zero did realize was that it was time for him to get away from Kaname, otherwise the pureblood would really have another around with him, or perhaps more than one around. His pureblood lover was truly insatiable.

"Kaname, no stop. I'm serious this time." Zero said, trying to get away from Kaname.

"Are you now?" Kaname said back, totally not taking Zero seriously and ravishing the hunter's neck devotedly.

"Yes, I am. I need to get back. Aha-" A short but sharp scream escaped Zero's mouth as Kaname pinched one of his nipples and rolled it in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Kaname stop. Don't make me shoot you." Zero pushed Kaname's hand away from his chest and once again struggled to get away.

"Since when did that threat ever stopped me? Besides, you don't even have Bloody Rose nearby you at the moment." Kaname said smugly, making Zero glare at him.

"Oh really, how about no touching for a week! How's that for a threat president Kuran?" This time it was Zero's turn to be smug since Kaname looked positively horrified at the threat.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you go for now. But promise me, you won't keep me waiting for long" said Kaname. Obviously if Zero didn't come to Kaname, he'd go to him. But having Zero approach him was somewhat more pleasing for the pureblood. It assured Kaname that he wasn't the only one craving the hunter but Zero needed him just as much.

"Yes, I promise" said Zero and he kissed Kaname's forehead. It was a simple affectionate gesture for being a good lover and giving into his appeal. It made Kaname happy nonetheless.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Zero asked. Kaname felt flattered. It wasn't everyday that Zero Kiryu invited him to a meal. Even though the invitation wasn't really official but since Zero asked Kaname, it meant that the hunter wanted his presence at dinner. Unfortunately, Kaname must decline no matter how much he wanted to go.

"Sorry love but another time. I must make preparations since I believe I'll be facing the senate very soon." Kaname apologized sincerely.

"It's alright. You must do what you need to do." Zero said understandingly and he kissed Kaname on his lips. It was to show his support to the pureblood. Afterwards, Zero finally got off Kaname's lap. The pureblood's white cum was running down Zero's inner thighs. The sight made Kaname feel utterly satisfied. It was one more proof that the hunter was finally his. That he had claimed such a wonderful pure hearted being and made him his.

"I'm gonna take a bath- aahh!" As soon as Zero got off the bed and stood up on his feet, pain shot through his body and he fell down on the floor rather ungracefully.

"Damn it!" The hunter exclaimed loudly. Kaname was hovering over him in a blink of an eye.

"Zero!" The pureblood sounded concern but then he sighed out heavily. This was preciously why Kaname had asked Zero to drink his blood. He knew otherwise the hunter would take a while to heal properly. But no, as usual Zero stubbornly refused his good advice.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kaname said shaking his head at his lover as if Zero was a petulant child. And he was. According to Kaname anyway.

"Shut up!" Zero snapped back at the pureblood. Feeling extremely embarrassed. Sighing out heavily once again, Kaname attempted to gather Zero in his arms and carry him bridal style to the bathroom but Zero immediately protested.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a dark tone of voice. There was no way he was gonna let Kaname carry him like a girl.

"Don't fight me Zero. It's not gonna work." Saying that Kaname carried Zero to the bathroom. And yes in bridal style no less. The pureblood had turned a deaf ear to all of Zero's protests and threats. Besides, taking a bath together with his beloved hunter, Kaname wouldn't pass up the opportunity for the world.

* * *

Later in the evening, Zero came back to the headmaster's house. There was still time for preparing the dinner if Zero hurried up. With the intention of cooking dinner, Zero went to the kitchen. But the place wasn't vacant. Amaya was there along with the headmaster. And it appeared that Cross was making them dinner. Well that was what the ex-hunter called it anyway.

"Hey dad!" Amaya greeted him. Nowadays she only called Zero by his name when someone who didn't know the truth was present around them.

"Hey. I'm sorry I spent the entire day sleeping in. I guess I was really tired." Zero explained before Amaya could inquire where he was.

"Don't worry about it. Yuki kept me company" said Amaya which Zero already knew about, thanks to Kaname.

"I see. Well that's good" said Zero. Suddenly his sense of smell was assaulted with a horrible smell. Instantly Zero looked at his adoptive father.

"Headmaster, are you trying to poison us again?" Zero glanced at the dish Cross was cooking and immediately cringed away at the sight.

"Huh… what are you saying Zero-kun?! I'm just trying out a new recipe. It'll turn out fine in the end. You'll see." Cross defended himself. Zero shook his head and sighed out heavily. He walked over to the refrigerator to see if there was something in there with which he could work quickly and make a simple dinner. Because clearly whatever Cross was making, it wouldn't be anything edible.

"Dad, did you hurt your leg?" Amaya suddenly asked with concern in her voice.

"No, why?" Zero quickly replied without thinking anything.

"You're limping a little bit." Suddenly Zero realized what Amaya was talking about and a blush threatened to appear on his face. Zero quickly turned around and faced away from Amaya so that she wouldn't see his embarrassment.

"Oh that, yeah…. I hurt my leg a little…. But it's nothing….. I'll heal soon. Don't worry about it." Damn, it seemed he should've drunk Kaname's blood after all. He would've been all healed up by now if he had. Curse his stubbornness.

"Anyway, have you seen Ichiru today?" Zero asked, trying to change the subject quickly. Besides, he did want to know about his brother as well.

"Uncle Ichiru left" informed Amaya. It didn't surprise Zero but saddened him nonetheless. It seemed he'd never be able to reconcile with his twin. Ichiru didn't want to give him a chance at all. As if Amaya knew what Zero was thinking, she spoke up again-

"Don't worry. He'll come back here." The hybrid said confidently.

"Is that something that happened before?" Zero asked curiously and Amaya nodded her head.

"But the past YOU know is changing everyday." The headmaster pointed out, participating in the conversation.

"I know but I've a feeling uncle Ichiru's return to the academy won't be one of those changes" said Amaya; really hoping that she was right about this.

"Do you know where he went?" Zero asked his daughter, really wanting to know.

"I don't know about his whereabouts at this very moment but I know his goal is to get close to Asato Ichijou and Rido Kuran." Both Zero and Cross were shocked to hear that.

"What?! Why?!" The headmaster exclaimed.

"Has he lost his mind?" exclaimed Zero.

"No, of course not. Uncle Ichiru has a plan. And I'll ask both of you to trust him" said Amaya.

"But getting close to the vampire council and Rido is very dangerous. He could get killed." Zero said worriedly.

"Dad you don't give uncle Ichiru enough credit. He survived Shizuka Hio for four years. Uncle Ichiru knows what he is doing. Trust me on this." Zero sighed out heavily. He didn't like it one bit but he didn't have much of a choice here either.

"Alright, if you say so" said the hunter dejectedly.

"Good, now that that's settled, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back before dinner" said Amaya having Zero immediately inquire after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the moon dorm" replied Amaya.

"A certain pureblood had promised to train me after Shizuka Hio is dealt with" said Amaya. She thought Zero wasn't aware of what that training was actually for. But Zero obviously knew since Kaname had already told him that Amaya wished to defeat Rido and be the pureblood's knight in his (Zero's) place.

"I'm going to go and remind him of that promise." With that Amaya prepared to leave but Zero stopped her.

"Perhaps you should go to Kaname tomorrow. He must be busy right now." Zero blurted out without thinking much. It was just that he knew for a fact that Kaname was busy with preparing to deal with the vampire council. The pureblood wouldn't be able to pay much attention to Amaya if she went there now. Amaya on the other hand narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Zero.

"And how do you know that he 'must' be busy? Have you met with him today?" Amaya asked, making Zero smack himself in his mind. This was a really stupid slip up.

"No, of course not." Zero denied quickly. Too quickly.

"I just thought that he would be. Never mind. Just come back before dinner okay" said the hunter, feeling extremely awkward under Amaya's scrutinizing gaze. After a moment, Amaya nodded her head.

"I'll be right back." With that she left, not giving Zero any chance to say anything else. Not that he had anything else to say. Zero sighed out heavily. He wondered how Amaya would react to him and Kaname being together as lovers. Because this was something that wouldn't stay a secret from her for long. Sadly, Zero couldn't image Amaya react well to his newly formed relationship with the pureblood. That they were now a couple. Simply thinking about her anger to this revelation distressed Zero. At least he wouldn't be alone in dealing with her anger. Kaname would be with him. And that was definitely a relief for the hunter.

* * *

Amaya approached the moon dorm hoping to not encounter any of Kaname's inner circle. Despite working well together with them, Amaya wanted to keep her interaction with them as limited as possible. Truth to be told, she just didn't want to get attached to anyone in the circle. Or start caring for anyone for that matter. Unfortunately, as soon as Amaya entered the building, she came face to face with Seiren.

"Lord Kaname sent me to escort you to him. He is waiting for you" informed the noble. Of course Kaname sensed her coming. Amaya sighed out heavily but soundlessly.

"Alright, lead the way." She started following Seiren. Amaya looked at the noble's face curiously.

"You never smile, do you?" She asked out of the blue and for no apparent reason at all. Seiren remained quiet and didn't bother humoring Amaya with an answer.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a robot." Amaya said more to herself than to the vampire.

"Is there any point to this conversation?" Seiren asked. Her tone of voice was as indifferent as ever and gave away nothing. Whether she was getting annoyed or not, there was no way to tell.

"No, not really" admitted Amaya.

"It's just every time I see you, I can't help but wonder, what is it that will make you give some sort of expression. Even your lord Kuran expresses emotions sometimes you know."

"I am aware" said Seiren. And nothing more was said on this matter, as they arrived at their destination.

"We are here." The noble announced. It wasn't Kaname's study or his dorm room. This was a different room that Seiren brought Amaya to.

"Lord Kuran is inside." The noble said and opened the door for Amaya. As Amaya walked inside, Seiren closed the door behind her. Indeed Kaname was inside. And he appeared to be waiting for her. The room seemed like a private dinning area with a nice view of the garden. Kaname was sitting at the table. A glass of wine was in his hand.

"Amaya, please take a seat. I'm about to have dinner. Will you join me?" The pureblood asked hopefully. Well it was actually breakfast for him.

"Thanks but I promised dad, I'll be back before dinner and eat with him" said Amaya unhesitatingly. Kaname felt slightly disappointed that Amaya would rather eat with Zero than with him. But then again, it was also nothing surprising. It was a given that Amaya would always choose Zero over him. Even when it came to something as simple as eating dinner. Sighing out soundlessly, Kaname spoke up again-

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Shizuka Hio is dead now. I came here to ask you; when do you plan on starting to train me? As you know better than anyone else that we don't have much time left. I need to get ready before he (Rido) strikes." Judging by the tone of her voice, Kaname could tell Amaya was dead serious about the training and increasing her powers to fight against Rido.

"Yes, you're right. We don't have much time left" said Kaname and he began thinking of something. Amaya quietly and patiently waited for him to speak up again. Hopefully tell her when they'd start the training. But Amaya could tell that the pureblood was troubled. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Are you worried about dealing with the senate?" Amaya couldn't help but ask. This made Kaname stop thinking and focus his attention back on Amaya gain.

"Not really. What I'm worried about is the senate finding out that I'm training you. They'll certainly become suspicion and try to find out what is actually going on."

"And due to Shizuka's death here at the academy, the senate will be able to snoop around a lot freely in the name of investigation. At least for a week or two. During this time, any of the senate spy can easily find out about you training with me." Kaname explained and Amaya agreed that it was indeed something to worry about. It was imperative that Amaya remained a mystery for the council. Not only because of her own safety but because she needed to be an element of surprise in the upcoming battle against Rido.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Amaya asked.

"I'm thinking" replied Kaname.

"Perhaps I should train with master Yagari for the time being." Amaya offered a solution but Kaname rejected it immediately.

"No, if you really want to become strong enough to stand against Rido, I have to be the one to train you" said Kaname firmly with no room for argument. What he said was true but he also really wanted to train Amaya himself and bond with her during that time.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something" assured the pureblood.

"Alright, just don't take too long" said Amaya. But then her gaze become extra sharp as she looked at Kaname and she said... well more like promised actually-

"Because don't think for a second that I'll let dad face Rido just because I'm weak and not ready to fight him. Because I'll go up against him no matter what."

"You think Zero and I will just stand by and let you do that." Kaname's voice was calm as ever but it was strong at the same time. He was indeed trying to tell Amaya that she wouldn't be allowed to act however she pleased. He and Zero wouldn't let her be mindlessly reckless. Understanding that Amaya couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I don't think I'll be asking for anyone's permission" said Amaya, scoffing at Kaname.

"Besides, both you and dad are doing whatever you please; but I'm not complaining. You should show me the same courtesy when I wish to do something I want." Kaname wanted to close his eyes and sigh out heavily. Why was dealing with your own child so very difficult? Still he loved her, so he'd just have to bear with her immaturity and stubbornness.

"Even if it means that your recklessness will get you killed?!" Kaname asked with incredulous tone of voice.

"You are one to talk. What you and dad are doing, it doesn't have a happy ending either" said Amaya rather bitterly. She indeed felt a bitter taste in her mouth that moment. Kaname looked at her with calculating eyes this time. He wondered why she said it? What was the meaning behind this? Why her aura suddenly felt so bothered? No, it wasn't sudden. It was just well hidden till now. As Kaname pondered about it while looking into Amaya's eyes, he suddenly realized what it was about.

"You know, don't you?" Kaname asked.

"You know Zero and I-" He trailed off instead of finishing the sentence.

"I couldn't have missed something so obvious even if I was blind. So, dad has finally given into you. How do you feel? Victorious?" Amaya asked sarcastically with hidden scorn in her voice.

"Happy. I feel happy Amaya" said Kaname sincerely. Not taking offense to what Amaya just said. The hybrid certainly didn't realize how lucky she was to be Kaname Kuran's daughter. Because otherwise, she'd be silenced long before she could speak with the pureblood in such offending manner.

"And Zero is happy too, I assure you." He said.

"Sure he is. For now. Damn, it's like watching someone getting hit by a train in slow motion. And yet being helpless to do anything about it" said Amaya bluntly but there was anger in her voice. And that anger was directed towards everyone, even at herself and the fate as well.

"Why are you saying this? Do you still think that I'll hurt Zero? I swear I'll rather die than hurt him. I gave you my word." Kaname sounded almost desperate for his daughter to believe him on this.

"It's no use now. Dad getting hurt is kind of inevitable now" said Amaya and she exhaled a deep breath before continuing.

"And you know why is that? It's because you're still keeping secrets from him. Secrets about his own past and what you did." As Amaya said that Kaname's eyes widened a little with shock.

"Aren't you lord Kuran?" The hybrid asked. However, she didn't wait for an answer since she already knew it to be true. Besides, it didn't look like Kaname was about to deny her accusation. Both the pureblood and Amaya knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the fact that Zero still didn't know that it was Kaname who freed Shizuka from her prison which gave her the opportunity to go and murder the Kiryu couple. Zero's mom and dad. Amaya knew Kaname was yet to come clean to Zero about that. The reason she herself didn't say anything to the hunter was because she had promised to give Kaname a chance to prove himself. After all it was his secret to tell. If Amaya had blabbed about it to Zero without giving Kaname a chance to speak to the hunter about it himself; then she'd be breaking her promise. But now that Kaname and Zero had clearly gotten physical and the pureblood still hadn't revealed the truth to Zero; Amaya wasn't so sure anymore if her silence on this matter was a good thing. Surely, Zero would be devastated if he found out about it now. He'd feel utterly betrayed and heartbroken. So, yeah Amaya had every reason to feel bitter about the new development between her dad and the pureblood.

The only reason Amaya wasn't going completely ballistic with the Kuran ancestor was because, she could somehow tell that this time at least the pureblood wasn't trying to hurt Zero intentionally. His feelings for Zero seemed sincere as well. And he did help with making sure Zero had Shizuka's blood and not let the hunter get into any trouble either. Besides, it was Zero himself who chose to trust Kaname and fall in love with him. Not to mention after knowing everything about how he betrayed Zero in the other timeline. How Kaname had planned to use Zero for his own gain before Amaya appeared in the past. Despite all the warnings the hybrid gave him, Zero still chose Kaname Kuran. So really, in a way it was like Zero was begging to get his heart broken. The hunter should've known better. He should've known that loving the Kuran ancestor would never be without some pain and heartbreak. Or maybe Zero did know and he still decided to give his heart to the pureblood. Well in that case, what could Amaya possibly do other than hope and pray that her dad had enough strength to endure whatever pain inflected on him for his involvement with one Kaname Kuran.

"I had thought, actually hoped that you would come clean before taking him to bed. But clearly I was a fool to hope that. It seems you're destined to always hurt dad whether you genuinely love him or pretend to love him." Kaname lowered his eyes in shame and regret as Amaya unapologetically berated him.

"I just- I... didn't want him to hate me." The pureblood never sounded so weak and guilty before. This could be interpreted as an attempt to defend himself but truthfully Kaname was only voicing his fear. Unfortunately, Amaya didn't feel sympathetic.

"Well he certainly will if he finds out now" said the silverette.

"Had you come clean before he gave himself to you, earning forgiveness would've been much easier. Now he'll see this as nothing but betrayal and I doubt he'll ever be able to trust you again. Not to mention, how heartbroken he'll feel."

"Are you going to tell him?" Kaname asked. Fear clearly evident in his voice. At that moment, dorm president Kuran was fearing a lot of things. But mostly, he was fearing losing Zero and his love. He was fearing the hunter hating him again. Amaya on the other hand scoffed out loudly.

"What good would that do? If I wanted to tell him, I would've told him a long time ago. You don't need to worry about me spilling your evil deed lord Kuran. As always the last thing I want is for my dad to get hurt. I like seeing him happy. And he's clearly happy with you right now. I won't ruin that. But there's always a chance for him to find out the truth from someone else. Secret such as this one comes out at the most unfortunate time. I can only imagine what would happen then." A long silence stretched between father and daughter after Amaya said this. The pureblood looked utmost troubled to say the least. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before opening his eyes and look at Amaya again.

"Tell me what should I do Amaya." Kaname's voice was soft, defeated and as if he was pleading with the silver haired girl. Amaya didn't answer immediately. She thought to herself for a moment, then said-

"If you can't tell him then make sure he never finds out. Never." Amaya stated firmly. But then she paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"However if you wish for Zero's 'real' love then I'd suggest that you come clean, because right now his love for you is nothing but an illusion. Because now he's loving you without knowing that you had a hand in his parents' death and his life getting destroyed. I believe that his love will only be real if he chooses to love you after knowing this truth about you. Buuut if you're happy with an illusion, then by all means, keep him in the dark. Because god knows earning his forgiveness for this will be anything but easy." After giving Kaname this wise piece of advise, Amaya stood up. She was ready to leave now. Kaname remained quiet. At that moment, he had nothing to say to his daughter. His very wise and mature daughter. Kaname would've felt proud if the situation wasn't so heavy and stressful for him.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. Zero told me you were busy. Sorry for taking so much of your time" said Amaya, though her apology was only for the sake of courtesy.

"You're welcome to come to me anytime you want Amaya" said Kaname, putting his troubled thoughts aside for a moment. He obviously never wanted Amaya to hesitate to come to him. In fact Kaname felt delighted whenever his daughter sought him out. No matter for what reason. Amaya bit her bottom lip. Suddenly feeling a little awkward and not knowing how to respond to that statement.

"Uh.. I'll keep that in mind."

"Let me know when you come up with a solution for the training." With that Amaya walked towards the door. She opened the door but stopped instead of stepping out. She looked over her shoulder at the pureblood-

"If you do the right thing; I'll do the right thing too." _And help you earn Zero's forgiveness._ But Amaya didn't say that out loud. She couldn't afford showing too much leniency to the pureblood. Not yet. Let him interpret Amaya's words however he wished.

"See you around Lord Kuran." After that Amaya didn't linger any longer and left the moon dorm. Not knowing that she was leaving a very hopeful and happy pureblood in her wake.


	28. An Unexpected Trouble

 

 

**Chapter 28: An Unexpected Trouble  
**

 

A black limousine was driving through the street. Its destination was the underground mansion that belonged to the Aidou family. A soiree was being held there and many vampires were expected to attend. Inside the limousine, Kaname Kuran, and Takuma Ichijou were sitting along with the senate head Asato Ichijou. From their appearances and dress up, it was obvious that they were going to attend the soiree. However, it was much more than participating in a vampire gathering. The soiree was not only a gathering of noble vampires but each and every senate member as well. After the party, a meeting was planned where the senate members would hear out Kaname's side of the story about what had happened at the Cross Academy regarding Shizuka Hio. Kaname was fairly certain that he was going to walk out of that meeting not only unscathed but beneficiary as well.

"I cannot say what the other senate members will decide lord Kuran but I personally find it admiring and inspiring that you defended the humans' safety at the academy; even though your opponent was one of your own kind."

"It was a fitting behavior for the head of the Kuran family who paved the way of pacifism that we practice today. I'm sure if you had the chance to defend Cross Academy without killing Shizuka, you would have." It was as clear as water that Ichio was certain that Kaname had killed Shizuka on purpose. But he lacked proof. And without proof doing anything against Kaname Kuran would be nothing but foolishness. And Ichio was no fool. His only option was to support Kaname. At least for now.

"Of course. It saddens me greatly that I had no other choice but to put Shizuka down" said Kaname. His voice couldn't be more sincere. The Kuran ancestor knew too that Ichio was only playing along because he had no other choice. But that was good enough for Kaname for the time being.

"And I appreciate your support Ichio. You have my thanks" said the pureblood. His voice was calm and his face was well composed. However, despite Kaname's confident, Takuma felt worried for his friend. He knew exactly just how much the senate wanted to control a pureblood. Specially a pureblood like Kaname Kuran. Takuma hoped from the bottom of his heart that everything would work out for his friend.

Within half an hour or so, the limousine pulled over in front of an abandoned looking building. It was just a front though. The car doors opened and Kaname, Takuma and Ichio stepped out of the limousine. As soon as they got out of the car, Takuma and Kaname noticed the other members of Kaname's inner circle at the front gate. Apparently, they had arrived just a few moments before them. As Kaname approached the entrance, he felt a familiar presence. A presence that wasn't supposed to be there. He walked over to Akatsuki and Hanabusa. The two nobles were looking down at an unconscious Yuki lying down on the ground. Kaname sighed out heavily.

"Troublesome girl." Just what his sister got herself into this time. Kaname went to pick Yuki up in his arms and take her inside. But Hanabusa stopped him.

"Lord Kaname, please allow me." He said. Kaname looked at him, then nodded his head. Hanabusa picked Yuki up in his arms in bridal style. However, before walking away, he spoke to Kaname again.

"Zero is here too. You should go see him lord Kaname. He looked very worried." Hanabusa informed him.

"Thank you Hanabusa" said Kaname. Whether it was for taking care of Yuki or informing him about Zero was unclear. Most probably it was for both. Knowing that Yuki was in safe hands, Kaname didn't waste any time to go and look for his silver haired lover.

Within the same establishment, Zero Kiryu was walking down a corridor that should lead him straight to the hall where the gathering was being held. Judging the look on Zero's face, it was clear that he was lost in his own thoughts and very worried about something. Perhaps that was why he didn't sense someone's presence nearby him. That was until someone grabbed him and pulled him inside a vacant room.

"What the-" Zero was startled but before he could say anything or understand what was going on, his lips were claimed by another pair of soft but passionate lips. By then Zero had realized that it was none other than his pureblood lover who had suddenly attacked him. Upon the realization, Zero kissed Kaname back for a while but he soon pulled away; much to Kaname's displeasure.

"You scared me Kaname." Zero complained with an adorable pout. He tried to look angry but it was no way near convincing. Kaname quickly pecked his lips again before speaking up.

"You shouldn't have been." He said instead of apologizing. After all it was Zero's fault for getting startled. He should always be aware of Kaname's presence. Like the pureblood was of Zero's presence. Kaname was confident that even if Zero hid his aura with dozens of cloaking spells, he would still be able to sense if the hunter was nearby. Yes, Kaname was that sensitive to Zero's aura.

"Now what got you so lost that you didn't sense my presence? And what are you doing here?" Kaname asked, getting worried for Zero. The said hunter sighed out heavily.

"I received an order from the association to come here and monitor this soiree. Sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't have rejected the order but I knew you would've stopped me from coming here if you knew about this. Besides, I want to be here. I want to be here to help you if you need me. It's just….. I'm really worried about your meeting with the senate Kaname. I hope everything goes alright."

"Everything will be. I promise." Kaname assured confidently.

"Also, you are right. I would've stopped you from coming here; but since you're already here I could use your help with something" said Kaname. The look Zero gave him expressed both worry and curiosity. Kaname knew Zero was already wondering if he was in any trouble. And it worried Zero even more than he already was.

"Sure. What is it?" Zero asked with anxiousness in his voice.

"Come with me" said Kaname. Not getting a straight answer worried Zero more and Kaname did feel sorry about it. But it was just better to show Zero than explain the situation to him. Kaname took Zero to the room where Hanabusa had taken Yuki. The girl was still unconscious. Zero was shocked to see Yuki lying on the couch. He looked at Kaname with questioning eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Zero asked. He certainly sounded taken aback.

"I don't know. I believe we'll find out when she wakes up" answered Kaname.

"Please don't tell me Amaya is here too." That was the last thing Zero wanted to hear.

"Thankfully not. I don't think Yuki came here on her own either." She couldn't have any reason to. Someone must have brought her here. Also that someone must have caused her to pass out as well.

"I'll have to leave to go to the party soon. Will you take Yuki back home once she's up?" Kaname could've asked this to anyone from his inner circle but he wanted Zero away from here as well. And since it was about Yuki's safety, Zero was less likely to argue him on this matter. Just as Kaname had expected, Zero nodded his head.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take Yuki back home safely. You just focus on dealing with the senate." As soon as Zero finished saying that, Yuki moved a little and made a groaning sound. Both Zero and Kaname looked at her. It appeared that she was waking up. It didn't take long before Yuki opened up her eyes. She blinked rapidly. Her sight was blurry and her head felt a little dizzy too. Yuki could sense someone was looking at her but she couldn't tell who. Even when her sight adjusted to the light and became focused, she felt confused. Yuki had no idea where she was or how she got to this stranger place. As soon as the troubled girl turned her face and looked to her side, she saw both Kaname and Zero looking at her with concern on their faces. It surprised Yuki greatly. So much so that she tried to stand up at once. It caused her head to spin and she started to fall over immediately. Kaname was quick to act. He grabbed Yuki before she could hit the ground, and made her sit back on the couch again. Zero wasn't far behind. He sat beside Yuki and ran a comforting hand on her back. Kaname sat on the armchair across from them.

"Zero! Kaname!... what are you... I'm really not... I'm not sure how this happened!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey calm down. You're safe here" said Zero, trying to sooth Yuki's nerves.

"This is an underground mansion. There's a soiree of vampires taking place downstairs. Kaname was invited and I'm here working on behalf of the association." Zero explained the situation to Yuki.

"Yuki how did you get here? What happened?" The hunter inquired. Before Yuki could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Kaname. The door opened and revealed a smiling Takuma.

"You're here too Takuma." Yuki said, sounding surprised. The friendly vice president of the night class walked in the room.

"Everyone else is here too Yuki" informed Zero.

"Oh thank goodness you're wake Yuki. You gave me quite the scare seeing you lying there in the entry way. What happened to you?" Takuma asked.

"She was about to tell us" said Kaname. Yuki scratched her head as she began to tell what had happened.

"I'm not sure. I took a lost child to what looked like an abandoned building. He kissed my cheek to thank me and then-" Yuki trailed off because she didn't know what happened afterwards. Kaname and Takuma figured out what must have happened. But Zero felt just as confused as Yuki after hearing her out.

"Well, he was most likely a child of one of the guests. You see a vampire child can suck in your life energy." Takuma explained. It surprised both Yuki and Zero.

"They can do that? I wonder if Amaya could do it too when she was a child." Zero wondered out loud to himself. Kaname smiled hearing that and realized he wanted to know too.

"There's still a lot we don't know about our own daughter, do we? It's a shame really. I for one wish to change that" said Kaname and he sounded very determined. Zero too gave him an encouraging smile.

"Tell you what, after you're done dealing with the senate, the three of us could go to a picnic; spend some family time together you know." A blush threatened to appear on Zero's face. It was the first time the hunter was acknowledging Kaname as a family. The father of his daughter. Not to mention in the presence of others. And it pleased Kaname to no limits. If Yuki and Takuma weren't present there, Kaname would have taken Zero and made passionate love with him right then and there.

"I look forward to it then" said Kaname. It was hard for him to keep his voice calm, given how excited and happy he felt that moment. Zero sensed it though, Kaname's inner feelings and it made him happy in return. Zero looked back at Yuki. Mostly to see her reaction. Thankfully she was smiling. And Zero hoped that it was because she was happy for them. And not to hide her own sadness. Takuma too was smiling. He was genuinely glad that Kaname was getting a chance to be a part of a family. His own family. The pureblood had spent his life in loneliness for long enough. He deserved the happiness of having a family. He deserved to be loved. Unfortunately, Takuma was also aware that it was not gonna be so easy. Not yet. Both Kaname and Zero had a long way to go before they could achieve that kind of happiness for themselves.

"Kaname, we should go now" said Takuma. He hated to interrupt Kaname's happy thoughts that the pureblood was most certainly having. But it was necessary.

"Yes, you are right" responded Kaname. But anyone who knew Kaname well could tell that, the pureblood didn't wish to go at all. In fact, he wanted to leave this place with his lover. Most likely to go somewhere where he could devour that said lover.

"Zero, now that Yuki is wake, you both should head out for home. I'll have a car arranged for you to take you there" said Kaname as he stood up from the armchair. If it wasn't for Yuki, the hunter would've argued to stay. Not to mention he had an order to fulfill. But it was too dangerous for Yuki to be here. So, he simply complied with Kaname's wish.

"Alright" said Zero. Then the hunter looked at Takuma.

"Watch his back for me Takuma." Zero said to the noble. Takuma smiled and nodded his head in reply.

"I will." He promised. Takuma then glanced at Kaname and they did some communication with their eyes.

"Yuki, allow me to escort you to the car" said the blonde vampire. Yuki wasn't the sharpest tool in the bunch but she wasn't dumb enough not to realize that Kaname wanted a moment alone with Zero before letting him go. The girl tried not to blush and vehemently nodded her head.

"Sure, thanks Takuma." Yuki then turned to Kaname and bowed her head.

"Thank you Kaname for taking care of me."

"Zero, I'll see you outside." She said to the hunter. Zero nodded his head to that.

"I'll be right behind." He said.

Yuki walked out of the room, followed closely by Takuma. As soon as the noble closed the door behind him, both Kaname and Zero moved at the same time. As if they were one mind and wanted the same thing. Their lips met for a strong passionate kiss. There was urgency and no patience at all. Both devoured each other's lips as if it was their last kiss. Lips moved against lips, tongues tangled with each other. The ferocity in that kiss made them run out of breaths pretty soon. Kaname and Zero broke their kiss but didn't pull away from each other. Neither they could stop touching one another. Both of them were breathing heavily and their hearts were beating so fast.

"I want you so much right now." Kaname whispered into his lover's ear. It made Zero's heart skip a beat. His face turned red too, because he wanted the same thing. And it was so damn frustrating and painful that they couldn't act on their desires.

"Well I heard somewhere that bitter the wait maybe but the fruit is sweet. I will be waiting for you Kaname. I want you in my arms before sunrise." Zero ordered with no room for argument. Of course Kaname was more than happy to oblige.

"Your wish is my command love" said Kaname smirking at his lover. He leaned in and kissed Zero's lips again. But it was short and quick.

"And one more thing Kaname-" Zero sounded very serious this time.

"If you get into any trouble with the senate and don't come back to me, I will shoot you. I swear Kaname. So don't you dare fuck up." Kaname could only smirk with happiness hearing that.

"My silver knight, only you can wish someone good luck like that." The pureblood teased Zero but then he stopped for a moment and said-

"I love you." It was kind of sudden and Zero was a little taken aback to hear that. Not because of what Kaname said but because of how he said it. With such intensity and sincerity as if it meant everything to Kaname that Zero believed him. When the silverette overcame his surprise, he smiled at Kaname while cupping his face.

"I believe you Kaname. I love you too." Zero said putting in all his feelings into the words. It was supposed to make Kaname very happy but for some reason, it saddened the pureblood. He leaned into Zero's hand to relish in the affection it was so freely giving.

"And I never want to lose that love." Kaname said but he said it more to himself than to Zero which confused the hunter. He frowned at him. Before Zero could ask what was he talking about, Kaname spoke up. Not giving Zero a chance to say anything.

"You must go now." Kaname took Zero's hand and kissed it once before letting go.

"I'll see you at dawn Zero." He promised and with that Kaname smiled at Zero once, before walking him out of the room. Zero reached the car in which Yuki was already waiting for him. He got in and the car left the premises of the underground mansion. The entire way back to the academy, Zero couldn't help but feel worried and confused. Just why did Kaname think he could lose Zero's love? Was something about to happen? Something bad? Was there something Kaname wasn't telling him? Only if Zero knew just what it was that Kaname was keeping a secret from him. A secret that was truly powerful enough to destroy every bit of love Zero felt for the pureblood.

* * *

The soiree went just as expected. At least for the most part of it. Every aristocrat vampire wanted to gain Kaname's attention. Many introduced their daughters to the pureblood in hopes that he'd take a fancy to someone. Kaname was polite to everyone but didn't pay any special attention to anyone. If it was possible, he would've declared to everyone that his heart was already taken. That there could be no one else. But Kaname didn't want to give the senate more reasons to meddle in his life. They surely would not mind their own business and do everything to find out exactly who Kaname Kuran chose to give his heart to. And should they find out anything, they'd try to exploit that weakness to the fullest. Not to mention the trouble it'd cause Zero and subsequently Amaya as well. However, Kaname didn't plan on keeping his and Zero's relationship a secret forever. Once he removed the senate from the position of power and resumed his role as the king, Kaname would announce it to the world exactly who Zero Kiryu was to him. But for now, he must follow his own plan and not let feelings and emotions govern his actions.

Anyway, the only unexpected things in the soiree were, Toga Yagari's presence and finding out that Ichiru Kiryu had started working for the senate. Even though Kaname was aware of Ichiru's true goal but it was impressive nonetheless that he was able to infiltrate the council so soon. It seemed Amaya was right after all about Ichiru. The younger Kiryu twin wasn't weak. He had his own special skills. Also Kaname was thankful that Zero had already left. Seeing his brother working for the senate would've caused Zero too much worry. And Yagari's presence at the soiree was understandable. He was concerned about Zero and wanted to make sure the young hunter stayed safe at a vampire gathering.

But these were minor surprises. Things got a little tensed up for Kaname when a certain pureblood showed up at the party. Sara Shirabuki. Her arrival was quite unexpected because word was that she wasn't even in the country. But obviously that wasn't true since she was here. And Kaname could tell, Sara came to this gathering with a purpose in her mind. A purpose that most likely concerned him.

"Dearest Kaname. It's been so long since I last saw you." Sara greeted Kaname with a sultry smile. Her long blonde hair was flowing down freely as if a river of gold. The dress Sara was wearing was flawlessly designed and quite revealing. Her overall appearance screamed temptation. And it wouldn't be wrong to say, all these efforts were specifically for Kaname.

"I didn't think it was possible but you have gotten more handsome love." Sara flirted without hesitation, and Kaname only felt thankful once again that Zero wasn't present there. The last thing Kaname wanted was for Zero to get jealous or worse- feel hurt and insecure. Their relationship was quite new after all. It was easy for misunderstanding to come in between them. Specially given the fact that Kaname only ever wanted to use Zero before Amaya's arrival in their lives.

"You look radiant yourself Sara." Kaname complimented for the sake of politeness. He was a gentleman after all. But truth to be told, Kaname had no real need to flatter Sara. Because even though both were purebloods but Sara's position in the vampire society was beneath the Kuran ancestor.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you here" said Kaname. He was obviously curious to know Sara's real motive of coming to the soiree.

"Well I certainly hope my presence here is a pleasant surprise for you." Sara said with a knowing smirk because she knew very well that her presence was unwelcomed to the Kuran head.

"Of course." Kaname replied shortly and completely insincerely.

"Good, because I was very much looking forward to meet you Kaname" said Sara. Then she leaned a little closer to him. Her purpose was to invade Kaname's personal space. Kaname wondered if Sara was dumb enough to think that such cheap tricks of seduction would actually work on him.

"It's too crowded in here. How about we go somewhere more quiet?" If that wasn't an open invitation then what was? Kaname could only shake his head to himself inwardly.

"Sure. Would your fiance join us as well? By the way, where is he? I don't see him here." Kaname could hardly stop himself from smirking. Specially when Sara's eyes hardened and she glared at him angrily. But that glare only lasted for a moment before her face took on an indifferent expression.

"He isn't here." Sara replied shortly.

"Well I wanted to carry on our conversation some place else but if you'd prefer it here, then that's fine with me too" said Sara. Then suddenly a malicious smirk appeared on her lips. And Kaname immediately started to have a bad feeling about it.

"You see, I've heard a very interesting rumor. That Shizuka Hio's death wasn't an act of defense but a planned murder." Kaname's eyes widened but only for a millisecond. It wasn't because Sara knew or at the very least suspected Kaname of killing Shizuka. After all Ichio himself was certain of a foul play here. It was simply the lack of evidence that was keeping Kaname out of the trouble. Kaname was surprised because of Sara's interest in this matter. Why would she wish to get involved? What could she possibly gain from it? Kaname was certain that like Ichio, Sara couldn't prove anything either. So why let him know of her suspicion?... Unless, she had proof. But that was practically impossible. Kaname was careful about everything. No, he mustn't get worked up. He must remain calm and properly understand the situation first.

"Well it's just as you said Sara. That is nothing but a rumor" said Kaname most convincingly.

"I guess we should go somewhere quiet after all. It's been a long time. We should catch up with each other." Sara only smirked victoriously as Kaname led the way. They went to one of the many vacant rooms. Kaname poured drinks in two glasses. He handed one over to Sara.

"Thank you." She said courteously as she accepted the glass.

"I'm curious Sara. Just where did you hear such a ridiculous rumor from?" Kaname spoke as if he was starting a very casual conversation about the weather.

"Oh come now Kaname. I'm a pureblood too. I have my resources. When I want to acquire information about something, I simply use them." Sara said nonchalantly and confidently.

"Besides, you've always been the object of my curiosity Kaname."

"I see. Well your curiosity in me is certainly making me intrigued about you. I should get to know you well too." Meaning ' _I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on Sara Shirabuki'_.

"That is my hope Kaname. That we get close to each other. But speaking of getting close, I've heard another interesting rumor. That you've taken quite a liking to a day class student who also happens to be an ex-human. What was her name again..." Sara trailed off, pretending to think hard.

"Ah, I remember, her name's Amaya. Amaya Knight I believe." Kaname would've stiffened if he wasn't so good at controlling his reactions.

"It's strange though. When my capable sources tried to find out about this girl, they found absolutely nothing. As if she never existed before. In fact, she is one of the reasons, I was looking forward to see you. I bet you know everything about her. So, who is she Kaname?" Sara blatantly inquired. Kaname couldn't believe the woman's audacity. Not only she was bluntly prying into his private life but she had the nerve to go after Amaya. If Kaname had any less self-control, he would've ripped that bitch's heart out. And really, his fingers were itching to do just that. How dare she! How dare she even mention his daughter's name!

"She's none of your business Sara. You're old enough to know, too much curiosity could be very unhealthy." Was that a threat? Of course it was. And this threat only made Sara smirk to herself. Because Kaname just revealed to her that this Amaya girl was someone important to him. Unfortunately, Sara truly didn't know much about her. The spies she had had planted in the academy were useless to give any solid information about Amaya Knight. Amaya's truth was being kept only within a handful of people. Not to mention very trustworthy people. It was highly unlikely for any spy to obtain such well guarded information. No matter how skilled.

"I don't mind." Sara said shrugging her shoulders. Not taking Kaname's threat seriously at all.

"Satisfying my curiosity is more important to me. So Kaname, if YOU won't tell me... I wonder what the council will think of an ex-human with no past. Perhaps they'll be able to dig something up about her." That was it. Kaname was going to murder Sara in cold blood. But a voice of reason, that sounded strangely like Amaya, told him to get a grip and handle the situation calmly. It wouldn't do him any good to lose it. Specially in a soiree where every senate member was attending.

"Learning about Amaya will give you nothing Sara. I know what your true goal is. And if you'd be with me rather than against me, I can help make your dream come true." Sara had to take this bait. Kaname thought to himself. It was imperative that Sara lost her interest in Amaya. Kaname already feared her knowing something she shouldn't have. He didn't intend to let Sara get away with her prying nose. She really should learn minding her own business. But he needed to be patient about it. And not act recklessly.

"And what do you think my dream is Kaname?" Sara asked with a smirk on her lips. She was getting Kaname exactly where she wanted him.

"Rule over the vampire realm." Kaname answered without any doubt in his voice. Because he knew it for certain. Sara's smirk only grew wider.

"And how would you help me with that Kaname?" She asked with serious curiosity. Sara was very much interested to hear out what the Kuran pureblood had to offer.

"Well, I intend to become the king and every king needs a queen." Kaname said smoothly. He wasn't lying at all. Kaname truly wanted to have a queen for himself once he became king. But that queen would only be a certain silver haired hunter. No one else. But Sara didn't need to know that. Kaname only needed to keep her in check until Rido and the council were dealt with.

"Are you offering me that position Kaname?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows. Already smelling a foul play here.

"Well you certainly are a suitable candidate Sara." Kaname said, sounding as convincing as possible.

"If I take up your offer, how will I know you'd keep your word once you're made king? How could I trust you that you won't just betray me in the end?" Sara asked. She wasn't foolish enough to simply trust Kaname's words. The Kuran pureblood thought about it for a moment.

"Would becoming my fiance be enough assurance for you that I want someone like you by my side; rather than with my enemies?" Upon hearing that, Sara's lips turned upwards into a full blown grin.

"That's more like it. It'll do for now. But I'll need you to commit to me more seriously soon."

"And look the occasion is just perfect too. Let's announce our engagement to everyone tonight. My dear fiance."

As Sara continued to speak, a certain Hanabusa Aidou overheard everything. He needed to inform everyone about this. Aidou wasn't sure if they'd be able to get Kaname out of this unwanted and unexpected situation. After all Sara was a very powerful pureblood vampire. Not to mention, Amaya's safety was at stake here. But they'd certainly do everything possible to help Kaname. However way he required it of them.

* * *

The night was finally over. The dawn of a new day was ready to greet the world. A lot had happened within the span of a few hours. There was a huge unexpected turn of events. Kaname was only supposed to get the senate off his back. Whereas he was successful in doing that but that wasn't all. All on a sudden, he was engaged to Sara Shirabuki. The following weeks that was going to be the highlight within the vampire realm. Everyone would be talking about it. There would be much speculation and very soon the strangest rumors would spread everywhere. Rumors such as, Kaname Kuran and Sara Shirabuki had been secret lovers for years. Not to mention, everyone would be eager to hear a wedding date as well. The council had obviously completely supported their union. What could be a better match than that of two purebloods?

In fact, because of this sudden engagement, which every senate member supported, Kaname was hardly asked any questions about Shizuka Hio's death. They simply took his words for it. Kaname suspected, Sara was behind it too. Who was to say, she didn't have something on every senate member? Turning them into her puppets. Just like she was doing with Kaname. And when he agreed to make her his queen, the senate simply backed off because they'd rather not displease Sara by interrogating her fiance and future husband. Kaname had mentally slapped himself plenty of times for underestimating Sara. For not realizing beforehand the threat and danger she posed. Her cunning and manipulation ability seemed to be on par with Kaname's. Because she was not only able to corner Kaname into engaging her but she had forced Kaname into letting her move into the moon dormitory with him as well. No doubt, she wanted to be close to Kaname to keep an eye on him herself. Rather than use her spies this time.

Just how did things turn out like this? Kaname was supposed to only deal with the senate, then go back to his Zero and make passionate love with him. He wasn't supposed to be taking back a fiance with him. Hell, he wasn't supposed to be engaged in the first place. Just how would he face Zero now? The hunter would certainly see it as a betrayal. And he would be heartbroken and devastated over it. Worse was that Kaname wouldn't be able to do anything about it either. With Sara keeping an eye on him, he couldn't have the slightest interaction with Zero. The same went for Amaya too. Kaname needed to keep them away from himself to protect them. At least for the time being.

There was also a possibility that Zero might not believe the news of Kaname's engagement to Sara right away. He might try to find out the truth by confronting Kaname. The pureblood wouldn't put it past the hunter to go and directly ask Sara about it. Even if Zero did believe the news, Kaname figured it would hardly keep the hunter away. He might stubbornly try to get some kind of explanation until he found one. After all it hadn't been long since Kaname told him that he loved him. Why would Zero suddenly believe that Kaname wanted to be with someone else? He would suspect Kaname to be in some kind of trouble right away. And that would only make Zero want to help the pureblood, not stay away from him. Well, fortunately or unfortunately if Kaname Kuran was good at anything, it was to break Zero's heart. And make Zero hate him. As much as Kaname didn't want to, making Zero hate him was the only way to keep him away. The pureblood certainly understood the severe consequences of doing this. Zero might never love him again. Might never give him another chance. His dream of finally having a family with Zero and Amaya would remain just that. A dream. Not to mention the pain it would cause Kaname to see Zero hurt. But for the safety of Zero and Amaya's lives, he'd endure it all. And he'd do anything that needed to be done.

The limousine Kaname and Sara were traveling in, pulled over in front of the academy entrance. Kaname had already sent Takuma ahead to make sure that Zero wasn't waiting for him in the moon dorm. The last thing Kaname wanted was for Sara to meet Zero in his bedroom. The doors of the car opened and both purebloods stepped out. As soon as they arrived at the moon dorm, the couple was welcomed by the night class students. Except for Kaname's inner circle, everyone else was happy for their leader. Ruka felt most furious among the circle. How dare that pureblood bitch blackmailed lord Kuran into making her his fiance? How dare she cause him so much trouble? If Ruka could, she would've ripped Sara's head off. Losing Kaname to Zero was painful but at least Kaname loved Zero and he was happy with him. And for Ruka, the Kuran pureblood's happiness meant a lot. But with Sara Shirabuki, the matter was entirely different. It was entirely wrong. Ruka wished she could do something to help Kaname. But that seemed utterly impossible. And it only made her angrier.

"Takuma, have you prepared a room for Sara?" Kaname asked his vice president. He was also asking indirectly if Zero was away from the moon dorm. Takuma nodded his head in reply.

"Yes, everything is ready Kaname. Her room is right next to yours." With that reply, Kaname understood that Zero wasn't anywhere near the moon dorm and he felt greatly relieved hearing that.

"Very well" said Kaname. Then the pureblood looked at Aidou.

"Hanabusa would you go and inform the headmaster that I'll come to visit him in a while" said Kaname. Before Aidou could nod his head, Sara spoke up interrupting him.

"Isn't the headmaster human? He must be sleeping right now dear. What could be so important that you need to visit him right away?" Everyone in Kaname's inner circle felt anger; for no one dared to question their leader like this. Kaname didn't need to answer to anyone before. Just who did Sara think she was? Ruka and Aidou could barely keep themselves from lashing out. Thankfully, Kaname was able to handle the situation smoothly before any damage was done.

"I'm surprised you asked Sara. Don't you consider our engagement an important matter that the headmaster should be informed of? Also I need to let him know of your plans of staying in the moon dorm with me. After all this is His academy and as a headmaster, he must be reported to about everything. And don't worry about the headmaster sleeping right now. He is kind of a night owl." After this, Sara couldn't question Kaname more. Besides, she could sense that the Kuran pureblood was reaching his limits. She didn't want to anger him too much. Because in reality, Kaname was certainly more powerful than Sara and testing his patience could backfire on her.

"Hanabusa, please go and inform the headmaster." Kaname said to Aidou who obediently bowed his head.

"Yes, lord Kaname." Saying that Aidou left the moon dorm to go to the headmaster's house.

When Aidou reached the said destination and knocked on the door, it was Zero who opened it and let Aidou inside. Clearly the hunter wasn't asleep since he was waiting for a certain pureblood to come and visit him. To say that Zero was disappointed to see Aidou instead of Kaname was an understatement. Clearly Zero was yet to hear anything about Kaname's engagement to Sara. The hunter wouldn't be in the dark for long though. After all Toga Yagari was attending the soiree and he knew of the engagement. It was highly unlikely that Yagari wouldn't tell Zero about it as soon as he could. So, it was only a matter of time.

"Where is headmaster Cross?" Aidou asked.

"He's sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?" Zero asked, to which Aidou nodded his head. It worried the hunter a little.

"Is everything alright?" _'Is Kaname okay?'_ Zero's inner voice asked.

"I can't say anything. I'm only here to inform headmaster Cross that lord Kaname will come here shortly. He wishes to have a private conversation with the headmaster. So please, do wake him up Kiryu." Now why was the ice vampire so formal with Zero all on a sudden? Something had definitely happened. But what? Zero wanted to ask but he felt that Aidou wouldn't be telling him anything. Well since Kaname was coming here anyway, Zero would ask him directly. Thinking that, he said-

"Fine, I'll go wake up the headmaster."

Once Aidou was done delivering the message, he left the headmaster's house. Aidou was supposed to go straight back to the moon dorm. The academy wasn't safe anymore. Who knew who was the spy here among them? Any suspicious movement and that could be reported back to Sara. But still Aidou took a risk. It was very important that he met someone before going back to the moon dorm. Carefully scanning his surroundings and making sure no was watching him, Aidou made his way towards the girls' sun dorm. He carefully entered the building. It was very quiet in there since everyone was sleeping. The blonde vampire made his way towards a certain hybrid's room. The door of Amaya's room was locked but it wasn't any obstacle for a vampire like Aidou. He opened the door within seconds and stepped inside the room. Amaya was sleeping peacefully on the bed. For a second there, Aidou hated to wake her up because he knew, the girl wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully again after hearing him out. But it was of utmost importance that Amaya knew what was really going on and not misunderstand Kaname. After all the girl had only just begun to speak to the pureblood civilly. Aidou didn't want that progress to go down the gutter. He could only imagine how much that would hurt Kaname.

In fact, Aidou hoped that Kaname would take Zero in confidence too, and tell him what was really going on. But knowing Kaname, he wouldn't want to take any risk. Zero Kiryu wasn't the best actor, neither he was very good at controlling his emotions. If he knew anything, it would be apparent in his behavior. And someone as cunning as Sara would be able to see right through it. However, Amaya was a different matter. She was Kaname Kuran's daughter. Amaya should be able to know a secret or two and act as if she knew nothing. Therefore, without wasting anymore time, Aidou walked over to Amaya's bed and woke her up.

Amaya's first instinct was to scream out loud as she opened her eyes only to find Hanabusa Aidou hovering over her. Thankfully Aidou put a hand on her mouth quickly and prevented Amaya from screaming her lungs out.

"Ssshh, it's me Hanabusa." The vampire said, making Amaya glare at him angrily. She slapped away his hand so that she could speak.

"I know." Amaya snapped at him; sounding positively pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" The girl demanded to know.

"Sorry for waking you up like this but I really need to talk to you... something has happened Amaya. Something bad." Hearing the seriousness in Aidou's voice, Amaya got worried.

"What happened Hanabusa? Tell me."

* * *

Back to the headmaster's house, in Kaien's studies, Kaname was sitting at the table on the opposite side of headmaster Cross. The ex-hunter and the pureblood was facing each other but for the moment utter silence surrounded them. Cross didn't know how long it took before he could speak up again.

"Let me get this straight. You got engaged to the pureblood Sara Shirabuki at the soiree and she has also moved in with you to the moon dorm!" Cross said each word with utter disbelieve in his voice.

"Yes, that's correct." Kaname replied calmly. As if this was a very casual matter.

"And you're fine with it?!" Cross asked. He couldn't believe his own ears. How could this be? Just how did things turn out like this?

"Why wouldn't I be? Sara is a fine pureblood. She'll make a great wife and a queen." Kaname replied nonchalantly. If Kaien wasn't so puzzled, he would've felt angry. But he was just too confused about what was happening to feel any other emotion at that moment.

"Then what about Zero? I thought you loved him!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed out loudly. The ex-hunter could already see it happening. Kaname's indifferent and cruel words, crushing his poor son and breaking his heart to pieces. Yet, it seemed he could do nothing to protect Zero. Could do nothing to prevent the inevitable. Just why was Kaname doing this? Why?

"Yes, Zero... he's better off without me. As I'm better off without him. Sara is the perfect match for me. The entire vampire realm supports our union. My being with an ex-human will only be frowned upon. The council will never accept that. In fact, I could lose all their support if I continued my indiscretion with Zero."

"Besides, I don't think Zero would want to be with someone who was partially responsible for his parents' death" said Kaname. His voice was still indifferent and nonchalant. Headmaster Cross on the other hand gasped out loudly and his eyes widened like saucer.

"What are you talking about Kaname?!" The headmaster could barely speak, he was so shocked. Kaname sighed out exasperatedly. As if it'd be nothing but a waste of his time to explain this to the headmaster.

"I was the one who freed Shizuka from her prison. And you know very well what she did when she got out" said Kaname. There was no hesitation in his voice. No regret. No guilt at all. Cross couldn't help but simply gap at the pureblood. Who was this vampire sitting in front of him? In all these years, Kaien never knew Kaname to be so heartless. So cruel.

"Why Kaname? Why did you do it?" Headmaster Cross asked. He couldn't not know the answer. He'd go insane if he didn't know. Kaname however merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I did it because I could."

"There was nothing more to it."

"Kana-" Before the headmaster could exclaim Kaname's name in disbelieve and shock; the door of the room burst open and in walked a very enraged looking Zero Kiryu. The room wasn't spelled or sound proofed. Therefore, with superior hearing, Zero heard each and every word said between the headmaster and the bastard pureblood. Not to mention he was intentionally eavesdropping. What Zero didn't know was that Kaname was completely aware of his presence nearby. He knew that the hunter was listening in. In fact that was exactly what he wanted. Kaname wanted Zero to hate him and stay away from him. Actually that was his whole purpose of coming to the headmaster's house. And judging by the look on Zero's face, his plan worked perfect.

Without saying a single word, the silver haired hunter walked up to Kaname. Both the headmaster and Kaname were already standing up. And they both were looking at Zero. One with anticipation, another with sadness and worry. Kaname could only stare at Zero as the hunter pulled his hand back and slapped Kaname right across his face. The slap was hard enough that it caused Kaname's bottom lip to split and bleed. But that wound healed within seconds. Zero's broken heart on the other hand... the hunter was breathing in and out heavily. His eyes were glistening too; with tears. But more than sadness, there were anger and hatred into those mesmerizing lilac eyes. Kaien thought, Zero would lash out, scream and fight with Kaname. Perhaps he'd try to shoot and kill the pureblood too. But nothing like that happened. Zero didn't say anything. Actually he didn't need to. His overly expressive eyes, said everything for him.

Zero simply turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't wish to see Kaname's face. Not then, not ever if possible. In fact, Zero hated himself now for ever loving that heartless bastard. Amaya was right after all. Kaname Kuran was evil. He only knew how to use people and cause Zero pain. The hunter should've listened to his daughter. He shouldn't have trusted a pureblood over his own flesh and blood. And now look where it got him. Zero felt utterly pathetic about himself. All those times, Amaya had warned him about the pureblood. Still he went ahead and fell in love with him. Gave him his heart. Shared his body with him. Zero cringed visibly as he remembered the intimate moments between them. How could he be so stupid and blind!? How could he not see that Kaname was still simply using him! Just in a different way.

And the fact that Kaname Kuran had a hand in his parents' brutal murder; only made Zero feel worse. Did he really warm the bed of his parents' murderer? Apparently so. Did he really fall in love with the person responsible for ruining his life in the first place? Did he really dream of a family together with the very person who destroyed his real family? The more Zero thought, the more he felt like throwing up. No, he didn't want to think anything. He needed to stop his mind from thinking. Otherwise he'd go crazy. But Zero couldn't afford to lose his mind. He had his daughter to protect. With Sara Shirabuki's arrival at the academy, Amaya was more in danger than she ever was before. Therefore, Zero did the only thing he could do to stop himself from thinking and pull himself back together. He went looking for some level E's to kill. Little Zero know that he wasn't the only one hurting at the moment? A certain ancestor's pain was hundred times worse than his. And he had no hope of ever getting rid of that excruciating pain. No hope at all.


	29. Give Me Your Word

 

 

**Chapter 29: Give Me Your Word**

 

Kaname was walking back to the moon dorm. On the outside, he looked his usual impassive self. There wasn't a flicker of emotion on his face. But on the inside, the pureblood was howling with pain. Kaname broke Zero's heart in the most brutal way possible. Something he absolutely did not want to do; but had no other choice but to do it. And now that Zero was hurting, Kaname felt like his own heart was bleeding out inside his chest. How could he possibly handle such pain? How could anyone? And the fact that Zero would never ever forgive him, increased Kaname's suffering more if that was even possible. But the reality of the situation was, no matter what Kaname Kuran was feeling inside, he absolutely could not show any vulnerability. Specially with Sara around. And he could not afford any wrong move in this game of his that Kaname was playing with the senate, now with Sara as well and most importantly with Rido Kuran. And of course hunter's association was another thing to worry about as well.

Kaname's determination to win and protect everyone he loved and cared about were the only things that was keeping the pureblood strong. And sane as well. Otherwise he'd have lost his mind the minute Kaname saw devastating pain in his Zero's eyes. His? Could he still call Zero his? Yes, Zero Kiryu would always be his whether the hunter was together with him or not. As Kaname would always belong to Zero and no one else. The pureblood would always protect his lover and their precious daughter even if it meant giving up his own life. Speaking of their precious daughter, Kaname halted in his steps as he sensed her presence nearby. Amaya should've been asleep at this hour. What was she doing outside? Could it be that she found out what Kaname did to Zero? But Kaname was certain that Zero didn't meet Amaya before he left academy grounds to go hunt down some level E's. Kaname didn't have to wonder for long as he soon came face to face with Amaya.

Similar pair of eyes looked at each other. Amaya looked so deeply into Kaname's eyes, as if trying to read his mind. And perhaps she did understand something as a look of realization flashed across her face. Amaya's eyes widened for a mere second, before she closed her eyes tightly and sighed out heavily.

"You did it, didn't you?" Amaya asked with a dejected expression on her face.

"You broke Zero's heart."

Kaname was surprised to say the least that Amaya was talking calmly rather than lashing out at him. Or perhaps that was the calm before a deadly storm and Amaya would attack him any moment. And truth to be told, Kaname would let her. He would let her beat him to a pulp if she desired so. That was the least he deserved for what he did. Because he not only broke Zero's heart which was an unforgivable sin in itself but he broke the promise he made to Amaya as well. Not to mention when it was so hard for her to put her trust in him in the first place. It made Kaname more miserable to realize that he had failed his daughter as well. By breaking Zero's heart, he lost Amaya too. Forever. After this if Kaname continued living on, it'd only be to protect his loved ones from afar. He truly had no other reason any more.

"It was for the best" replied Kaname. He offered no other explanation; knowing that it would change nothing. Amaya would still hate him more now. However, what Amaya said next, shocked Kaname to no limits. He never ever expected to hear Amaya say anything like that.

"No, it wasn't the best way. Far from it. But rather it was the only way." Seeing the shocked look on Kaname's face, Amaya inhaled a deep breath before explaining what she meant.

"Hanabusa told me everything." That single sentence explained everything to Kaname and he suddenly felt a little hope that Amaya might understand him. That she might forgive him for what he did.

"I understand that you had to push Zero away to keep him away from Sara. And believe me, I don't want him anywhere near that bitch either. Knowing Zero, he would've tried to help rather than stay away if he was told the truth. But-" Of course there was always a but.

"That doesn't mean I'm any less furious about Zero getting hurt."

"Though this time, I'm hating myself for his pain rather than you. After all you hurt him to protect me." It was evident in Amaya's voice that she really was feeling what she was saying. It shocked Kaname more.

"No, whatever happened, none of it was your fault Amaya. You mustn't hate yourself." Even though Kaname spoke calmly but there was a desperate undertone in his voice that Amaya easily detected. However, that tone didn't affect her.

"No matter what you say right now, it's not gonna change how I feel at the moment. I've let myself become a weakness for both you and Zero. A weakness that your enemies could easily exploit. I was supposed to protect Zero with my life. Not become a reason for him to get hurt." Kaname immediately stopped Amaya there. He had heard enough.

"No, you're wrong Amaya. You are not a weakness for either of us. The truth is you're the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. And I'm sure it's the same for Zero as well. You're not a weakness Amaya. You're our strength. You're the reason I'll defeat all our enemies. And you're also the reason Zero will continue fighting and not go into despair after getting his heart broken." Suddenly silence engulfed the pureblood father and his half breed daughter. The silence only broke when Amaya breathed out loudly.

"It's still my fault for not staying alert about Sara. Specially after what she did to us in the future." Amaya looked straight into Kaname's eyes as she explained what she meant.

"The one responsible for dad's death in the future was Sara. She sent hundreds of her slaved vampires after us as soon as our hiding location was compromised. And even before that she made our lives miserable hell. We were always on the run because of her. Sara wanted the throne for herself that you were sitting on and for some reason she was convinced that Zero was her one way ticket of becoming the vampire queen. She and her puppets chased us around the entire globe for years." Hearing that Kaname closed his eyes and sighed out heavily as if he was guilty.

"It was my fault Sara targeted Zero in the future" said Kaname and yes, he was indeed feeling utterly guilty. Amaya stared at him intently. Waiting for a proper explanation other than just confession.

"It's a memory I received from my future self." Kaname began to explain.

"In the future, Sara had encountered Zero after he and I separated. Soon afterwards, she started spreading rumors about him being the reason I ended my engagement with Yuki. It caused both my supporters and my enemies to go after Zero. I wasted no time in confronting Sara. I was even prepared to put her down. In the end though, I ended up only imprisoning her cause she told me she knew something about Zero that I will never learn. Even though I had suspected her to be bluffing but if there was a chance that she was indeed telling the truth, then I wanted to know what she knew about Zero. Besides, I thought being imprisoned she won't be able to do any harm to Zero." Kaname sighed out heavily again.

"But apparently, I was wrong. Even while imprisoned, Sara had her slave vampires hunt Zero down, which I had no idea about until it was too late."

"That's why I could never find him. Zero wasn't only running away from me. But from Sara's puppets as well."

"Only if I had found him-" Kaname trailed off regretfully. He would've never let anything happen to his Zero.

"Zero wasn't only Sara's means of becoming the queen but also get back her freedom that I took away." Sara's slaved vampires were meant to capture Zero alive though. But he died in order to protect Amaya. Kaname couldn't protect his lover in the future but now, now he'd do everything within his power to make sure Zero and Amaya were safe. Kaname thought his confession would make Amaya hate him even more. That she would look at him with utter loathing. But when Kaname looked into his daughter's eyes, all he saw was rage. Pure cold rage. However, that rage was not directed at him. Thankfully.

"Lord Kuran." Amaya spoke up after a moment of silence. Her voice was strong and full of determination.

"I want you to give me your word." She said.

"I want you to promise me that you will make Sara pay. No matter what you have to do."

"Sara Shirabuki must pay for every bit of pain she caused 'us'." Amaya put more emphasis on 'us'. Did she mean only her and Zero? No, as Kaname looked into her eyes, he realized that 'us' included him as well. Such little a thing but the significance of it was a lot to Kaname Kuran. It not only made him happy but motivated him as well. Yes, he was going to make Sara pay for her crimes. She was going to pay with her life.

"You have my word Amaya." Kaname promised on his life.

"Sara will meet her end soon." Knowing Kaname meant what he said, Amaya nodded her head.

"Zero and I will leave academy as soon as the sun is up. He's already suffering enough. He doesn't need to see you with another woman every single day" said Amaya. Even though having Zero out of his sight would be painful for Kaname but he nodded in understanding. After all given the circumstances, leaving was the best option for Zero. And for Amaya too.

"Where will you go?" Kaname couldn't help but ask. Just in case he wanted to see Zero sometime. Which he definitely would. If not in person then through his familiar.

"That is up to master Yagari. But it'll probably be somewhere I'll be able to train" said Amaya. Hearing that Kaname couldn't help but become a little sad.

"I really wanted to train you myself." He admitted; unhesitatingly showing his disappointment. Amaya sighed out soundlessly. She would never admit it out loud but she too was looking forward to training with Kaname. She too wanted to get to know the pureblood on a more personal level. Specially since Zero fell in love with him and really wanted Amaya to accept Kaname as her father. Obviously it wouldn't have been so easy for Amaya to just accept Kaname as her father but at least she was willing to get to know him better rather than just be acquainted with him.

"I know." Amaya said softly. Showing that she understood his disappointment but not expressing her own.

"Perhaps one day you will be able to train me. But right now, our enemies require your full attention." Amaya said the last part very firmly. Not only Kaname but Amaya too knew that he couldn't afford any mistakes with their enemies. Kaname nodded his head in reply. He would not let his daughter down. Not this time.

"Take care of yourself Amaya. And Zero too." Kaname's voice was calm but Amaya didn't miss to sense the pain in that voice.

"I will." Was the only reply Amaya could give Kaname. She turned around to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Take care of that heart of your lord Kuran" said Amaya and then she smirked and added-

"I wouldn't allow Zero to have it if it's too broken." With that Amaya left. Standing behind, Kaname looked shocked for a moment but then a small smile appeared on his face. Yes, he'd definitely take care of his heart. Because what Amaya said, gave Kaname hope that perhaps, just perhaps things weren't all over between him and Zero. That perhaps one day Zero would want to have the pureblood's heart again that already belonged to him. Till that day, Kaname would have to take good care of his heart and keep it strong. Cause his hunter deserved nothing less.

* * *

The sun would be up any minute now. As soon as Zero returned from his hunting escapade, he was asked to pack his bags. No explanation was given to him, just that he and Amaya were leaving the academy along with Toga Yagari. The headmaster had already approved. When Zero asked where they were going and for what reason, no answer was given to him. Only that everything would be explained to him later. Zero wasn't even given a chance to protest. And before the hunter knew it, he along with Amaya and Yagari sensei were on a train. The train's destination was somewhere far away from the academy. Zero had a hunch that this was happening because of Kaname. Did he want Zero to leave the academy? No, Amaya wouldn't have done anything Kaname wanted. Specially after what he did. Then perhaps leaving was Amaya's idea. Obviously she would want to spare her beloved father from any pain. And staying there at the academy and watching Kaname with Sara would've certainly hurt Zero. Amaya was mature like that. Zero couldn't help but smile to himself. Even if nobody loved him or cared about him, he knew that his daughter Amaya always would. No matter what.

"Amaya can you tell me now, where are we going?" Zero asked her for the umpteenth time. He wasn't opposed to leaving the academy. In fact, he was glad that they left. With Sara there, Amaya was in grave danger. Zero simply wanted to know where they were going? What their plan was? Because not knowing was kind of frustrating.

"Nope, it's a surprise dad." Amaya said grinning widely. Zero didn't hesitate to roll his eyes at that.

"Well it better be a good surprise then" said Zero.

"Oh it will be. You'll see" said Amaya confidently. After a moment passed, Zero spoke up again.

"Amaya, I've been meaning to apologize." He said, making Amaya confused. She cocked her head to the side and asked-

"About what?"

"For not listening to you about 'him'." It was difficult for Zero to say even 'him'.

"I should've heed your warning and stay away. Not- not..." Zero couldn't say more but Amaya understood what he wanted to say.

"Not fall in love with him." She finished the sentence for him. Zero visibly flinched hearing that. At this point, the hunter expected to hear a 'I told you so' but that never came. Instead-

"Yes, warning you about Kaname Kuran was a waste of breath for me. It took me some time to realize that whether it's past, present or future, you two are meant to fall for each other." What Amaya said obviously shocked Zero to no limits.

"Huh?" He gaped at the girl. Zero's eyes went wide and mouth hung open. Just what the hell Amaya was saying.

"And I guess, no matter the time, loving each other will always cause you some pain." Amaya said thoughtfully. It seemed to be something unavoidable. Zero on the other hand blinked his eyes couple of times as he gaped at his daughter with utter disbelieve.

"Amaya he was responsible for my parents' death. He destroyed my life. He lied to me when I trusted him. He was only playing with me-" Zero would've said more but Amaya stopped him.

"Dad, do you really believe he was merely playing with you?" She asked. Zero furrowed his brows at her and said-

"Of course he was. Why else would he suddenly go and get engaged to another pureblood?"

"And then he let you find out about his involvement behind Shizuka's escape from her prison. I wonder why? He could've taken that secret to his grave and you would've never found out about it." Amaya stated the obvious which disturbed Zero more.

"Amaya just what are you getting at?" Zero had to ask. He was starting to feel that Amaya knew something he didn't.

"Isn't it obvious? He let you know because he wanted you to hate him." Amaya stated the truth without beating around the bush. Zero frowned in confusion hearing that.

"That's ridiculous. Why would he want that?" Zero would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know.

"To protect you and- me." Upon saying that, Amaya then proceeded to tell Zero exactly what the situation was. In what position Kaname was in. And why he did what he did. To say that Zero was shocked after learning everything, was a huge understatement.

"The reason I've told you everything is not because I want you to forgive Kaname Kuran. But because I want that if you want to hate him, hate him for something he did in the wrong. But not for something he did to protect us. You may never forgive lord Kuran for what he did in the past. For freeing Shizuka Hio. But I hope that you not hold a grudge against him for getting engaged with Sara. He truly had no other choice." Silence overtook both father and daughter. Zero was breathing in and out heavily. His emotions were overwhelming him. All that he learned was too much for him to handle all on a sudden. Not to mention, he felt utterly torn about how he should feel now? Or what should he do? Zero couldn't just forgive Kaname. After all he was partially responsible for his family getting destroyed. If he hadn't freed Shizuka, Zero's mom, and dad wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have become a vampire.

But then again, wasn't it Ichiru who led Shizuka in their home and then aided her escape after the massacre? He even left with her. Stayed by her side for four years. If Zero was still willing to give his brother a chance after all that, why shouldn't Kaname deserve one? Specially when Kaname had no way of knowing just how far Shizuka would go in taking her revenge. But still it wasn't like Zero had forgiven Ichiru completely for everything he did. And forgiving Kaname wouldn't be easy either. But Zero might be able to give the pureblood a second chance. Now that he knew everything. Now that he knew how ferociously Kaname wanted to protect him and their daughter. But it was gonna take some time. After all Zero needed to sort out some very complicated feelings. Taking time was necessary.

As Zero stayed lost in his own thoughts, Amaya saw a glimmer of hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe the story of Zero and Kaname wouldn't end up in tragedy this time as well. That perhaps there was a happy ending for them after all.

* * *

The train stopped at the station. Two silver heads and their black haired sensei got off the train. Zero was looking around as he walked with Amaya and Yagari. He had never been to this place before. Why did Amaya say it was a surprise because so far Zero wasn't surprised at all. If anything he was confused and curious about what they were doing in such a remote area.

"Amaya I thought you said this place is going to be a surprise for me" said Zero. He was done with not knowing what Amaya and Yagari had planned.

"Well this place is no surprise but rather who is staying here" replied Amaya which made Zero more curious.

"Are we meeting someone here? Who is it?" Zero asked anxiously. A part of Zero hoped that it was Kaname. But even he knew that Kaname wouldn't be able to get away from Sara. Besides, it was best if the pureblood didn't show up; for Zero wouldn't know how to behave around him. Not yet.

"He's here." It was Yagari who said that. Both Zero and Amaya looked up and found a handsome young man approaching them. He got soft brown eyes and ash brown hair. Zero's eyes widened seeing the young man. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It was definitely a surprise as Zero had never expected to see him out of all the people.

"Kaito!" Zero exclaimed with disbelieve in his voice.

"It's been a long time Zero." Kaito said to him as he stood before the silverette. Then Kaito turned to Yagari and bowed his head a little.

"Master. I hope you had a trouble free journey."

"Hmm." Was Yagari's only response. Then Kaito averted his eyes to Amaya.

"And she must be Amaya. The one you refused to tell me anything about except for the name until we met face to face."

"We need to have a long talk Kaito. Take us to your place." Yagari ordered to which Kaito nodded. However, Zero protested.

"Master, are you sure?" Was it really a good idea to involve Kaito in their mess? There was a time when Zero would've trusted Kaito with his life. He was like a big brother to him. But that was a long time ago. Zero wasn't sure if Kaito had changed or remained the same. And even if he hadn't changed, who was to say Kaito would easily accept Amaya's unique existence. But then Zero looked at his sensei and Yagari gave him an assured look.

"You can trust Kaito with Amaya's safety. Besides, we need his help" said Yagari. Even Amaya nodded at him, meaning that he should trust Kaito. Zero inhaled a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth.

"Alright, if both of you are sure."

Afterwards, Kaito took them to the place he was staying at. If all went well, very soon Amaya would have a master of her own who would teach her everything she needed to know in order to deal with her enemies; and personally train her as well. Well master Kaito or Kaito sensei definitely had a nice ring to it. Amaya couldn't wait to begin her training. The enemies would strike soon in full force. She needed to become strong in the meantime. Truth to be told, Amaya wasn't worried about Kaito not accepting her or thinking of her as a freak of nature. Because in the future, Kaito was someone who Amaya knew would always protect her. Things may be a little rough this time but Amaya had faith that in the end, Kaito would want to become her master, just as much as she wanted to become his pupil.

* * *

Back at the Cross Academy, the atmosphere in the moon dorm was very uncomfortable. And it had been like that since Sara's arrival. Kaname's inner circle was always tensed up. As for Ruka and Hanabusa, both of them were continuously on the verge of exploding. Kaname had to assign them into taking care of Yuki. From the shadows of course. No one was to know what they were up to. The last thing Kaname wanted was for Sara to question him as to why two noble class vampires were playing bodyguards with a human girl. Assigning Ruka and Aidou to watch over Yuki served two purposes. One, it kept them away from Sara. And two, both of them were able to keep Yuki from catching Sara's attention. That certainly would've been troublesome. Besides, it wasn't safe for Yuki to be alone anymore. She was starting to see things. And hear voices in her head. It wouldn't be long now, before she needed to be turned back to her original pureblood self. Having Aidou and Ruka constantly watching over Yuki spared Kaname from worrying too much about her. He had faith in them that if anything were to happen, they would be able to handle the situation until he stepped in.

Besides, Kaname had too much on his plate right now. Too many problems to deal with. It was impossible for him to devote all his attention to Yuki. In fact, one of those problems was sitting right in front of Kaname. The Kuran pureblood was trying to focus on his paper work but it was proving to be very difficult with Sara trying to bore holes into his forehead with her stare. She wasn't even blinking. Kaname tried his best to ignore her stare but gave up in the end. It was literary grating on his nerves.

"What do you want Sara?" Kaname asked calmly. He didn't even stop the pen and continued writing whatever he was writing. It was to show Sara that he was completely unaffected by her dominating presence.

"Another proof that you wouldn't go back on your word about making me your queen." Sara replied smoothly.

"We are already engaged" said Kaname. He still continued writing. It was pissing Sara off but she kept her calm.

"Engagement can be broken." Sara retorted back.

"If you wish to announce a wedding date, go ahead and do it." Kaname said nonchalantly. Sara's fate was already sealed. An announcement of a wedding date wouldn't change that. Kaname would make her pay. No matter what.

"What I want; is for you to put a baby in my womb Kaname. Only then I will believe your intention of making me your queen." Sara didn't hesitate in the slightest as she put forth her demand. If anything there was a smirk playing on her lips. She was very much curious to hear Kaname's reply to her demand.

"Besides, a king needs heirs. Isn't that right love?" Sara said and waited for her fiance's reaction. Kaname on the other hand, stayed just as indifferent as he was before hearing out Sara's demand. It was impossible to tell just by looking at Kaname's face exactly what he was feeling or thinking. Was he furious? Was he feeling cornered? Was he thinking of a way out? Would he kill Sara right then and there? Kaname's face gave nothing away. It was rather disappointing for Sara. She was hoping to see Kaname lose his temper. Shockingly, not only Kaname did not lose his temper, he even offered Sara an impish smile. And then said-

"Yes, you're absolutely right Sara. A king needs heirs." Kaname then stood up from the chair and walked around the desk over to Sara. He put one hand on the back of Sara's chair and the other hand on the desk as he leaned closer to Sara.

"I want heirs too." Kaname whispered into her ear. It was an obvious and bold move of seduction. Kaname leaned back but didn't break eye contact with Sara. Neither he allowed much distance between them.

"So I've no qualms fulfilling your wish" said Kaname without an ounce of insincerity in his voice.

"But-" Kaname said. Sara snorted hearing that 'but'.

"Of course you'll have a condition." She said. Sara was sure the condition would be something hard to accept. Something that would give Kaname an opportunity to deny her demand. But Sara wouldn't let him. She would agree to anything. No matter how difficult or ridiculous the condition may be.

"It's not a condition but a necessary action we both must take. For without that, our child would never come into this world." Kaname spoke with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice. Just as expected, Sara immediately became curious to know what it was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need your help with killing Rido Kuran." Kaname gave straight answer. Sara obviously knew who Rido Kuran was. And it wasn't difficult to figure out why Kaname would want him dead.

"Is it because you won't become king as long as he is alive?" Sara asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Which means you won't become queen either as long as he lives" said Kaname. Sara may knew a lot of things but thankfully she was unaware of the fact that Kaname was actually unable to kill Rido himself. And Kaname was going to take full advantage of her lack of knowledge on this matter. Sara thought about it for a moment, then asked-

"What if I decide to side with Rido then?" Kaname smirked hearing that question. He held Sara's chin with his thumb and forefinger and then pressed his lips against hers. Kaname pulled away only to say-

"You won't." He said confidently before claiming the blonde pureblood's lips again. Sara kissed Kaname back this time. Their kiss was wild and full of raw strength. They both were purebloods, so there was no need to hold back. Before long, both of them ended up in Kaname's bed. Naked. Panting. And sweating. In Sara's mind, she definitely won. Kaname had given into her. If keeping him with her meant that she needed to kill Rido; then so be it. Rido Kuran was a rabid dog anyway and didn't deserve being anything, let alone king of the vampire realm. The future king would be Kaname Kuran. No matter what. And Sara would be his queen. Nothing would change that. Nothing. Only if Sara had realized that Kaname may have given into her but he got her tangled in his web as well. A web where her death was inevitable. Unfortunately for Sara, she didn't realize that as she lost herself in the bliss of lovemaking.


	30. Return Of The Monster

 

 

**Chapter 30: Return Of The Monster**

 

Students of the Cross Academy were finally enjoying a break. Not all students though. The night class students were constantly torn up between following their leader lord Kaname's orders or defying him just once and rip Sara Shirabuki's heart out. Since the moment Sara was able to take Kaname to bed with her, her attitude got even worse with everyone else. Ruka and Hanabusa stayed as far away from her as possible as they were likely to snap at any moment. Not only Sara's behavior was terrible with the nobles but she was demanding Kaname's attention and care as if she was already carrying his heir. However, that was not the case. Even after having sex everyday for several hours, Sara hadn't conceived yet. And it was making her really frustrated. In fact, she was starting to suspect that something was preventing her from getting pregnant. After all she was quite a clever pureblood. Unfortunately, lack of proof kept her from voicing such accusation out loud.

Sara was standing in front of the mirror. Her hands were on her belly. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror with unblinking eyes. Her face was impassive but her eyes revealed what she was thinking. Sara hadn't given up hope yet. Far from it actually. She would get pregnant with Kaname's child, no matter what. After all that child would be her absolute assurance of becoming the queen of the vampire realm. The only thing she ever really wanted. This holiday break was a perfect opportunity for Sara. She and Kaname would be away from the academy. Without any boring classes to attend or studying to do, not to mention Kaname having no excuse of doing paperwork; they would be able to spend every single moment together. In fact Sara would make sure that they did. The best part was Kaname's inner circle wouldn't be around except for Seiren, since Sara insisted on going to the Kuran mansion instead of the Aidou villa where everyone else was going. Sara didn't want Seiren around either but she couldn't convince Kaname to leave her behind. After all Seiren was not only his personal bodyguard but Kaname also needed her to stay updated on what was going on with the senate. Hence, Sara had to give into Kaname on this matter much to her displeasure.

In the reflection of the mirror, Sara saw Kaname appearing at the door. He looked at her, with absolutely no emotion on his face whatsoever or in his eyes for that matter. Even though Sara didn't want it but it saddened her a bit. Secretly she wanted Kaname to look at her as if she was the most important person in his life. As if she meant everything to him. Sara wanted to see love, desire and longing in Kaname's eyes for her. Not this coldness. But Sara was no fool. She knew it would take years, perhaps centuries for Kaname to actually like her. Falling in love with her was further away. Sara sighed out soundlessly. Unfortunately the truth of the matter was, that perhaps she was starting to fall for the Kuran pureblood.

"Are you ready Sara?" Kaname asked with his calm and silky voice. There wasn't even an ounce of distaste in his tone. Even though the feelings in his heart were quite the opposite.

"Of course darling." Sara said as she walked up to Kaname. She boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled Kaname into an open mouthed kiss. Kaname kissed her back but it was devoid of any feelings. There wasn't even lust in it. Sara obviously picked up on it and deepened the kiss more. She roamed her hand over Kaname's broad shoulder and chest. As Sara started to take her hand downwards, Kaname grabbed it and pulled away from the kiss. He gave her a forced smile and said-

"Shall we continue this once we arrive at our destination? We really must leave now." Sara pulled away from Kaname. Her face unhesitatingly expressed her displeasure at being stopped.

"Alright. But you better make it up to me Kaname" said Sara. And there was one more thing she needed to add.

"And the next time we kiss, kiss me like you want it otherwise I'll be very unhappy. And you know what I'll do if I'm not happy, don't you Kaname dear?" Of course that would be telling the senate about Amaya. Thank the goodness for having such high patience, otherwise Kaname wouldn't be able to simply nod his head. But instead do something very very bloody; like ripping her heart out.

"Next time you won't have any complaints. I promise" said Kaname as he offered his arm to Sara. She took it with a sweet smile on her lips. Without wasting any more time both purebloods walked out of the room.

Outside the academy gates, a limousine was waiting for them. Takuma, Rima, Ruka, and Akatsuki were also prepared to leave for Aidou villa. However, they weren't going there simply to spend the holidays there. They were going there to do some training; sharpening their powers and fighting skills. Senri couldn't go with them as he had to pay his mother a visit this time. Kaname had warned him of the danger he might get into if he went there but Senri chose to go anyway. His intention was to fight Rido Kuran himself and if not that then at least bring Rido to Kaname so that he could kill that monster. Even if it meant getting into grave danger himself. Another person who didn't go to Aidou villa was Hanabusa himself. He had taken it upon himself to look after Yuki. The girl was getting worse everyday. It wouldn't be long before Yuki had to be told the truth about herself. Otherwise, she'd go insane.

Speaking of Yuki and Hanabusa, they stood at a distance and watched in silence as the others left the academy. Yuki watched Kaname with sorrow in her eyes. She knew of the situation and felt really sad for him. Yuki wished she could help him in any way but she had no idea how. The only thing she would be able to do was try to convince Zero to give Kaname another chance when the hunter returned home. Yuki could tell, Zero's hatred would destroy Kaname. And in return, it would hurt Zero as well. Even if he wouldn't admit it. But Yuki didn't want either of them hurt. She wanted both of them to be happy and be with each other. It wasn't that she didn't love Kaname or Zero anymore. In fact, she loved them both. And she'd do anything for them. But that love wasn't romantic anymore. It was the love of a sister and a friend. Also Yuki was yet to realize it but her heart was more than healed because a certain someone was starting to get in there. All this time he was subtly putting all the pieces of her heart back together. And this certain someone had blond hair, blue eyes and a very skillful wielder of ice.

"He will be alright" said Hanabusa making Yuki glance at him.

"Lord Kaname is the strongest person I've known." He said confidently. Yuki stared at Hanabusa for a moment then smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right Hanabusa. Kaname is strong. Because he has all of you with him. Most importantly he has you." Yuki's sincere statement made Hanabusa look into her eyes. At that moment, a feeling stirred up in Hanabusa and he made a confession.

"Lord Kaname isn't the only one I'd do anything for Yuki. You should've realized that by now." Hearing this made Yuki blush. But she also gave Hanabusa a heartwarming smile.

"I know Hanabusa. Thank you for being here for me." Yuki said with utmost sincerity.

"No need to thank me because I wouldn't be anywhere else but here" said Hanabusa. Before things could get awkward between them, Hanabusa decided to change the subject.

"Let's go back inside. I'm supposed to help you study math today remember." Yuki groaned at the reminder but followed Hanabusa to the Cross residence. This maybe a tough time for all of them but they'd get through because they had each other.

* * *

Yuki while humming to herself entered the bathroom at the headmaster's private quarters. She was ready for a nice long bath after memorizing all those difficult equations and solving all those complicated math problems. Truth to be told, they weren't all that hard but for Yuki they were. There was another truth and that was Hanabusa was a great tutor. Yuki might just do well in the exams this time and not just barely pass the subjects.

Yuki closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. She started the tap and let the bathtub fill with lukewarm water. Once the tub was full, Yuki got inside and exhaled a content sigh. The warm water felt so good against her skin and it relaxed her muscles as well. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub. Yuki had no intention of getting out of the bath anytime soon. She sighed out contently once again. For a moment she opened her eyes just to look for the soap, but as soon as she did that her eyes widened with horror and an air piercing scream escaped her mouth. Because Yuki was no longer sitting in the water but in a tub filled with crimson blood. She jumped out of the tub only to find that the entire bathroom was covered with blood. Yuki screamed more. She never felt so scared before. She had no idea what was going on. She was feeling so frightened and shocked that she didn't even hear the knocks on the door.

"Yuki! Yuki! What is going on? Open the door. Yuki!" It was headmaster Cross who was at the door. He heard Yuki screaming from the living room.

"Yuki, you have to open the door or I'm gonna have to break it down. YUKI!"

Headmaster Cross was ready to break down the door but then Yuki unlocked the door and came running out of the bathroom. For a cover, she only had a towel wrapped around herself. But the lack of clothing didn't matter at that time. Yuki was on the verge of losing her mind. She was shaking uncontrollably with fear. Her eyes were flooded with tears and her heart was beating like crazy. Headmaster Cross immediately wrapped a coat around Yuki and took her to the bedroom. He didn't need to ask Yuki any questions as he knew exactly what was going on with her. Therefore he also knew, that things were only gonna get worse. After all it was finally time. Time for Yuki Kuran to wake up.

Later at night, when Hanabusa came to visit, he was told of what happened to Yuki and that she was still very much in shock. Hanabusa felt angry at himself for not being there for Yuki when she went through such hell. He should've been there for her. That was why he was staying at the academy in the first place, was he not? He was here to protect Yuki. Kaname himself had trusted him with this responsibility. But at that moment, Hanabusa felt like an utter failure. The blonde vampire went to see Yuki up in her room. She appeared relatively calmer than before but she was still quite shocked, moreover she felt very very confused about what was going on with her.

"Yuki." Hanabusa called her name, however Yuki didn't react to that. She stayed quiet and still as if she didn't even hear Hanabusa. The vampire walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. This time Yuki reacted. She jumped up a little as if scared. But then she looked up and saw Hanabusa which relieved her but also made Yuki tear up. She threw herself at Hanabusa and started to cry out loud.

"Hanabusa, I don't know what is happening to me. I think I'm going insane. I feel scared. And I see... I see blood. It's everywhere." Hanabusa gently patted Yuki's hair and let her hold onto him. He felt conflicted about what to do. He knew it wasn't his place to tell Yuki the truth about herself. About her past. But then again, he couldn't bare to see her like this. Yuki looked so fragile. As if she would break any moment. But then again, would she really believe him even if he did tell her the truth? Just what should he do? Should he wait for lord Kaname to return? What if it was already too late by the time he came back?

After thinking hard, Hanabusa came to a decision. Even if lord Kaname punished him for it but he had to tell Yuki the truth. At least knowing the truth might make this difficult time easy for the girl. Making up his mind, Hanabusa gently pulled Yuki away from him. He made her look into his eyes.

"You are not insane Yuki. You are not losing your mind." Hanabusa said firmly. The way he spoke, surprised Yuki a little.

"How can you be so sure Hanabusa?" She asked with confusion in her voice. But she wanted to hear the answer very eagerly.

"Because I know exactly what is happening with you." That answer shocked Yuki to no limits.

"You do!?" She exclaimed out loudly with disbelieve in her voice.

"Please Hanabusa tell me. Tell me what is going on." Yuki desperately insisted.

"Alright, I will tell you Yuki. But promise me that you'll hear out everything that I've to say and not jump to conclusions on your own. And know that what I am about to tell you is completely true" said Hanabusa. Yuki nodded her head and gave Hanabusa her word.

"I promise Hanabusa." She said. The ice wielder inhaled a deep breath before he started to talk.

"Yuki everything that is happening to you now, it's all connected to your past. The past that you don't remember anymore."

"The past where you were a pureblood."

* * *

Far far away from the Cross Academy, Senri entered the gates of a huge mansion. A mansion that belonged to his great uncle. Initially Senri had gone to visit his mother but she insisted that he come here. Senri's great uncle was in the senate and according to his mother, Senri just could not deny a request from him. It was alright though since Senri wanted to visit his great uncle himself. Because through his great uncle, Senri would get to 'him', Rido Kuran. Also the father he never met. Senri didn't know why his great uncle requested him to meet or what he was planning to do really. But whatever it was, Senri was ready to face it. He wouldn't let a monster like Rido destroy his friends' lives.

When Senri knocked on the main door of the mansion, it was opened by none other than Ichiru Kiryu. They looked at each other but neither exchanged any words other than Ichiru saying 'welcome' to Senri. After all Ichiru was playing the role of a very obedient butler for the Shiki family. Ichiru stepped aside and let Senri in. Senri's great uncle was just standing a few feet away.

"Hey there great uncle." Senri greeted politely, even though he really didn't like this man.

"Thanks for coming Senri" said the great uncle.

"Come right this way." And he started to lead Senri somewhere underground within the mansion.

"I want to show you something." The great uncle said.

"What is it?" Senri asked and he tried not to sound too curious. Also he was starting to have a really bad feeling but he didn't voice that either. Senri reminded himself again, that he was ready to face whatever awaited him.

"You're no longer a child Senri. So as a member of the Shiki family, you have a duty to know." They stopped in front of a closed door. Doors that were made of strong metal. When the doors opened, it revealed some kind of a laboratory.

"The secret, I've worked so hard to conceal" said the great uncle. As they entered the room, Senri saw a man. He was unconscious and lying in a tank of blood. Senri knew who this man must be and for a moment he couldn't believe his own eyes. Was he finally face to face with the monster who threatened to destroy everything he held dear?

"I've been protecting him" said the great uncle.

"Take a good look Senri. This is your father." The man declared, leaving no room of doubt for Senri. Yes, he was finally standing before the infamous Rido Kuran. It took a moment for Senri to compose himself but he was able to go back to acting uncaring again.

"I thought he was dead. This is so gross." Senri lied, even though knowing full well from beforehand that Rido Kuran was very much alive.

"How could you say that to your own flesh and blood?" Suddenly someone spoke up. When Senri looked up, he found that it was a child. A child that he had seen before; at the soiree held in the underground mansion of the Aidou family. Senri wasn't aware that this child had caused Yuki Cross to faint but he still remembered him because the child possessed two different eye colors. It was quite a rare thing, even among vampires. But the question was, what this child was doing here? Well Senri's question was answered almost immediately as the child spoke up again and said-

"I've managed to regenerate quite a bit." Within a blink of an eye, the child disappeared from his spot and appeared standing over Rido Kuran's unconscious body.

"I was looking forward to seeing you. All grown up." The child kept staring at Senri with greed in his eyes. Meanwhile the great uncle apologized humbly.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my lord." Suddenly the child lost his conscious and dropped on the ground. Before Senri could understand what was going on, the unconscious body of Rido Kuran, woke up. He rose up from the blood and looked right into Senri's eyes.

"My dear son Senri." Rido said with malice in his voice. And his intention was evil too.

"I'm in need of your strength." Saying that Rido attacked Senri with blood tentacles. Senri saw the attack coming and jumped back. He released his own blood tentacles to defend himself. It shocked the great uncle because Senri was supposed to be caught off guard. He wasn't supposed to fight back.

"You were not the only one looking forward to this meeting, 'father'." Said Senri and he attacked back. Rido was at his weakest at this moment. If Senri could defeat him now, no one would get hurt later. Senri's attack made Rido laugh out loud and what a sinister laugh it was.

"I see. You've come here to kill me. It appears you really are MY son. Killing family members is one of my specialties too" said Rido, dodging Senri's attacks quite smoothly even with his lack of strength.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like you." Senri shouted out angrily and attacked more relentlessly. He even managed to hit Rido this time. But still the monster laughed.

"Yes, that seems to be true as well. After all I wouldn't have gone up against me alone." Before Senri could reply to that with another attack, he was hit from behind. And it was a strong hit indeed. Senri barely managed to look back and found that it was his great uncle. Of course that old geezer wasn't just gonna stand by and let Senri fight Rido. The last thing Senri heard was-

"What a foolish son I have." Followed by a dark laughter before he lost conscious.

"I apologize on behalf of Senri, my lord. I had no idea he would fight against you. Please forgive me." The great uncle apologized. There was fear in his voice. After all it wasn't an unknown fact that Rido Kuran was an unpredictable rabid dog. There was no telling when he'd bite someone. Be it be an ally or an enemy. Rido didn't say anything back to the Shiki family head. Instead he walked over to Senri. After looking carefully at his face, he wrapped his blood tentacles around his unconscious body. As Rido began the process of possessing Senri's body, a cruel and malicious smile appeared on his lips. Finally it was time.

"We will meet soon, Kaname. The true king is coming to take back his throne."

* * *

Miles away, Kaname was standing at the balcony. He was thinking about Amaya and his Zero. Where were they? What they must be doing? Were they alright? Did Zero think about him at all? The hunter was certainly occupying Kaname's mind twenty four seven. The thoughts of Zero were the only things giving Kaname enough strength to be with Sara. Because whenever Kaname was holding Sara, he would imagine himself holding Zero. Every time he kissed Sara, Kaname closed his eyes and thought that he was kissing his Zero instead. And every time he made love to that wretched woman, the Kuran ancestor tried to convince himself that he was touching his lover's skin.

Unfortunately, no amount of imagination or convincing himself changed the reality. And the reality was that the person in his arms wasn't the love of his life but someone else. Someone he hated just as much as Rido Kuran if not more. Not to mention, the guilt Kaname constantly felt for touching someone that wasn't his Zero. He understood it was necessary for his plan. He understood that it was a sacrifice on his part. But that didn't stop the guilt from eating away at him. Kaname snapped out of his thoughts, as he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He gripped the rose in his hand so tightly that the petals fell apart. Kaname sensed his awakening. His master had returned. Only a moment later, Seiren appeared there.

"My lord, he has made his move." She informed Kaname.

"Yes, I know that." He said as his eyes glowed red with anger.

"He should've stayed asleep" said Kaname with cold tone of voice. But then again, it was best to face each other and end this once and for all.

On the other hand, Sara was dead asleep after a long session of wild love making but she woke up with a jolt as she felt Kaname's power going a little out of control. She immediately went to look for him.

"Kaname what is it?" She asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving for the academy before dawn." Was the only response Sara got from Kaname. She opened her mouth to demand more explanation but one look from Kaname and she closed her mouth immediately. Sara understood that something serious had happened. Well, no need to nag Kaname about it, as she would find out what it was one way or another anyway.

Sara sighed out a little and walked back into the bedroom. She stood before the mirror and looked at her belly again. After the amount of time they had spent together, Sara was certain that she would conceive this time for sure. Any day now and she should be showing symptoms of pregnancy. And if for some reason, she didn't, well then that would confirm her suspicion of some foul play going on here. And if that really happened, well lets just say, Sara had thought up several ways to make Kaname pay for making a fool out of herself. Therefore, Kaname for his sake better hope that she started throwing up soon.

* * *

On the other side of the country, a young man and a teenage girl were going at each other with everything they got. They were fighting as if their lives were depending on it. The girl was Amaya and the young man was none other than Kaito. The fight was obviously a training session. When Kaito first learned the truth about Amaya, he found it very difficult to actually believe everything. That the girl was really from the future. More importantly she was born from two men. One of which was not to mention a pureblood. But with passing days, Kaito saw how Zero behaved with Amaya. It was just so obvious that the silver haired girl meant the world to Zero and he would do anything for her. Even Yagari cared for Amaya. It certainly didn't happen over night but eventually Kaito started to believe Amaya's truth and even accept it. Also, Amaya might have had to do something with Kaito accepting her so easily. After all she could be very adorable and persuasive when she wanted to be. And Amaya wanted Kaito to accept her, like her. Hence, sooner rather than later Kaito agreed to train Amaya and become master Kaito for her.

Anyway, back to the duel they were having, Kaito as weapons were using spells. Both hunter and vampire spells. Amaya on the other hand instead of anti vampire weapons, she was using her vampire powers. That was the whole point of this training anyway as she was already quite an expert in using anti vampire weapons. It was her vampire powers that needed to be honed. As Kaito threw spell after spell at Amaya, she tried to nullify them with her void power even before they could reach her. This same technique should come in handy in nullifying a vampire's power. However, given that Amaya had just began using her vampire powers like this, it was safe to say she wouldn't be able to hold much longer against a very strong vampire. Specially a pureblood. But Amaya was determined to get as strong as possible. And that was why, she never complained no matter how hard the training exercises got. She simply refused to back down even when she could barely stand during a training session.

Suddenly Kaito charged against Amaya out of the blue and tackled her down. Amaya got caught completely off guard as she was too busy warding off spells. She couldn't defend herself at all. Kaito pinned her down on the ground and he was ready to use a powerful spell. Amaya's eyes widened for a brief moment. She couldn't think of any move to get out of the trap. Not to mention, the force Kaito tackled her down with, a few of her ribs must have fractured right away.

"Boom, you're dead!" Kaito said with a smirk, however he didn't really use the spell on Amaya. Instead he let go of her. Amaya slowly got up into a sitting position. She couldn't believe, she lost the fight like this. It only proved how weak she was against someone very skilled.

"I'm sad to say this but training seems to be only making you weak and careless" said Kaito. The insult hurt Amaya.

"You said you were only going use spells against me. Not physical attacks as well." Amaya defended herself saying that.

"And you expect your enemies to stick to their words in a fight? Don't be so naive Amaya. Their sole objective will be to kill you and they'll try to do it in any way possible." Kaito maybe goading Amaya but he was also teaching her an important lesson here.

"Being stronger than your opponent won't always guarantee your victory, neither being weaker than your opponent will mean that you'll lose. Because while in a fight of life and death, many other things matter. Like how well do you know your enemy. Specially his or her weaknesses. Also being aware of the surroundings during a fight. You don't want someone sneaking up on you and attack from behind."

"I understand that you only have experience with fighting and killing level E's. But E's are mindless creatures most of the time. They are easy to kill. But your enemies aren't mindless creatures. They are cunning and most importantly inhumanly powerful. If you must go up against them, you must rely on cunning as well rather than strength that quite frankly you don't have."

"I understand master. Thank you very much for teaching me these lessons." Amaya said bowing her head in gratefulness. Kaito gave her a smile in return.

"Let's stop here for today. We'll start again tomorrow." He said and Amaya readily agreed. After all she felt quite beaten up. Training with Kaito was no piece of cake.

"I wonder what your father has cooked for dinner." Kaito said more to himself than to Amaya.

"Well let's go find out, shall we master?"

* * *

Kaito and Amaya entered the house that the four of them were living in for the time being. Zero came out of the kitchen to greet his daughter. However, one look at Amaya and he immediately bonked Kaito on his head.

"Kaito, how many times I told you to go easy on my daughter. What the hell were you doing, dragging her through the mud? Look at the state of her clothes." While Zero scolded Kaito and Kaito defended himself saying, Amaya wouldn't learn anything if he went easy on her, the girl in question couldn't help but smile happily. How lucky she was to have a father like Zero. He worried about her so much.

"Dad please don't scold master Kaito. He's only trying to make me strong." Amaya hugged Zero while saying that. Zero embraced her back tightly as well. Not caring if his own clothes got dirty.

"Go take a bath. Dinner is almost ready" said Zero to his loving daughter. Amaya nodded her head and went to her room. Not a moment after she left, Yagari appeared at the door. He looked at both Kaito and Zero with quite the serious look on his face. Not that he was ever not serious.

"I've received a word from Kaien." Yagari announced. Zero immediately got worried and hoped that everything was alright.

"What is it master?" Zero asked.

"It seems Yuki Cross has finally learned the truth about herself. Also her mental state appears to be getting worse everyday." Yagari relied the information to Zero.

"Yuki." Zero whispered out worriedly. He felt bad for not being there for her. She was there for him when he needed someone.

"Do you want to go back to the academy?" Kaito asked seeing Zero's worried face. He could tell, this Yuki girl was someone Zero cared about and wanted to be there for her. But it wasn't an easy decision for Zero to make. Of course he wanted to be there for Yuki but going back to the academy would mean, seeing 'him' again. Not to mention with someone else. Could Zero really stand watching Kaname holding hands with someone else? Kissing someone else? Smiling at someone else? Also going back would mean, no more training for Amaya. No, continuing staying here, far away from the academy would be best. But then again Yuki was suffering. She needed someone to be with her who she was close to and comfortable with. Someone she could share her feelings and burden with. Zero was the only one close to her like that. Not even the headmaster would be able to make Yuki open up and pour her heart out.

Zero always thought, he would be there for Yuki when she needed him and return her the favor. But it wasn't only about returning the favor. Zero obviously cared about her like his own sister. And not being there for her when Yuki needed Zero the most, made him feel utterly guilty. And ungrateful. Before Zero could make up his mind and come to a decision, Amaya re-entered the room.

"Dad we have to go back to the academy right away." She said urgently.

"Why? What happened?" Zero asked, getting more worried than before. Wasn't Yuki's news bad enough? What else had happened?

"Uncle Ichiru has sent this." Amaya handed over a piece of paper to Zero. His eyes widened as Zero read what was written on the paper.

_'The enemy is on the move. Beware of red and blue eyes.'_


	31. Coming Back Together

 

 

**Chapter 31: Coming Back Together**

 

Two doors slid apart, opening an entrance to a chamber as Takuma approached the doorway. The blonde haired noble entered the room only to have his grandfather Ichio greet him coldly.

"You came without making any fuss" pointed out Ichio. Though it didn't sound anything like an appreciation.

"Well you summoned me urgently and also I don't want you barging into the academy again grandfather." Takuma said as politely as possible. After all Asato Ichijou was the head of the senate and also the head of the Ichijou family. He was a man with a lot of power at his disposal.

"As a member of the Senate, you know the duty of the Ichijou family. You know your role and you're educated to fulfill my wishes." Ichio said loud and clearly. Yet Takuma tried to argue and voice his opinion.

"Grandfather, I don't-" However, he was abruptly cut off.

"There's someone who I'd like you to meet" said Ichijo.

"That's why I had you returned." Ichijo stood up from his chair as he said that to Takuma. Takuma immediately wondered who his grandfather was talking about. The answer was given to him as a bamboo curtain rolled up and revealed a man in the room. A man who looked completely like Senri but was not. Because this man just drained a woman of her blood and carelessly dropped her corpse at his feet. Senri would never do such an inhuman thing. Takuma had a strong guess as to who this monster must be but still he couldn't help but be shocked so see his dear friend Senri possessed like this. Takuma snapped out of his shock when his grandfather bowed before the monster as he spoke up-

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. How are you doing this evening, my lord?" The possessed Senri wiped out the blood from his mouth. A nasty smirk playing on his lips.

"Not bad." He replied. His voice dripped of evil. Senri didn't sound like that.

"So Ichijo, have you made arrangements for me to go to this Cross academy?" Rido Kuran inquired while he eyed Takuma with curiosity.

"Yes, my lord. My grandson Takuma will escort you there and always stay by your side. He will do anything you ask him to." Ichijo said without an ounce of doubt in his voice. Takuma had to obey. There was no other choice for him.

"Very well then. We will leave for Cross Academy tonight" said Rido. His smirk only became wider and he looked crueler.

_'Finally it's time Kaname. Time for the real king to rule.'_

* * *

Kaname inhaled a deep breath but the air didn't comfort his nerves at all. If anything it saddened him even more. Why? Because he couldn't smell Zero in that air. How could he? When the said vampire hunter wasn't even in the town anymore. Kaname missed Zero. He missed him so much. He missed smelling his scent. Missed seeing his face. And oh god, his touch... Kaname knew he most likely would never be able to touch Zero again. But simply a glimpse of him in a day would've been enough for the ancestor. It would've sustained Kaname. But apparently his sins were too great that he was denied even that bit of comfort.

Kaname Kuran didn't make very many mistakes. Even less he admitted to or acknowledged. But after the separation, Kaname had to admit that perhaps the way he handled things with Zero wasn't the best way after all. Perhaps he could've come up with a different plan. A plan that both ensured Amaya's safety and kept Zero close to him; still in love with him. But at that time, Kaname just had no time to think or devise a proper plan. Sara was looming over his head like a Damocles sword. He had to do something and fast. But now that Kaname stood alone and missed Zero and Amaya terribly, that reason only felt like a pathetic excuse to himself. He was a pureblood for crying out loud. He had lived for ten thousand years. He should've come up with something that didn't cause all of them such pain. But because Kaname failed to perform, he was so utterly miserable. Zero. Zero. All the pureblood needed was to see that beautiful face again. Was it too much to ask for?

Kaname forced himself not to flinch when he felt Sara wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. Speaking of Sara, she was in a very good mood today. Not because they came back to the academy where she could treat the entire night class as if they were her slaves; but because she had thrown up today. And her head felt a little dizzy too. Sara was positive that they were signs of her pregnancy. She was yet to have a confirmation though. Tomorrow Aidou would perform the necessary tests on her. However, Sara was already certain that she had finally conceived Kaname's child. And truly her happiness knew no bound at the moment. She was even nicer to the night class students.

"What are you doing Kaname? Come back to bed" said Sara as she affectionately rubbed her face against the back of Kaname's shoulder blade. It was noon. High time for vampires to be dead asleep. Not that Kaname was ever a deep sleeper. The only time the Kuran pureblood was able to sleep deeply and peacefully was when Zero was in his arms and his warmth had surrounded him.

"Besides, we have those stupid classes to attend in the evening. You should get some sleep love." Even though confident about being pregnant, Sara didn't lose her insecurity over Kaname. If anything she became more clingy. Always wanting for Kaname's attention. Kaname closed his eyes and soundlessly inhaled a deep breath. He had to remind himself again, that this was for the greater good. That it'd all be over soon. Kaname turned around to face Sara and smiled at her charmingly.

"Yes, you're right. I do need to rest for a while before the classes. Why don't you go back to bed, I will join you shortly" said Kaname as he kissed Sara's forehead. Sara melted in the affection and simply nodded her head. Complying with Kaname's words she went back to bed.

Kaname on the other hand turned back to look at the outside again. He longingly stared at the spot where Zero would often rest under the tree during his patrolling duties. If only... if only Kaname could see Zero right now. The pureblood wanted to see his daughter as well. So very much. Had Amaya been training this entire time? How strong did she get? Kaname wished he was there for her. But as fate would have it, he was here. Far away from his daughter and the love of his life. But if his pain saved them in the end, then Kaname was willing to suffer his entire life and even in his death. Truth to be told, that determination was the only thing that kept Kaname going really.

Kaname turned away from the window to really go to bed, but then he abruptly stopped and turned back around again. The air. There was something in the air that wasn't there before. Something he was longing to breath in. A scent that Kaname knew belonged to one person only.

_'Zero.'_ Kaname whispered out under his breath. Then slowly a smile appeared on his lips and he inhaled the air in more deeply.

* * *

At first glance, it would seem that a person was looking at himself in the mirror. But looking more closely, one would notice some significant differences. Even after owning the same face and the same silver hair, Zero and Ichiru couldn't be anymore different from each other. Specially the look in their eyes.

"Hello Zero. You know you'd get permanent wrinkles on your face if you continue to brood like that." Ichiru said tauntingly. He found it immensely entertaining, getting a rise out of his brother.

"Shut up Ichiru. What are you doing here at the academy? And why are you wearing a student's uniform? What is the meaning of this?" Zero interrogated Ichiru, determined to get the answers out of him. Ichiru had no problem answering those questions. But answering Zero's questions and satisfying his curiosity just like that, well where was the fun in that?

"Oh come on Zero, why should you be the only one to have fun playing a normal high school student? I want to have some fun too" said Ichiru with that mischievous smirk of his, that Zero was really hating at that moment.

"Ichiru, I am serious-" Before Zero could say more, he was interrupted.

"Oh stop it you two!" It was Amaya who said that as she approached the twins.

"Is it really that fun bantering with each other like kids?" Amaya asked as if she was dealing with two five year olds. She even sighed out heavily and shook her head to herself, showing her disappointment.

"We weren't bantering like kids Amaya." Zero defended himself. But there was a light flush on his face, indicating his embarrassment at being scolded by his own daughter.

"Yeah whatever." Saying that Amaya stepped closer to Ichiru and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again uncle." She said really meaning it. Ichiru was surprised a little at first, suddenly getting a hug from his niece but then he hugged Amaya back.

"Yes, I was looking forward to see you again too my beloved niece." After Amaya and Ichiru pulled away from the hug, they gave each other a happy smile but then the next second their faces became serious.

"He's coming here, isn't he?" Amaya asked and both Zero and Ichiru knew exactly who she was talking about. Rido Kuran of course.

"Yes, he is. He should be here any day now" said Ichiru.

"The senate sent you here, didn't they? What did they ask you to do Ichiru?" Zero asked, not bothering to hide his worries.

"Just to look after lord Rido and do everything he asks me to do" said Ichiru shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No doubt he's gonna ask you to do bad things. And don't call him lord Rido. That bastard" said Zero angrily which only made Ichiru smirk at his brother.

"I may do what he tells me to do for now. But don't forget brother mine, that we all have the same goal in mind here" said Ichiru reminding Zero of their true intention.

"Yes, coming here to Cross Academy will be Rido's biggest mistake" said Amaya more to herself than to her father or uncle.

* * *

Hours flew by and it was time for the crossover. As usual the day class students were crowding in front of the gates of the moon dorm. Yuki, Amaya and Zero were standing guard. They were trying to keep the crowd in control. This scenario was nothing unusual. However, that began to change when the gates of the moon dormitory opened up. The night class students were revealed. At the very front stood Kaname Kuran. Zero tried to stop himself but he couldn't help but glance at the dorm president. And he regretted looking immediately. Because Kaname wasn't standing alone. And by that it meant that Sara Shirabuki was clinging on his arm as if she was permanently attached to it.

Zero immediately averted his eyes before his eyes could meet with Kaname's. The hunter didn't want the pureblood to see or know that he was affected by the closeness between him and Sara. Zero tried to force himself to feel nothing. Besides, why should he feel anything at all just because some psychotic bitch was holding onto Kaname's arm. There was no reason for him to feel jealous. He didn't feel anything for Kaname. Just hatred. Right? But alas Zero did feel jealous. And he felt hurt as well. Zero's heart was beating so fast inside his chest. It wouldn't be surprising if all the vampires heard his heartbeat. However, despite Zero's heart trying to beat out of his chest and his emotions overflowing his mind but the hunter kept a straight face on the outside.

No one could tell just by looking at Zero exactly what was going through inside him. No one but the Kuran ancestor. It was as if Kaname could taste Zero's agony and pain in his mouth. He didn't even need to glance at Zero to know that the hunter was under severe distress. What was unknown to Kaname was the reason behind the said distress. Was it because of him? Was seeing him such a painful experience for Zero? Did he hate him that much that Zero couldn't even look at him anymore? Of course Kaname didn't blame him. And he understood and accepted that Zero hated him. After everything that he did to the hunter, it was unavoidable to face Zero's hatred. However, it didn't prevent Kaname's heart from breaking.

At least when Kaname looked at Amaya, she gave him a light smile and a nod. It repaired Kaname's broken heart a little bit. Also no one would've suspected it as anything else but a casual acknowledgement. Well no one else but Sara. Since she was standing so close to Kaname, she noticed the gesture and immediately got jealous. More because that acknowledgement had surely brightened up Kaname's face. It wasn't extremely obvious but one could notice it if looked properly. Sara thought, why should such an unimportant person have any affect on HER Kaname. Not to mention, when Sara herself found it so difficult to affect Kaname in any way. Sara immediately decided to put that girl in her place. Who did she think she was?

Sara conjured up a brilliant plan in her mind right then and there. She decided to show not only that girl but everyone else just who Kaname belonged to. Therefore, Sara stopped walking. Making Kaname halt as well. He looked at Sara with a questioning gaze. Before the Kuran pureblood could ask her anything, Sara, stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against Kaname's. Kaname attempted to step away but Sara quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. In that moment, the crowd went completely quiet. There was pin drop silence as everyone gawked at the kissing pair. The night class students were used to these kind of displays but they still felt uncomfortable. Specially Kaname's inner circle. Since they knew very well just how much Kaname didn't want this. And what this sight must be doing to Zero and Amaya.

The silence broke when someone, a girl screamed out a 'NO!'

"Kaname was supposed to be mine!" The crowd slowly became alive again and started their screaming. Mostly their protests and displeasure. However, someone took advantage of this chaos and left the crowd. Someone who couldn't be there anymore without breaking down in front of everyone. Zero thought that no one noticed him walk away from the crowd and then break into a run. But Kaname did notice, and so did Amaya and every cell in his body wanted to follow Zero. Run after him. But Kaname couldn't; since he still had a pureblood bitch to fool.

"Silence!" Sara shouted out at the top of her lungs. She wanted everyone's attention on her as she had something very important to say.

"As you all just witnessed, Kaname and I are together. He is mine. So if any of you has this foolish idea that you could be with him-" At this point, Sara looked particularly at Amaya and narrowed her eyes dangerously. As if warning Amaya to stay away if she knew what was good for her. Amaya however raised her eyebrows at Sara, as if finding all this very amusing. And it kind of was amusing. A little bit. Since Sara was warning Amaya here to stay away, not having the slightest clue that Kaname was completely in love with Zero, who was in fact her mother (well a male mother).

"Erase that thought from your mind right now!"

"After today if I see anyone so much as looking at Kaname the wrong way, I will gouge out their eyes." Most girls gasped out in horror at Sara's threat. Despite the fact that the humans knew nothing about the vampires but they felt Sara's power and that she was dangerous. And it made them react to it. They didn't dare take her threat lightly.

"Come on love, we are getting late for the classes." Kaname said with calm tone of voice. No one could tell if he was pissed off hearing that serene tone. But Amaya knew better. She knew Kaname was boiling with rage on the inside. He was just very good at concealing his emotions.

Once the crossover ended and the night class students were inside the classrooms, Amaya went to look for Zero. She could only imagine what her dad must be feeling. Seeing Sara all over Kaname couldn't have been easy for him. Because despite what Zero himself claimed, Amaya knew very well that the silver haired hunter was very much in love with Kaname Kuran. And thus seeing someone else with Kaname must've broken his heart into pieces. Amaya felt that she needed to remind Zero that it was all an act. At least on Kaname's part. He didn't want Sara. Didn't love her. Hell, he hated her so much. Kaname would never want to be with Sara. Or anyone else for that matter. And Zero could really use a reminder of that right now.

* * *

Amaya did find Zero and they ended up having that conversation, and it did make Zero feel a little better; however the hunter still wanted to be alone for a while. So Amaya had left him alone to give him space. Zero ended up going to that secret spot of his and Kaname's. Thinking that spending some time there would make him feel more better. Perhaps it'd make him feel close to Kaname somehow. However, when the hunter got there, he was surprised to see that someone was already there.

"Kaname!" The surprised whisper escaped Zero's mouth before he could stop it. Kaname looked up at Zero. He had long sensed Zero coming this way. In fact, Kaname was actually waiting for the hunter. When their eyes met, Zero saw immense sadness in Kaname's eyes. It made his heart cringe painfully.

"I mean Kuran, what are you doing here?" Zero asked, trying to sound rude and angry. He didn't want to deal with Kaname right now. Already forgetting the fact that the reason he came to this secret spot in the first place was so he could feel close to Kaname in some way. He just wasn't ready to face him for real. And Zero doubted he'd ever be ready. After all no matter what, Kaname was still involved in his parents' murder. He still hurt him terribly.

"I came to talk to you Zero" said Kaname. Love and desperation and longing were dripping out of his smooth voice. It made Zero's heart skip a beat or two.

"I don't want to hear anything Kuran, so just leave. Leave me alone." Zero said stubbornly. Kaname inhaled a deep breath. He needed to handle the situation calmly. If he lost control over his emotions too, things would only get worse.

"Fine, I will go. Just tell me this Zero, why did you leave when Sara kissed me?" Kaname asked bluntly. Zero's eyes widened a little with shock. He wasn't expecting to be asked such a question.

"What kind of a question is that Kuran? Did you want me to stay there and watch Sara announcing it to the world that you are hers?"

"How much more pain you wish to cause me Kuran? Haven't you had enough?"

"So it did hurt you to see me with her. I'm glad" said Kaname with a sad smile. But Zero misunderstood Kaname's statement.

"You bastard!" He bellowed.

"I knew it! You really do enjoy my pain!"

"Tsk, my foolish knight, my happiness comes from the hope that you still have feelings for me. Otherwise seeing me with Sara wouldn't have affected you at all. That's why I am glad. Not because I'm enjoying your pain Zero." When Kaname explained that Zero was startled. He blushed a little and immediately started to deny Kaname's claim of him still having feelings for the pureblood.

"What nonsense! Why would I feel anything for you you bastard?! You killed my parents. And you are engaged to Sara Shirabuki. I have absolutely no feelings for you. Do you understand?" Kaname found Zero's denial and ranting amusing. He didn't even need to hear his heartbeat to know that the hunter was lying. To Kaname and to himself as well. And Kaname felt compelled to make Zero realize the truth. With that intention in mind, Kaname stepped closer to Zero; only for the hunter to step back. Kaname took another step forward as Zero took another step backward. However, before Zero knew it, his back was pressed against a tree. There was no space left to step back. Zero could've easily left and go back to his patrolling duty. But for some reason he couldn't or didn't do that. Instead he remained there. And now Kaname was standing very close to him. Too close.

"First of all, I didn't kill your parents Zero. Shizuka did. As for Sara, I'm merely trying to keep Amaya safe. But I admit, I'm using her as well, but only because we need to defeat Rido. I will never belong to Sara, Zero. Or anyone else for that matter. My heart already belongs to someone else. And you know very well who that person is Zero." Kaname cupped Zero's face while saying that. Wine red eyes stared deeply into the lilac ones.

"Stop it. Stop saying such things. You and I can never be. You've broken my trust way too many times Kuran." Kaname sighed out sadly at the very truthful accusation. He lowered his gaze however, didn't stop caressing Zero's face. Kaname just didn't have it in him to stop touching that beautiful face, and caressing that soft skin after such a long time of deprivation.

"I know Zero. And I also know that it is wrong of me to still want you to love me back. To still want you to hold me, kiss me... My heart is really greedy it seems. But don't worry Zero. You won't have to deal with me for long. After Rido is defeated and I'm certain that everyone is safe, I will leave you all to be in peace. You won't have any evil pureblood ruining your life again Zero. I promise you. And it's a promise I'll keep even if I have to die for it." Kaname spoke very emotionally and he also meant every word. Zero realized that too. And for a moment, he forgot Kaname's betrayal and got worried.

"Where will you go?" Zero couldn't help but ask anxiously.

"Don't know. Somewhere very far away. Where my existence wouldn't bother you anymore?" Kaname replied easily but he couldn't stop himself from sounding sad.

"But- but what about Amaya?" Zero asked and he sounded a bit panicked this time.

"Don't you want to bond with your daughter anymore?" Zero tried to sound angry and accusatory this time. He tried to make Kaname feel guilty for running away from his responsibilities as a father.

"Of course I do. But would you still let me after everything. After all the pain I've caused you?" Kaname asked in return.

"Because if I'm involved in Amaya's life, you'll never be free from my cursed existence. You want me gone, don't you Zero?" That was definitely a trick question but Zero was too caught up with his thoughts and feelings to realize that.

"No, I mean yes. What I am trying to say is, you and Amaya have finally stopped being enemies. I don't want to ruin that. I want my daughter to have a strong bond with her other father too. So-" Zero trailed off. But Kaname insisted him to finish what he wanted to say.

"So?"

"So, I guess, you don't need to leave and go somewhere far away. But mind you it's only for Amaya. I on the other hand could've lived my life happily without your presence in it." Zero added that stubbornly, just so that Kaname wouldn't have any wrong ideas. The pureblood still smirked though.

"Of course Zero. I wouldn't dare to assume that you don't want me to leave." Zero glared at Kaname for the tone of voice he used. It was so smug.

"Please allow me to show you my gratitude Zero." Saying that Kaname leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zero's. Zero reacted a little slow. He had almost kissed Kaname back and moaned but then he abruptly pulled back from the kiss and pushed Kaname away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zero shouted at Kaname. He looked angrily into the pureblood's eyes. Eyes that were shining with love and lust. Kaname said nothing. He only poked out his tongue and licked his bottom lip. That immediately attracted Zero's attention. He watched the movement of the tongue with unblinking eyes. A need shot through Zero's body. The need to taste those lips again. Ever since Zero saw Sara kiss Kaname, he had been boiling with anger and jealousy. He had wondered, what it would've been like if he had kissed Kaname like that- in front of everyone. Zero had almost forgotten how Kaname's lips tasted like. It had been long since they kissed. And the hunter had a strong urge to remind himself of that taste again. Before Zero could stop himself, he captured Kaname's lips with his own.

Their kiss was urgent, violent and full of desperation. Lips, tongues and teeth everything was mashing together. It was as if they were eating each other's mouth rather than kissing each other. Raw emotions overflowed the kiss. And their hands. Their hands couldn't have had enough of touching each other. However, before Zero could lose himself completely into the kiss, he started thinking. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing Kaname Kuran. This is wrong. He was responsible for my parents' murder. He ruined my life._ When those thoughts filled up Zero mind, he immediately decided to pull back from the kiss and leave that instant. He even attempted to do just that.

"No let go!" Zero said against Kaname's lips. But the pureblood had no intention of listening to him. Not when he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Kaname grabbed Zero's silver hair and pressed their lips more firmly together. To hell with breathing. Kaname shoved his tongue inside Zero's mouth. However not before biting his own tongue and making it bleed. Once Zero tasted that divine blood, there truly was no going back for him. He began sucking on Kaname's tongue, making the pureblood moan in satisfaction. They continued kissing each other like that for a while. When it became absolutely necessary to breath, they pulled away but didn't stop touching each other. Kaname attacked Zero's neck while the hunter roamed his hands over his lover's chest and abdomen. A moan escaped Zero's breath when Kaname bit on a particular sensitive spot and sucked on it. Obviously leaving a very visible hickey. Kaname was marking him. That bastard. Zero decided to take his revenge, therefore he took his hand further downwards where a huge bulge was showing on Kaname's pants. Zero touched that bulge and even squeezed it a little, making Kaname hiss against his skin.

"Zero (inhaling deep breath) you're playing with fire here." Kaname warned menacingly. He really was on the verge of losing all control. However Zero only found that threatening tone oh so very arousing.

"Maybe because I want to get burned." Zero replied back with a confident attitude. Only to blush the next second. No what the hell was he saying. He should stop everything at once. He should push Kaname away, not make out with him. He should leave and get as far away from the pureblood as possible. Unfortunately or fortunately, before Zero could tell Kaname to stop or utter any other synonym of that word, Kaname smirked and said-

"Then burn you shall, my love."

Before Zero could understand what just happened, he found himself lying on the ground on his back and Kaname hovering over him. Kissing his face and neck like a mad man. As if he was starving for decades and Zero's skin was the only thing that could cure that hunger. Kaname's hands frantically unbuttoned Zero's jacket and shirt. He needed to see and touch more of the hunter's skin. As Zero's chest was revealed, Kaname didn't waste a single second to take one of the nipples in his mouth and suck on it hungrily. Zero not being able to hold back anymore, arched up his back and a loud moan escaped from his mouth. He pushed his fingers through Kaname's hair, holding onto those silky locks tightly.

"Kaname!" That name so easily fell out of Zero's lips. And hearing his name, Kaname found a new vigor of pleasuring Zero. He let go of the abused nipple bud, and claimed Zero's mouth again. They kissed passionately. Both participating equally. Meanwhile their hands undressed each other completely. Before long, both lovers were lying naked on the ground.

"Zero, claim me." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear in between kissing the hunter. Hearing that, Zero's eyes widened with disbelieve. He never even imagined hearing such a thing from Kaname Kuran.

"What?" Zero asked stupidly. He just couldn't believe what Kaname said at all. A pureblood vampire, no scratch that, a pureblood ancestor was asking a mere hunter to claim him. Why wouldn't Zero start doubting himself that he must be dreaming all this up?

"Claim me Zero. I want to belong to you. No one else." Now that Kaname said it so loud and clearly, and there was no possibility of this being a dream, Zero started to feel nervous right away. It was just he never thought of- well he never thought Kaname would let him be on top. Doing the taking during their coupling.

"I don't know- how to-... I could hurt you... badly." Zero's concern pleased Kaname. He smiled lovingly at the hunter.

"Any pain from you Zero, I will gladly accept" said Kaname encouragingly. The pureblood remembered a memory that he got from his future self. How one time Zero wished to make love to him, claim him but Kaname had thrown him out of the bed. Zero was terribly hurt that time. Kaname couldn't say in words how glad and grateful he was for getting a chance to right everything wrong. The pureblood leaned in and kissed Zero again before pulling away and saying-

"Relax Zero."

"You don't have to worry about anything. Just enjoy. Alright love."

Zero couldn't do much but nod his head. He watched as Kaname went down and took his hardening member in his hand. He stroked it gently, making it harder. Then Kaname took Zero's arousal into his mouth. Zero moaned out loudly as warmth surrounded his erection. And when Kaname sucked the tip, Zero literary saw stars before his eyes.

"Oh god, Kaname!" The hunter yelled out.

Kaname continued licking, sucking and stroking Zero; bringing the hunter close to completion. However, just before Zero could get his much anticipated release, Kaname stopped his ministration at once. Forgetting his pride, Zero whined in complain.

"No, don't stop!" Hearing that Kaname smirked at Zero and said-

"You have to wait a while longer for that sweet release my love." Zero watched as Kaname prepared himself right before his eyes. Zero would never say this out loud but he found that sight hot as hell and damn arousing. He never felt so turned on before.

"Do you wish to be on top of me?" Kaname asked Zero who vehemently shook his head. Zero didn't wish to take charge completely since he had no idea what to do really. And he really didn't wish to cause Kaname more pain than necessary with his inexperience. Kaname didn't argue with him and straddled Zero while the hunter kept lying down on his back. Zero watched as Kaname stood up on his knees, grabbed Zero's erection and placed it against his entrance. Both of them sucked in a deep breath as Kaname slowly started to sit on Zero's hardened member. Both of them experienced some stranger feelings. Feelings that they never felt before. But they were mind blowing nonetheless. Zero had never known before how it felt to have muscles tightening around his erection, the heat and the pleasure this gave. And Kaname on the other hand never knew what it was like having someone enter him. There was pain but it wasn't that bad. Nothing the mighty pureblood couldn't handle. However, Kaname definitely preferred being the dominating one. That was for certain. But he'd also indulge Zero once in a while. Like this time.

As Kaname slowly started to move up and down, they pretty soon found a perfect rhythm for them. It started slow at first but then gradually the movements got faster and harder. Both Zero and Kaname were panting heavily as their bodies moved together. At one point, Zero's erection hit a certain spot inside Kaname that had the pureblood screaming out loud.

"Oh Zero! I love you! I love you so much!" Zero couldn't help but be astonished hearing this. How truthful Kaname sounded. Yes, it was easy to claim that Kaname said it so bluntly because of the heat of the moment. Because he was so filled with pleasure. But the honesty behind those words didn't come from pleasure but from his heart. And Zero realized that. Which was why-

"Bite me Kaname." Zero said without an ounce of fear in his voice. But rather determination. Kaname on the other hand despite having a hazy mind that moment, couldn't help but be shocked. He even stopped his movements. Obviously Kaname knew that Zero asking a pureblood to bite him was a huge deal.

"Zero!" A whisper escaped Kaname's breath. A whisper laced with shock and disbelieve.

"I want you to drink my blood Kaname." Zero stated once again. More clearly this time.

"I want you to erase that fear that Shizuka put in me. I want you to replace her bite. You have already claimed my body Kaname. Now I want you to claim my blood. I want you-" Zero trailed off but he didn't need to say more. Kaname immediately captured Zero's lips and kissed him with everything the pureblood got.

"I will gladly oblige my knight." Saying that Kaname resumed his movements again, distracting Zero properly. Kaname licked Zero's neck where the bite area was. Zero shivered at that. From pleasure or fear, or perhaps both. After licking the skin properly, Kaname slowly sank his fangs. Zero hissed in pain at first. But as Kaname started to suck his blood, a pleasurable sensation coursed through his body. And the sensation was so strong that Zero screamed out Kaname's name.

"Kaname mnnn!"

This encouraged Kaname to drink more, not to mention move faster and harder. It didn't take long before Zero started screaming. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh god! Kaname!"

Zero came undone inside Kaname. The pureblood moaned in satisfaction. Zero's release and the taste of his blood were all too much for Kaname as well. He came right away and spilled his seed all over Zero's stomach. Kaname pulled away from Zero's neck and licked his bloodied lips. It was said that for a vampire the most delectable blood was the blood of one's lover. Kaname realized now, just how true that was. Zero's blood... let's just say, there was no other blood more luscious. Not for Kaname Kuran. Kaname got off Zero and laid beside him. Both of them were panting and trying to catch up their breaths. The silence between them was comfortable but Zero decided to break it anyway.

"I never thought it was possible." He said.

"What?" Kaname asked curiously.

"That getting bitten by a vampire would be something pleasurable" said Zero. Kaname cupped his face and pulled him closer for a kiss. A kiss for his honesty.

"There are many things about vampires you still don't know yet Zero" said Kaname.

"And if you'd let me, I intend to teach you all that."

"I guess I will let you" said Zero and a blush appeared on his face. Kaname found it so cute that he couldn't help but kiss Zero again.

"So you're mine now?" Zero asked pulling away from the kiss. He needed to hear it. And Kaname was more than happy to say it.

"I was already yours Zero. I just needed you to believe that. So tell me, am I yours now Zero Kiryu?" Kaname asked in return. Zero looked into his eyes and then nodded his head.

"Yes Kaname Kuran, you are mine. As I'm yours. But Kaname-" Suddenly Zero's voice got very serious.

"It's the last chance I could give you. The very last. So, if you screw this up, I-" Kaname didn't let Zero say more.

"I won't. I will die before I lose you again Zero."

"I need you more than I need to breath. Please believe that." Saying that Kaname captured Zero's lips again and they started to kiss passionately. Their tongues mated with each other as their erection started growing again. After kissing for a while longer, Zero pulled away from the lip lock. Kaname had immediately started to devour his skin and shower him with hot butterfly kisses.

"I've forgotten Kaname" said Zero. His voice was very shy, yet bold.

"What have you forgotten my love?" Kaname asked.

"How it feels like to have you inside me? Would you remind me, my lord?" Zero teased knowing how much it was gonna affect Kaname. The hunter smiled to himself smugly as he felt Kaname going stiff for a moment. No doubt, his arousal had also hardened rapidly. To the point, it must be painful.

"You have no idea what you've just got yourself into Zero" said Kaname breathlessly. His voice was dark with lust. It was promising Zero a limp. The insolent teasing hunter wouldn't be able to bloody walk after Kaname was done with him.

"Oh I'm looking forward to finding it out my lord." Saying that Zero brought their lips together again and kissed Kaname hotly. Not long after this, Kaname was buried deep inside Zero, moving hard and fast while the said hunter screamed out his lover's name again and again as he experienced unbridled pleasure.

* * *

A limousine pulled in front of the academy and suddenly the very air became suffocating, restless... evil. The vampires sensed the danger approaching and humans felt uncomfortable in their own skin, though not knowing why. Soon the doors of the moon dorm opened and two noble vampires entered. Takuma and Senri finally returned to the Cross Academy. However something was very different. It had a sinister feeling to it. Rima was the first one to greet them since she was already in the living room.

"Takuma!"

"Senri, where have you been?" Rima asked but as soon as she looked into Senri's eyes, a gasp escaped her breath. This boy standing in front of her may look like Senri but he was no friend of hers. Rima glanced at Takuma and his devastated expression only confirmed her suspicion.

"It's you, isn't it?" Rima asked boldly. Even though she was frightened but her anger had somehow subdued her fear. How dare that bastard take over Senri's body! Oh poor Senri.

"Rido Kuran." Rima spat out the name with disgust and hatred. It was quite surprising to have Rima showing emotions. But then again, Rima always did worry about Senri like an older sister. So when Senri was being used in such a cruel way, she could hardly contain her feelings or hold them back. The pureblood bastard on the other hand simply smirked at Rima. Clearly enjoying her anger and her fear as well that Rido knew she was feeling.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag already. Oh well-"

"Yes, my dear. Unfortunately not in flesh and blood. At least not of my own yet. But that will change soon." Saying that Rido started to walk inside. Takuma reluctantly followed behind him. However suddenly Senri/Rido stopped again and looked at Rima who was glowering at him with rage. Only if that bastard wasn't inside Senri's body.

"Oh and since you already know who I am- it's quite rude not to show me the proper respect, don't you think dear?" Suddenly a blood whip came out of Senri/Rido's finger and hit Rima. She fell onto her knees, doubling over in pain. Takuma immediately attempted to go to Rima and help her but one look from Rido/Senri and Takuma had to back down. And it made him feel so disgusted about himself. How useless was he! So powerless against monsters like Rido and his grandfather as well.

"Come Takuma. Show me to my room!" Said Rido/Senri. And there was nothing Takuma could do but to obey him. However, right that moment, Takuma made a promise to himself. He wouldn't let Rido or his grandfather hurt his friends anymore. No matter what.


	32. Yuki's Awakening

**Chapter 32: Yuki's Awakening**

Kaname was standing by his desk in the study room. He was facing the window but not really looking outside. His complete focus was on the monster present in the room. Senri was looking at Kaname with a sinister gaze of red and blue eyes. Eyes that screamed out loud that a vile monster was residing inside Senri's body. Possessing him for a filthy purpose. Rido Kuran wasn't making any effort at all to hide his presence inside Senri's body. Because of that the entire night class sensed something was wrong. Yet, due to the lack of knowledge of what was really going on, the students were left to only feel confused and uncomfortable. Kaname's inner circle however knew everything about what was going on. Sara included.

Speaking of Sara, she as well was present in the study room along with Kaname, Takuma and of course Senri/Rido. Being a pureblood herself, Rido's presence didn't intimidate her too much, however that didn't mean she wasn't worried. Sara wasn't stupid enough to think that Rido wasn't a tough enemy. Did she really want to go up against Rido for the sake of Kaname Kuran? Sara was certainly starting to have doubts about it. Especially since she found out that all her symptoms were results of her change in diet. Those blood tablets Sara was forced to take as an agreement to be allowed to live in the moon dorm, were really doing a number on her. The taste was horrible. She was getting weaker by the day. Last but not the least, there were just no comparison between the real thing and blood tablets. And there might be something mixed in those tablets that was preventing Sara from conceiving. But the blonde pureblood was yet to realize that. Kaname knew Sara wouldn't be fooled for much longer. Eventually she'd figure it out. However, that was not a matter of worry. By the time, Sara would learn anything, her usefulness would be over.

"Calling you my nephew kind of gives me the creeps" said Rido using Senri's voice. It angered both Takuma and Kaname but both remained silent.

"The last time we met was a little over ten years ago. Right."

"You hurt me Kaname" said Senri/Rido with a cold and dark anger in his voice. After all it did take a lot of effort and time for him to recover.

"That day, you shattered my body till it lost it's shape. It took ten years for me to regain my form."

"Well I suppose I should thank my pureblood power which allowed me to survive. And of course there's that most important fact that you can't kill me Kaname. I bet it frustrates you to no end" said Senri with an evil smirk on his lips as he taunted Kaname. The Kuran ancestor only stared at Rido coldly and said nothing.

"Oh by the way, thank you so much for getting rid of my fiancé Shizuka. It was a load off my mind." Saying that Rido pointed a figure at himself, or rather Senri's body and said-

"If I waited around for her to become obedient like his mother, I'm fairly certain I would've waited around close to an eternity." The menacing tone Rido used shocked Takuma despite knowing how cruel Rido really was. The statement earned Rido a glare from Sara as well.

"I am glad to see that you haven't changed, uncle" said Kaname speaking up for the first time. His voice was as calm as it was cold.

"You are still someone I want to kill." If looks could kill and if Kaname could kill Rido, he would be dead hundred times over by now. Kaname would make sure this monster's miserable life ended once and for all. Not that there was ever any doubt about yet. Rido's death would be a huge favor to both humankind and vampire kind.

"As if that isn't obvious" said Rido, grinning widely like a madman. Then the said madman glanced at Sara. Rido's grin suddenly had a touch of perversion to it.

"Of course, how can I forget such an amazing news." Rido walked over to Sara. Suddenly focusing all his attention on the female pureblood.

"Sara Shirabuki, fiancé of Kaname Kuran. You have good taste. Are you open to sharing dearest nephew?" Rido asked, intentionally trying to provoke Kaname. And Kaname did let a bit of his power slip. His anger and intention of ripping Rido to bits again weren't untrue. However, the reason wasn't because Rido said something nasty involving Sara but because, in Kaname's head, he wondered, what if instead of Sara, Zero was standing there. What if Rido knew that he loved Zero more than his own life? Kaname would've certainly lost it, had Rido so much as looked at Zero the wrong way. The Kuran ancestor would've found out a way to break the master slave bond and kill Rido himself with his bare hand. Therefore, Rido was damn lucky that Kaname only cracked the floor tiles and shattered the window glasses.

Sara rushed over to Kaname. She wrapped her arms around him, in an attempt to calm him down. However feeling utterly flattered that Kaname lost control because Rido said something disrespectful about her. Kaname on the other hand didn't want Sara to touch him but he couldn't exactly push her away either. Not until the bastard wasn't dead.

Since last night's love making between Kaname and Zero, the pureblood really didn't want to be touched by Sara. He had even made excuses to escape the blonde pureblood in the morning. Kaname had let Zero claim him as his own. Now his body, mind and soul couldn't belong to anyone else. Kaname realized he didn't want to share a bed with Sara anymore even for the sake of his plan. Therefore, as much as Kaname wanted all his plans to execute perfectly, he was also getting impatient.

Sensing that if Rido stayed around Kaname for too long, Kaname might do something regrettable, Takuma quickly acted and politely which was of course forceful, he asked Rido to leave.

"Alright" said Rido, as if he was playing an interesting game and now suddenly he was bored.

"For the time being, I'm going to use his room." Rido stated. Obviously he was speaking about Senri.

"I'm counting on you dorm president Kuran." With that Rido smirked and he turned around to leave. Kaname glared daggers at Rido's back as he walked out the door, followed closely by Takuma. Kaname was angry. He was very angry. There was no doubt about it. Even Sara felt a little scared. Not that she would ever admit or show it.

"Kaname love, I think you should-" _come to bed and let me take care of that anger of yours._ Sara was going to say but Kaname cut her off before she could say it.

"I'm going out for a walk." Kaname announced, as he stepped away from Sara and towards the door. The Kuran pureblood had almost reached the door when he felt Sara's suspicious gaze on his back. Inhaling a soundless deep breath, Kaname looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sara. Which looked nothing short of genuine. And Sara would be lying if she said it didn't melt her heart.

"I'm sorry Sara." Kaname apologized. Sounding very very sincere.

"I know you want to make me feel better. But you shouldn't have to deal with my foul mood. I like seeing you smiling and in pleasure. Not worried and concerned over me." The Kuran pureblood spoke as if he really meant it. And Sara had no way of seeing through Kaname's pretense.

"I will come back to you as soon as I feel better alright" said Kaname, knowing once again he had Sara completely wrapped around his manipulative fingers.

"Alright love. I'll be waiting for you" said Sara making her voice a little seductive as she spoke. Kaname obviously noticed that but he pretended not to and only nodded his head. Kaname walked out of the study room. He had a clear destination in his mind. A place or rather a person with whom Kaname would actually feel better.

* * *

Zero was walking towards his and Kaname's secret place. The hunter was training with Kaito when suddenly he felt a pull in his heart. Zero knew exactly what it meant. Kaname wanted to see him. And given how strong the pull was, the pureblood wanted to see him badly. Thus Zero was heading towards the only place where he and Kaname could meet without worrying someone might find them. Just as expected, when Zero arrived there, he found Kaname already waiting for him. The pureblood was pacing restlessly. It was unusual for the cool and collected dorm president. Something serious must have happened to set Kaname off like this. Zero thought to himself. Kaname obviously sensed Zero approaching from miles away. The pureblood was upon the hunter as soon as he stepped within Kaname's line of sight.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped out breathlessly as the pureblood embraced him tightly. Kaname buried his face in the curve of Zero's neck and inhaled a deep breath. Taking in his scent. The scent took immediate effect and soothed the agitation the pureblood was feeling a moment ago.

"Kaname, what happened?" Zero asked worriedly as he embraced Kaname back.

"Rido." Though Kaname's answer was only a name but no further explanation was needed.

"I wish I could kill that bastard with my bare hand." It was unusual for Kaname to swear but it only proved just how much he wanted to get rid of Rido Kuran.

"I know you do" said Zero understandingly. And even though Zero's level of hatred for Rido was nowhere near Kaname's, the hunter still wanted that monster gone as soon as possible. After all Rido was a threat to his loved ones.

"But even though you can't kill him, he still won't get away this time. I promise." Zero swore to his lover. Kaname pulled away only to look into Zero's eyes.

"You don't need to promise me that Zero." Kaname said while he cupped the hunter's face affectionately with one hand.

"If my plan goes accordingly, Rido won't come anywhere near you." This statement didn't please Zero much. He frowned at Kaname.

"Kaname, we are in this together. I won't let you fight Rido alone. I want to be by your side the whole time." In response to this, Kaname only leaned closer and kissed Zero's lips. It was a short chaste kiss. Kaname pulled away and smiled at Zero. The smile totally melted Zero's heart and filled his stomach with butterflies. He wanted to capture Kaname's lips and continue their kiss but Kaname had something to say.

"Believe me, it would've made me very happy to have you fight by my side but you must stay with Amaya and Yuki all the time Zero. You are gonna have to protect them when all hell will break loose and this academy will turn into a battle ground." Zero didn't protest any further, realizing in a way he was gonna be responsible for the most important task here. Protecting Amaya and Yuki.

"I will protect them with my life Kaname." Zero said with utmost conviction in his voice.

"Of course you will" said Kaname. They looked into each other's eyes for only a moment before both leaned closer and pressed their lips together. They began to kiss each other passionately. Zero pushed his long fingers through Kaname's silky locks. Kaname on the other hand moved one of his hands down to Zero's buttocks. He cupped one cheek and pushed Zero's body closer to his. Their crotches pressed against each other. Small bulges started to appear on both their pants. In between kissing, Zero began to speak. Because what he wanted to say was important but he couldn't stop kissing Kaname either.

"Are you (kissing) sure (kissing) Sara will go (kissing) along with your plan?" Zero asked. He stopped kissing for a moment but kept his lips within distance where his lips were still touching Kaname's

"What if she refuses to follow your plan? What if she backs out in the last moment or betrays you?" Zero asked worriedly. And it was certainly a matter of great worry.

"I don't like it that the success of your plan depends entirely on Sara delivering the last blow to Rido. I don't like it at all."

"I don't like it any more than you Zero but it's a risk I have to take. But don't worry. I will make sure Sara does exactly what I want her to do." Kaname assured. Zero wasn't someone who liked using people but Sara was an exception. In fact, Zero felt threatened with Sara more than he did with Rido. Amaya had told Zero everything that Sara did to them in the future. And given any opportunity Sara could do much worse this time as well. After hearing what Kaname said, Zero couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the pureblood.

"I forbid you to sleep with her Kaname." Zero pretty much growled at the Kuran progenitor. Kaname smirked, feeling very pleased that Zero was feeling possessive of him.

"Your wish is my command my beautiful knight." Kaname said, making Zero blush deeply. He scowled with bashful anger.

"Don't call me beautiful. I am a man." Zero wanted to sound irritated but anyone could tell he was more embarrassed than irritated.

"You are but you're still beautiful Zero." Kaname teased more. Immensely enjoying Zero's blushing face. The hunter couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Kaname in and engaged him a heated kiss so that the pureblood would stop teasing him like this.

Both opened their mouths to taste each other. Make their tongues dance with each other. Their hands explored each other's body as if there wouldn't be another chance to do this. And given the incidents that would soon take place in the academy, there really might not be.

"I so want to devour you right now, Zero Kiryu." Kaname growled out while nibbling the hunter's bottom lip.

"What's stopping you lord Kuran?" Zero asked back as he took his hand to the huge bulge on Kaname's pants and he rubbed it teasingly. Zero himself wasn't in any better state.

"Nothing at all." Saying that Kaname quickly took off Zero's jacket along with his own. The rest of the clothes soon were taken off and discarded on the ground. Zero lay on his back on the ground as Kaname hovered on top of him. The pureblood passionately kissed Zero neck, making the hunter moan every other second. Kaname was touching every single sensitive spot on Zero's neck. Especially the one just below his right ear. It drove Zero absolutely crazy.

"Tell me." Kaname said breathlessly.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you." Zero's face turned a bright shade of red hearing this. The hunter was yet to be bold when it came to sex. Even the moans that escaped his breath while making love, embarrassed Zero to no limits.

"Kaname!" Zero tried to sound angry but it came out as a whine of a child. Not to mention the moan that followed because Kaname had pushed against his arousal with his own.

"You have to tell me Zero or I won't touch you the way you want me to." Now that was a very affective threat. Having no other choice and feeling utterly embarrassed, Zero said-

"Everywhere. Touch me everywhere."

"You have to be more specific love. Tell me where you want me to kiss you?" Needless to say, Kaname had no intention of making it any easier for Zero. The hunter blushed in a way that holding back was becoming torturous for the pureblood as well.

"Tell me Zero. Please tell me. Oh gods."

"My chest." Zero finally answered. Kaname immediately started kissing Zero's chest. However, he didn't touch his nipples. Zero realized, he needed to tell Kaname to do so otherwise he wouldn't. The hunter realized he was in love with a sadist.

"Kiss my nipples." Zero said and Kaname immediately moved to kiss one.

"Don't ignore the other one." Kaname started playing with the other one. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god!" Zero moaned out loudly at the sensation. In that moment, the hunter forgot all his shyness and hesitation and he really started to become vocal.

"Suck the nipple Kaname. And play it with your teeth and tongue. Yes, like that. Just like that."

"Oh Kaname, make them red and sore."

"Mmm, kiss my ribs as you go down Kaname."

"Bite me there. Leave a mark. I love your marks on my body." Hearing that Kaname moaned out loudly. He never felt so aroused before. Gods only knew how he was still holding back and not pounding into the body writhing underneath him.

"More, tell me more. I want to hear your every thought."

"I can't wait to feel the heat of your mouth around my arousal Kaname. When you suck the tip, I completely fall apart. And when you play with the balls aahh-" Zero screamed out loudly as Kaname took his length into his mouth and sucked hard. For the next couple of minutes, Kaname earnestly licked, sucked and played with Zero's arousal.

"I'm going to come Kaname. No stop. I want to come with you inside me. As you fill me up with your cum." Kaname couldn't be happier to obey. Besides, he didn't think he'd be able to hold back for much longer. Kaname stood up on his knees and put two fingers in his own mouth. Zero watched with lust filled eyes as Kaname lubricated his fingers. Kaname too was looking straight into Zero's eyes. His gaze was promising Zero mind boggling pleasure very shortly.

Soon the hunter felt those two wet fingers probing at his entrance. He arched his back to give Kaname a better access. This would've been easier if Zero got on his hands and knees but both of them liked looking at each other while making love. Kaname pushed the fingers inside Zero and started stretching him carefully. Zero moaned at the pain a little but it was soon forgotten as Kaname started stroking his length. And then the pureblood's fingers touched that special spot inside Zero that made the hunter see stars before his eyes.

"Yes, there. Right there Kaname. Touch it again." The pureblood moaned seeing Zero's pleasure. At this point Kaname was as hard as a rock and oozing so much precum.

"Zero, please, tell me to put it inside you. I'm at my limit here." Kaname begged. Yes the pureblood ancestor of the Kuran bloodline begged Zero Kiryu.

Zero looked at Kaname's arousal and knew it must be hurting as it was being ignored. Unconsciously Zero licked his lips. Thinking how Kaname was gonna fill him up, make him feel so full. And he just needed to say the word. Zero didn't have the heart to make Kaname suffer any longer.

"Yes Kaname, put it inside me. Fill me up so much I can't feel anything else but you inside my body." Having the permission from Zero, the pureblood growled and pulled out his fingers from Zero's hole and replaced it with his arousal. Kaname pushed his hardness in, in one swift push. The force of the push knocked the breath out of Zero. He groaned a little in pain. A drop of tear escaped his eye. Kaname immediately leaned closer and lapped up that tear. He kissed Zero gently as if apologizing for the pain. Kaname stayed still. He let Zero adjust and didn't move until his lover said so.

"Move Kaname. You can move now." The pureblood moved slowly at first. Pulling out and pushing in as gently as possible. However, the feeling of being connected like this made both of them moan. Zero wrapped both his legs around Kaname's waist.

"Faster Kaname. You can move faster. Harder." Kaname didn't need to be told twice. He immediately picked up pace and started thrusting in and out of Zero at a faster speed.

"Yes, there Kaname. Hit me there. Oh god, I love you so much Kaname."

"Zero. Zero." The more ferocious the movements got, the louder their moans got as well.

"Who do you belong to Zero? Say it. I wanna hear you say it." Kaname demanded breathlessly.

"Ahhh aah.. you. Kaname. I belong to… ah mmm you. Always and … forever."

While the two lovers enjoyed their moments of passionate love making, not very far away someone was experiencing utter horror.

* * *

"There's blood on my hand! There's blood on the walls!" Yuki sounded absolutely terrified. Despite knowing everything about her past, well her vampire past to be more specific, Yuki still couldn't handle all the emotions and the pain she was feeling.

"There's no blood Yuki. They are just your memories returning." Amaya was holding Yuki. Trying to comfort the girl as much as possible. There were others present in the room as well. Aidou, headmaster Cross, Yagari and Kaito being the other people. Aidou stared at Yuki with pain in his eyes. Pain resulted from the helplessness that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"It's time" announced headmaster Cross.

"Yuki must be awakened now or she'll loose her mind." Headmaster Cross looked at Aidou.

"Do you know where Kaname went to?" Aidou shook his head regretfully. Only if he knew. He would've already gone to find lord Kuran.

"I haven't seen the brat around for a while either. My guess they are together right now" said Yagari. It was truly an unbelievable thing that Yagari had decided to at least tolerate Zero and Kaname being together, if not approve of them.

"They must be at their secret place. I know where it is" said Amaya getting up and preparing to leave.

"Don't hide your aura while approaching that secret place" spoke up Kaito, halting Amaya on her way. The hybrid looked at her master and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Let them know you are coming. Otherwise you might witness something you don't wanna witness." Despite Yuki's mental condition, she blushed brightly hearing that statement. Even Aidou's face colored a little. Amaya however shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and said-

"Too late for that sensei." Of course it was too late. Amaya witnessed plenty of things while she looked into Zero's memories. But Kaito was right too. Amaya had no wish to walk in on her parents when they were in a compromising position. With the intention of finding Zero and Kaname and bringing them back to Yuki, Amaya left the headmaster's house.

Amaya was walking towards her destination when she felt a vampire's presence nearby. A very strong vampire's presence. And the said vampire wasn't bothering to hide himself at all. The aura was unfamiliar to Amaya but she knew it was someone dangerous. And Amaya also had an idea about who this vampire might be. Rido Kuran. Amaya pretended not to sense anyone and kept walking normally. It would be very bad if Rido decided to approach Amaya now. Not only Rido was in Senri's body, someone Amaya couldn't hurt but also, Amaya wasn't delusional enough to think that she could take on Rido Kuran on her own. Though she was a lot stronger now due to her rigorous training with Kaito. But still her power wasn't strong enough yet to go up against someone like Rido. Amaya was thinking of a way to disappear from Rido's sight without making it look very suspicious to the pureblood. However, before she could come up with anything, she felt Ichiru's presence nearby. It made Amaya sigh out in relief. She knew for certain that Ichiru would distract Rido from her.

* * *

"My lord. I believe everyone is preparing for Yuki's awakening." Ichiru informed Rido.

"At last" said the pureblood. He glanced at Ichiru once only to look back at the silver haired girl.

"That girl is a vampire. But I haven't seen her in the night class. Who is she?" Rido asked with mild interest. Even though mild, it was no good to have Rido's interest at all.

"Her name is Amaya Knight. She's level D. Just like my brother, she was bitten by a pureblood. She's from a hunter's family that's why headmaster Cross allows her to attend the day class instead of the night class as he gives the same privilege to my brother. Due to the similar circumstances, she and my brother are very close actually." Ichiru lied through his teeth but at the same time sounded completely truthful.

"I see. I didn't know there are two hunters turned vampires in this academy. Interesting."

"If you say so" said Ichiru as if he couldn't care less.

"It's a pity she'll be dead soon just like everyone else in this academy. Quite a beauty that one. Actually I might have some fun with her before I drain her dry." Saying that Rido started to walk away. He had another prey to keep an eye on. The most important one. Yuki Kuran. Ichiru on the other hand could barely stop himself from balling his fists and gritting his teeth. He wished he could rip Rido to shreds this instant.

_"You will die before you can touch a single hair on her head Rido. You will die the most painful death."_

But Ichiru was too smart to let his true intentions known to the enemy. He concealed his emotions and kept his thoughts to himself and obediently followed the monster. Soon, very soon everyone would be safe from Rido and Ichiru would finally have his revenge.


End file.
